Unbreak My Heart
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candy y Terry coinciden en la boda de Ethan y Josephine, sus ex y los que les rompieron el corazón.
1. Capítulo 1: Lo que pudo ser

Título: **Unbreak My Heart**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Beta: **Mars Lena**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Drama/Romance**

Tipo de fic: **AU**

Rating: **MA**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfic sólo con motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Candy y Terry coinciden en la boda de Ethan y Josephine, sus ex y los que les rompieron el corazón.**

Advertencia: **Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo explícito, sobre todo al inicio.**

Dedicatoria de Capítulo: **Blanca G. Gracias por seguir mis historias.**

 **UNBREAK MY HEART**

 **Capítulo 1: Lo que pudo ser.**

 _"Esta vida no la quiero comprender._ _  
Cómo me duele mi cobardía.  
No pude darte lo que un día soñé._

 _Cómo me duele…_ _  
lo que pudo ser."_

—Y ahora puede besar a la novia —dijo el viejo ministro, con una sonrisa mientras los novios se miraban con los ojos brillantes y cuando se besaron una lluvia de aplausos estalló a su alrededor.

Los nuevos esposos separaron sus labios con una sonrisa radiante. La feliz pareja se giró hacia los invitados y avanzaron unos pasos, bajando del pequeño altar; los invitados los rodearon y abrazaron deseándoles todo lo mejor para su nueva vida juntos.

En el enorme salón del lujoso hotel, una melodía que podría considerarse romántica comenzó a sonar; los invitados tomaron asiento mientras la feliz pareja daba vueltas al ritmo de la música.

En el fondo del salón en la mesa de los solteros; una rubia soltó un bufido de rabia, allí estaba ella tragándose la humillación de ver al amor de su vida, Ethan Raver, quien la había abandonado tan solo dos meses atrás después de 3 años de relación, casándose con Josephine Walsh una joven de su mismo círculo social.

Cuando lo vio en la página seis del diario, no lo pudo creer. ¡Eso era un error! Y cuando llegó la infame invitación a la boda supo que todo había terminado, realmente.

Candy no era tonta, ella era una residente en uno de los mejores programas médicos, pero no dejaba de ser solo eso y aún le faltaban tres meses más para ser titular. Ethan, era hijo del dueño del Gracie Square Hospital y en los tres años de relación él nunca quiso hacerla pública; ella estaba al tanto de las "indiscreciones" publicadas en los diarios de su pareja, pero siempre le creyó cuando le dijo que no era nada, que tenía que cubrir las apariencias en las fiestas de caridad a las que debía acudir. Y ella le creyó, siempre lo hizo.

Sin embargo, su pequeña nube de felicidad se desvaneció ocho semanas atrás, cuando llegó a su departamento y se encontró con un post-it en el espejo de su baño. Y esa fue toda la despedida que él le dedicó.

Y allí estaba ella, en la mesa de solteros y niños, luchando entre lo humillante que era soportar las miradas de las cinco personas que sabían sobre su relación, y lo terriblemente doloroso que era ver a quien tanto amaba casándose con otra mujer.

Candy dejó de mirar a la pareja y tomó lo que quedaba de su champagne.

—Es interesante la forma en que dos personas se merecen una a la otra — Escuchó a su lado. Candy se sobresaltó y giró para ver a su vecino, ahí untando mantequilla en un pan, estaba un joven castaño de intensos ojos azul verdosos que no la miraban, estaba totalmente concentrado en su tarea.

—Terry… —Empezó a hablar Candy, a la defensiva recordando los tiempos en el Colegio Billard y el hostigamiento que padeció de parte de él, y sus amigos por ser una alumna becada. Y por una irónica burla del destino, una de las personas que sabía de su relación con Ethan—, hoy no tengo ánimos para soportar tus burlas.

—¡Oh, pecas!, tú siempre creyéndote el centro del universo —contestó él, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. Su mirada en ningún momento se desvió del alimento, pero aun así Candy pudo percibir que no había rastro de burla o ironía en su rostro.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —preguntó ella, mirando la copa que uno de los meseros dejaba, a la vez que recogía y se llevaba la vacía. El rostro de Terry se volvió hacia ella, como si apenas hubiera notado su presencia.

—No lo suficiente.

—Están tomando las fotos —Escucharon a uno de sus vecinos. Terry y Candy se quedaron solos.

—¿No irás a tomarte una fotografía con la pareja? —preguntó Candy, con tristeza mirando la fila que ya se había conglomerado. Terry levantó la copa y la llevo a sus labios bebiéndose todo el contenido. Su mirada se endureció al ver a la pareja besándose para una fotografía.

—En realidad, no fui invitado. Estoy como representante de un amigo que debía traer los boletos para la luna de miel —respondió Terry, con voz fría mientras pedía otra copa y la levantaba en dirección a Candy. Ella entendió la indirecta y asintió, a los pocos segundos, dos copas llenas estuvieron frente a ellos.

Los dos bebieron en silencio mirando a la pareja saludando a sus invitados y tomándose fotografías. Candy no supo cuántas copas más bebió antes de que sirvieran la comida.

Pronto la banda empezó a sonar y muchas parejas acompañaron a los nuevos esposos en la pista de baile. Terry que comió y siguió bebiendo en silencio, sabía que estar allí era muy doloroso, como algún tipo de masoquismo; sin embargo, por algún motivo no podía ni quería irse.

—La quería —dijo de pronto Terry, Candy notó que estaba arrastrando aún más las palabras—. ¡Vaya que la quería! —Candy, parpadeó confusa.

—¿Tú y Jo…?

—Pocos lo sabían —Interrumpió él—. No salíamos mucho en público, ni siquiera nuestros compañeros del colegio lo sabían —Terry, pensó que de vedad estaba muy borracho como para estar compartiendo aquel tipo de intimidades con ella; pero necesitaba sacarlo de su ser o explotaría, si no había nadie más que esa chica para escucharlo, qué remedio, así que siguió—. Yo sabía que salía a veces con Raver, pero no pensé que fuera en plan de pareja, siempre que le comentaba algo ella respondía: "Somos mejores amigos desde niños, no tiene nada de malo abrazar a mi mejor amigo, fue un beso de amigos" —añadió con burla al imitar su voz.

—Entonces nos engañaron a ambos.

—Supongo que sí.

—Al menos parecen enamorados —murmuró Candy, cuando los vieron partir el pastel a ambos sonrientes. Y aquella imagen le hizo sentir envidia; ella pudo ser la que estuviera dándole pastel a Ethan en ese momento. A su lado escuchó un resoplido de indignación.

—Nos engañaron, burlaron y pisotearon y, ¿los defiendes porque están enamorados? —Candy, lo miró herida. Levantó la copa y se bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago; la rabia que había estado sintiendo toda la velada volvió a invadirla, reemplazando ese sentimiento de dolor y desazón.

—Tienes razón, son unos desgraciados, no les importó en absoluto jugar con nuestros sentimientos —murmuró Candy, con los dientes apretados y mirando cómo la pareja comenzaba a despedirse para ir a su luna de miel. Había visto a Terry mandar el sobre con los boletos a un mesero.

—Me alegra que dejes de ser Santa, Candy —respondió él, y ella le dio la razón. No podía sentir esa consideración por alguien que después de tanto tiempo juntos, la había abandonado para casarse con otra chica. ¡No, Ethan no merecía su comprensión! Aún si ella lo seguía amando.

—¿Cuánto… ya sabes… estuvieron juntos? —preguntó Candy, teniendo problemas para formular correctamente la pregunta debido a su grado de alcohol.

—Desde Billard, entre idas y venidas —Confesó el castaño, despreocupadamente pidiendo más champagne.

—¿Dijiste que se conocían desde niños? —Terry encaró a Candy, y por un momento se sintió identificado con ella. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban la misma mirada que seguramente él tenía en ese momento, la de saber que la persona que amaba jamás volvería a su lado.

—Sí, sus padres son amigos desde la universidad. Raver padre es dueño de varios hospitales y Walsh tiene un bufete de abogados que lo apoyan en demandas y esas cosas. Es natural que se conocieran desde pequeños, mejores amigos, al menos eso decían; pero nadie mira de esa manera a su mejor amigo —argumentó él, dolido.

—Tienes razón —Meditó ella y dio un largo suspiro—. He sido tan ciega, ¿verdad? —Terry, supo que era una pregunta retórica, así que no respondió—. Al menos tú podrás conseguir a quien quieras y olvidarla.

—Tú también —Candy, se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada porque no tenía respuesta para eso. Estaba demasiado lastimada y sentía que, como en cualquier enfermedad, lo mejor era llegar al punto más crítico antes de empezar a sanar.

—Será más fácil para ti —comentó ella, después de un largo silencio y pretendiendo darle ánimos. Terry la miró con una ceja levantada—. Recuerdo que en el colegio había muchas chicas que buscaban tener una oportunidad de algo contigo.

—No creo que sea cuestión de "un clavo saca a otro clavo" —murmuró él, mirando a la pareja salir del salón.

Terry suspiró sin que Candy se diera cuenta por estar viendo la puerta por donde se habían ido sus ex, pidió dos copas más. Cuando la rubia las miró supo que estaba casi tan ebria como él, pero no quería parar, el licor era lo único que podía hacerle soportar el dolor de ver a Ethan, casándose con otra.

—Salud —Brindó Terry, en un murmullo hacía la puerta—, por su eterna felicidad —Siguió con ironía.

—Por su gran amor —Secundó ella, bebiendo lentamente la copa.

—¡Malditos desgraciados! —Continuó Terry, Candy lo imitó bebiendo todo el contenido de la copa y ambos se sonrieron en complicidad—. Creo que ese fue el último brindis de la noche, ahora que se han ido, no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí —Terry, trató de no arrastrar las palabras y cuando se levantó se sintió muy mareado.

—Tienes razón, es hora de que me vaya a casa también —mencionó ella, bajando la voz de forma entendible.

—Supongo que nos veremos por allí —Estaba siendo amable, simplemente. Tomó su abrigo y ayudó a la rubia a colocarse el suyo.

—Supongo —comentó ella, sin darle importancia a lo que decía.

Candy se despidió de sus compañeros de mesa, y Terry desapareció caminando tratando de tambalearse lo menos posible, cruzó el salón con la cabeza baja, no necesitaba que nadie más viera cuánto le había dolido estar ahí.

Candy llegó a la recepción del hotel y bajó las escaleras hacia la calle, con algo más de tiempo ya que de verdad no quería tropezarse y romperse algo.

—Esa sería la cereza del pastel —Se murmuró a sí misma, parte en broma y parte en serio.

La rubia entornó un poco los ojos para ver su reloj, era la una y media de la madrugada. Las calles estaban poco transitadas y el portero le avisó que los taxis estaban demorando más tiempo del normal, así que esperó parada a que le consiguiera uno. Había pedido la noche y el día siguiente libres en el hospital y agradeció aquello porque sabía que amanecería con una tremenda resaca. No quería volver a su departamento, hacía muchos días que no había ido porque no le apetecía, mucho menos esa noche, en que la certeza de perderlo para siempre, la inundó junto con la imagen de Ethan y Josephine bailando, besándose, abrazándose y diciendo que se amaban delante de todos sus invitados.

El sonido de la puerta giratoria interrumpió sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza lentamente para ver quién había salido. Terry estaba caminando hacía las escaleras, Candy no podía verlo con mucha claridad, pero casi pudo apostar que se le veía muy acalorado. Cuando bajó el último escalón y se dirigió a ella con una mirada depredadora, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo, interrogante.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry no se había despedido de nadie; no quería escuchar comentarios sobre lo feliz que se veía la pareja porque sabía que le lastimarían los oídos, o más bien, el corazón. No tenía mucha práctica en temas amorosos, pero estaba seguro de que a Josephine le había entregado su corazón, uno que ahora dolía, quemaba y destrozaba por completo. Cuando escuchó al cura decir que podían besarse, también escuchó el crash de su corazón haciéndose añicos.

En su regreso del sanitario, tuvo la mala fortuna de ver a la pareja esperando el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Josephine se dejaba besar desesperadamente por Ethan, con una pasión que nunca tuvo con él y nuevamente sintió el ardor en su alma. No supo por qué se detuvo ahí, espiando a la pareja, lastimándose, pero sin poder apartar la vista, colándose en un íntimo momento, quizá el más feliz hasta ahora en la vida de los nuevos esposo. Pero así era, él tenía que aceptar que no tenía cabida ahí, que era el ex novio. El error antes del acierto.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y tomó una bocanada de aire. El exceso de alcohol le estaba dificultando el control de sus emociones y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero no iba a llorar. La garganta comenzó a dolerle por contener los gritos y la rabia que sentía. Respiró de nuevo, una dos, tres y más veces hasta llegar a diez y disipar el ataque de ansiedad.

—Terruce —Escuchó a lo lejos y la vio, mirando en su dirección. Ethan también lo miró con una mezcla de burla y lástima que hizo que la sensación de dolor y traición volviera, mucho más fuertes que antes, aderezándose con otro nuevo sentimiento, la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto.

Se giró lo más rápido que su estado etílico le permitió. ¡Qué humillante tener que escapar de tu ex! Sobre todo cuando él no había hecho más que amarla y adorarla. Parpadeó para detener las lágrimas que no querían ser contenidas más tiempo y bajo lentamente las escaleras, taladrándose los oídos con el ruido de sus zapatos sobre el cemento. Mareándose con el ambiente que se aferraba en girar lentamente a su alrededor. Jurando que olvidaría por completo a Josephine, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. Incluso si tenía que volver a beber con Candy para desahogar sus penas ¡Con Candy, precisamente de entre toda la gente!

Al llegar al último escalón tomó otra bocanada de aire, sopesando la cantidad de suerte que había tenido al no caer y entonces la vio. Candy estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con preocupación. Y se dio cuenta, Candy lucía como lo más correcto para olvidar a Jo, al menos solo por esa noche. ¡Esa maldita noche!

Candy lo miró analíticamente, al menos lo que le permitía el entumecimiento de sus sentidos. Terry avanzó hacía ella con paso medio firme, lo estudió mientras se acercaba. Su primera impresión fue que la miraba como si fuera un depredador y ella su presa, pero al observarlo más de cerca pudo constatar que su mirada azulada estaba herida y cansada, mucho. La podía reconocer en cualquier persona, porque ella la veía todas las mañanas en el espejo.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —preguntó en un susurró acercándose a ella.

—Esperando un taxi —Terry, sonrió —Aunque no estoy muy segura de querer ir a mi casa —Suspiró suavemente.

Terry no contestó, evaluó la mirada extraña de Candy y su ligero arrastre de palabras, similar al que debía tener él, extendió la mano al portero quien de inmediato usó el teléfono. Candy arqueó una ceja.

—Mi chofer viene para acá —murmuró luego de un instante—. ¿Mi casa? —Tras un minuto entero de silencio, Candy asintió.

En cuanto subieron a la limosina, ella se alejó lo más que pudo de él y Terry sonrió. Estaba arrinconada, eso era lo que necesitaba. No esperó más y se lazó sobre Candy, pero no la besó, su boca recorrió el cuello y el escote libre de ropa, piel nívea y tibia que olía a rosas. Sintió las manos de ella haciendo presión sobre sus hombros, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras él seguía besando y lamiendo.

Candy había aceptado la invitación pensando que Terry seguiría desahogando sus penas bebiendo como en la recepción. Nunca pensó que se refiriera a eso.

—Terry… —Trató de resistirse—, esto no está bien… —Pero su voz no expresaba la seguridad necesaria, debido a las sensaciones de placer que esa lengua revoloteando en su cuello le brindaban, ganándole al sentido común.

Sus manos se apretaron con un poco más de desesperación en los hombros de él, acercando sus cuerpos y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando le mordió el cuello, provocando que echará la cabeza hacía atrás, entregándose por completo a las sensaciones que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Terry empezó a subir lentamente por su cuello hasta la barbilla, repartiendo pequeños besos y lamidas hasta que por fin llegó a los labios, presionado leventemente antes de morder el labio inferior. Candy jadeó más sonoramente mientras separaba los labios y le daba acceso a su boca, las lenguas de ambos se enfrascaron en una danza. Y en un solo movimiento, Candy se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dejando a Terry contra el asiento jadeando por la sorpresa. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que ella volvió a besarlo con más intensidad y sobre todo, necesidad, presionando su cuerpo con el de él.

Aquel cambio de papeles había sido muy interesante y Terry no protesto, porque de inmediato sintió su erección rozándose contra la pelvis de Candy, cada vez más rápido. Y la manera en que lo besaba y lo dominaba era totalmente inesperada, pero placentera.

Candy se frotó con más urgencia contra él, emitiendo un jadeo. Quería más de esos labios, de esa lengua, de ese cuerpo, de su sabor, lo quería todo. Y cuando ella lo mordió entre algún punto de su oreja y su mandíbula, un gemido ronco escapo de sus labios, enterrando con más fuerza sus dedos sobre las caderas de la rubia, que seguía meciéndose.

No eran un par de adolescentes para andar magreándose, pero ese simple acto lo estaba llevando al borde y fue consciente de que si permitía que Candy siguiera jugando de esa manera, terminaría antes de haber empezado algo. El ruido de un motor deteniéndose lo distrajo, la limosina. ¡Estaban en la limosina! Chuck, su chofer, había cerrado la ventanilla que separaba el lado del conductor con el del pasajero, pero no era a prueba de ruido.

—Candy… — Jadeó, deteniendo el embiste con sus manos—. Candy, para por favor —suplicó sabiendo que era lo último que deseaba en ese momento.

Candy dejó de besarlo, mecerse y lo miró confundida, y algo avergonzada.

—Lo siento, yo… —murmuró, sin saber qué más decir y quitándose de encima. Terry negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarla, con pasión.

—Aquí no, subamos, por favor —Terry, podría haber sido un completo imbécil con ella en el colegio, pero quería darle a entender que ante todo era decente por no querer tomarla en ese lugar y en plena calle.

Terry bajó del auto y le tendió la mano, ella dudo en tomarla, pero al final lo hizo, ansiosa de tener algo más en que pensar esa noche. Ciertamente acostarse con Terry, no podría ser peor que haber asistido a la boda del hombre que le rompió el corazón. O eso quiso pensar.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Hola! Antes de que me reclamen por empezar otra historia, déjenme explicarles algo. Ya terminé UN DÍA A LA VEZ, pero aún no voy a publicarlo porque haré un final alternativo, debido a que no me siento del todo satisfecha con ese capítulo y la única forma que encontré de poder terminar esa historia como la quiero, fue hacer dos finales, estoy trabajando en el segundo y espero tenerlo listo antes de mi cumpleaños (29 de agosto). Les pido ese lapso y su paciencia.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos con esta historia la cual nació inspirada en muchas películas y uno de los clichés más conocidos del mundo. Pero la idea central salió de YO ANTES DE TI, o sea, me pareció terriblemente cruel invitar a Will a la boda de su ex novia y supongo también, su ex mejor amigo y sí, él fue con Lou, pero vamos, que eso es medio masoquista.**

 **El que Ethan terminará con Candy en un post-it lo saque de un capítulo de Sex and the city, el nombre del colegio Billard salió de Gossip Girl (lo corté) y lo de medicina de la serie Grey's anathomy, como ven tenemos de todo mezclando en esta historia que en realidad era un Albertfic, pero que he cambiado para poner a Terry como mi protagonista.**

 **Cada capítulo estará dedicado a lectoras que he visto comentan en todas mis historias, esto con la intención de agradecerles el tiempo que invierten en leer y sobre todo, en dejarme conocer sus opiniones.**

 **Es una historia sencilla por ello ya tengo la mitad escrita, pero este mes tengo algunas cosas que hacer de mi otro hobby (el diseño) y he decidido actualizar una vez por semana, espero que no sea mucho el tiempo de espera.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí. Gracias a quien me acompañó en este primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Agradezco a Mars Lena la edición del capítulo, sin duda ha quedado mil veces mejor. Gracias, amiga hermosa.**

 **La frase del principio hace alusión a la canción: Lo que pudo ser - Alejandro Fernandez y de donde tomé el título del capítulo.**

 **02 – ago – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Capítulo 2: Hazme perder el control

Advertencia: **Situaciones sexuales, considerar antes de leer.**

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Skarllet Northman, gracias por leerme siempre y comentar.**

 **Capítulo 2: Hazme perder el control.**

 _"La fiebre está alta con las luces bajas._

 _Hazme sobrepasar el límite._

 _Hazme perder el control."_

Terry y Candy llegaron al elevador y él la pego a su cuerpo, abrazándola y besándola. Cuando llegaron a su piso, se concentró en poner la llave en la cerradura. Un pitido se escuchó y él gruñó, separándose de ella para oprimir los cuatro dígitos de la alarma.

Candy apenas y pudo fijarse en la decoración del lugar y, debía admitirse, no le interesaba en absoluto, en cuanto el ruido dejo de sonar, se pegó nuevamente a Terry, dejándose llevar mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Algo dentro de Candy le gritaba que no lo hiciera y al mismo tiempo otra voz gritaba que continuará. ¿A quién debía hacerle caso? No importaba, porque Terry empezó a besar con pasión y desenfreno. Eso era algo incorrecto en todos los sentidos, se suponía que ellos dos no deberían hacerlo. Ni siquiera eran amigos y ambos tenían el corazón roto. Y su subconsciente siguió gritando entre un sigue y un detente cada vez más fuerte, pero para cuando Terry logró rozarle los pechos, las voces no pudieron importarle menos.

Con movimientos furiosos ambos se fueron desnudando rápidamente, acariciando la piel que quedaba descubierta entre jadeos y besos. Terry avanzó de espaldas hasta llegar a su habitación, que estaba en total penumbra, pero eso no les impidió encontrar la enorme cama pegada al gran ventanal. Él admiró la hermosa ropa de encaje color negro que la rubia lucía, y lo único que le impedía ver su desnudez. Candy de nuevo tomó el control de la situación y, como en la limosina, lo empujó contra el colchón, tomándolo por sorpresa. No esperaba que alguien tan delgada y pequeña como Candy tuviera semejante fuerza, pero el cuerpo que lo estaba empujando lo inmovilizó sin problemas, aunque no era como si hubiese puesto resistencia. La tenía sobre él, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas, mordiendo y besando su pecho y más abajo todavía, un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir su lengua. Candy se retorcía contra él, disfrutando del modo en que esa dureza se le clavaba justo en el surco entre sus glúteos.

Terry estrujó el edredón, levantando las caderas y tratando de hacer contacto con cualquier porción del cuerpo de Candy, mientras la lengua de la rubia dejaba un camino hacia su sur.

Ella sujetó la cinturilla de los bóxers, él levantó un poco el cuerpo mientras la rubia con ambas manos, jaló la prenda con fuerza. Y allí estaba, rosada y brillosa, la gran erección de Terry suplicando por ser lamida y tomada y Candy así lo hizo, incluso antes de que él hubiera bajado las caderas por completo, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de sus nalgas, masajeándolas mientras lamía y chupaba arrancando gemidos cada vez más fuertes de la garganta masculina. Trazando líneas con la punta de su lengua, lenta y concienzuda, excitándole más allá de lo soportable.

—Joder, Candy —Exhaló apenas con voz, sintiendo cómo la humedad de la boca femenina lo envolvía, succionando, lamiendo, arañando suavemente con sus dientes. Entrando y saliendo cada vez con mayor intensidad y velocidad.

Enredó sus dedos en la rubia cabellera que tenía el tacto de gruesa y sana seda, resbalándose entre sus dedos, tironeando con suavidad para indicarle que parara y forzándola a dar la boca, que besó sin titubeos. Candy sentía su propia humedad perdiéndose entre sus piernas.

Se giraron y Terry la aprisionó contra el colchón, corcoveando contra su pelvis.

—Alza las piernas —Indicó, aún entre besos y roces. Terry no resistió más, fantaseaba con tenerla desnuda y vulnerable, quería descubrir toda esa piel blanca y suave. Tenía la boca llena de saliva por las ganas de recorrerla palmo a palmo con la lengua. Candy obedeció y se vio liberada del panti y, casi en el mismo minuto, del sujetador—. Voy a probarte —Advirtió. Lo necesitaba, su desenfreno alcanzó un pico insostenible al verla desnuda y dispuesta.

—Terry… —respondió antes de dejar un mordisco en su cuello, marcando las uñas en su espalda.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas, obligándola a abrirlas y presentarle su sexo, que recorrió con mirada ávida. Los músculos de la espalda de Terry ondularon al descender por el cuerpo de la rubia, usó las yemas para frotar los pezones que se irguieron bajo sus cuidados, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo de la chica y desde su posición, la vulva de Candy palpitaba, suplicando su atención. Su pulgar recorrió desde el escaso vello rubio hasta el botón sonrosado, sobresaliente, se inclinó e inspiró hondo el aroma almizclado de esa carne que se estremecía bajo su toque.

—¡Oh, Candy!

—Por favor, Terr… —Pero la frase quedó ahogada por un sofocado gemido. Candy nunca imaginó aquello, ni en sus más locas fantasías; febril, lloriqueó, empujándose contra esa lengua que se enterraba de forma inmisericorde dentro de su cuerpo, una y otra y otra vez sintiendo una delirante sensación recorrerle sin cesar. Y rogó, suplicó por más, aun cuando su ser parecía incendiarse a cada segundo que pasaba sometido a las atenciones de Terry, ni más ni menos, que la estaba besando, comiéndole, destrozándole entre roncos gruñidos casi animales mientras hundía los dedos en ella, abriéndola para después succionar. Notó la humedad, salpicando el edredón, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían haberse concentrado en ese punto exacto, que imploraba por el sexo del castaño. Y entonces, gritó con toda su alma, se quedó ronca, pidiéndole que le dejase correrse. Notarle apartarse la enloqueció, pero la pérdida fue mínima, porque, con un sonido gutural que le ahoga de lascivia, Terry volvió a besarla, con su sabor impregnado en los labios, pero a Candy no le importó, ella solo quería tenerlo dentro, acabar con aquel fuego que la consumía.

Terry serpenteó en la cama, estirando la mano hasta su mesa de noche, rebuscando y tirado el reloj al suelo encontró el condón, se alejó lo necesario para colocárselo apenas intercambiando una mirada con Candy.

Regresó a su posición y la rubia envolvió con sus muslos la cintura de Terry, que le penetró de una sola estocada, bebiéndose el quejido, a medio camino entre el tormento y el goce, que sacudió a Candy, quien se arqueó ligeramente mientras su interior se sentía cada vez más invadido, sujetó con fuerza el edredón y entonces sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, Terry la miraba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó jadeando con la necesidad contenida.

—Muévete —respondió ella, en un murmullo y entonces él empezó a embestir con fuerza.

El resto fue un borroso caos de besos y manos, uñas y dientes, ondulando las caderas, girándolas. Lo notó apartarse y volver a enterrarse tan profundo como era capaz, sus entrañas cantaban de dicha, las lenguas danzaban con frenesí. Se escuchó gemir y escuchó también los gemidos de Candy hasta que ambos empezaron a gritar sonoramente, desenfrenados. Terry se hundió una y otra vez en Candy, acompasando los movimientos de sus caderas a los de la rubia, mientras seguía resollando contra su garganta. Escuchándola pedir por más, más fuerte, más rápido. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, era como si el placer no acabase nunca, crecía y crecía y crecía y entonces fue como si esa enorme burbuja de hirviente dicha explotase sin previo aviso, haciéndole gritar de alivio. Candy se contrajo en torno al miembro palpitante que le llenaba, boqueando de puro gusto, apretando más los muslos, disfrutando de la expresión que hacía brillar el rostro de Terry en medio de su orgasmo. Granchester, Terry Granchester, que le había hecho la vida imposible en el Billard ahora era quien se la follaba y aquella idea estalló en su interior como un gran destello a la realidad, la horrible y cruel verdad, se habían acostado luego de haber ido a la boda de sus ex amantes y, así como así, todo el dolor volvió a invadirlos.

Terry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Candy, todavía jadeando y tratando de controlar su rápido palpitar. Además, claro de los confusos sentimientos que lo embargaban. Salió de Candy lentamente y se recostó a su lado, la miró de reojo, sus senos subían y bajaban rápidamente y tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano en la frente. Terry se acomodó de costado y se levantó un poco recargado en su codo, pasó una yema por la mejilla de la rubia, tratando de llamar su atención y saber si estaba bien. Cuando Candy lo miró, girando el rostro, pudo notar que sus ojos verdes parecían más brillantes que antes, Terry estuvo seguro que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No supo por qué se sintió muy culpable y tuvo que apartar la mirada, recostándose de nuevo boca arriba y tragándose las ganas de gritar, quitándose el condón y arrojándolo sobre la alfombra, solo para tener algo en que ocuparse.

Minutos después, sintió el movimiento en el colchón y la vio buscar su ropa en la oscuridad, con un suspiró prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

—Tengo… debo irme —dijo ella, empezando a vestirse y no mirándolo en ningún momento.

—De acuerdo —Terry, recogió el reloj que había tirado y se levantó. Candy usó todo su autocontrol para no mirarlo pasar junto a ella, totalmente desnudo. No tardo nada en volver con su celular en la mano y escribió algo—. Le he enviado un mensaje a mi chofer, estará en 5 minutos en la entrada.

—No, no es necesario.

—¡Por favor, Candy! Son las 5 de la mañana, no creo que te sientas cómoda haciendo el paseo de la vergüenza a tu casa.

—Debo irme —repitió Candy, aceptando que no era algo que le entusiasmase mucho.

Terry intentó no verla mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

—Bueno… supongo que nos veremos por allí —dijo ella, repitiendo la frase educada que Terry le dedicara en la boda. Estaba completamente vestida y se sentó en la cama para calzarse los zapatos.

—Supongo —respondió él, lo más neutral que pudo y sintiéndose incómodo al estar completamente desnudo aún.

Candy dudó un instante en cómo despedirse de él y, finalmente decidió por lo que le pareció lo más adecuado. Se volteó y se estiró un poco en la cama para alcanzarlo y darle un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de ponerse de pie.

—Chuck está abajo —Candy, asintió caminando a la puerta.

—Me voy entonces.

Terry permaneció mucho rato allí, en la misma posición, observando la puerta, incapaz de moverse y comenzando a sentirse muy mal.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Tres días después, Terry aún continuaba en un estado de shock, shock post follada con Candy, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, aquello no había sido más que, eso, sexo. Aunque no aceptaría que se había acostado con ella, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Albert, con quien estaba desayunando esa mañana.

—Estás muy raro, ¿seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Albert, dejando la taza humeante de café y observándolo con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azul cielo.

Terry se tensó un poco, Albert tenía esa mirada, la de obstinación, y sabía que no descansaría hasta averiguar por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera. Y él sabía que no había forma de escapar de eso, así que optó por decir la verdad, a medias, por supuesto.

—Fui a la boda de Josephine —Albert, dejó caer hacía atrás la cabeza, soltando un silbido.

—No pensé que se atreviera a invitarte.

—No lo hizo, el estúpido de Neil se lastimó la pierna escalando y él tenía los boletos de avión para la luna de miel, me rogo durante dos días para que los llevará porque nadie más conoc…

—Soporta, Terry —Corrigió el rubio.

—De acuerdo, nadie más soporta a Jo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—¡Oh, no! —masculló el castaño, mirando al rubio—. ¿Tú también?

—Terry…

—Estoy bien, en serio. No se va a acabar el mundo porque Josephine decidió que otro la podía hacer más feliz, ni mucho menos porque se ha casado.

—Nadie dijo tal cosa, solo quiero estar seguro de que eso es lo que te tiene así y no otra… persona —Carraspeó—. Necesitas llevar las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

—¡Es lo que he estado haciendo desde que me dejo! —Mintió, recordando todas las cosas maduras que había hecho desde entonces, llorar, compadecerse a sí mismo, ir a la boda con el pretexto de entregar los boletos de avión, acostarse con Candy, la resaca monumental un par de días atrás. ¡Claro que lo llevaba bien! ¿Quién decía lo contrario?

—Vale, hombre, te creo.

Siguieron platicando hasta que llegó el mesero con la cuenta y Terry se apresuró a sacar su billetera y entregarle su tarjeta. Si Albert vio la fotografía que llevaba ahí, de él y Josephine juntos frente a la torre Eiffel, lo disimuló bien.

—¿Cómo está Eleanor? —preguntó Albert, empujando la puerta de la cafetería.

—Bastante bien, últimamente tiene mucho trabajo.

—Genial, ¿y el libro?, ¿has avanzado?

Terry tuvo el tino de avergonzarse un poco.

Pese a que su padre Richard Granchester, era el dueño de una de las cadenas televisivas más importantes de Estados Unidos, él no quiso hacer carrera bajo el yugo familiar. Después del Billard, había estudiado en la Universidad de Pennsylvania, a pesar de que su padre hubiera querido que estudiara en Columbia; tan solo para que, al graduarse en Comunicaciones y sufrir un catastrófico accidente que lo dejo un par de meses postrado a una silla de ruedas, decidiera que quería ser escritor. En dos años había publicado los primeros tomos de una popular serie de detectives modernos, que resolvían casos de crueles crímenes en unas 300 páginas más o menos, y publicados bajo el seudónimo de T.K. Graham.

Albert había sido el primero en sugerirle que comenzase a escribir, aunque su idea original, era que escribiese sobre la ajetreada vida de Upper East Side; pero Terry no tenía ningún interés en escribir sobre ello, la revista "W" se encargaba ya de eso. Así que decidió enfocarse en novelas detectivescas que los medios habían comparado de buen talante con el éxito de sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Albert era su mejor amigo de la universidad, quien había estado trabajando insatisfactoriamente en una editorial, marchitándose en la sección de libros. Ambos tomaron la decisión de establecerse por su propia cuenta, y desde entonces, ambos habían triunfado. Albert representaba a docenas de autores, y se llevaba una comisión de todos ellos, pero sobre todo, de Terry.

El castaño recordó el documento en blanco en el que había estado trabajando toda la mañana. No llevaba más de 3 párrafos.

—Yo me preocuparía si fuera tú. Sobre todo cuando Serena pregunte el por qué su autor, que cosecha best seller, no ha podido cumplir con el plazo de su último libro —Advirtió el rubio, fríamente.

—Es un simple bloqueo, Albert. Todo está aquí —Justificó, dándose con el dedo golpecitos en la cabeza.

—A mí no tienes que explicarme nada, Terry. Contigo, siempre es tu cabeza —dijo Albert, enrollando su diario y dándole un par de golpes—. ¡Sal del bloqueo y escribe! —El humor de Terry, mejoro mucho. Definitivamente Albert era su mejor amigo al hacer alusión a una escena de sus películas favoritas. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—En cuanto llegue a casa, me pondré manos a la obra.

—Terry, ¿te puedo sugerir algo? —preguntó Albert, antes de despedirse sobre la acera.

—Supongo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y esperando lo peor.

—Es hora de que dejes ir todo lo que te recuerda a Josephine, de otra manera, no podrás superar y olvidar.

—Eso es agua pasada, Albert —aseguró rápidamente. Albert levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Está bien, nos veremos pronto.

—Adiós, Albert —Lo vio cruzar la calle y luego girarse a medio camino.

—¡Y no salgas de casa sin terminar al menos tres capítulos, Terruce Granchester! —Advirtió su amigo sonriendo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy estaba en urgencias, esperando que llegará algún paciente quirúrgico, habían pasado cuatro días desde su encuentro con Terry y aún no sabía que pensar al respecto, por ello. Trató de convencerse que había sido cosa de borrachos despechados y que la culpa que sentía no tenía ningún sentido, pero no podía evitarla.

—A veces creo que nos explotan en este lugar —dijo Stear, su compañero de residencia, antes de darle un sorbo a su café detrás del escritorio de recepción.

—No, claro que no —respondió automáticamente, Candy.

—Claro que sí, la última vez tuviste que salir de mi fiesta de cumpleaños para atender una operación.

—Pero pude operar sola, una operación de 7 horas, ¿sabes lo que es eso para mí?

—Sí, Candy, eres un tiburón —Acusó Annie, rápidamente. Entre ellas existía una relación amistad, rivalidad porque ambas querían la especialidad en cirugía cardiotorácica.

Candy suspiró lentamente, no quería discutir con Annie.

—El doctor Roger me ha dicho que no debería avergonzarme por ello —Se defendió, la rubia.

Stear dejó su taza de café y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—No te estamos juzgando ni nada, pero hay veces en que no te vemos por días enteros, y nos preocupamos porque decidiste ir a la boda de Ethan. Además, Patty dice que no te escuchó llegar hasta el día siguiente.

Candy volvió a suspirar. Vivir en un el mismo edificio y justo arriba del departamento de Stear y Patty, ya no parecía tan buena idea en ese momento.

—Déjenlo, no tiene nada de malo, muchas otras noches no he llegado a casa hasta varios días después —murmuró con voz ronca.

—Pero no nos has dicho dónde estuviste —preguntó Patty, uniéndose al grupo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Candy, no debes estar sola, sabes que cuentas con nosotras – dijo Annie, tomándola del brazo, podían ser rivales en el hospital, pero fuera, en su vida privada, eran amigas.

Candy dejó escapar un tercer suspiro, demasiados suspiros para menos de diez minutos. Y sintió las miradas llenas de lástima y compasión, con sus amigos hablándole con esas voces tan tristes, esas voces que usaban cuando se enfrentaban a un paciente que estaba a punto de morir.

Sonrió, triste y dio media vuelta, alejándose de sus amigos, sintiendo en la nuca las miradas condescendientes, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Annie, Patty y Stear no entendían que ella solo quería estar sola y sí, sabía que se preocupaban, pero era como si no la conocieran, no iba a cometer ninguna estupidez. Claro, descartando totalmente emborracharse y acostarse con Terry y también, el hecho de querer repetirlo con tal de no sentir ni pensar más, solo dejarse llevar. Pero fuera de eso, ninguna otra locura como para que se preocuparan de esa manera.

Fue a los casilleros a cambiarse para salir de ahí, no necesitaba eso, quería estar completamente sola, llegar a su cama y tener muchos ataques de tristeza. Sabía que algún día, dejaría de doler.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry no quería estar ahí, pero Neil había cometido la imprudencia de levantarse con la pierna rota y el resultado había sido una visita a urgencias y una operación de emergencia para arreglar nuevamente la pierna. Susana, novia de Neil, le había pedido que pasará a verlo porque ella tenía una sesión fotográfica para la nueva colección de su madre, él se había negado hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus pasos lo habían llevado al CitizenM New York Times Square Hotel, cuyo dueño era el padre de Neil Leagan y donde este último vivía.

Había ido con él en la ambulancia y, en ese momento, estaba sentado en una banca de la entrada principal esperando por Chuck, fue en ese momento en que la vio. Candy.

Caminó a varios metros de distancia de ella, siguiéndola por la avenida hasta la calle principal y, con el semáforo en rojo, se apresuró un poco, de tal forma que cuando Candy se detuvo en la acera, él la tomó por la cintura tratando de sorprenderla.

Pero claro, había olvidado que Candy era una chica de la calle, no porque viviera en ella, sino porque se había criado en Brooklyn. Para Terry ese lado de la ciudad debía ser peligroso, así que sabía defenderse, en contra parte con él, que en ese aspecto era un aficionado. Y antes de pegar su cuerpo totalmente al de Candy, ya estaba recibiendo un codazo que le había sacado totalmente el aire.

—Soy… yo… —Intentó decir, irguiéndose para recuperar un poco de dignidad ante la mirada curiosa de Candy, primero amenazante y, un instante después, asombrada.

—¡Terry! —dijo en un susurro, no creyendo que fuera él quien la hubiera seguido desde que salió del hospital.

—Sí —Asintió, frotándose el estómago.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, pues había bajado la guardia y solo ese momento de debilidad basto para que Terry la tomara de la mano y la llevará a su limosina—.¡Ey, ey! —protestó sin demasiado entusiasmo, dejándose llevar.

—Nada de quejas, Candy —Gruñó él, a solo un par de centímetros de sus labios, suaves, rosados, muy apetecibles, dio un suspiro y cerró la distancia entre ellos, besándolos rudamente.

—Mmmm… ok, ¿buscas una repetición? —Se burló ella, respondiendo los besos y soltando un pequeño jadeo cuando la aprisionó contra el asiento.

—Algo así… —contestó, lanzando sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y comenzando a besar su cuello.

—Oh… Terry —Se retorció Candy pegándose completamente. Aquello se sentía extrañamente bien en toda esa situación, sentía las manos de Terry sujetándola por los brazos, mientras su boca se abría completamente para él.

De nuevo. Repitiendo la historia.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Wooooow, estoy muy feliz con la recepción de esta historia, mi promedio de reviews anteriormente era de 15-18 por capítulo y ahora son ¡38! Me puse a saltar de puntitas como niña chiquita. Y no sé qué me emociona más, escribir esta historia o leer sus reviews. Espero que ustedes sientan toda esa alegría con cada actualización.**

 **Estamos en la misma situación en la que terminó el capítulo anterior. Sí, de nuevo nos espera otra escena lemon, pero la siguiente será la última, al menos en unos cuantos capítulos.**

 **¿Les ha gustado ver a los demás personajes? ¿Qué Terry sea escritor? Jajaja, esta vez no lo quise poner como actor, ya saben, salir un poco de lo convencional. Y esa semana (la que escribí el capítulo) tuve un maratón de películas románticas (Mujer bonita, La boda de mi mejor amigo, El padre de la novia, Ahora sí es amor, Novia fugitiva) y primero pensé en ponerlo como columnista en un diario (como Richard Gere en una de las películas), pero quise irme mejor por escritor y que Albert fuera su editor.**

 **Hice médicos a Stear, Patty y Annie porque Candy es residente y pasa mucho tiempo en el hospital y obvio, sus amigos deben compartir ese ambiente.**

 **El por qué Candy era becada en Billard, cómo Terry sabe que era de Brooklyn y qué clase de bullying le hacía se irá dando a conocer conforme avance la historia, ¿vale?**

 **La única referencia que usé esta vez fue lo del paseo de la vergüenza, que lo mencionan en un capítulo de Cómo conocí a tu madre. Sí, soy una fan de las series, desde Breaking bad, Dexter, House hasta Gilmore Girl, Gossip Girl, Joven y hambriento. Así que si las conocen, quizá reconozcan las referencias.**

 **La frase del principio y el nombre del capítulo son de la canción** **Make me lose control de Eric Carmen.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **09 – ago – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	3. Capítulo 3: Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Advertencia: **Situaciones sexuales, considerar antes de leer. Y si tienen la inamovible idea de que el sexo en sí es el romanticismo hecho materia, este capítulo podría no ser para ustedes.**

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Miriam7, gracias por tu tiempo en leerme y comentar.**

 **Capítulo 3: Tu recuerdo sigue aquí.**

 _"Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero._ _  
Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento.  
Quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar.  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal."_

Chuck se estacionó frente al edificio donde vivía su jefe, había cerrado discretamente la ventanilla. De nuevo, los vio bajar del auto tomados de la mano y dio un largo suspiro.

Terry besaba a Candy con la necesidad contenida de estar con alguien que apartara el dolor que nuevamente sentía, tal como la noche de la boda. Candy se aferraba a él con el deseo de sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y que, de alguna manera, la atraía. Cuando llegaron al departamento, con Terry repitiendo los movimientos de la noche pasada con la cerradura y la alarma. Candy nuevamente escuchó esas voces que le gritaban que se detuviera, pero decidió mandarlas muy, muy lejos, justo a donde le hubiera gustado mandar sus sentimientos por Ethan.

Candy gimió suavemente mientras la lengua de Terry entraba en ella, explorándolo de forma violenta e impaciente, las manos de la rubia empezaron a buscar los botones de su camisa, jalándola y tratando de sacarla. Una de las manos de Terry la sujetaba por la nuca, jugueteando con sus cabellos, la otra serpenteaba por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos mientras se recargaba en el buró recibidor junto a la puerta de entrada.

―Candy… ―Un estremecimiento la recorrió al ver el modo intenso en que era observada – Te necesito… de verdad… Candy…

―Terry… ―Rogó con un jadeo, deslizándose hacía el suelo, notando el corazón latiendo desenfrenado mientras inclinaba la mejilla contra la costosa lana del pantalón. Con extrema cautela, frotó el rostro contra la inquietante dureza que se moría por descubrir una vez más. El miedo y la inseguridad se mezclaron con la anticipación y el ansia. Hambrienta, así se sentía, como si llevase toda una vida sin comer y Terry fuera un festín, el único tan suculento para colmarse después de mucho tiempo. Quería probarlo todo, desnudarle, lamerle entero, morderlo, que se la follara, entrando tan profundamente en su cuerpo.

Impedida por una honda de obstinación, inspiró con fuerza el intoxicante aroma, casi mareada por la necesidad de más, más de aquella avalancha sensorial, más de Terry, más de cualquier sensación que sustituyera el vacío que sentía. Imprimió un beso húmedo y ardiente contra el pubis antes de levantar los ojos para encontrarse con la profunda mirada del castaño. Las pupilas dilatadas y el errático movimiento del pecho eran las únicas muestras de la agitación que le embargaba. A solo unos centímetros, una orgullosa erección desmentía la aparente tranquilidad de Terry.

―¡Oh, Candy! ―dijo al verla morderse el labio y deslizar la punta de los dedos por la dureza que pugnaba contra la bragueta. Candy tenía la boca anegada de saliva. Tiró de la hebilla del cinturón de piel y la abrió con una facilidad que le asombró, ya que notaba cómo las manos le temblaban de forma incontrolada.

Los ojos de Candy llameaban mientras le examinaba, trabajando con diligencia en los botones que encerraban su pulsante miembro, que latía con cada nuevo avance de la rubia. Terry se arqueó con un quejido, estiró una mano y la perdió entre la textura gruesa y sedosa de la rubia cabellera. Apretó los párpados antes de dejar escapar el aire con un suave lamento. Escuchó el suspiró de Candy mientras abría la bragueta, abrió los ojos y le observó, con las mejillas arreboladas y una expresión de placer grabada en la cara que lo hizo perder el aliento.

―¡Estás… loca! ―La boca húmeda de Candy, se rindió al ansia, recorriendo su miembro, que aún estaba cubierto por el bóxer, dejando un ardiente reguero de diminutos besos y mordiscos. Ella sonrió y abrió la mano para acunar los genitales antes de bajar la prenda con infinito cuidado, como quien descubre un regalo. La idea de ser deseado de aquella forma le incendió la sangre en las venas, apenas fue consciente de que estaba empujándose contra esa mano que le exploraba con primorosa cautela.

Candy siguió acercándose, su húmero aliento torturándole, hasta que, con suavidad, se encontró agitando las caderas, buscándole, acercándose a aquellos labios tan apetecibles.

―Candy ―Rogar no pareció tan terrible, no cuando aquella diabla de ojos verdes respiraba con ímpetu bañando su sobre estimulada piel antes de dejar resbalar un dedo a lo largo de su sexo con torturadora lentitud―. ¡Dios!

El sabor de la carne caliente de Terry explotó en el paladar de Candy cuando, a ciegas, encerró lo que pudo del miembro dentro de su boca. Gimió y le liberó. Guiada por su experiencia, así como por los deliciosos sonidos que el castaño emitía, se dedicó a explorar y describir nuevos modos de disfrutarle y atormentarle. Deslizó el puño a lo largo de la sonrosada longitud, bombeando con un ritmo lento, mientras sentía la humedad entre sus piernas.

―¿Te gusta así? ―Canturreó, mientras recorría el sexo duro y caliente de un hambriento lametón antes de inclinarse para succionar uno a uno los sedosos testículos. Sacó la lengua para recorrer despacio aquella gruesa vena, antes de hundir la punta en la empapada abertura, el gemido complaciente de Terry casi fue orgásmico.

―Me encanta… joder… me encanta… como me lo chupas… ¡Oh, joder, sí, así, Candy! ―Un nuevo grito escapo de la garganta del escritor, que casi estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Y es que ver cómo Candy engullía su pene con un punto de viciosa glotonería era la experiencia más erótica que jamás había vivido. Josephine encontraba totalmente repulsivo dar y recibir sexo oral, y Candy se lo había hecho aquella primera noche, pero no con la dedicación que ahora imprimía en el acto.

Demasiado necesitado para detenerle, hundió las uñas en la nuca mientras se impulsaba lo más adentro que se atrevió. Candy tragó a su alrededor, llevándole un poco más hondo.

―¡Oh, sí, oh, sí, sí, sí! ―Ronroneó Terry, y ella gimió en torno a su erección antes de liberarle.

Candy siguió agasajándolo con su mano.

―Candy… voy a… terminar… ―Gruñó, conteniéndose y cerrando los ojos.

―Hummm… sí… córrete ―Alentó ella.

―No, nunca… yo nunca… no es de… caba… lleros -―Trató de explicarse con voz entrecortada entre gemidos.

―Hazlo, Terry. Quiero probarte ―Lo excitó Candy, sin detener el frenético baile de su mano, imprimiendo un ritmo salvaje, notando cómo el miembro de Terry crecía y se ponía todavía más duro.

Sentir la lengua de Candy deslizándose contra la piel del prepucio le llevó al límite, escucharle jadear excitada, lo derrotó. Temblando, notó las acometidas ardientes del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Oleadas y oleadas incandescentes, erizándole mientras apoyaba las manos en los hombros de la rubia, que lo succionaba con hambriento abandono. Aún seguía tiritando por la fuerza del clímax cuando ella lo liberó, con los párpados entornados, se relamió despacio los labios que se veían rojos e hinchados, brillantes de semen y saliva. Candy se levantó y Terry notó que por su barbilla rodaba un pequeño hilo de saliva que él no tuvo más remedio que limpiar. Se enredaron en un beso casi violento, mordió y succionó la lengua que conservaba su amargo sabor y eso, descubrirse en esa boca, lo hizo estremecerse.

El corazón de Terry le latió casi dolorosamente en el pecho mientras ella se inclinaba una vez más para besarle. Se apartó un poco de ella y empezó a plantarle pequeños besos en la mejilla, bajando por su cuello hasta alcanzar su clavícula. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sonrió al comprobar que ella no despejaba sus ojos esmeralda de él.

Estando ahí, con ella, no importaba lo que eran o por qué lo era. En la cabeza de Terry no existía nada ni nadie más que lo que podía sentir en ese momento. ¡Y aquello se sentía tan bien! Y la culpa que sentirían, o al menos, él sabía que lo haría, era un precio bastante justo que, a juicio de Terry, no le importaría pagar después. Porque estando ahí, no eran Candy y Terry, no eran el par de idiotas engañados y abandonados por sus exparejas. No. Eran dos personas sin nombre, sin pasado ni futuro que estaban dispuestos a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo para intentar curar las heridas de su corazón.

La mano de Terry se posó en la cintura de Candy mientras la otra descansaba en su nuca. La evaluó con cierto placer. Alejando de su mente todos sus pensamientos, inmerso en la dicha de tenerla tan cerca.

―Te toca a ti ―La boca húmeda de Terry, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo, besándolo y lamiéndolo con dedicación, adorando la tibieza oculta allí.

Candy estaba temblando de ansias, con las manos apresando las caderas de Terry, cuya lengua delicada se deslizaba por su oído, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula perdiéndose en su cuello. Mientras, esas diestras manos trabajaban con su blusa y después la cabeza castaña cosquilleaba en su pecho desnudo y esos dientes jugaban con sus pezones. Calor, una suave succión, un ligero soplo frío, que le hizo jadear. Se cotoneó pegándose más a él, frotándose con lo que pudiera alcanzar. Una y muchas veces. Tan despacio. Mucho. Y pudo sentir la humedad impregnándole la ropa interior. Mojándola y haciéndola sentir muy necesitada.

¿Cuándo había enterrado los dedos en los cabellos chocolate? ¿Cuándo lo había sostenido, manteniéndolo en su seno para que le diera todas las atenciones que quisiera?

Terry asaltó su boca con furia, todo dientes, labios, lengua, aliento entrecortado. Era hambre, urgencia y lujuria en estado puro. Candy le devolvió el beso con ímpetu, desbordada por las pulsaciones erráticas de su vulva. Ramalazos de oscuro goce reptaban por su columna, moviéndose por sus sobre estimuladas terminaciones nerviosas. Las manos masculinas abarcaron por completo su trasero.

―Vamos al dormitorio ―susurró Terry. Candy apenas y asintió, robándole un beso que no necesitaba ser pedido se dejó conducir a la habitación, Terry no se molestó en prender las luces, no se preocupó en nada más que no fuera ese cuerpo caliente y ansioso que se frotaba contra él cada vez con mayor fuerza. En el camino todas las prendas de ambos quedaron regadas en el suelo.

Candy se sentía de muchas formas, especialmente nerviosa, no sabía por qué, no era virgen, ella sabía que ese barco había zarpado mucho tiempo atrás y seguramente estaba llegando a Fidji para ese momento. Además, antes ya se había acostado con Terry.

Él la sentó sobre la cama y se arrodillo frente a ella, besando su pierna, primero por arriba, después en la cara interna del muslo con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas femeninas, haciendo un poco de fuerza. Terry acercó su boca peligrosamente a su centro para después separarse, provocando un gemido de pura frustración en Candy e incitando a que la sonrisa de Terry se acentuara.

Se incorporó, dejándole despatarrada y con la respiración atragantándosele en la boca. Algo le impedía moverse. Saberse objeto de aquel deseo era suficiente para hacerle perder cada gramo de fuerza. Y a la vez, el poder de saberse tan anhelada se había convertido en un potente afrodisiaco en sus venas.

―Me gusta verte así, desnuda ―susurró con lascivia, intoxicándole, mareándola, haciéndole sentir débil y extremadamente capaz, todo al mismo tiempo.

―Terry, por favor ―Rogó ella, mientras él se centraba en sus senos, con una mano apoyada en la cama para sujetarse y la otra bajando por la cintura. Y bajando. Acariciándole la cara interna del muslo otra vez, muy cerca de la entrepierna. Candy se mordió el interior de las mejillas y miró al techo, esforzándose por no rogar de nuevo.

Al final, le tocó. Muy suave. Mirándola a los ojos y sin besarla. Trazó círculos con la yema del dedo gordo y, ella, soltó un gemido. Terry se tomó su tiempo y ella se aferró al edredón hasta que le dolieron los dedos. Arqueó la espalda, con ganas y él gruñó en su oído. Quiso mover la cadera, buscando más. Un poco más rápido, más fuerte. Él miró sus nudillos blancos y apartó su mano del edredón para pasarla por su espalda, ella de inmediato enganchó la piel con sus uñas. Candy deseó no estarle haciendo daño, pero, en serio, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse.

La boca de Terry siguió besándole el hueco del cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando y soplando. Volviéndola loca. El ritmo de la mano de Terry cambiaba, unas veces rápido, furioso, otras lento y hondo; y otras gentil. Le llevaba al límite, para luego sostener su orgasmo, casi mostrándose cruel. Salvo que aquel castigo era lo más erótico y placentero que alguna vez hubiese imaginado sentir.

No supo cómo o cuándo, pero se escuchó gimoteando, suplicándole, rogándole. Entonces, Terry se detuvo y sus manos le dejaron unos instantes. No fue capaz de contener la protesta velada, quería más, necesitaba más. Él se colocó el condón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si fuera cosa de todos los días y no el engorro del que siempre se quejaban algunos.

La frente de Terry descansó en la suya.

―Gírate ―Ordenó con un susurro ronco el castaño, obligándole a apoyar las palmas contra el colchón, sus glúteos se apretaron incitantes contra la entrepierna de Terry, que pareció haber encontrado su segundo aire, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello.

No le importaba nada, salvo correrse. Si tenía que gritar que Terry era su maldito dueño, lo haría, pero tenía que terminar con aquella fiebre que le consumía. Quiso levantar las caderas para acariciarse y terminar. Estaba tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca que el resto del mundo y todo lo demás podía acabarse mientras a ella se le permitiese concluir.

―No seas impaciente, Candy ―El seco chasquido de la palma en su trasero picó, le espantó y le llenó de un tortuoso regocijo.

―¡Hey! ―protestó Candy, sin mucha fuerza ―. ¿Acaso te va el sado?

―No, no tanto ―Negó Terry, riendo exiguo, subiendo un poco, encargándose de que su erección se frotara contra Candy y acariciándole los costados.

―Pues… no lo parece –―Lloriqueó ella, de pura necesidad, moviendo el trasero―. Terry…

―Tienes un cuerpo espectacular ―Le oyó decir, antes de notar cómo le atraía más cerca.

Candy no pudo obviar la ironía, allí estaba, entre las manos de aquel insufrible riquillo que le había hecho la vida imposible y no podía importarle en absoluto. Lo único real eran los ramalazos del orgasmo que le atrapaban ante la decidida caricia, que le abría, le exponía y no era capaz más que de arquearse y ofrecerse.

Siguió metiendo sus dedos en su vulva, que parecían mágicos. Frotando los pliegues de sus labios con pericia, mientras una carne dura se instalaba en su desbordante entrada y empezaba a empujarse.

―¡Dios…! ―Tartamudeó con el miembro de Terry encajado entre las piernas, con sus manos apretando su trasero, tomando el control del ritmo.

―Hummm… Candy ―musitó de forma entrecortada en su oído, enterrándose de a poco en ella ―Eres una deliciosa pecosita ―dijo al momento de invadirla totalmente.

Y por primera vez, en lo que le parecían horas, su mente se despejó un poco, provocándole una opresión en el pecho, que nada tenía que ver con el cuerpo de Terry sobre el suyo, que le impedía respirar correctamente.

"Pecosita, pecosita…", así era como la llamaba Ethan.

¡Ah, la mente humana y su forma de trabajar! La cantidad de cosas importantes que trataba de no olvidar, y a pesar de todo olvidaba. Y los pocos detalles que deseaba borrar y a pesar de todo, se grababan a fuego en sus retinas.

Así paso con Candy en ese momento, colocando en el pasado al hombre que creía que iba a estar en su futuro, y empezando a acostarse con otro solo para compensar la pérdida; lo que no transformaría en absoluto a Ehtan Raver en un pretérito. Ella se había esforzado, de verdad que lo había hecho; cada día, un poco más. Ya no le costaba tanto como las primeras semanas, ya casi no lloraba antes de dormir. Y no le daba vergüenza llorar, era normal; estaba segura de ello, ya que, si ella no hubiera llorado por la humillación de la persona de la que estaba enamorada; significaba que estaba muerta por dentro. Y en esas semanas de llanto y gritos contra la almohada nunca pensó que convertiría algo tan íntimo y especial como lo era entregarse a alguien, en una anécdota insulsa. Y aunque se esforzaba para poner al pelinegro en el pasado, no lo conseguía y a ese paso le harían falta tres vidas para superarlo.

―Terry… ―dijo con una voz que sonó, para vergüenza de Candy, más atemorizada que imponente, pero Terry notó el tono y aquello provocó que su estómago diera una vuelta.

¿Candy se estaba arrepintiendo? ¿Por qué en ese justo momento? Si antes había estado completamente dispuesta a rendirse a sus deseos.

―Candy… ―Pronunció algo indeciso―, ¿estás bien? ―Ella, sintió sus mejillas arder, era inverosímil la situación. Terry hundió la cabeza en su cabello, liberando su nuca de éste y probando la salina piel de la rubia.

No estaba dispuesto a perder el control, no en ese momento; al menos, necesitaba poseer a alguien y Candy era la que estaba a mano, así que no se detendría. Se presionó contra ella con rudeza, arrancándole un quejido gutural, sin esperar respuesta paladeó despacio la piel de su cuello. El pulso de Candy latió frenético en la carótida, mientras él recorría el sendero que estaba a su alcance a la vez que contenía sus caderas, contoneándose contra su cuerpo.

―Terry ―Gimió ella.

―Relájate ―pidió él, volviendo a su oreja y mordiéndola―. Él no estará nunca más, te dejó. No le debes nada, Candy ―Terry, sabía que se había arriesgado demasiado con aquel comentario, pero fue inevitable. Ella debía darse cuenta que no podía mantener el luto por alguien que no lo merecía. Sin embargo, ni él mismo se creía aquello.

Candy se estremeció nuevamente, no a causa del deseo, no, sino por la cruel verdad en las palabras de él. Giró el rostro para verlo a los ojos, Terry tenía esa mirada. La que prometía que la iba a hacer pasar el mejor rato de su miserable vida. Vio deseo y reconoció que ella sentía eso mismo y tuvo que darle la razón, no le debía ninguna clase de fidelidad a ese hombre que la había traicionado y engañado. Después de todo, Ethan no lo había hecho y tampoco se compadeció del sufrimiento que pudiera causarle. Y ahí estaba Terry, él representaba tan sólo un momento, una fracción de tiempo que estaba aprovechando, unas sábanas sudadas que se echarían a lavar al día siguiente y que no significarían nada. Con fecha de caducidad lo quisiera o no, estaba muy consciente de ello. A pesar de no haberlo hablado, a pesar de haberse ido a toda prisa aquella primera vez con Terry sin siquiera meditarlo un poco; sabía que nada con él era perpetuo, sólo era una chica más en su cama y un recuerdo para la historia.

Candy había pensado e idealizado que todo sería siempre con Ethan, el hombre al que amaba profundamente. Que todas aquellas experiencias que había soñado con una vida a su lado, los besos, la relación, el sexo y lo que viniera después, lo compartirían juntos. Lo que les deparara el futuro como pareja, creía que esas cosas eran importantes, que tenían que ser especiales para guardarlas en la memoria con cariño y sacarlas a relucir en el discurso de la boda o en un álbum fotográfico. ¡Pero no!, aquello había resultado una estafa de amor y sueños rotos. Una mentira por parte del hombre que pensó que la amaba sinceramente.

Y eso dolía, demasiado. De la misma forma que había dolido 4 días atrás, o dos meses antes, de la misma forma que sabía que dolería mañana, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Terry le sostuvo la mirada, conteniendo la respiración un momento. Sus ojos, esos ojos que jamás mentían. Aquellos hermosos ojos, fijos en los suyos, hablaban con una elocuencia que ensombrecía cualquier discurso pronunciado de viva voz. Y que en ese momento, reflejaban un mar de pena y confusión, la misma pena que él sentía, aunque esperaba no reflejarla tan claramente como ella lo hacía.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro y Terry sonrió. Él sabía que esa era la última vez que iban a follar, estaba escrito en toda ella. En esos labios que se mordisqueaba sin parar, en sus dedos que jugueteaban con la piel de su espalda, en sus expresivos ojos. Terry la besó, no iba a pedirle ninguna explicación porque no la necesitaba y porque sabía que si ella quisiera decirle algo, lo haría. Aunque aquello fueran reclamos, asumiría la culpa, pero ahí, en ese instante la necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Disculpen la demora, chicas, la semana pasada fue la última de mi hijo antes entrar a la escuela y lo pasé con él, además de terminar los pendientes de sus útiles y todo ese asunto. Y el viernes que tuve oportunidad de sentarme frente a la laptop, falló mi conexión de internet, jajaja, todo en contra.**

 **Este capítulo estuvo un poco intenso y lleno de drama, ojalá les haya gustado, sé que parece más de lo mismo, pero ya vamos a llegar al verdadero motivo de la historia.**

 **También entiendo que crean que porque se acuestan juntos, empezarán a tener una relación y lamento decirles que eso no pasara, no al menos de esa manera, ellos tienen que superar sus fantasmas para empezar a enamorarse uno del otro, les pido paciencia, además solo serán entr capítulos, así que falta poco.**

 **Agradezco la recepción que ha recibido esta historia, estoy totalmente impactada con sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, de verdad, significa mucho para mí que les esté gustando este fic.**

 **Gracias especialmente a quien comenta en FF:**

 **ClaudiaCeis, Marga1416, CyT eterno amor, Becky7024, Lulu G, Graciela, Jil, Amrica Gra, 4l-3x15, Alondra, DreamK, Sandy Sanchez, Candy Candy, Marina W, Guest, Eli, Anastasia Romanov, otra Guest, Gladys, Izzaki, Sofa Saldaa, Isa, otra chica Guest, Venezolana Lopez, una más Guest, Skarllet Northman, Canulita Pech, Johanarias, Jeceli, Mimi, Elvira H.C.**

 **Gracias por votar y comentar en Wattpad:**

 **Miriam778, ErikaOBe, Fanatica2805, JanetArquello, NoraContreras3, User08656972, Omaira2010, PatriciaMnicaCarabal**

 **Voy a responder sus comentarios más tarde.**

 **El título y la frase del inicio son de la canción Tu recuerdo de Ricky Martin.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **23 – ago – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Qué poco sabes

Advertencia: **Situaciones sexuales, considerar antes de leer. Y si tienen la inamovible idea de que el sexo en sí es el romanticismo hecho materia, este capítulo podría no ser para ustedes.**

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Maritza, gracias por tu tiempo en leerme y comentar.**

 **Capítulo 4: Qué poco sabes**

 _"Te di todo de mí._ _  
Sin pedir a cambio nada de ti.  
Sin medida ni condición.  
Te entregué mi cuerpo y mi corazón.  
Por qué trataste así mi ilusión.  
Tú me has hecho llorar.  
Tú me has hecho sufrir."_

Era consciente de que Candy no estaba del todo convencida y que temblaba ligeramente bajo de él. A pesar de estar dentro de ella totalmente, sabía que no estaba relajada y que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de la peor manera. Terry quería olvidar, lo deseaba con una desesperación tan grande que sentía que estaba a punto de reventar. Necesitaba eso con Candy, sentir que todo estaría bien, aunque solo fuera un instante de mentira. Siempre pensó que el sexo no significaba más que una satisfacción física, una batalla perdida con gusto ante las hormonas. A veces era la constatación de su hombría, a veces un pasatiempo tintado de algo más en el que prefería no fijarse. Pero con Josephine, fue la manera más fácil de expresar todos los sentimientos que le burbujearon en el estómago, era un te quiero escondido entre gemidos, un secreto oculto entre sábanas blancas.

Aspiró sobre el cuello de ella antes de comenzar a besarlo nuevamente. Olía a soledad, a miradas de superioridad y lastima, olía a lágrimas derramadas en la intimidad.

Candy soltó una bocana de aire dispuesta a no dejarse invadir por la culpa. Ella quería borrar ese sentimiento a como diera lugar. Apretó los dientes para evitar que un quejido escapara de sus labios, obligando a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse al invasor. Era incómodo, la verdad; ni por asomo tan bueno como lo de antes. Pero se alegró mucho de que hubiera pasado lo otro, porque ella seguía igual o más mojada que el río Hudson y eso ayudaba una barbaridad.

―Oh, sí ―Jadeó entrecortadamente Terry, cuando la sintió relajarse. La sensación fue intensa, él no era la clase de hombre que se corría si se follaba a una especie de mueble. Y si Candy no la iba a pasar bien con ello, no tenía sentido seguir por mucho que él lo deseará, pero aun así quiso constatarlo―. ¿Quieres seguir? ―Candy, giró nuevamente la cabeza para alzar la vista.

―¡Sólo follame! ¡Fuerte, muy fuerte!

La respuesta del castaño no se hizo esperar, incitante, deslizó el envés de la mano por la espalda, provocándole una miríada de estremecimientos. Y su mano subía y bajaba y volvía a subir. Lento, tan jodidamente lento que ella gemía, retorciéndose, pidiendo más de aquello. Su cabello, regado por todo el edredón y sus caderas siendo presionadas por una mano demandante que las asían con una fuerza enfermiza.

Su cuerpo, desnudo y sudado, era empujado contra la suave superficie del mullido colchón.

Su voz, lanzando gritos, enronquecida por el placer. Pidiendo, rogando, implorando por más, por más de aquello que lo estaba llevando al punto de no retorno.

Por más de Terry, quien le otorgaba estocadas rápidas, cortas y violentas que golpeaban en su interior con un delicioso rictus entre el dolor y el placer. Terry Granchester, quien le enloquecía, asiéndose a ella, follándosela sin misericordia, el que la estaba haciendo gritar, rogar y pedir, el que le estaba haciendo vivir, olvidando por un instante su dolor.

Y Candy rogó, rogó por que le diera más, que por favor fuera más y más adentro, duro y profundo.

―Por favor… ―Y Candy, pensó y supo que debería tener un poco más de dignidad, de resistencia a los embates de él, quien la jodía como si no hubiera mañana, pero no podía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Terry dentro de ella. No podía resistir sin que la destrozara de placer, no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin que golpeara dentro de su cuerpo con furiosa velocidad, ahogándola, matándola y a la vez, haciéndola vivir una vez más.

¡Oh, demonios! ¡Qué bien se sentía Terry Granchester en su interior! Porque él la hacía gozar, olvidar, sentir que valía la pena. Diciéndole lo sexy que era con su voz de vocales arrastrada; sin nombres, sin distinciones, sin nada más que no fueran ellos allí, entregándose. Dentro, fuera, sobre su cuerpo, por todos lados, cubriéndola con el suyo, marcándola, tomándola, follándola, haciéndola suya.

No, eso no. Aquello no era amor, distaba mucho de serlo. Era sexo salvaje, primitivo, pasional, violento y posesivo. Una necesidad pura e instintiva de poseerse; de perderse en la piel del otro. De borrarse a besos el nombre de otros, del pasado. Necesidad de perderse en el placer básico del sexo.

Adicción y droga, complementándose a la perfección, consumiéndolos. ¿Quién era uno y quién el otro? No lo sabían. No importaba.

Terry jadeó, halando su cabello sudoroso por el sexo. Y se clavó en su interior, perforándola hasta el centro, atravesándola, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más, con precisión y locura. Tocando allí, justo allí… así Dios, sí, ahí donde la hacía enloquecer, aplastándola con su cuerpo y soltando en su lóbulo un gemido que sonó a la necesidad que los estaba matando.

―¡Oh, sí! ―dijo entre dientes. Y ella se sintió tan cerca del cielo que lo podía rozar con los dedos. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y se unieron en una danza desquiciante. Terry la sintió gemir y la hizo suspirar, sus propios jadeos se confundieron y ambos sabían que el momento estaba por llegar.

Candy sintió su cuerpo tomado con desesperación, usado para descargar una ira y tristeza que Terry no era consciente de guardar. Lo sabía, que él la usaba para follársela, para destrozarla, para olvidar. Pero eso a ella no le importó, no mientras él la hiciera sentir así de necesitada. Porque, ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de sentimientos egoístas?

Su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras Terry siguió embistiéndola. Era tangible, palpable, justo ahí, ahí. Y un poco más. Solo un poco.

Y con un gritó unísono, se dejaron perder. Fue éxtasis en su mayor denominación, explotando en su alrededor, consumiendo sus energías, traduciéndolas en gemidos largos y en su miembro convulso que soltó interminables hilos de espeso elixir que Terry, ordeñó en el condón. El mundo explotó en colores, sonidos y olores, bajo sus parpados se dibujaron miles de estrellas.

Temblaron. El mundo se estremeció. ¿O eran ellos? ¿Sus cuerpos llegando al límite?

Y sin darse tiempo a reaccionar siquiera a lo acontecido, Terry salió de ella, desplomándose a su lado. Miró hacía el techo con los ojos vidriosos. Sintió las ondulaciones del colchón.

Candy se giró, cerrando los ojos. Una presión en el pecho le impedía respirar correctamente. Adoptando una posición fetal se llevó las manos al rostro tapándoselo de vergüenza.

Terry apretó la mandíbula girando la cara hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche, percatándose que aún no eran las doce.

Candy no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar. Lloró, no supo por cuánto tiempo, con él a su lado sin acercarse o alejarse. Las lágrimas parecieron rebasar su control, escurriéndose a través de sus dedos entreabiertos. Los recuerdos salieron a borbotones impidiéndole respirar.

―Lo siento ―susurró muy bajito, sin saber siquiera si él la escuchó. Terry la miró por primera vez, con la mano suspendida a medio camino de tomar su hombro.

Candy se giró y de un golpe, se levantó con pesadez. Buscó su ropa con la mirada atenta de Terry siguiéndole.

―Tengo que irme ―anunció por mera cortesía, comenzando a vestirse.

―De acuerdo ―Suspiró Terry, levantándose para buscar su celular.

―No necesito que me lleve tu chofer, puedo regresar sola a casa―. Terry la revisó con la mirada e hizo un gesto.

―No vale la pena que sigas llorando por él. Ethan no mere…

―¡Cállate! Solo… no digas nada ―Le increpó ella, levantando la mirada de sus zapatos.

―Deberías aceptar de una buena vez que eso se terminó, Candy. Acéptalo ―dijo pronunciando casa sílaba lentamente.

―¿Justo como lo haces tú? ―Candy, se levantó y lo encaró. Terry la miró con los ojos oscurecidos―. Pensé que de entre todas las personas tú lo entenderías porque sientes lo mismo.

―Candy… ―Siseó Terry, asimilando las palabras de Candy.

―¡No! ―Ella, llegó frente a él y le enterró el dedo en el pecho―. Tú no solo estabas enamorado de Josephine, la amabas y por más que pretendas que no es así, te afecta. Así que no te metas con mi manera de manejarlo, si tú no eres capaz de superarlo.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia ―Terry, se cruzó de brazos mirándola enojado.

―Ni lo mío de la tuya ―dijo y oyó su voz extremadamente sin emoción. Terry se encogió de hombros.

―Llorar eternamente no te ayudará ―Sentenció el castaño, dejando escapar un suspiro.

―Eso es mi asunto.

―De acuerdo, ve y llora por él, sigue amándolo aunque esté con otra. A mí no me importa ―Candy, negó con la cabeza enojada.

―Nuca podrás avanzar así, Terry. Tienes que dejar fluir tu dolor para liberarte.

―No veo que a ti te esté sirviendo de mucho, Candy ―señaló. Ella no respondió nada, simplemente tomó sus cosas para después dirigirse a la puerta y cerrar de un portazo, sin siquiera despedirse.

Terry se quedó mirando el espacio vació unos segundos más, mandó un mensaje y se dejó caer en su cama. Tenía que admitir que Candy tenía razón, él estaba sufriendo mucho y le pesaba no tener ningún método que le hiciera olvidar a Josephine, y mucho menos para dejar de amarla. No era justo, porque él quería desprenderse de ella y parecía que entre más trataba, más se le adhería a la piel como un tatuaje.

Se giró en la cama y se hizo un ovillo, abrazando una de las almohadas. Unos minutos después, se talló los ojos para luego mirar sus manos con expresión confundida. Levantó la mirada a la ventana, como si estuviera buscando algo. Luego, volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro mojado y por fin entendió que estaba llorando, que aquello que estaba empapando sus mejillas y nublaba su visión, eran lágrimas ocasionadas por algo que Jo había roto en su interior, y que por fin estaba liberando después de muchas semanas. El dolor lacerante de la traición, tan doloroso que parecía querer matarlo y que no había forma de detener. Al menos no una conocida por él.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy salió del edificio de Terry y de inmediato vio a Chuck frente a la limusina, abriendo la puerta para ella. Torció la boca y entornó los ojos, después dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Al fin y al cabo, el chofer solo seguía las órdenes de Terry.

Veinte minutos más tarde, bajó del auto y se despidió de Chuck. Subió las escaleras y alzó los ojos al techo, al ver la comitiva que la esperaba frente a su puerta. Patty, Stear, Annie y su novio Archie, conversaban alteradamente. Todos se quedaron paralizados y en silencio cuando la vieron. Candy pudo sentir por igual miradas de alivio y molestia.

―Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó la rubia, algo mosqueada por la presencia de sus amigos. La primera reacción fue de Patty, quien se acercó a ella con la mirada dura.

―Candys Victorie White, ¿dónde rayos estabas? Saliste del hospital hace 5 horas y nadie sabía nada de ti ―Sus ojos marrones la miraban con gran escrutinio.

―Nos tenías preocupados, Candy ―señaló Stear, uniéndose a su novia. Miró a Annie enviando un mensaje y no le quedo duda que su madre, Lane White era la receptora. ¿Es que no podían dejarla sola? Tenía 27 años, podía cuidarse sola, aunque ellos lo dudaran o no lo entendieran.

―Lo siento, C ―Intervino Archie, apretándole el hombro mientras la rubia abría la puerta―, les dije que no era para tanto, que seguro te habías ido a divertir por allí, pero ya sabes cómo son ―Le sonrió cómplice, como si supiera lo que había estado haciendo durante esas horas. Los recuerdos de ella y Terry en la cama, la sesión de sexo duro y desesperado, volvieron a su mente y sintió sus mejillas arder.

―¿Dónde estuviste? ―Volvió a preguntar Patty, tomando asiento en el sillón de la estancia.

―No deberías estar sola, si tienes ganas de ir a un bar podemos acompañarte. Si quieres ver una película y llorar, nosotros iremos por las palomitas. Candy, déjanos apoyarte a superar esto ―propuso, Stear.

―Incluso si no quieres estar sola, puedes quedarte con nosotros una noche ―Secundó, Patty. Candy ni siquiera quiso mencionar que no tenía sentido bajar un piso solo para dormir en un sillón.

―O con nosotros ―Apoyó, Annie.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, las miradas de conmiseración. Candy fue a su cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

―Gracias por preocuparse por mí. De verdad, pero justo ahora lo único que quiero es darme una ducha y dormir. Y estar sola ―Les informó, ella.

―Candy, te hemos dejado sola muchas veces y sigues igual, o hasta más deprimida ―acusó, Annie―. Nunca nos dices en dónde estás, o con quién.

―No tengo por qué hacerlo, no lo hice cuando salía con Ethan y no lo haré ahora.

―Candy ―reprendió, Patty―, no seas injusta, nos preocupamos por ti.

―No tienen porqué, ya les dije que no haré ninguna estupidez.

―Mañana tienes la operación de la válvula mitral ―Le recordó, Stear―. ¿Estás preparada? La última vez te pusiste a llorar a mitad de la operación.

―Eso fue antes, ahora estoy lista.

―Como jefa de residentes, creo que no lo estás, quizá yo deba… ―Empezó, Annie. Candy había perdido la oportunidad de ser la jefa, cuando Ethan le pidió que no lo hiciera porque significaba menos tiempo juntos, y ella había renunciado a la contienda―. Es decir, si necesitas tiempo, sé que puede ser doloroso y…

―¡No! No lo sabes, ninguno de ustedes lo sabe. Solo yo sé cómo me siento y lo que necesito para superarlo, y justo ahora necesito estar sola. ¿Quieren ayudarme? ¡Déjenme tranquila!

―Pero… ―Patty, quiso replicar, pero Archie la interrumpió.

―Candy tiene razón, estamos hostigándola ―Se dirigió a todos y luego se giró para hablar con la rubia―. Solo prométenos algo, si nos necesitas, nos buscarás ―Ella, asintió con el ceño fruncido. Después de despedirse de ellos y que desfilaran hacia la salida, Candy se quedó recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza y se metió al baño a tomar su merecida ducha. Cuando salió, se dejó caer en la cama, esperando poder dormir rápido y sin sucumbir a algún ataque de tristeza.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry había caído en una especie de resaca emocional, tres días después de su último encuentro con Candy. Ese día se levantó decidido a hacer que su mundo girara nuevamente.

Tenía 10 mensajes de Albert. Llamó a Esperanza, quien se encargaba de la limpieza de su departamento, para que ordenara un poco antes de que su mejor amigo llegará a la reunión.

Albert llamó a su puerta diez minutos después de que Esperanza se fuera.

―¿Estás bien? ―Fue el saludo, del rubio. Terry suspiró, allí estaba la misma pregunta. ¿Es que no podía hacerle otra?

―Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

―Entonces espabílate, quiero ver esos capítulos.

Albert notó el mal humor de Terry, pero tenía la obligación de presionarlo para que cumpliese su plazo. Cuando vio el archivo no pudo evitar exclamar, escandalizado:

―¡T.K. Graham, no se retrasa en los plazos, Terry! ―Le regañó, agitando la laptop para hacer énfasis en la llamada de atención.

―¿Eres así de mandón con tus otros clientes? ―Lo inquirió el castaño, con petulancia; le quitó la laptop de las manos y la colocó sobre la mesa.

El editor afiló la mirada, y Terry supo que estaba en problemas.

―Te puedo asegurar que soy mucho más estricto con mis otros clientes, Terry. Desde que terminaste con Josephine no he hecho más que mimarte. Pero esto no puede interferir en tu trabajo, no pienso permitirlo. Tienes que entregarlo la semana que viene y todavía no lo has acabado. Sé que tienes dos best sellers a tus espaldas, pero Serena, no espera. Además, ha programado un almuerzo para pasado mañana, tiene que hablar de algo serio contigo. Por tanto, ¡necesito que te pongas a trabajar!

Terry se sentó detrás de su escritorio y empezó a teclear. Albert sacó muchos manuscritos y los esparció por el sillón del estudio. Al verlo hacer eso, el castaño estuvo seguro que su amigo, no se iría de ahí hasta que le entregará los últimos tres capítulos de la novela.

Tres horas después, Terry no estaba más cerca de finalizar los capítulos que Albert le había exigido. Suspiró frotándose la cara con las manos de frustración.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1

"El sonido del cucú sonó claramente en la mitad de la noche, Luke se levantó de la cama de inmediato. Había estado dormido profundamente hasta que el sonido del reloj lo despertó y caminó hasta el baño ya totalmente despierto. Era ya una costumbre de años que se levantara a vaciar su vejiga a esa hora exactamente. Prendió la luz y se bajó el pantalón de su pijama con movimientos lentos y pausados, como lo hacía desde que tenía memoria. Su madre decía que había nacido lento, pero él no le creía del todo. Observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor y lo comprendía a la perfección, pero nadie quería creerle. Cada vez que hablaba, le decían que se callara y él había aprendido a obedecer pues nadie quería escuchar su pausada voz. Se entretuvo en el baño largos minutos antes de jalar la cadena y salir a su habitación. Caminó hasta la ventana y observó hacia afuera, sonrió con alegría al ver que su vecina había organizado otra fiesta de disfraces, esperaba que fuera tan divertida como la anterior. Alcanzó a distinguir una figura que llevaba un traje realmente extraño, pero le pareció que le quedaba muy bien. El hombre llevaba en la mano un látigo y pensó que posiblemente se había disfrazado de domador de leones. Vio que su vecina estaba tirada en la cama y que tenía algo muy rojo sobre todo el cuerpo. Trató de adivinar cuál sería su disfraz, pero nada se le ocurría. El domador se quedó quieto después de hacer chasquear su látigo en el aire un par de ocasiones, luego se dejó caer sobre el muchacho que estaba en la cama y Luke se sintió desilusionado porque no hicieron nada. Generalmente ambos saltaban sobre la cama y hacían graciosas piruetas mientras gritaban como locos, pero eso no sucedió en esta ocasión. Ya estaba a punto de volver a dormir, cuando el domador se levantó de la cama y envolvió su cuerpo en un albornoz negro. Lo vio asegurar la puerta por dentro antes de deslizarse hasta la calle, utilizando la enredadera que estaba justo bajo la ventana de su vecino. Lo vio mirar a su alrededor y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Luke se quedó junto a la ventana unos instantes más antes de volver a dormir."

…

5

Fue silencioso, letal y efectivo. Fue el crimen perfecto. Janet Doose, una mujer poco expresiva, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente con una expresión cargada de rabia en contra de su asesino. Un ahogado sollozo escapó de los labios de la fémina, en su pecho se extendió un agudo e incisivo dolor y supo que el próximo latido sería el último que daría su corazón.

―Él te perdonó ―musitó, el domador―, pero yo no soy él. Yo te odio.

…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terry había estado intentando el final del libro una y otra vez, pero nada funcionaba. Se puso de pie empujando la silla hacía atrás y fue a la cocina, perseguido por la mirada penetrante de Albert y preparó café. Le gustaba el té, pero necesitaba cafeína. Faltaban 5 días para la fecha límite y no tenía claro un plan, no podía concentrarse; su mente de deslizó de nuevo a Candy y a su última conversación. Midió el café buscando confort en el ritual, se apoyó contra el mostrador jugando con un imán, con una palabra que había quitado de la nevera mientras esperaba que el café estuviese listo.

La idea de la mujer asesinada por su hijo era atractiva, pero aún faltaba un motivo, ese por el que Jared Forester podría resolver el caso. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando las piezas empezaron a encajar, de alguna manera sus pensamientos en Candy y el desamor, habían llevado a Terry directamente con las respuestas que necesitaba para acabar su libro.

El café quedó en el olvido, Terry se lanzó de nuevo a su portátil y empezó a teclear con furia y con una sonrisa, estaba plasmando un poco su sentir y el de Candy, en las páginas de la última novela de T.K. Graham.

―¡Ella era su madre! ―dijo impactado, Albert―. ¿Pero qué clase de loco mata a la mujer que le dio la vida?

―¡Sólo lee, Albert! Ella lo abandonó, pensó que estaba muerto y lo dejo en el bote de la basura. ¡Su familia era rica y no iba a comprender su desliz! El padre biológico lo adoptó porque tenía los mismos ojos que la mujer que amaba y el hombre murió de amor; el hijo descubrió la verdad y fue por su madre. Luke es la clave para Jared. Otro perfecto final para T.K. y sus detectives ―dijo Terry, con una sonrisa.

―¿Mata a su madre? ― Preguntó Albert, su escepticismo se veía en su mirada. Aceptó la taza de café cuando Terry se la ofreció, puso en su regazo el ordenador, equilibrando la taza de café en el brazo del sillón.

Terry se sentó en la mesa de centro con sus codos en las rodillas, estudiando el rostro de Albert mientras leía. Él era su agente, pero más que eso era su mayor crítico y fan. Si el final era árido, él se lo haría saber. Los labios del rubio se apretaban por la concentración mientras se desplazaba a través de los últimos capítulos, en ocasión parando para dar un sorbo a la taza del dulce y fuerte café que Terry le había servido. El castaño tenía los nervios a flor de piel cuando al final levantó la vista con una sonrisa enorme.

―Yo diría que T.K. lo ha hecho de nuevo ―Terry, lanzó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había cogido. Albert se levantó colocando el ordenador sobre la mesa, cogió la taza tomando el resto que ya estaba frío, y la llevó al fregadero―. El trabajo es excelente, Terry. Me gusta ―El rubio, recogió su campamento y se estiró. Había pasado 11 horas encerrado en aquel estudio ―¿Vamos a celebrar? Muero de hambre ―sugirió con entusiasmo, su larga espera había sido recompensada con el final del manuscrito.

―Sí, vamos ―Aceptó el escritor, sonriendo y saboreando con satisfacción el final tan ansiado.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Para Candy las especialidades se dividían en: las interesantes y las aburridas. Precisamente esa tarde, estaba en una de las que consideraba extremadamente aburridas. El área de Obstetricia pocas veces tenía un caso interesante, mujeres parturientas a las que ayudaba a dar a luz. Candy se esforzaba en su trabajo, sin embargo, aquella especialidad jamás le había llamado la atención, pero Annie le había dicho que tenía que cubrir al menos 30 horas esa semana ahí.

Y Candy lo detestaba, siempre estaba llena de gritos y quejas ¡por supuesto que entendía que aquellas mujeres gritaran y se quejaran! Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de encontrarse con padres histéricos corriendo de aquí para allá, enfermeras caminando apuradamente y, además, el lugar le parecía demasiado cerrado y asfixiante.

Fue a los cuneros, aquello se había convertido en un bálsamo para sus pensamientos. Había descubierto que ver a los bebés le provocaba un estado de calma que, cuando menos, evitaba que siguiera llorando ante cualquier situación.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando dos internas se acercaron a ella.

―¡Y me dijo que me fuera! ¿Puedes creerlo? Quería a la jefa de Obstetricia para un simple ultrasonido ―Rumió la joven, muy indignada.

―¿Y qué esperabas? Es la esposa del hijo del dueño del hospital ―contestó la otra distraídamente.

Candy sintió como si alguien le derramara sal a una herida recién abierta. Durante un breve instante, no supo qué hacer. Como si estuviera sometida por una extraña fuerza, las piernas se negaron a responderle mientras comprendía que la vida era una sádica por burlarse así de ella.

Como pudo, dio media vuelta levantando con pesadez el pie derecho y luego el izquierdo; recordándose cómo caminar. Sus puños se cerraron por debajo de la suave tela de su bata y tuvo que abrir ligeramente los labios para poder respirar. Su mente tardó un segundo en procesar la imagen que se le mostraba a la distancia.

Alto, de cabello negro, sonriendo ampliamente y andando a ritmo arrogante que tan bien conocía, se encontraba Ethan Raver. Y a su lado, caminando con tranquilidad como si simplemente fuese lo más natural del mundo, estaba Josephine Walsh.

Ethan sonreía en reflejo al mismo gesto que dibujaba la pelirroja en sus labios. Ella parecía estar diciendo algo que sin duda estaba llamando la atención de él, pues en ningún momento apartó la vista de su esposa.

Por un solo instante y sin ser consciente de ello, Candy bajó la mirada. Pocos segundos después, volvió a buscar la imagen de la pareja que le explicaba con sus actitudes, todo lo que Ethan no había sabido poner en ese post-it. Registraba cada uno de los movimientos que hacían, la forma cariñosa y tierna en que Ethan tomaba la mano de Josephine ―Cosa que nunca hizo con ella―, las miradas amorosas que le prodigaba mientras le sonreía, la paciencia para dejarla hacer lo que quisiera sin imponerle su voluntad.

Pese a la distancia y a la casi nula probabilidad de que la pareja la hubiera visto; Candy tuvo la amarga sensación de que Ethan sí se había percatado de su presencia, sin haber mostrado ningún interés por ella, eso le dolió y la hirió, ¡mucho!

Una risa angustiada y casi silenciosa brotó de sus labios mientras se colocaba su mano derecha sobre el rostro, recordando y confirmando una verdad que se negaba a creer.

"Se acabó", se repitió escuchando desquebrajarse el corazón.

Candy no había entendido la dimensión de aquellas palabras, dejadas escritas en un minúsculo papel como si fueran cualquier cosa, las leyó una y mil veces sin querer dar crédito a lo que decían. Y aún en la boda, no pudo creerlas aunque sus ojos le mostraran lo contrario. Y sin embargo, sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba, esas palabras que considero falas, iban volviéndose una cruda realidad que se clavaba en su corazón como una filosa daga. Parada ahí, frente a ellos, Candy supo porque la gente decía que, "a veces una imagen, podía valer más que mil palabras".

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, mientras Albert le contaba con entusiasmo acerca del último partido de fútbol americano al que había asistido; donde los Osos de Chicago habían logrado derrotar a Jets de Nueva York, luego de más de tres horas de juego que había sido más una masacre que un deporte. De pronto se quedó congelado un instante, al mirar hacia la barra y observar que Candy se encontraba en el mismo lugar, o al menos alguien con el cabello idéntico al de la joven doctora.

La boca de Terry se secó y por un largo instante hasta olvidó que Albert estaba con él, deseando más que nada ir con ella. Le tomó medio minuto más decidirse, bebió su copa por completo, pidió la cuenta y se puso en pie con rapidez.

―¿Qué pasa, Terry. Estás bien? ―preguntó el rubio, ante el repentino apuro.

―Sí, bastante bien ―respondió en voz alta, mientras tomaba su abrigo y arrastraba a su amigo a la salida. Una vez fuera, Albert le propuso compartir un taxi, pero Terry se negó excusándose con el pretexto de visitar a su también amigo Neil, cuyo hotel estaba cerca.

―Cuídate, nos vemos mañana donde Serena.

―Sí, nos vemos ―habló apresuradamente, temiendo que la rubia se pudiera ir.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

En cuanto Candy sintió una mano sobre su espalda, dio un respingo; el alcohol no había conseguido quitarle sus reflejos, así que se dio la vuelta con rapidez, ensayando su mejor mueca de "aléjate de mí", abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se encontró nada más y nada menos que, con Terry.

El castaño arqueó una ceja, los ojos de la chica estaban brillosos y hasta podía apostar que algo húmedos. Se aventuraba a afirmar que estaba ya completamente ebria; aun así, pensó en tentar un poco su suerte.

—Mañana vas a tener una resaca monumental —señaló sin apartar la mano de su espalda. Candy lo continuó observando durante un rato más, antes de encogerse de hombros, ese día libraba.

—Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas de ningún juego… —Su voz sonaba algo pastosa y pesada, pero aun así continuó—. Disculpa ―añadió dándole a entender que se retirara.

Terry arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose algo herido por el rechazo; pero trató de no tomárselo personal, seguramente Candy tendría algún problema, algo malo habría pasado y por esa razón estaba allí, emborrachándose sola en un bar. Y él sabía lo que era querer estar solo y emborracharse hasta olvidar todo. Pero también sabía que por más que uno dijera que quería estar solo, tener a alguien al lado siempre ayudaba. Suspiró vencido no creyendo lo que iba a hacer, y se sentó junto a Candy, que seguía observándolo con atención.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —preguntó viendo la copa vacía delante de la rubia.

—¿Qué? —Candy, suspiró y apoyó los codos en la barra y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

—Pregunté, ¿qué estás tomando? —repitió, Terry—, ya sabes, para acompañarte.

—¿Es en serio, Terry? Hoy no tengo ganas de ningún encuentro de esos, es increíble cómo puedes encontrarme incluso aquí, si me he escapado de mis amigos y compañeros…

Terry supo por la forma en que Candy arrastraba la lengua y hablaba, que había bebido demasiado, se preguntó con más preocupación qué era lo que había pasado, aunque no iba a preguntar, claro.

—No te he seguido —admitió.

Candy lo observó un instante más, antes de suspirar y mirar hacia el frente, por un largo rato ambos se quedaron callados.

—Vodka —dijo de pronto, Candy. Respondiendo a la pregunta que le hiciera Terry y pensando que tal vez su compañía no le vendría mal.

—Dos vodkas entonces —Suspiró Terry, levantando un poco la voz para que el barman, un hombre mayor, medio calvo y con algunos kilos de más se acercara. Dejó un par de billetes en la barra y luego el hombre trajo la botella de la bebida, dejando caer el contenido en los dos vasos con gran lentitud.

—¿Sabe qué? —Le habló de pronto Candy, cuando el hombre ya cerraba la botella—. Déjela —Pidió tratando de equilibrarse en el asiento para sacar algo de dinero y pagar por el licor.

—Deja, me encargo yo —Atajó Terry, sacando su billetera y dejándole más billetes sumándose a los anteriores.

El hombre simplemente hizo un asentimiento y se apartó rápidamente, seguramente ya acostumbrado a aquellas discusiones de, "yo pago", "no, pago yo".

Terry hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la rubia y se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago. Candy lo observó antes de imitarlo y luego dejó el vaso de manera ruda, hundiendo nuevamente la cabeza entre las manos.

Pasó otro largo rato, tan largo que Terry empezaba a creer que Candy simplemente se había quedado dormida, hasta que ella levantó la cabeza nuevamente.

Candy tomó con la mano algo temblorosa la botella y sirvió torpemente una gran cantidad de vodka en cada vaso.

—Tal vez deberías dejar que yo hiciera eso —Le aconsejó Terry, dándole un sorbo muy pequeño a su vaso y tratando de lucir calmado; aunque en realidad empezaba a preocuparse un poco por la actitud de la doctora.

—Hoy estuve en Obstetricia —dijo al fin Candy, luego de beber el contenido de su vaso de un solo golpe. Había bebido tanto ya, que ni siquiera sintió que la bebida le quemara la garganta.

—¿Es tu especialidad? —preguntó Terry, hablando en voz baja y pegándose un poco más a ella, a fin de poder escucharla y sobre todo entenderla.

—No —Negó rápidamente—. Josephine podría estar embarazada —continuó Candy, saltándose todo el relato y llegando a la peor parte.

—Oh… —Suspiró, Terry. Candy volteó y de inmediato, Terry se arrepintió de haber regresado, abrió los labios ligeramente para poder tomar todo el aire que le fuese necesario. Tantos días sin ver o saber nada de Josephine después de haberse acostumbrado a su presencia, hacían que su cuerpo reaccionase. Quería gritarle y odiarla, pero también quería volver a tenerla en su cama y hacerle el amor, hasta que admitiera que había cometido un error al casarse con Raver. Quería que ella gritara que lo amaba.

Pero eso no pasaría. Ya no.

Terry sabía cuán patético era pensando eso, había creado una capa de frialdad que no le cedía el paso a cualquier cosa que hicieran Josephine y su esposo. Había sido suficiente, pero no pudo evitar que le afectara. Entonces descubrió que no era posible poseer a las personas, porque las personas también tenían que hacer su elección, y Josephine había elegido a Ethan. Un hijo de ambos, un hijo que le había negado a él, cuando se practicó aquel aborto dos años atrás.

Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Los minutos, las horas y los días, desde su separación se acumularon en esa noticia; las decisiones, la rabia, el dolor, la furia y la incomprensión. Esa ridícula mezcla en la que estaban derivando sus sentimientos, todo se había vuelto una sola sensación, odio. Odiaba todo a su alrededor.

Candy se le quedó viendo y con un suspiró se sirvió torpemente un poco más de licor en su vaso.

―No creo que debas seguir bebiendo ―dijo Terry, pensando que era realmente necesario que se fueran de ahí. Candy se dejó caer hacia adelante, tratando de apoyarse en la barra, pero sus brazos parecían ir a una velocidad mucho más lenta que sus pensamientos, y si no hubiera sido por Terry que la sujetó de los hombros, casi se daba en la cabeza―. Creo que es hora de ir a casa ―Recomendó Terry, jalándola un poco para llevársela de una vez por todas.

―No quiero ir a casa —Candy, negó con la cabeza y luego se dejó poner en pie, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Terry y trató de pegarlo más a ella―, quiero que me lleves a tu depra… tu de-par-ta-man-to —dijo con voz que pretendía ser insinuante.

—Vaya, ni deletreándolo te sale bien —Sonrió un poco, Terry—, vamos, te llevaré a casa ―Repitió.

—Terry —susurró Candy, obviando las palabras del castaño—. Terry, te voy a decir una cosa, Terry, te la voy a decir, escúchame.

—Te estoy escuchando, Candy. Desde hace mucho rato —Suspiró él, no recordaba la última vez que había cargado con una amiga borracha. Obvió el haber considerado a Candy una amiga y trató de arrastrarla hacia la salida.

—No, no, te estoy hablando en serio…

Candy había alcanzado ese estado de paz y felicidad perfecta que sólo podía proporcionar el alcohol. El contacto del brazo de Terry era agradablemente cálido y la sensación sólo mejoró, cuando enredó sus dedos en los mechones de cabello castaño. Terry olía bien, a vodka y una fragancia cítrica que le inundó los sentidos. Candy notó algo raro en la vestimenta de él, pellizcó la tela de sus pantalones.

―!Llevas vaqueros! ―Se sorprendió.

―Ajá.

―Pensé que siempre vestías pantaboles formales y de diseñador.

―¿Quién dice que no son de diseñador? ―Cuestionó él.

―Empezabas a caerme bien ―dijo ella, con una expresión de desagrado.

―Vaya, ahora no podré morir tranquilo ―Pero su tonó carecía de su antigua mordacidad. De hecho, desde la boda, había notado que Terry no le hablaba como lo hizo en Billard.

―Escucha…

―No he hecho nada más que eso ―Jadeó Terry, Candy se estaba convirtiendo en peso muerto y esperaba poder llegar a la limosina antes de que quedará inconsciente.

―Quiero que me lleves a tu drepa… a tu casa y me folles ―Soltó Candy, elevando mucho la voz. Algunos clientes voltearon a verlos y Terry agradeció que las luces no fueran brillantes como para poder distinguirlos.

Candy lo besó en la acera, fue un beso torpe, un apretón de labios contra los otros. Estaban borrachos y calientes, el beso fue cualquier cosa menos tierno. Sus bocas se unieron con pasión, sus dientes chocaron, sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una lucha sin cuartel.

Terry supo que había cosas que un hombre era capaz de resistir y otras que no.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Bueno, pues un día después, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo sé que parece que a Josephine y a Ethan todo les sale bien, mientras que Terry y Candy se hunden cada vez más, pero bueno, a veces, es necesario que el mal triunfe para darle un empujón a los protagonistas, pero descuiden que no pienso dejarlos sin castigo.**

 **Bueno también les cuento que desde el capítulo 2, Mars Lena (Escocia, una reunión inesperada y Había una vez una boda) se unió a esta historia apoyándome con la edición. Muchas gracias, Mars.**

 **¿Qué más? Mmm… bueno, la parte del libro que esta escribiendo Terry es de una historia llamada Atrápame si puedes, no soy muy diestra para el misterio y solo quería que vieran que Terry y Candy tienen una vida además de sus encuentros amorosos, jajaja, y a lo mejor van a decir, ¿otra vez al departamento de Terry? Jajaja, pero que conste que advertí que habría mucho lemon al principio.**

 **Quiero agradecerles sus reviews, hoy por la noche y mañana, trataré de responder dentro de la sección de reviews. Me agrada mucho leer que les esta gustando este fic y ojalá siga así.**

 **Ah, algunas lo saben, pero ppor si hay chicas nuevas, tengo un grupo en Facebook (Ceshire fics) donde pongo algunos adelantos o cosillas de los fics, por si alguien quiere unirse.**

 **La canción del principio se llama Qué poco sabes de Noelia.**

 **Bueno, ahora si me despido que empieza el ritual para dormir de mi hijo, pero no quería posponer más la actualización.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que ahora saldrá los viernes)**

 **31 – ago – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	5. Capítulo 5: Contar conmigo

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Eli, gracias por tu tiempo en leerme y comentar.**

 **Capítulo 5: Contar conmigo**

 _"Tú puedes contar conmigo_

 _Voy a estar allí._

 _Y sé que cuando lo necesite_

 _Puedo contar contigo._

 _Y tú estarás allí._

 _Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen."_

Terry se interrumpió, respirando ardiente y agitado sobre la boca de Candy. Ésta se quedó muy quieta, esperando, imaginando. Sabía que Terry quería hacérselo, lo sabía porque no podía el muy maldito, sólo besarla y no…

Pero tan repentinamente como había comenzado todo, Candy sintió un muy desagradable mareo, lo soltó y se alejó de él. Y Terry tuvo que dejarla ir.

―No vayas a tomar esto person… ―Candy, ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, un instante después, estaba vomitando.

―Oh, no ―Se acercó de nuevo a ella y apartó con su mano su cabello mientras la sostenía, dejando que su estómago se liberara de la ingesta de alcohol a la que, obviamente, no estaba acostumbrada.

―¡Maldición! ―replicó Candy.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó Terry, al verla erguirse.

―¡Maldición! ―Un repentino gesto de culpa atravesó la expresión de Candy ―Dios, Terry ―Masculló―. Lo siento mucho. Creo que… lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa ―Terry, suspiró. Al parecer esa noche le tocaría hacer de niñera.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy no volvió a vomitar en el trayecto en limosina, lo cual Terry agradeció. Sin embargo, sí lo hizo en el baño de su departamento, él sujetó su cabello durante todo el proceso y luego la vio tirarse en el suelo; se arrodilló a su lado y colocó la cabeza rubia sobre su regazo. La escuchó llorar, sin querer asumir que cada sollozo lo sentía como propio. Y le culpó por lo que creía era una debilidad imperdonable.

¿A eso habían llegado? A llorar con tanto desespero en el piso del baño como si fuese un chiste de mal gusto.

Candy jadeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón y la angustia de sus ojos verdes no podía ser más sincera.

Terry la observó con las emociones sobrepasándolo y ésta vez, Candy no apartó la vista. Esta vez, la mirada verde encontró a la azul en una inesperada noche de pura y silenciosa compresión. En ese minuto, se miraron y se entendieron.

Y así fue como todo comenzó, con los corazones hechos pedazos.

―Terry… ―murmuró con la tristeza impregnando su voz. Al principio, el aludido no supo por qué, hasta que sintió una de las suaves manos de Candy tocar su mejilla para limpiar la humedad, que corría a través de ella y de la que él no se había percatado.

Nuevamente estaba llorando.

―Lo siento ―susuró la rubia, consciente de que le oía y que por eso mismo era capaz de pronunciar las palabras que llevaba ahogadas en su garganta―. Yo de verdad lo amaba. Pero… él… ―Se detuvo y calló. Aún con Terry era incapaz de pronunciar más allá. No sabía si alguna vez lo sería―, esto es muy difícil ―Sollozó, apartando algunas lágrimas. Terry con parsimonia, recogió algunos mechones desordenados, despejando su rostro tibio―, sólo que tampoco soy capaz de odiarle… menudo desastre ―confesó―. No puedo evitar desear que todo hubiese sido diferente…

Terry extendió una mano y delineó las cejas doradas, la forma angular de sus pómulos. Tocó sus labios fruncidos, tiernos. Él sabía lo sedosos, cálidos y dulces que eran.

―Eres hermosa, Candy. Y… valiosa… no puedo prometerte cuándo, pero algún día dejará de doler y encontraras a alguien que te apreciará como lo mereces.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, dejando fluir su dolor. Terry sentó a Candy en la tapa del escusado, mientras llenaba la tina con agua tibia y buscaba algunas cosas que pudiera necesitar en el armario del baño. Salió y al poco rato, regresó llevando un gran vaso con agua y dos aspirinas.

―Tómalas, evitarás la resaca maña… más tarde ―Se corrigió al mirar su reloj para quitárselo. Ella obedeció y espero a que la tina se llenara lo suficiente.

Candy estaba arrancándose todas sus vestiduras sin pudor. Terry sonrió disimuladamente, Candy le causaba una ternura que era casi bochornosa; algo extraño en él, dado que ya la había visto desnuda.

El caballero la ayudó a deshacerse de los ajustados jeans, debido a que en su primer intento casi se cae de cara.

―¿Entonces te estás aprovechando de una ebria? ―preguntó Candy, mirándolo con ojos burlones. Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

―Claro, porque te has hecho la difícil anteriormente ―respondió, dándole la mano mientras se quitaba la panti. Candy soltó una risita.

―No pareció importarte antes, que no me hiciera la difícil.

―No fue una queja, Pecas. Ahora, métete en la tina.

―Lo que usted ordene, señor ―dijo acatando la orden.

Candy sintió el agua caliente muy tranquilizadora y un instante después sus párpados se estaban cerrando solos, casi inconsciente sintió a Terry ponerla de pie y secarla con un par de toallas para luego, arrastrarla a la cama.

El dueño del departamento la cubrió con una de las mantas y apagó las luces para que ella, finalmente pudiera descansar y él también. Estaba por irse cuando la cansada voz de Candy, lo detuvo.

―Terry…

―Dime ―respondió regresando sobre sus pasos.

―Quisiera… ―La rubia, apartó las mantas y dejó ver su cuerpo desnudo aún en medio de la oscuridad.

―Candy… ―protestó él, sin saber cómo explicarle que no podría acostarse con ella.

―¿Te quedarías conmigo? No quiero dormir sola esta noche ―pidió.

―Candy, no creo que…

―¿Por favor? ―Terry, iba a negarse nuevamente, pero sólo atinó a suspirar y asentir.

―Hazme sitio ―dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, un instante después estaba en boxers y metiéndose a la cama.

Candy se dio la vuelta. Terry se preguntó si acaso ella quería que la abrazara. No lo hizo. Él normalmente no dormía abrazado a nadie, es más, siempre le pareció algo medio tonto y ridículo, incluso hasta raro. Josephine lo empujaba diciéndole que le daba mucho calor su contacto y a él le parecía incómodo. No le gustaban los achuchones.

Terry escuchó la tranquila respiración de Candy, había pensado quedarse a su lado hasta que se durmiera, pero dada la hora que era y lo cansado que se sentía; cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Fue la imprudente luz lo que la hizo despertar, la luz del sol colándose por la ventana; apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejarla, pero entonces registró aquel intenso dolor de cabeza. Se giró completamente, dándole la espalda a aquella insolente que hacía que todo se volviera más fastidioso, y entonces lo percibió, un tibio cuerpo durmiendo a su lado, de espaldas a ella. Abrió con asombro los ojos, examinando aquella espalda ancha y esa cabellera castaña sobre la almohada y recordó.

―¡Demonios! ―Jadeó suavemente, mientras se sentaba haciendo todo el silencio posible. ¿Se había acostado con Terry de nuevo? Soltó un gruñido de fastidio y luego se quedó completamente quieta, sabía que estaba desnuda y que el cuerpo a su lado no lo estaba del todo. Sin embargo, no recordaba si habían hecho algo. Volvió a mirar, primero hacia el cuerpo de Terry y luego hacia la habitación, no era su habitación y sabía que tampoco la de Terry. Aquella era más pequeña y tenía menos objetos personales, suspiró preguntándose dónde había terminado toda su ropa.

―Candy ―Siseó una voz entre las sábanas y la rubia se sobresaltó, dando un pequeño brinco que provocó que el dolor de cabeza se manifestara con más fuerza―. Vuelve a dormir ―Terry, se giró lo suficiente para encararla, y arrugó un poco los párpados por la luz, apenas y levantó una mano y las cortinas se cerraron; dejando la habitación en penumbras nuevamente.

―Yo…

―No te alteres, Candy. Tu virtud, si es que queda algo que resguardar, está a salvo, solo nos quedamos dormidos ―Se adelantó, Terry―. Toma otras dos aspirinas y vuelve a dormir ―Repitió con la voz cansada. Haciendo lo que le había pedido a ella, bajo la atenta mirada verde―. Tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, creo que tomé demasiadas copas, no tantas como tú, pero sí más de lo debido.

―¿Copas? ―Candy, suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y bebió el agua junto con las pastillas.

―Sí, tú ya estabas demasiado bebida cuando te encontré, pero debo declararme culpable, de no detenerte en la cantidad desmedida que bebiste después.

―¡Oh! ―Candy, apretó un poco más los párpados, deseando sentir el efecto de las aspirinas pronto.

―Vamos, vuelve a dormir, aún es temprano ―murmuró Terry, cerrando los ojos.

Candy se quedó sentada un rato más, observando dormir a Terry, los parpados empezaron a pesarle al cabo de un rato y se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de no molestar ni rozar el cuerpo de Terry y después cerró los ojos. No tardó casi nada en volver a dormirse.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

El sonido del timbre seguía resonando una y otra vez, lo había despertado y ya no había forma de eludirlo, soltó un suspiro vencido y se sentó, a su lado pudo escuchar la respiración relajada de Candy.

―Eres increíble, te despiertas por un poco de luz, pero no por un desesperado y escandaloso concierto de ruidos ―dijo con algo de envidia mientras buscaba en el armario con qué cubrirse. Al fin encontró unos viejos pants Nike y se los puso, salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta mientras la persona que estaba afuera, aún seguía presionando el botón del timbre.

―¡Maldito seas, Albert! ―dijo secamente abriendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar al rubio.

―Qué raro, si anoche me gritaron que era un Dios ―respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y Terry bufó―. ¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

―Fui a ver a…

―No, no, no, si el policía no es tonto, te vi regresar al bar ―Se adelantó negando con el dedo y dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la sala.

―Como si estuvieras en tu casa ―dijo sarcásticamente, el castaño. Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, donde una pequeña barra separaba la sala y el comedor, buscó entre los estantes hasta que encontró el café y lo puso en la cafetera eléctrica que estaba sobre el desayunador, se recargó en el tablero mirando a su editor, interrogante.

―Vine a asegurarme de que iras ―Le dijo. Terry alzó una ceja, tratando de recordar―. El almuerzo con Serena ―replicó el editor―. Siento que tu noción del tiempo sea tan pobre. El domingo te dije que era pasado mañana y si no me equivoco, pasado mañana del domingo es el martes y ¡hoy es martes!

!Qué cálida podía ser la amistad! ―Pensó Terry―. Porque si otro le hubiera hablado de esa manera, seguramente ya le hubiera corrido de su casa de una patada en el trasero.

―Idiota ―Le insultó Terry y Albert lo ignoró. Porque era imposible que no le hubiera escuchado por muy sordo que fingiera ser.

―Te doy dos horas para que te alistes.

―Y asumes que voy a obedecerte porque…

―Porque no quieres ser castrado, ¿verdad? ―replicó con sencillez. Terry apartó la vista hacia la cafetera y sirvió una buena cantidad en tres tazas.

―Yo podría también arrancarte las bolas ―Atacó dándole una taza de café y tomando asiento frete a Albert, quien sólo sonrió.

―No, no podrías ―aseguró el rubio―, además no sería yo quien lo hiciera si no vas al almuerzo.

―¿Piensas quedarte todo ese tiempo?

―Puedes aposta… ―Albert, se interrumpió mirando hacía un punto sobre el hombro de Terry, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una mirada curiosa. Terry tardó solo un par de segundos en darse cuenta, estaba viendo el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones; se giró lentamente mientras una más que sonrojada, despeinada y sexy Candy, miraba hacia ellos. Se había envuelto con la sábana que sostenía con las manos a la altura de su pecho. Se veía adorable y totalmente avergonzada.

―Yo… ―murmuró apenas no sabiendo cómo volver sobre sus pasos, había salido para preguntarle a Terry dónde había puesto su ropa y fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que tenía compañía. Una que la miraba de forma inquisitiva, notando el sonrojo de la chica, Albert desvió la mirada y ella aprovechó para regresar a la habitación.

―En el baño ―Gritó Terry, hacía el pasillo; dándole a entender dónde podía encontrar su ropa.

―¿Así que por eso regresaste al bar?

―Albert ―advirtió Terry, mirándolo con mala cara.

―Pero quien te viera ―replicó él, con una sonrisa de medio lado―. Nunca pensé que fueras ese tipo de hombre, pero es comprensible que empieces de algún modo para superar a aquella.

―No es eso, Candy y yo nos conocemos de Billard y ayer bebimos mucho… ―Terry, se encogió de hombros; él no solía dar explicaciones, pero no quería que Albert se hiciera una mala idea de Candy―, se duchó aquí para bajar un poco la borrachera y nos quedamos dormidos. Eso fue todo.

―Bueno, si se conocen, tal vez deberías invitarla al desayuno. A menos que quieras gozar de las finas y nada sutiles atenciones de Vanesa ―Terry, torció el gesto. Vanesa era la asistente de Serena y por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, se había obsesionado con él. Y Vanesa siempre estaba a donde Serena iba, como una sombra―. Llévala, parece amable ―Albert, se dirigió a la puerta.

―Pensé que ibas a quedarte.

―Estoy seguro de que serás responsable, te veo en el almuerzo. ¡Adiós Candy! ―Gritó el editor. La rubia dio un respingo de sorpresa y continuó poniéndose los jeans.

Pasó un tiempo más y Terry apareció con una humeante taza de café. Candy gritó cubriéndose el pecho con las manos, Terry alzó una ceja, dado que tenía puesto el brasier, pero aun así percibió el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia.

―Candy ya te he visto desnuda, más de una vez, si debo agregar.

―Eso fue diferente ―objetó ella, sin despegar las manos de su cuerpo. Terry comprendió su incomodidad y salió de la habitación, al minuto escuchó la voz de Candy.

―Ya puedes pasar ―Le anunció.

―Como si esta fuera mi casa ―Soltó dándole la taza de café―. Anda, bebe. Por cierto, ¿no tienes que ir hoy al hospital?

―Es mi día libre.

―¡Qué buena suerte! Tengo algo que proponerte, Candy ―Ella, estuvo a nada de escupir el café que había bebido ante aquel comentario. ¿Proponerle algo? ¿Terry? ¿A ella?

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos en silencio. Terry había pensado mucho en ello mientras acariciaba el cabello de Candy, y permanecían tirados en el suelo de su baño. Lo supo al instante, habían tocado fondo. Ambos tenían esa sensación de no poder más con aquella situación; donde los invadían emociones de desánimo, desesperanza, estados de apatía, tristeza, angustia, sensación de vacío, ganas de tirar la toalla, desgana por seguir luchando e incluso, en muchas ocasiones, enfado consigo mismos. Invadidos por el pensamiento de que sus vidas eran un total desastre, tras la miserable ruptura con aquellos que no se tocaron el alma para lastimarlos, se habían empezado a aislar de las personas que los querían y a cometer muchas tonterías. Estaban hundidos hasta el cuello. Y sólo les quedaban dos opciones: levantarse o simplemente dejarse morir. Y él, no era de los que se dejaba morir. ¡No! Aún bajo la peor de las circunstancias, había levantado la frente y seguido hacia adelante y, aunque en ninguna de esas ocasiones su corazón había estado implicado, el método y el orgullo no tenían por qué cambiar.

No podía caminar más por la vida bajando la cabeza, ante una traidora y sucia infiel como lo era Josephine Walsh. Y Candy tampoco debía hacerlo, la había investigado y sabía que era la mejor residente de su programa y había publicado un artículo sobre algo que él no recordaba en ese momento. Pero ella era y sería una de las mejores doctoras en la especialidad de Cirugía Cardiotorácica del país ―Podía apostarlo―, y no debía bajar la cabeza ni echarse a llorar en baños ajenos, no iba a permitir que se hundiera en el dolor por alguien que ni siquiera merecía su sufrimiento y ninguna lágrima más. Ninguno de los dos debía ni tenía por qué hacerlo. Ellos eran fuertes y podrían sobrevivir a un engaño amoroso.

Debían hacerlo. Tenían que hacerlo.

―Tengo que ir a un almuerzo de trabajo y quisiera que me acompañaras.

―¿Cómo en una cita? ―Él, negó con la cabeza.

―Anoche todo fue en picada, Candy. Y se debió al posible embarazo de Josephine.

―Eso no volverá a pasar, sólo…

―No puedes seguir negándolo, fue doloroso ―Se encogió de hombros―. Hace dos semanas y media que se casaron y ahora planean empezar una familia. ¿Te das cuenta que ellos avanzan hacia una vida feliz, mientras tú y yo estamos compadeciéndonos de nosotros mismos y deseando que todo fuera diferente? Y nada lo será, no si de ellos dependiese. Nos dejaron. Josephine terminó conmigo para casarse con Ethan. Dilo, Candy. Acéptalo.

Ella se quedó en silencio un segundo, admirando la resolución de Terry y dándole la razón. Si Ethan se había percatado de su presencia, seguramente la había ignorado al notar su desesperación y tristeza; incluso estaba segura de que en el camino se había reído de ella. Envidiaba a Terry y su fortaleza, sus ganas de salir adelante y no sabía si ella tendría la fuerza para hacerlo ―Vamos, Candy. Dilo.

―Yo… ―Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta―. Ethan terminó conmigo para casarse con Josephine. Él nunca… ―Terry, le dio una mirada intensa, animándola―, nunca me amó.

―Sé que ha sido difícil, pero no podemos permitir que sigan hiriéndonos, deben entender que, si alguna vez los amamos, también podemos olvidarlos. Quitaremos de sus rostros ese aire de superioridad la próxima vez que nos encontremos de frente ―Terry, salió de la habitación y Candy lo siguió―. No quiero dejarte sola este día, es el primero y tendremos el Síndrome de Abstinencia. Ven conmigo al almuerzo, por favor ―Ella, le sonrió de medio lado, conmovida.

―De acuerdo.

―Iré a darme una ducha y después te acompañaré a tu departamento para que te cambies. Bebe más café si gustas, tengo waffles congelados, lamento no poder ofrecerte otra cosa, casi nunca como aquí.

―No te preocupes.

Terry se duchó en tiempo record, no sabía cuánto les tomaría ir a donde fuera que viviera Candy. Sólo le quedaba hora y media para llegar al The Palm Court, que era donde siempre lo citaba Serena.

Se visitó con un pantalón de vestir gris y un suéter de cuello redondo en color negro. Subieron a la limosina, veinticinco minutos después estaban estacionándose frente a un edificio de cuatro departamentos en West Village.

Al salir del ascensor, Candy sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsa e introdujo una en la cerradura. Entró en el piso invitándolo a seguirla. Dejó caer las llaves en el cuenco que había sobre el mueble de la entrada y procedió a colgar su abrigo en el perchero.

―Iré a ducharme ―dijo la rubia. Terry asintió distraídamente, como si fuera obvio que tenía que hacerlo. Cuando ella desapareció por el pasillo, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El salón, que era donde se encontraba en ese momento, parecía sacado de una revista de decoración. Tanto orden y pulcritud le agradó. Había un love seat y un sillón reclinable en color marfil, una mesa de centro. En la pared estaba colgada una pantalla plana y debajo de ésta, un librero con muchos blu-ray y cd´s; una sencilla barra de desayunador separaba la pequeña cocina de Candy con la estancia. La pared de la pantalla conducía a un pasillo con dos puertas. Supuso que una era del baño y la otra, la habitación de Candy.

Se sentó en el love seat y prendió la televisión adelantando todos los canales, encontró en uno la serie de Sherlock protagonizada por Benedict Cumberbatch y dejó el control sobre la mesa de centro. Él solía ver ese tipo de programas, esperando sacar alguna inspiración para nuevos casos.

Candy asomó la cabeza por el pasillo treinta y cinco minutos después, duchada y vestida. Lucía un vestido coral sin mangas y unas plataformas blancas que la hacían ver casi de la altura de Terry, él le dio una mirada de aprobación y apagó el televisor.

―Tu departamento es lindo…

―Gracias, en un mes terminará mi contrato, tendré que buscar un lugar más barato si no me hacen buenas ofertas ―West Village, no era tan caro como Manhattan, pero ella apenas ganaba 2,500 dólares mensuales y la renta de aquel lugar era de $920 más los servicios―. Con Ethan dividíamos los gastos, yo sola no podré costearlo, a menos que pueda vivir con 50 dólares al día.

―Deberías cancelar el cable, si dices que no estás mucho en casa ―Recomendó―. Además, tienes un paquete costoso de internet ―Candy, no sabía mucho sobre eso, pero Ethan trabajaba en algo de empresas de internet y lo necesitaba. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez… tú sabes, regresara ―confesó sin creer que de verdad estuviera compartiendo esas cosas con Terry, seguramente aún seguía un poco ebria―. Esta mañana que desperté en tu casa y te vi de espaldas, por un segundo pensé que eras él y… ―Terry, le dirigió una mirada extraña y se aproximó a ella. No le gustaba que lo confundieran con otro, mucho menos en la cama, lo cual le llevó a un pensamiento que le ocasionó una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Tomó a la rubia de los hombros.

―Candy… ―Hizo presión con sus dedos pulgares sobre la piel de la chica.

―Terry ¿qué pasa? Me lastimas ―Candy, lo miró y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella destellando ira y decepción, pero sobre todo una histeria que nunca antes le había visto.

―Candy… ―Repitió tomando aire para calmarse y continuar con lo que iba a decir―. Las veces que estuvimos… juntos, ¿alguna vez pensante que yo era él? ¿Mientras estabas conmigo, imaginabas que estabas con Ethan? ―La doctora, parpadeó varias veces desconcertada por la pregunta, unos segundos después consiguió que su cerebro se conectara de nuevo con su cuerpo y negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

―¿Cómo crees que haría tal cosa? ―protestó, más dueña de sí misma ―¿Acaso…?¿Tú lo hiciste? ―Terry, también negó con la cabeza sin soltarla.

―Nunca lo haría ―Y sin más la abrazó. Candy tenía los brazos en sus costados, completamente sorprendida por el gesto―. Prométeme que no lo haremos. Que si volvemos a estar así e incluso con otras personas, no lo haremos. Nunca seremos como ellos.

―Nunca seremos así, Terry.

―¿Lo prometes? ―preguntó él, en un susurró.

―Lo prometo.

―Yo también ―Terry, dio un respingo cuando sintió los brazos de Candy rodearlo.

Candy nunca olvidaría la expresión de Terry en aquella conversación. Era extraña, pero no desconocida, porque se había reconocido así misma en ella. La diferencia era que ahora ambos se protegerían uno al otro hasta superarlo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Jajajaja, lamento la decepción si es que esperaban otra escena lemon de este par, pero a esto quería llegar. Y sí, pueden decirme, pudiste empezar por aquí, pero estoy trabajando con los outtakes de este fic para hacer una mini historia donde leerán que clase de bullying le hacía Terry a Candy y por ello es que no podían ser amigos desde el principio, además, con algo de calentura, el corazón roto y unas copas de más fue inevitable lo que paso entre ambos, pero no más, van a ser una especie de amigos de superación y ya veremos a dónde los conduce eso.**

 **Este capítulo es diferente a todo lo que he hecho anteriormente porque si conocen mi estilo, saben que me voy más por la narrativa que por los diálogos, Mars me dijo que quedo bien y ojalá ustedes piensen lo mismo.**

 **Voy de salida, pero no quería irme sin subir este capítulo, he respondido los reviews del segundo capítulo, y espero darme tiempo en la noche de responder los del tercero y cuarto, pero por si las dudas, quiero que sepan que agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer y dejar un comentario, me hacen muy, muy feliz.**

 **El fragmento del inicio y el título de este capítulo son de la canción Count on me de Bruno Mars.**

 **Por el momento, me despido, pero nos seguimos leyendo en los próximos capítulos.**

 **06 – sep – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	6. Capítulo 6: A partir de hoy

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Kamanance, disculpa la demora en mis publicaciones y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Capítulo 6: A partir de hoy**

"A partir de hoy  
Le vendaré los ojos a mi corazón  
No quiero que te mire y vuelva a enamorarse  
Y aunque duela extrañarte

A partir de hoy  
Del cuento que escribimos borraré el final  
Para que nada quede de lo que juraste  
Y aunque duela dejarte

Puede que mañana sea ya tarde  
Y ya no pueda olvidarte."

―¿Tienes todo? ―preguntó Terry, mirando a Candy tomar sus llaves del plato. La notó un poco confundida y se arrepintió mentalmente por la escena de minutos atrás.

―Sí, creo que sí ―respondió Candy, y ambos salieron del departamento. ―Entonces, ¿esta reunión es por negocios o placer?

―Un poco de ambos. Albert es mi mejor amigo de la universidad y de alguna manera trabajamos para Serena, pero ella y Albert tiene una relación formal desde hace un par de meses.

―¿No querías estar en medio de ellos?

―Eso suena mal. Me alegra verlos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo sí es un poco desalentador ver parejas cuando tienes el corazón roto. Es casi como una tortura ver las muestras de cariño y amor que se profesan mutuamente y ser consciente de que no tengo nada de eso ―Se encogió de hombros, dudando―. Me resulta incómodo. Y no creas que son celos, es más bien amargura, de saber que la persona a la que quería con todo mi corazón, no está más a mi lado.

―Dímelo a mí, mis mejores amigos son pareja entre sí. ―Aprobó ella y ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos ―Entonces, ¿seré tu intercesor?

―Algo así.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

El restaurante donde se realizaría el almuerzo era bastante lujoso; Candy caminó a un lado de Terry sintiéndose de pronto algo intimidada por la elegancia con que los mozos caminaban entre los decorados bastante finos y delicados.

―Buenas tardes, Terry Granchester y compañía ―Saludó el castaño, en recepción a una amable empleada; enfundada en un traje de chaqueta gris, con su rubio cabello recogido en un tirante moño.

Ella tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador y le sonrió antes de decir:

―La señorita Brandon y el señor Andley lo están esperando en el bar, señor Granchester.

―Gracias.

Terry no esperó las indicaciones de la recepcionista, llego al bar del Plaza, una glamorosa estancia que impresionó aún más a Candy. El caballero barrió con la mirada el lugar en busca de sus amigos, después de unos segundos, finalmente los localizó sentados en una mesa al fondo. Albert se levantó para estrechar la mano de su amigo y Serena lo imitó.

―¡Terry! ―exclamó la pelinegra. Candy imaginó que se trataba de la tal Serena, quien le dio un pequeño abrazo de cortesía.

―Serena, Albert ―dijo Terry, tomando asiento junto a ellos, ambos sonrieron mirando a la rubia, quien se removió incomoda ante el escrutinio y también tomó asiento―. Ella es Candice White.

―Encantada de conocerte, Candice ―Serena, le dio una sonrisa y la rubia correspondió el gesto.

―Me alegra tanto que hayas venido ―expresó Albert, satisfecho.

―Terry, ¿cómo va todo? ―preguntó la pelinegra, pero no hubo respuesta pues un camarero se acercó a ellos para informales que su mesa estaba lista y podían pasar al comedor.

Los cuatro lo siguieron, Candy estaba embelesada con el hermoso interior del Plaza y The Palm Court era… abrumador. Con todos los ingredientes para hacer que Candy se sintiera, realmente, una paleta fuera de lugar; por mucho Dolce&Gabbana que estuviera vistiendo―. Entonces, ¿qué tal todo? ―Retomó la conversación Serena, en cuanto estuvieron sentados en una de las hermosas mesas redondas elegantemente dispuesta para el almuerzo.

―Supongo que bien. ¿Y ustedes? ―cuestionó el castaño.

―Trabajo, trabajo y trabajo. ―respondió Albert.

―A mí me dio otra impresión en la mañana si pensabas quedarte en mi casa a haraganear ―Bromeó Terry. Candy lo miró en silencio, interesada. Sin duda su nuevo aliado tenía muchas facetas.

―¡Hey! ―protestó el rubio―. Eso también fue trabajo, tenía que asegurarme de que vendrías.

Nuevamente la conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada del mesero, una vez que tomó la orden de los comensales, se retiró.

―Terry, el último libro fue estupendo, lleno de suspenso y quería hablar contigo sobre eso, ¿qué depara el futuro para Jared Pinkerton[1]? ―Candy, levantó el rostro; agradeciendo no haber estado bebiendo de su copa de agua. Se inclinó un poco hacía Terry girando su rostro para hablarle al oído.

―¿¡Tú eres T.K. Graham!? ―murmuró tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de sus acompañantes. Terry asintió―. Pero… pero… yo he visto la contraportada con la fotografía del autor y no eres tú.

―Es un disfraz, uso lentes de contacto, una barba falsa y una gorra. No me muestro como soy porque quería que la gente apreciara el mérito de mi escritura, en lugar de quién soy. Independientemente de todo, sigo siendo parte del _Upper_ East _Side_ y un montón de gente hubiera comprado mis libros solo por ser quien soy, y yo no quería eso.

Candy le dio la razón, ella por el contrario; de haberlo sabido, jamás hubiera comprado los libros. Agradeció que su saga autografiada estuviera en el buró de su habitación, hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso que Terry supiera lo fanática que era de sus libros.

―Es de mala educación cuchichear cuando hay más personas presentes ―Les reprendió, Serena.

―Déjalos ―habló el rubio―. ¿No ves que son cosas de enamorados? ―Candy, regresó a su posición inicial tan rápido que Terry levantó una ceja preguntándose cómo es que no se había caído de la silla.

―Regresando al tema, creo que solo me queda uno o dos libros sobre Jared, ¿a qué viene eso? ―Cuestionó el escritor, con curiosidad.

―La BBC y HBO quiere los derechos para una serie.

―Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, Serena.

―Lo sé, pero no es como con Sony. Ellos te quieren en el guion, dando tu visto bueno ―La conversación siguió por ese rumbo.

Candy escuchó en silencio, desconociendo por completo el tema. Terry hablaba con su editor y con lo que fuera Serena como un pez bajo el agua en cuanto a las televisoras, después de todo su padre era el presidente de NBC.

―¿Tú qué opinas, Candice? ¿Crees que los libros de Terry deban pasar a la pantalla chica? ―Ella, no supo bien qué contestar a eso; después de todo hasta hacía unos minutos desconocía a qué se dedicaba Terry.

―Supongo ―Fue su escueta respuesta y ellos siguieron hablando hasta después de la comida, con Terry dando por terminado el tema con un "lo pensaré".

En el postre, y todos más relajados, Serena empezó a interrogarlos.

―Y dígannos, ¿hace cuánto que se conocen?

―Desde Billard ―respondió Candy, feliz de poder contestar algo que sí sabía.

―Es mucho tiempo, ¿cuántos años tenían?

―Yo tenía 16, Terry iba un curso delante de mí, pero no éramos amigos, simplemente nos ubicábamos.

―Un amor platónico… qué romántico ―suspiró Serena.

―No era eso… yo no le agradaba a Candy ―dijo sincero, Terry. Serena y Albert lo miraron interrogantes―. Digamos que no le hice la vida muy llevadera en el colegio. Podría apostar que celebró una fiesta en mi nombre cuando me gradué ―Todos rieron por la ocurrencia―. Serena, ¿dónde está tu asistente? ―Inquirió él, con la finalidad de desviar el tema.

―La deje en la oficina, Albert me dijo que venías con alguien y no quería incomodar a tu novia.

―No es mi novia. Es mi amiga ―Candy, le miró con una sonrisa. Su amiga… y su aliada. ¿Qué más bizarro había que eso?

―Qué pena, ambos hacen una pareja de lo más linda. Además, Terry mereces a una buena mujer a tu lado, no como esa…

―Serena ―advirtió Albert, serio.

―¡Ya qué! Y dime, Candy, ¿a qué te dedicas?

―Estoy en mi último año de residencia como cirujana.

―Impresionante, ¿cuál es tu especialidad?

―Cirugía cardiotorácica.

―¿Y has conseguido buenas ofertas?

―De momento no, pero espero las respuestas en dos semanas más.

―Si necesitas negociar, no dudes en llamarme ―Serena, le tendió su tarjeta.

―Serena es dueña de la editorial que publica mis libros y mi agente, si quieres que te den un helipuerto en tus negociaciones, ella es la persona indicada ―La alabó Terry, y la pelinegra le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

―Gracias, será de mucha ayuda.

Después del postre, tomaron algunas copas de vino y cuando el móvil de Candy sonó, Terry supo que era hora de retirarse.

―Serena, Albert, creo que es hora de que Candy y yo nos vayamos. Me alegró verlos y te prometo que pensaré lo de la serie ―dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Candy a hacer lo mismo.

―Bien, no demores mucho, ¿de acuerdo? ―Serena, le dio un abrazo a Terry y luego se giró hacia la rubia―. Fue un gusto conocerte, Candy. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

―Gracias, igualmente ―respondió ella, con una agradable sonrisa.

―Adiós, Terry ―Se despidió, Albert―. Adiós, Candy.

―Nos vemos ―respondió él, con un movimiento de cabeza.

La pareja salió del Plaza y Terry llamó a Chuck en cuanto estuvo fuera para que los recogiera.

―Son muy agradables tus amigos ―comentó la rubia―, pero me da la impresión de que los evitas. Cuando hablaban de negocios pareces muy relajado, cuando tocaron la parte personal, tuve la sensación de que estabas harto.

―Supongo que esto lo entenderás. Cuando estuve con Josephine perdí muchos amigos a causa de lo que ella hacía, y los que me quedan me miran de una forma que me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. Como si fuera un condenado a muerte.

―Siempre preguntando si estás bien o necesitas ayuda ―agregó Candy, y él asintió―. Sé que lo hacen porque se preocupan por uno. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de leer en sus ojos esa tan odiosa lástima.

―O el "te lo dije". ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Qué siempre tuvieron razón! ―Afirmó él, con fastidio. Confirmando que todo cuanto le hubiesen dicho no era más que la verdad, aunque en su momento le pareciera que estaban equivocados.

―O lo desgraciado que fue ―murmuró Candy, entrando al auto y recargándose completamente en el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

―¿A qué hora tienes que ir al hospital?

―A las diez, quizá debería dormir un poco.

―¿Estás cansada?

―No realmente.

―Quiero que hagamos algo ―Ella, levantó una ceja y él negó con la cabeza―. Candy, eso fue muy bueno, no te lo negaré; pero creo que debemos dejar de acostarnos, necesitamos superar muchas cosas y eso no nos ayudara en nada.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

―¿Por qué la cambiaste al turno nocturno? ―cuestionó Stear a Annie. La ojiazul estaba en su oficina elaborando unos reportes.

―Porque así no estará sola, Patty pasará a verla por las mañanas y a desayunar; luego estarán juntas en las noches haciendo guardias.

―¿No estás exagerando? Quizá lo mejor sea dejarla sola.

―Eso hemos hecho y sigue igual, Stear. La residencia terminará pronto y tomaremos caminos diferentes, no podemos dejarla así.

―Pensé que tú y Archie se quedarían en Nueva York.

―Así es, pero no sé si me quedaré aquí. Candy es mi amiga y está mal, muy mal. Quiero asegurarme de que sienta que puede contar con nosotros cuando quiera.

Stear dio un suspiro cansado antes de marcharse. Él no sabía si hostigar a Candy era lo mejor, después de todo, parecía que eso la alejaba más de ellos.

Se recargó en la puerta y suspiró. ¿Por qué Ethan había dejado a Candy de esa manera tan cruel? Él realmente pensó que la amaba.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Terry le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a su departamento y en el camino, se detuvo en un supermercado para comprar unas cuantas cajas de cartón.

―¿Vas a explicarme tu misterioso plan? ―preguntó Candy, ligeramente divertida.

―Ya casi. ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente día libre?

―De este jueves en ocho.

Llegaron a la puerta y Terry abrió para que ambos entraran. El dueño del departamento le ofreció algo para beber y cuando estuvieron instalados en la sala de estar, Terry se apropió de la mesa de centro armando las cajas.

―¿Ahora sí planeas hacerme participe de este proyecto?

―Sí, esto es lo que haremos. Sacaremos todo lo que nos lastima y nos desharemos de ello ―Candy, le dio una mirada confusa.

―¿Deshacernos de lo que nos lastima? ¿Vas a poner pasos como en AA?

―Si así quieres verlo, sí. Guardaré en estás cajas todo lo que me recuerde a Josephine y luego iremos a tu casa y harás lo mismo. Pensaba que podríamos ir a la playa en tu siguiente día libre y enterrarlo o hacer una hoguera, también podríamos lanzarlo al mar como en un funeral vikingo.

Candy sintió que la cabeza le iba a mil por hora. Ella no había pensado en deshacerse de nada que le recordara a Ethan, ¿por qué lo haría, con qué propósito?

―Me rehúso, Terry. No quiero tirar sus cosas.

―¿Por qué? ¿Pretendes seguir usando alguna de sus camisas para dormir?―Empezó Terry, al tanteo―. ¿O seguir viendo su fotografía cuando nadie te ve?

―Yo no hago eso… ―Candy, estaba segura de que Terry sabía que mentía, así que decidió sincerarse―. De acuerdo, no lo hago siempre, pero ¿sabes? Lo extraño y eso me trae buenos recuerdos, de cuando éramos felices juntos.

―Entiendo lo de los momentos felices y agradables, Candy. Pero no puedes seguir aferrándote a una mentira, porque esa fotografía juntos, esa ropa de él que usas, esos mensajes que seguramente aún guardas solo harán que te aferres más y más. Porque, ¿sabes? Yo aún la echó de menos y este sentimiento me causa dolor y rabia en la misma medida. Pienso que este día, si Josephine hubiera estado a mi lado, me hubiera dicho de inmediato que aceptara la propuesta de la serie; después de todo, seré yo quien esté detrás del guion. Que, al ver a Serena y Albert, nuestras manos se habrían acariciado por debajo y por encima de la mesa y después llegaríamos a casa y cuando le mirara a los ojos, habría visto amor, pero nada de eso es real. Candy, es como el humo del cigarro que se evapora y se va rápidamente con el viento, como ella lo hizo hace dos meses. El momento en que mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos y aún hoy, no he conseguido recuperar porque me sigo aferrando a esa vida y no puede seguir siendo así. Ya no.

Durante un largo instante, Candy no respondió. Se había quedado sorprendida ante la sinceridad de su compañero. Era claro el vació y la frustración que se había precipitado hacia el exterior obligándolo a abrirse con ella. Terry arqueó una ceja, separando sus suaves y pálidos labios, de los cuales no se emitió ninguna palabra. Él le había dicho su sentir a Candy, ahora solo quedaba que ella se decidiera.

La rubia miró las cajas dando un paso hacia atrás, cuando ella regresó su vista a él, Terry la sostuvo como si estuvieran estudiándose bajo otra perspectiva.

¿Así era como dos personas descubrían que eran frágiles… que estaban heridas?

Deshacerse de las cosas de Ethan, era lo que Terry quería que hiciera. Candy sabía, de verdad lo sabía. Que él tenía razón, debían tirar, quemar o arrojar al mar las cosas de sus ex y olvidarlos, recuperar sus vidas y su estabilidad emocional; pero el dolor de deshacerse de las buenas memorias, de las cosas que le gustaba recordar y que había guardado en un pequeño rincón de su memoria, era algo difícil de ignorar.

Pero, debían hacerlo, no podían seguir aferrándose a sentimientos que no sólo les causaban dolor y pena, sino también un angustiante desgaste emocional y físico. No podían continuar haciéndolo, no cuando Ethan y Josephine los habían dejado atrás sin ningún miramiento o remordimiento. Ellos siguieron sus vidas y muy pronto serían padres, sin importarles el daño que hicieron en la vida y el corazón de quienes se atravesaron en sus planes, inocentemente.

―No… no pienso que no tengas derecho a recordar, Candy ―explicó el caballero, mirándola serio―. Pero creo que al igual que yo, sabes lo doloroso que puede ser llegar a un lugar donde todo te lo recuerda. Y mantener sus cosas con nosotros, mantendrá abierta para siempre está herida.

Candy asintió, dándole la razón.

El dueño del departamento fue a su cuarto, Candy dudo en seguirlo hasta que él asomó la cabeza por la puerta para invitarla a entrar.

La siguiente media hora, Terry empezó a aventar sobre la cama la ropa que Josephine había dejado, sacó de su buró varios álbumes de fotografías y de su mesa de noche tomó un elegante reloj de plata que su ex le había regalado. Todos los años de relación cupieron en tres cajas de cartón. El castaño dio un suspiró y sacó su cartera.

―Esta es la foto que siempre veo cuando la extraño ―murmuró él, enseñándosela a Candy―. Viajamos a París para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario ―Terry, le dio una mirada más a la foto y volvió a suspirar. Candy vio algo de duda en su mirada.

―Vamos, Terry, es tu idea ―Lo instó la rubia, acercando una de las cajas. Él dejó caer la imagen y Candy la enterró entre las demás cosas sin nada de delicadeza, no le gustaba ver el rostro de la mujer que le había quitado a Ethan. Ella lo miró, él parecía tan desolado―. ¿Estás listo para esto o quieres dejarlo para otro día?

―Creo que nunca me sentiré listo, es mejor terminarlo ahora que por fin hemos decidido hacerlo.

Luego de la habitación fueron a la sala, arrojando libros y algunas carpetas con artículos que había escrito la Walsh, después fueron al tocador y por último a la cocina.

―Creo que eso es todo ―declaró Terry, mirando su alrededor, intentando dar con alguna otra cosa que tuviera la firma de su ex novia. Satisfecho de su escrutinio se volvió hacia ella―. Es tu turno ―afirmó más tranquilo, inspirando en ella la seguridad que antes no le había visto.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

―Tienes muchas fotografías ―señaló Terry, empezando a hojear álbumes sin ninguna clase de atención, mientras Candy seguía exorcizando a Raver de su casa.

Entonces Candy se le quedó mirando, o esa impresión le dio al principio. Pero a los pocos segundos comprendió que miraba un marco que estaba boca abajo sobre el buró.

―Esa fotografía la tomamos la primera noche que pasamos aquí ―dijo ella, acercándose y dándole el marco. Terry quitó el post-it como si no tuviera importancia y lo arrojó al suelo. Candy sintió que su corazón se detenía―. Fue la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba. Él dijo que empezó a sentir cosas por mi cuando estuve en otra relación y tardó dos años más en confesarme sus sentimientos, pero creí que todo había valido la pena. Solo peleamos un par de veces, por el tiempo que pasaba en el hospital y cuando le dije que quería ser jefa de residentes, me pidió que no lo hiciera porque quería que iniciáramos una familia ―Terry, pudo ver las lágrimas que afloraban desde las esmeraldas de la rubia―. Pero a los pocos meses de eso, cambió mucho, siempre estaba de mal humor o me evitaba. Después, de la nada, volvió a ser el mismo, pero solo por un corto período. Pasábamos días enteros sin vernos y cuando lo hacíamos, era como si fuéramos dos desconocidos. Y un día, llegué a casa y encontré esto ―Candy, se agachó para recoger el post-it verde con las palabras que habían destrozado su corazón―. El departamento parecía igual, pero ya no estaba su colección de vinilos, ni sus pelotas autografiadas por los Yankees y aunque parezca insignificante, tampoco estaba su taza de Princeton. Él se había ido. Y después de tres años de relación, la única explicación que me dio, fue esta ―Candy, le mostró el papel verde con las únicas dos palabras que Ethan le había dedicado. Terry lo tomó y ella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacía atrás sobre la cama, con un movimiento lento, gastado. Nada propio de una joven dama de 27 años.

Dejo que la lluvia se deslizara por su rostro desde sus ojos con una abatida tristeza. Dejando escapar su dolor, para que doliera menos, como había hecho desde que él se fuera.

―Lo que sucedió después de que él se fue, se convirtió en una serie de sucesos que no recuerdo con claridad y, si te soy sincera, no quiero hacerlo. En mi mente solo tenía presente la imagen de Ethan marchándose del departamento después de tanto tiempo sin ninguna explicación.

Terry mantuvo la mirada fija en el frente, aún en un estado de incredulidad y shock del que no podía salir. Ethan, el muy desgraciado no le dijo a Candy por qué la había dejado, simplemente se había ido, como un miserable cobarde.

Escuchó los sollozos de Candy y fue consciente del vacío que creció en su interior, del dolor que sentía en algún lugar del pecho. Ella necesitaba un cierre, pero él no estuvo seguro de si era peor avanzar o quedarse como estaba. ¿Acaso el remedio era peor que la enfermedad? La miró, seguía con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo sobre la cama. Terry suspiró, quizá lo mejor era terminar con eso de una buena vez.

―Él y Josephine nos engañaron por casi 9 meses, Candy ―dijo él, lentamente. O fue Candy quien percibió aquella confesión con más lentitud de la que había sido dicha―. Josephine me lo dijo, ella terminó conmigo cuando me lo confesó. ¿Y sabes qué hice yo? A pesar de saber lo que hizo, le rogué que permaneciéramos juntos, la amaba tanto como para rebajarme a ello. Y, ¿lo peor? Algunas veces aún lo deseo. Tengo miedo de ir a mi departamento y saberlo vacío y de que siempre sea así. De que pase el tiempo y no haya nadie que sostenga mi mano cuando me vaya o llegue ―Parecía que Terry hablaba más para sí mismo que para ella―. ¡Fui tan estúpido! Quiero encontrar a alguien que me ame, no quiero resignarme de nuevo. Suena patético, ¿verdad?

Terry estuvo a punto de dar un respingo cuando una mano, tibia y suave, se posó tímidamente sobre la suya. Apartó el rostro y cerró los ojos, fuertemente, aspiró con fuerza. De repente sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Su pecho se agitó, y él luchó por dominar ese acceso de angustia. Con movimientos vacilantes, sus dedos se entrelazaron con esos otros, más pequeños que los suyos. Llevó la mano hasta su pecho y la sostuvo ahí, apretada y firme, como si fuera lo único que pudiera contener el torrente de sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse y escapar a su control. Candy se mantuvo ahí, quieta y callada, comprendiendo y compartiendo mucho más de lo que el moreno podía llegar a imaginar en ese momento. Después de todo, Candy sabía que, si hubiera estado en el lugar de Terry con Ethan, también ella le hubiera rogado. Eran tan patéticos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

―Candy no estaba en casa, no sé a dónde ha ido ―dijo Patty, había escuchado ruidos por la mañana, antes del almuerzo, pero cuando había subido al departamento, nadie le abrió. Con renuencia usó la copia que Candy les había dado para entrar, pero lo encontró vacío.

―Tal vez salió a dar una vuelta ―Se escuchó una voz desde el teléfono de la oficina de Annie, era Archie.

―Voy a marcarle ―Stear, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Candy, después de algunos segundos el buzón de voz se activó―. No responde.

―¿Por qué no la dejan sola? Candy sólo necesita tiempo y calma y, tenerlos alrededor pegados a ella como si fuera a hacer alguna estupidez, no la hará superar todo esto solo la presionarán más ―Criticó Archie, cansado de repetir la misma cantaleta. Él conocía a Candy y sabía que ella necesitaba alejarse un poco. No había estado de acuerdo en que fuera a la boda de su ex, pero su pecosa amiga se había aferrado a ir y no solo eso, sino que no había querido que nadie la acompañara y él accedió sin decirle a sus demás amigos los planes de la rubia. Ella necesitaba tiempo, un corazón roto no podía curarse de la noche a la mañana.

―Porque normalmente ella no actúa así, siempre es comunicativa con nosotros, siempre nos decía a dónde estaba… ―dijo Annie.

―Pero nunca antes la habían dejado, eso es diferente. ―agregó Patty.

―Y necesita nuestro apoyo ―Annie, miró su teléfono y tenía una emergencia ―Tengo que irme, intenten localizarla. Adiós, novio, nos vemos en la noche ― El aludido del otro lado de la línea, puso los ojos en blanco y se abstuvo de hacer cualquier otro comentario para evitar alguna discusión y simplemente colgó el teléfono.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Annie salió dos horas después y escuchó un mensaje en su buzón de voz. Uno que le dio la razón totalmente a Archie. Candy debía superar su perdida como mejor lo quisiera. Mandó un mensaje con un par de frases: "No te preocupes, lo arreglaré".

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Candy agradeció en silencio que Annie no atendiera su celular, demasiado avergonzada para enfrentarse a la voz de su amiga. Saber que Ethan la había dejado porque había sido infiel, la había sacado de su íntimo recogimiento. Y por primera vez ella habló de su corazón roto y de noches tristes. De todas las ausencias con nombre y rostro que guardaba en su corazón. De su dolor y de su rabia. De su soledad. De abrazos que necesitaba y que, por desgracia, sus amigos no podían cubrir. Aún no.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Tres horas después, Chuck dejó a Candy y a Terry en la casa de East Hampton Main Beach, de este último.

―Si querías ir a una playa, ¿por qué no fuimos a Long Island? ―preguntó Candy, mirando alrededor, a pocos metros estaba la playa. No había muchas personas.

―Es más íntimo ―respondió Terry, empezando a sacar las cajas de la cajuela con ayuda de Chuck y las llevó a la orilla, despidiendo al chofer antes de empezar a caminar. Candy hizo un gesto de despedida al chofer, quien entró a la casa; lo miró hasta que se perdió en el interior y, luego, cargó una de las cajas uniéndose al castaño.

El oleaje que suavemente se removía ante ellos les pareció más lejano de lo que se encontraba en realidad. Candy se quitó los zapatos y dejó que sus pies se hundieran en la arena húmeda. Terry dejo las cajas a unos metros del mar, donde las olas aún no pudieran alcanzarlas con su lento vaivén.

Dos viajes después, Candy estaba sentada con todas las cajas frente a ella, aún podía ver la inmensa gama de los colores del atardecer reflejados en el agua. De pie, a su lado, Terry también miraba el mar.

―¿Cómo hacemos esto? ―preguntó Candy, cuando el frío comenzó a sentirse.

―Lo mejor será que dejemos que la marea se lo lleve todo, Candy ―Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos, ella se levantó cuando el agua los alcanzó y, con el vaivén, las cajas fueron arrastradas mientras ambos se despedían en silencio de todos esos recuerdos, o al menos, lo intentaban, conscientes de que lo mejor era dejar todo atrás.

La tibia lágrima que emergió de los ojos de Terry se deslizó por su mejilla hasta caer en la arena. Terry rodeó el cuerpo de Candy y ella hundió el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Él la apretó con más fuerza. Era extraño entender el avance del tiempo. Algunos días eran asquerosamente difíciles; le hacían creer que no habría un mañana, que toda su vida continuaría cargando con esa sensación de ahogo y desolación que lo mataba. Otros días, lo único que sentía era rabia hacia Josephine y maldecía que sus caminos se hubieran cruzado. Pero también existían días como ese: días en que se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para seguir adelante. Y era extraño que esos días fueran curiosamente cuando Candy estaba a su lado, sabía que con ella, superar esa pérdida sería menos lastimoso. Y el caballero había empezado a cuestionarse el por qué. Tenía algunas buenas respuestas que le parecían bastante aceptables. La primera era que Candy parecía sentirse tan derrotada como él. Solo por eso, ya tenía su simpatía. La segunda, que ambos se habían comportado de una forma bastante civilizada desde el principio, a pesar de sus roces pasados. La tercera, era que Candy era la única que podía comprender cómo se sentía sin juzgarlo, aguantando todo el discurso de inseguridades y escuchándolo sin aparente molestia. La cuarta, que Candy era una persona físicamente muy agradable a la vista, y si bien había disfrutado de aquel cuerpo, pudiera ser que aquello hubiera logrado unirlos a un entendimiento más afín y quizá más adelante en algo un poco más serio… Y en ese preciso punto, Terry se detenía, asustado por los caminos que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Decidió que no necesitaba encontrar más respuestas y negó, negó y negó. Cosa que hacía con gran facilidad debido al perfecto hábito que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años.

―¿Candy? No, no hagas eso, no llores.

―¿Qué dices? Claro que no estoy llorando…

Pero lo estaba. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro involuntariamente, mojándole la camisa, él suspiró y entendió que esa sería la última vez. La dejó llorar porque ella por fin sabía el motivo por el cual Raver le había roto el corazón. Y aquel dolor necesitaba desbordarse.

En menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando ambos ya hubieran vuelto a la ciudad y Candy estuviera trabajando. Terry se encontraría tocando la puerta del departamento de Josephine y Ethan, este último atendería y Terry estrellaría su puño en el rostro del pelinegro, escucharía el grito y reclamos de su ex y con todo el desprecio que alguien pudiera inspirarle; le advertiría a Ethan Raver que jamás volviera a acercarse a Candice Victorie White.

Pero en ese momento eso parecía un futuro impensable, solo movido por un impulso de justicia.

―Estaremos bien ―dijo Terry, con la voz entre cortada y los ojos cerrados ―. Lograremos estarlo.

―Sí… lo estaremos ―murmuró Candy, levantando el rostro y Terry se dejó envolver por la necesidad de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Candy no resistió y correspondió al beso por un instante. Las manos de él sobre sus hombros apretando necesitadamente, le dieron la voz de alarma, se separó lo más suavemente que pudo y pegó su frente a la de Terry que la miraba―. Estaremos bien ―murmuró una vez más y vio la pequeña sonrisa de Terry dándole la razón.

 _Benditos sean los olvidadizos, pues superan incluso sus propios errores… ¡Ése es el eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos!_

Continuará …

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ufff, no tengo perdón, lo sé, el capítulo lo terminé ayer y solo esperé las correcciones de Mars para poder publicarlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, sé que hay mucho drama entre estos dos, pero les aseguro que a partir del siguiente capítulo tendremos más momentos felices para nuestra pareja favorita. Y si mis cálculos no me fallan, nos quedan sol capítulos, ya saben que no soy de hacer historias taaaan largas.**

 **Sé que les debo el último outtake de Unbreak my heart, lo estoy escribiendo, pero no sé, jajaja, me enojé con Ethan y Josephine, qué se creen! Engañar a Candy y a Terry, pos estos! Jajaja, así que mejor continué un poco con la historia central, pero ya casi lo terminó, faltan diez días para la fiesta de mi hijo y todavía tengo algunos pendientes, pero trato de sentarme frente a la laptop lo más que puedo, les pido este tiempo y después trataré de regresar a las publicaciones regulares de los jueves/viernes, ¿vale?**

 **Les debo respuesta a los reviews, pero es que mi hijo ya dejo de lado su libro para colorear y exige mi atención, jajaja, pero no quería hacerlas esperar más tiempo.**

 **Prometo responder en cuento tenga unos minutos.**

 **También les cuento que estoy trabajando poco a poco en los capítulos de mis demás fics para ver si puedo publicar algunos finales en diciembre, esto debido a un proyecto conjunto con Mars del que hemos hablado, pero aún no concretamos nada, sin embargo, me hace mucha ilusión escribir una historia con ella, había hablado con varias autoras sobre escribir un fic conjunto, pero no ha habido nada seguro, y espero que esta vez sí pueda hacerse, ya veremos qué pasa pues ella también esta presionada con su proyectos personales.**

 **Ah, cierto, el título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima interpretada por David Bisbal y Sebastián Yatra.**

 **Feliz fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.**

 **8 – nov – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Este personaje está basado en Allan Pinkerton, detective y espía escoces; quien fundó la primera agencia de detectives del mundo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Estaré ahí para ti

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Yoliki, eres de pocas palabras, pero casi nunca has faltado para leerme y comentar.** **Gracias por ello.**

 **Capítulo 7: Estaré ahí para ti**

I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too...

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah.

Chuck se estacionó frente a Perry St. 66 Greenwich Village[1], Candy y Terry descendieron del vehículo y el chofer esperó indicaciones de su jefe, éste le dijo que podía irse a casa y con una última mirada a la pareja, arrancó el auto.

―Estoy cansada y tengo hambre ―Candy abrió la puerta del edificio y ambos entraron.

―Lo siento, la casa de la playa era un caos, hace mucho tiempo que no paso un verano ahí y mi padre tiene muchas cajas almacenadas.

―No importa ―Candy, entró a su departamento y fue a la cocina, antes de irse a los Hamptons ella se había cambiado el vestido por unos jeans y una sudadera. Terry se quitó el sacó y se acomodó en el sillón―. No he hecho la despensa, tengo tostadas y café, ¿te apetece? ―Él negó―. ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Conozco un lugar cerca ―El castaño, se levantó de un salto ansioso por probar algún bocado. Lo que fuera.

Candy lo llevó a una pizzería, Joe's Pizza, que tenía toda la pinta de formar parte de una de esas cadenas de restaurantes a la que gente de clase media era aficionada y que Terry detestaba. Era un local para nada espacioso, pero sí bastante bullicioso, en el que apenas había unas cuantas mesas. Y ni siquiera tenía terraza. No demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de locales, dejó en manos de Candy la decisión del menú y no era que le hiciera mucha gracia. La doctora pidió unas aceitunas variadas para picar, una ensalada rústica para compartir y una gigantesca pizza con multiplicidad de ingredientes. Claramente la cava de vinos no era el fuerte del restaurante, así que Terry tuvo que conformarse con una cerveza.

―Creo que me estás timando ―masculló el caballero, una vez que el camarero dejo su pedido sobre la mesa―. Yo te invité al The Palm Court.

Candy sonrió, indudablemente feliz de haber acabado en ese local.

―¿Quién te ha dicho que lo vas a cenar no está a la altura? ―preguntó ella, sin disimular la diversión que le causaba él y su fino paladar.

―¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por la mesa? ¿Servilletas de papel y cubiertos desechables? ¡Gracias al cielo, los vasos son de cristal o ya me hubiera largado!

Candy se rio, mirándole con expresión divertida.

―Sé que te hubiera gustado ir de nuevo en The Palm Court o en Eleven Madison Park ―Candy, notó levemente la tensión de Terry―, pero no quería cambiarme de nuevo solo para ir a cenar. Estoy demasiado cansada.

―De acuerdo, pero me debes alguna compensación ―dijo él, tomando una rebanada de pizza y mirando a Candy con una sonrisa―. ¿Verdad o reto?

Perpleja, Candy cerró la boca; consiente de la cara de idiota que debía tener en ese momento. ¿Verdad o reto? ¡Era un juego de niños!

―No puedes estar hablando en serio, Granchester ―masculló la rubia, sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

―Oh, ¡vamos, Candy! Si no quieres hacer retos, puede ser un ¿Verdad, verdad? ―Pidió Terry, con una sonrisa tan adorable que la rubia no fue capaz de negarse.

―Empieza tú ―Sugirió ella, resignada.

―Bueno ―Él le dirigió la mirada y una sonrisa. Candy no podía creer que iba a hacer eso con Terry―. ¿Por qué nos acusante con la profesora Flamcourt? ―La rubia, se quedó pensando sobre la pregunta.

―¿Cuándo los vio fumando mariguana? ―Él asintió―. No los acusé, ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí, mucho menos que estaban fumando.

―Tú no tenías clase con Flamcourt, ¿qué podías estar haciendo con ella?

―Esas ya son dos preguntas ―dijo risueña, él le guiñó el ojo―, supongo que no has ido a las reuniones de ex alumnos, Lane Flamcourt, ahora White…

―¿Es tu madrastra?

―No, ese era su apellido de soltera. Ella es mi madre ―Terry, se quedó pensativo un momento asimilando la información.

―¿De verdad?

―Hay una historia muy larga que no quiero contar en este momento, quizá más adelante. Mi turno, y hablando de ese tema, ¿tuviste algo que ver con que Jason Miller tratará de seducirme? ―Terry, desvió la mirada.

―Eh… sólo un poco ―susurró bajito. Candy lo perforó con la mirada, pidiéndole una explicación―. La idea era que te conquistara hasta llevarte a la cama… pero Elisa tenía otros planes y cuando los descubrí… yo, me negué a seguir con el plan.

―Pero no hiciste nada para detenerla, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Candy, un poco tirante.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

―No pensé que de verdad lo haría.

―Lo hizo y aquel simple hecho cambió mi vida para siempre ―Reclamó ella, con ironía.

―Éramos estúpidos, Candy. Pensamos que cualquier cosa que hiciéramos tenía solución, no nos deteníamos a pensar en las consecuencias simplemente actuábamos.

―Sin importarles un rábano a quienes afectaran ―Ella, empezaba a sentirse bastante molesta. Terry suspiró.

―No sé qué decirte, Candy ―La rubia, apretó los labios y desvió la mirada negándose a contemplar un segundo más su mirada de arrepentimiento ¡Gilipollas! Se dedicó a observar a la gente en las mesas cercanas a la suya, aunque pudieran pensar que estaba siendo una maleducada. Le importaba muy poco en ese momento; la culpa era de Terry. Sólo cuando el camarero dejó un pedido en la mesa a su lado, la rubia abandonó su aburrido entretenimiento y siguió comiendo, ignorándolo por completo con absoluta resolución.

―¿No piensas hablarme en lo que resta de la cena? ―preguntó el escritor, al cabo de un rato.

―No ―respondió sin mirarle.

―Bien.

Candy notó por su tono de voz que estaba molesto. Terry no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y ambos comieron en silencio, apenas sin mirarse. Al cabo de un rato, Candy empezó a sentirse ligeramente incómoda y contrariada. Se mordió los labios, debía considerar que aquel hecho tenía muchos años ya y no había pasado a mayores gracias a la intervención de Ethan. Pero si aquello no hubiera sucedido, ella quizá jamás se hubiera cruzado con el pelinegro y no tendría el corazón roto. Era extraño cómo un pequeño evento en la vida se transformaba en una bola de nieve que giraba y giraba. Sabía que Terry había propuesto aquel juego para conocerse un poco mejor y que todo se había jodido por culpa de la revelación de él y su, tal vez ―Sólo tal vez―, desorbitada reacción.

Terry siguió engullendo su cena sin reconocer, bajo ninguna razón, que la cena estaba resultado mucho más sabrosa de lo que esperaba y recriminándose por ser tan estúpido.

―¿Vas a querer postre? ―Oír la voz de Candy después de tan tupido silencio entre ellos, completamente hundido en sus propios pensamientos, le sobresaltó un poco.

―Por supuesto ―afirmó el caballero―, ¿tú no?

Candy asintió y le hizo una señal al camarero para que le llevara la carta de postres. Terry pidió un sfogliatella y Candy un brownie con helado de vainilla y un café.

―¿Vas al gimnasio o algo? ―Le preguntó Terry, con curiosidad mientras le observaba comer, además había notado que ella había consumido las mismas rebanas pizza de que él. Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y él se dio cuenta de su error―. Porque no sé dónde metes todo lo que comes.

Candy suavizó la mirada y sonrió. Al parecer ambos volvían a ser normales.

―Corro 5 kilómetros todas las mañanas o noches, depende de mí horario. ¿Y tú? ―Candy, podía dar fe de que Terry no tenía ni un gramo de grasa extra en el cuerpo.

―Sólo nado, además, siempre he tenido un buen metabolismo.

Después de un poco de conversación más relajada y habiendo acabado con todo lo que les habían llevado, Candy pagó la cuenta pese a las protestas del castaño. Caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento de la rubia y con un titubeó, lo invitó a entrar.

―Creo que debería llamar a Chuck ―dijo dejando la puerta a medio cerrar.

―¿Quieres ver algo en la televisión? ―Candy, intentó no sonrojarse. Por el amor de Dios, ¡tenía veintisiete años!, no podía ir encendiendo sus mejillas con tanta facilidad. Pero quería que él se quedara un rato más.

―¿Qué quieres ver? ―preguntó en respuesta, cerrando por fin la puerta y siguiéndola hasta la sala de estar. Candy se sentó en el sofá y Terry se quedó parado―. Puedes sentarte aquí conmigo, si quieres. Amo este sofá, lo compré después de que Ethan se fuera.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Se interesó él, mientras se sentaba al otro lado. Cada uno posicionado en un extremo, de frente al otro, apoyándose en los posa brazos. Candy estiró las piernas y Terry la imitó para ponerse cómodos.

―Cuando él se fue, mi otro sofá sufrió mi ira ―confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó el mando remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales.

―Muévete ―Le pidió Terry―. Estás robándome el espacio ―Candy, le hizo una seña para mostrarle una palanca a un lado del posabrazos, Terry la jaló y el sofá se reclinó. Se estiró cuan largo era y tomó un cojín del sillón de junto, lo puso en su regazo, dándole golpecitos para que Candy se acostará ahí, ella levantó una ceja, algo extrañada, pero al final, posó su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

―¿Has visto esa serie Sherlock?

―Me quedé en la tercera temporada.

―Tienes suerte, yo apenas llevó 20 minutos del primer capítulo de la cuarta ―Candy, buscó la aplicación de Netflix en su pantalla, dejó el mando en la mesa y ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la televisión. Después de un rato él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y ella se dejó hacer.

A los cuarenta minutos exactos, el móvil de Terry comenzó a vibrar, pero él no lo cogió ya que sin lugar a dudas iba por el segundo o tercer sueño en ese momento. Y Candy, en su regazo, quizá le llevaba uno de ventaja.

Sobre las dos o tres de la mañana, Terry comenzó a sentirse incómodo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y qué le oprimía las piernas? Abrió los ojos y comenzó a desperezarse, flexionó los pies y el sofá regresó a su forma original, inmediatamente se escuchó un "¡Ay!" que lo hizo caer en cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién.

―¡Candy! ―Terry, la ayudó a ponerse de pie―. Perdona, no fue mi intención. ―La rubia, le hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia y luego se tocó la espalda. El sillón era cómodo, pero la posición no había sido la más adecuada.

―Creo que es hora de ir a la cama. Mañana tengo que estar en el hospital a las 12 ―Él buscó su celular y vio las llamadas de Albert, rodó los ojos―. Es de madrugada, Terry, no le pidas que venga por ti, no me importa acogerte en mi casa.

―¿Segura?

―Hemos tenido sexo, me has visto borracha y desnuda, no creo que dormir juntos sea la gran cosa en este punto ―dijo y luego bostezo. Ambos fueron al baño y se lavaron los dientes. Candy se desmaquilló y Terry fue a la habitación y se quitó el saco, la camisa y el pantalón. Decidiendo que podía dormir en ropa interior. La dueña del departamento salió quince minutos después para ver a Terry sentado en su lado de la cama pasando las hojas de un libro. De uno escrito por él.

―Has descubierto mi pequeño y sucio secreto. Ahora tendré que matarte. ―Terry, puso cara de resignación mientras Candy reía.

―Si tengo que ser honesto, sabía que tenías los libros ―Candy, lo miró sorprendida―. Josephine le dijó a Ethan quién era yo, así que me pidió que los autografiara para su novia ―Él se levantó y regresó al baño. Cuando salió Candy ya estaba metida entre las cobijas ―Creí que había marcado mi territorio ―Sonrió viéndola en el lugar que había reclamado como suyo.

―Lo lamento, pero este es mi lado de la cama ―Él se metió entre las cobijas y se acomodó.

―Vamos a dormir ―Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo tomarse el dormir juntos, pero todo el proceso había sido muy natural; que sólo hasta que la luz estuvo apagada, fueron conscientes del otro cuerpo a su lado y los pensamientos empezaron a arremolinarse en sus cabezas. Podían sentir que ambos estaban nerviosos y por un momento sus cuerpos se tensaron.

―Descansa, Terry.

―Buenas noches, Candy ―Él depositó un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia y se acomodó de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Ninguno de los dos supo quién se durmió primero, pero ambos se habían sumergido en el sueño más tranquilo que habían tenido en los últimos días.

En los últimos dos meses, quizás…

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando el cielo apenas apareció esbozando de color azul, Terry despertó sobresaltado y algo confuso. Miró a su alrededor y oyó el insistente ruido de su celular. Palmeó en la mesita para cogerlo, pero no reconoció el mueble y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Y después de eso, en todo lo demás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió para poder ver con claridad, se giró para ver el apacible rostro de Candy, pero solo se encontró con una cama vacía. Su celular volvió a sonar sacándolo de la confusión; lo agarró con desgano y vio que era nada más y nada menos que Albert.

Candy regresó de correr y dejó su Ipod en el plato de las llaves, esperaba que Terry ya hubiera despertado para poder desayunar y hacer algunas compras antes de tener que ir al hospital.

Escuchó su voz desde la habitación, se acercó y se asomó por la puerta entreabierta pero antes de anunciarse, se quedó un instante parada. Hablaba. Con alguien y parecía tenso.

―Sí, Albert, estoy con Candy ―Silencio en el que imaginaba que el rubio estaba hablando―, no te preocupes, estoy bien ―Silencio nuevamente―. No, claro que no. Es mi amiga, ya te lo había dicho ―Terry, se dejó caer en la almohada, suspirando pesadamente―. No me importa lo que Serena diga ―Nueva pausa―. ¡Joder que no! ―Las pausas en las que no hablaba Terry la ponían nerviosa―. Supongo, no sé todavía. Necesito pensarlo profundamente y no he tenido la cabeza para ello ―Hizo otra parada en la conversación ―¡Cállate! Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida ―Gritó medio ofuscado, medio risueño y colgó el teléfono.

Candy se retiró antes de ser descubierta husmeando y caminó de reversa, hasta la puerta de entrada.

―Terry, ¿estás despierto? ―Gritó y él salió vistiendo sus pantalones.

―Buenos días, Candy ―Saludó con una sonrisa―, ¿fuiste a correr? ―Ella asintió tomando un filtro de café―. ¿Puedo usar tu baño para darme una ducha o prefieres hacerlo primero?

―¿Te importa si me ducho primero? Así mientras tú lo haces puedo preparar un poco de pan francés, ¿te apetece? ―preguntó ella.

―Ha siglos que no como pan francés ―Candy, sonrió y pasó a su lado para meterse al baño.

Media hora después, salió en bata y usando una toalla para secar su cabello, enrollada en la cabeza.

―Todo tuyo ―expresó con un movimiento de mano.

―Gracias.

Minutos después, cuando Terry salió del baño vistiendo su misma ropa. Candy estaba poniendo la mesa, él la ayudó sirviendo el café; llevándolo de la barra a la pequeña mesa del comedor.

―Esto es genial. No pensé que supieras cocinar ―Candy, no supo si tomarse aquello como un halago o un insulto, así que se encogió de hombros.

―Cuando estoy en casa, cocino todo, pero ordeno comida para llevar a veces ―comentó ella―. Desayuno o ceno aquí, todo depende de mí horario, pero almuerzo en la cafetería del hospital… al menos cuando tengo tiempo, otras simplemente no como. Pico de la máquina de golosinas ―Candy, rio suavemente―. Necesito comprar algunos víveres antes de ir al hospital.

―¿Tú vas por ellos? ―preguntó el caballero, como si fuera un insulto mientras se servía otra taza de café.

―Sí ―respondió ella y luego se percató de la forma particular de la pregunta―. ¿Alguna vez has ido a comprar despensa?

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―Su tono sonó un poco indignado. Ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

―Debí haberme dado cuenta de que nunca lo has hecho.

―No tengo razón para hacerlo. En casa de mis padres tenía un chef personal y cuando me fui a vivir solo, siempre salía a comer. Lo sigo haciendo.

―Espero que te guste ir al supermercado ―Bromeó Candy―. Este será un día interesante ―El par terminó su desayuno y cada uno leyó el periódico. Ella llevó los platos al lavabo, vaciando el resto de comida en el cesto de la basura orgánica. Después abrió el lavavajillas cuando Terry entró en la cocina.

―Dime dónde van estos y los guardaré ―dijo él, mientras juntaba los vasos del estante superior de la lavadora. Candy lució genuinamente sorprendida por un momento antes de apuntar el armario donde iban los vasos. Guardaron los platos limpios y ella cerró el lavavajillas―. ¿No se supone que prendas esa cosa?

―No está llena todavía ―explicó la doctora―. Esperaré hasta que haya más para agregar, y luego la arrancaré.

Candy entró a su cuarto para cambiarse y Terry prendió la televisión, estaban pasando Star contra las fuerzas del mal[2] y como le gustó la canción; dejó el canal mientras esperaba a Candy y terminaba de ponerse la ropa, peinarse y lavarse los dientes.

Se sentó un minuto antes de que ella saliera luciendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter rojo, ambos entallados, amoldándose a su cuerpo.

―¿Qué estás viendo?

―Es una caricatura que encontré, no sé cómo se llama, pero amo las caricaturas y podría verlas todo el día si pudiera ―Ella se rió.

―¿Estás listo? ―Él asintió viéndola tomar su bolso y sus llaves. Salieron del departamento y cuando Terry iba a llamarle a Chuck, Candy lo detuvo y lo llevó al estacionamiento y se subieron a un Mazda 3 en color guinda.

―Asumo que este es tu vehículo ―Bromeó Terry.

―No hubiera podido entrar sino fuera el caso ―respondió arrancando el auto ―Lo compré hace seis meses, aunque solo lo uso para salir a comprar.

―No pensé que supieras conducir.

―¿Qué piensas de mí, Terry? Primero dices que no creíste que supiera cocinar, ¿y ahora que es raro que conduzca? ―preguntó ella, con una sonrisa ―Tienes complejo de niño rico. Yo soy yo, aprendí a valerme por mí misma.

―Tienes razón ―Concordó él―. Disculpa, me resulta raro, ninguno de mis conocidos hace lo que tú. De hecho, creo que ni Albert sabe manejar…

―Espera… ¿No sabes manejar? ―Él negó―. ¿Nunca obtuviste el permiso? ―Volvió a negar―. ¡Vaya a ustedes sí que los echan a perder! ―El castaño, torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto y ella rio, saliendo al tráfico. Candy prendió la radio y bajó las ventanas. El tímido sol de octubre les acarició la piel y una brisa fría, pero agradable entró por las ventanas. La música era linda.

―Esto es genial ―Terry, sonrió mientras miraba por el parabrisas escuchando "Your love" del grupo the Outfield[3]. Estaba tamborileando el ritmo de la música en la consola de los asientos. Candy no puso soportarlo más, así que puso su mano sobra la de Terry para detenerlo.

―Por favor, no hagas eso. Me vuelve loca ―pidió ella, sacando la mano. Él sonrió malévolamente y empezó a golpear la consola de nuevo―. Terry, por favor, para ―No se detuvo y ella apretó la mano masculina con la suya―. Para ―Candy, lo soltó y Terry empezó a tamborilear de nuevo. La rubia rio y puso su mano encima de la de él para detener los golpes―. Sí querías sujetar mi mano, debiste haberlo pedido ―Candy río junto a Terry.

―Bien, me detendré ―dijo Terry y Candy sacó su mano.

La rubia doctora manejó durante diez minutos hasta que llegaron al Whole Foods Market[4]. Después de encontrar dónde estacionar, empezó el viaje de compras.

En la tienda, Candy le mostró a Terry cómo elegir las mejores frutas y los vegetales; también cómo seleccionar lo mejor económicamente. Él se sintió confundido sobre por qué alguien querría eso, pero entendió el concepto.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de los cereales, se sorprendió de la variedad. Ella le señaló sus favoritos y dejó que Terry eligiera uno.

"Para la próxima vez que te quedes en mi departamento", había dicho ella con una sonrisa y él correspondió el gesto.

Le comentó las comidas que prepararía en la semana y la ayudó a elegir los ingredientes necesarios para prepararlas. Terry la estaba pasando fantástico haciendo la despensa y Candy disfrutaba ver cómo miraba todo con su cara de sorpresa. Compraron muchas cosas, incluyendo pan, leche, líquido para lavavajillas y el detergente de ropa.

Candy pagó y esta vez Terry no intentó persuadirla. Pusieron las bolsas en la cajuela del auto.

―¿Volverás a mi departamento? ―Le preguntó ella, antes de que subieran.

―No, quiero cambiarme la ropa y necesito hacer algunos pendientes. Además de pasar a la joyería. Desde aquí llamaré a Chuck, se va a reír de mí cuando sepa que he hecho las compras.

―Si gustas puedo llevarte. Tu departamento queda cerca del hospital ―Le sugirió con amabilidad.

―Pensé que no llevabas el auto al hospital.

―Puedo hacer una excepción.

Subieron al auto y pronto estaban de vuelta en el apartamento de Candy. Abrieron la caja de nuevo y tomaron las bolsas que llevaron dentro.

Candy empezó a guardar las cosas.

―¿Dónde van estos? ―preguntó Terry, señalando una lata de sopa. Ella apuntó la despensa y los víveres fueron guardados uno por uno.

Después de eso, ambos salieron rumbo al trabajo de Candy, pero antes hizo una parada en 151 E 58th Street para dejar a Terry en su edificio.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry miró su reloj, apenas era medio día y él sentía que había hecho muchas cosas, escuchó sus mensajes. La mayoría eran de Serena y Albert, tenía uno de Neil preguntándole si quería ir a cenar con él, le mandó uno de vuelta para avisarle que no podría, pero pidiéndole que se vieran el próximo domingo para ver el futbol americano.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió la ropa. Había quedado con Candy de vender su reloj de plata y las joyas que Ethan le regalara; la rubia las había guardado en una bolsita ziploc, ambos decidirían después en qué parte donarían el dinero.

Llamó a Chuck y como no queriendo la cosa, le preguntó si era difícil aprender a manejar, vio el gesto de sorpresa de su chofer; pero de inmediato el hombre se recompuso y le respondió que no lo era y que, si quería aprender, él podría enseñarle. Terry le sonrió y dijo que lo pensaría.

Cuando el auto aparcó cerca de la joyería, Terry descendió del auto caminando los pocos metros a la entrada.

―Bienvenido ―saludó la empleada detrás del mostrados, regalándole una de sus sonrisas.

Terry le regresó el saludó y le mostro las joyas.

―¿Desea convertirlas en otra joya? ―Como parte de su mundo, Terry sabía perfectamente que muchas mujeres divorciadas fundían el platino de sus anillos y los diamantes para convertirlos en aretes o dijes.

―No, quisiera venderlas ―la sonrisa de la empleada vacilo, pero tomó las joyas, inspeccionándolas.

Durante un par de minutos, la joven miró una a una cada pieza entre brazaletes, pendientes y gargantillas. Terry había estado mirando sin atención, hasta que un brillo llamó su atención y, antes de que la joven acercara la joya a la lupa del telescopio, se la arrebató.

Era una gargantilla con un dije del símbolo infinito engarzado con 25 diamantes de 0,30 quilates. Él se la había regalado a Josephine en su cumpleaños 25, detrás tenía un grabado de doble infinito. Al girarlo, ahí estaba el símbolo. ¡Ethan había robado la joya! ¡Él había estado en su departamento follándose a la que entonces era su novia!

Terry tomó las joyas ante la mirada estupefacta de la empleada y fue dando grandes zancadas con paso decidido, dirigiéndose al departamento de su exnovia.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ethan había abierto la puerta y mirado a Terry con sorpresa, algo en su expresión le decía que no venía con ánimos de nada bueno. Evidentemente, porque al segundo siguiente estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose la mandíbula, todavía demasiado aturdido para comprender lo que acaba de suceder.

Terry sacudió la mano con la que acababa de golpearlo ante los gritos y reclamos de la pelirroja y después, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo le dijo que se alejara de Candice.

Ethan lo vio marcharse, confundido y furioso, aunque reconociendo que había que tener cojones para ir a su casa y tumbarlo de un puñetazo. Más aún, advertirle sobre volver a ver, hablar o si quiera pensar en su ex novia. ¿Es que acaso esos dos no se odiaban?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

En cuanto salió a la calle sintió el aire frío de la tarde golpeando contra su rostro y de alguna manera se sintió refrescante e ideal para aplacar en algo la ira que sentía.

No había pensado ir tras Ethan, en un principio que robara la joya que él le había dado a Josephine para dársela a Candy ―había que ser cínico― había despertado cierto enojo en él, pero al ver su estúpido rostro frente a él, la imagen de Candy llorando por no saber la razón de su rompimiento, hizo que su puño tomara voluntad propia y se estampara en Raver. ¡Ese maldito cabrón!

Pero con lo que no había contado era con que al ir a su departamento vería a Josephine.

Caminó todo el día, solo deteniéndose a comer y beber algo, cuando llegó a un edificio conocido se sentó en los escalones y apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras recordaba una y otra vez la imagen de su ex.

Candy había dicho que Josephine podría estar embarazada, lo que ninguno de los dos podía imaginar era que lo estaba y de al menos cuatro meses. Había sido un estúpido al no notarlo en la boda, el vaporoso vestido de novia no había revelado el actual estado de la pelirroja.

Dio una mirada hacia el cielo, las nubes parecían mucho más cargadas y oscuras de lo normal para octubre, tal vez llovería esa noche. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de ordenar un poco más sus pensamientos. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero aun así mando un mensaje. La respuesta tardo 24 minutos, tiempo en que él se quedó viendo los autos pasar por la avenida.

Dolía.

Josephine había terminado con él un día después de que Ethan Raver dejara el apartamento de Candy. Lo había dejado porque Raver por fin se había decidido por ella. Porque tendrían un hijo. Pero y si Ethan no hubiera dejado a Candy, ¿acaso Josephine hubiera hecho pasar a ese bebé como su hijo? ¿él se habría cegado a la realidad de no ver ninguno de sus rasgos en el niño? Lo más triste de todo era que tenía la certeza de que al hijo de Ethan nunca lo hubiera abortado y él hubiera criado al hijo del amante de su novia. Porque el bebé necesitaría un padre y Terry la necesitaba a ella. La amaba.

Lágrimas amargas rodaron silenciosamente por el rostro de Terry. Gemidos lastimeros salían de sus labios mientras el llanto no dejaba de brotar en su interior, con su pobre y roto corazón desmoronadose nuevamente. Aquella realidad había sido tan pesada como el plomo que aprisionaba sus pulmones haciéndole perder todo el aire, llenándolo de infinita desolación.

Abrazó sus rodillas y con la cabeza sobre ellas, Terry intentó desesperadamente contener los espasmos que le atacaban. Oleadas de dolor carcomían lentamente su cuerpo, enviando a sus ojos color zafiro mares de lágrimas imposibles de contener.

―Si sólo…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la vez que escuchaba cómo el cielo tronaba con fuerza y solo instantes después una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer, sin embargo, él no se pudo mover de allí. Sintió el agua empapando su cabello, su rostro y su ropa, pero su mente estaba mucho más lejos, rememorando aquel día en había rogado casi de rodillas que no lo dejara.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy no recordaba haber visto antes una tormenta como aquella. Las enormes y aterradoras nubes negras agitaban los árboles con tanta fuerza que la rubia pensó que de un momento a otro alguno de ellos se iría volando. La lluvia era suave, pero copiosa mojando rápidamente el parabrisas.

Se alegró de haberse llevado el auto, aunque tenía que pasar por enfrente de su apartamento para dar vuelta en la avenida y entrar por el estacionamiento.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

Terry, sentado en los escalones de su edificio, sin ninguna intención de protegerse de la lluvia.

Estacionó el auto y salió dando trompicones.

―Terry…

El inesperado susurró perturbó a Terry. La tristeza se transformó en desconcierto, mismo que fue menguando al ver cómo las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por las mejillas de Candy. El cabello rubio, cayó hacia los lados, rozando sus hombros como una cascada dorada; adhiriéndose a su piel.

Terry sintió el frío recorrerle el cuerpo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía dar sentido a nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni de lo que estaba sintiendo.

―Terry, vamos, te vas a enfermar ―él no respondió ―¿Quieres que llame a Chuck?

―¡No! ―bramó el caballero. Lo que menos quería era estar solo y mucho menos ir a su casa, donde Josephine también lo había traicionado.

―Ven, subamos ―de nuevo no respondió, pero ella le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se dio la vuelta y activo la alarma del auto.

Terry ni se percató del camino y sobre todo del esfuerzo que Candy puso en llevarlo a su departamento. Sólo una cosa existía para Terry en ese momento, y no estaba precisamente fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba dentro de él, muy dentro, como un hoyo negro del tamaño de un balón que se extendía desde el centro de su pecho hacía sus extremidades, succionando todo el aire y haciéndole sentir ahogado. La imagen de Josephine se sobreponía en su cabeza, las acciones de Jo estrujándole el corazón. Desprecio, tristeza, desolación…

Sintió cómo era casi arrastrado por Candy a la tina de baño. Ella abrió la llave y el agua fría ni siquiera lo hizo estremecer, pero el agua caliente relajó su cuerpo y se dejó hacer. Candy lo fue desprendiendo de sus prendas con bastante esfuerzo debido a la lluvia.

Terry le ayudó con la ropa interior y se acomodó en la tina.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó Candy, cerrando las llaves y tomando asiento en el filo de la tina.

―No estoy peor. ―fue la respuesta de él. Candy suspiró pesadamente y se acercó más a él, sentándose lo más cercando sobre la tina de lo que fue capaz.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―insistió, con delicadeza.

―Josephine es una hija de perra y yo fui un ingenio durante muchos años. ¿Qué más hay que hablar?

―No fuiste un ingenuo, Terry. Eras joven y no tenías manera de saber todo lo que iba a pasar ―le aseguró Candy, mirándole.

Terry, sin embargo, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos le escocían y ya bastante espectáculo había dado durante el camino como para ponerse a llorar frente a ella. En vez de eso, el escritor, se concentró en las burbujas en el agua.

―No negaste lo de que mi ex es una hija de perra ―señaló, aún sin verle.

―¿Para qué negar lo obvio? ―comentó Candy, encogiéndose de hombros y Terry tuvo que reír ante eso.

El hoyo en su pecho aún quemaba, pero al menos la compañía de la doctora era agradable.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio, y de que los ojos de él al fin dejaran de escocer, Candy intentó de nuevo.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Terry levantó la mirada y vio en Candy exactamente lo mismo que había visto un día antes, alguien de quién fiarse, que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y a comprenderle. Pero también alguien que compartía su dolor y no supo si debía compartir su información con Candy, después de todo, aquello también le afectaba.

Pero Candy era ahora, en muchos aspectos, la persona en la que Terry quería depositar su confianza, quería abrirle su corazón y el alma como jamás pensó hacerlo con nadie más. Ella más que nadie comprendería sus desventuras y su dolor.

―Josephine… está embarazada ―comenzó Terry, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

A Candy se le vino el mundo encima, mientras un torrente de pensamientos inundaban su mente, incontenibles, llenándola de sentimientos que no sabía muy bien cómo describir.

¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¡Se casaron apenas hace diez días! ¿Cómo podría Terry aseverar que lo estaba? ¿Acaso…?

―Tú… ¿la viste? ―Balbuceó, incrédula ―¿¡Arrojamos sus cosas al mar y lo primero que se te ocurrió hacer fue ir a verla!? ―Bramó, poniéndose de pie.

―¡No! Por supuesto que no, fui a… fui a buscar a Ethan para decirle unas cuantas verdades y la vi, se… se le notaba ―dijo, intentando calmar a la rubia.

―¿Por eso me preguntaste cuándo terminó conmigo? ―Terry asintió, bajando la mirada, Candy volvió a sentarse en el borde y acarició su mejilla ―¿Nos dejaron por el bebé?

―No creo que solo esa fuera la razón, Candy, quizá fue solo el detonante ―explicó él ―¿Sabes? Me siento decepcionado de mí mismo. Josephine siempre fue así, desde que comenzamos a salir dijo que no quería nada enserio conmigo. Siempre tan libre, siempre poniendo sus prioridades sobre las mías. Siempre obteniendo de mí lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Y al principio eso estaba bien para mí, yo estaba enamorado y pensé que así lograría que me amara. Tomé todas las disfuncionalidades de la relación como pruebas que superar hasta conseguir que ella sintiera lo que yo sentía, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que Josephine en realidad siempre amo a Ethan y que no es que no haya logrado hacer que me amara, sino que ella no quiso amarme.

―Tú lo has dicho: Estabas enamorado, Terry. El instinto de auto preservación suele desaparecer cuando hay amor de por medio.

―¿Por qué tuve que amarla?

―Eso no fue tu culpa, Terry.

―¡Claro que sí lo fue! ―Exclamó él, mucho más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado ―Debí alejarme cuando ella abortó a mi hijo. Debí hacerle caso a Anthony cuando me dijo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que me rindiera, que no valía la pena. Pero seguí insistiendo, seguí permitiendo cosas, haciéndome de la vista gorda, aceptando las migajas de su amor porque creí que ―puso sus manos como si fueran comillas ―algún día se daría cuenta de que me amaba. ¡Dios! Yo sabía que había estado con Ethan, Candy, lo supe cuando terminaron la primera vez, pero me alegré de que lo hubieran dejado y que ella siguiera a mi lado. Cuánto se han de haber reído de mí. Engañemos al imbécil de Terry, hagámosle creer en promesas vacías. ¡Maldita sea, maldito yo por ser tan estúpido!

―Terry ―el aludido sintió las pequeñas manos de Candy tomar las suyas y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. La rabia se había apoderado de él con cada recuerdo, la humillación de verse a sí mismo rogando por un amor no correspondido. Exteriorizando cada sentimiento como no había hecho en esas últimas semanas.

Subió la vista y Candy lo estaba mirando, con una expresión de serenidad que, Terry no reconoció.

―¿Sabes? Las últimas nueve semanas las pase preguntándome qué había hecho para que Ethan se fuera así, me culpe y me moleste muchísimo conmigo misma. Reduje mis horas en el hospital, deje pasar la oportunidad de ser jefa de residentes, traspasé pacientes para poder llegar temprano a casa. A una casa vacía. Cada día que él se alejaba más, sentía que era por mí ―Candy dio un largo suspiro ―Ayer, me dijiste que la razón de que él se fuera fue porque estaba con Josephine y me dolió. ¡Dios cómo dolió! ―Terry ladeó la cabeza, extrañado por la entereza de la rubia a pesar de las palabras dichas ―. Pero también me liberó. No fue mi culpa, fue su decisión engañarme y sin importar qué hubiera hecho yo, él no se detuvo a pensar en mí, la prefirió a ella. No quería hablar con mis amigos porque sabía que ellos dirían que era un desgraciado y que yo no merecía a alguien así, porque yo le amaba… tal vez aún le amó, aunque no debería ―sonrió con tristeza ―, pero ellos tienen razón, Terry. Ethan Raver fue un malnacido, un desgraciado y alguien así no merece que sufra ni un segundo más. Y Josephine tampoco merece tu sufrimiento, Terry, no le des más poder del que ya tuvo.

―Lo… lo lamento, Candy ―se disculpó el castaño, apenado por su comportamiento.

―¿Qué lamentas? ―preguntó la rubia, levantándose para pasarle una toalla.

―Te sugerí que fuéramos amigos de superación porque te vi muy frágil, pero ahora soy yo el que está tocado fondo y… creo que solo te causaré molestias ―Terry tomó la toalla y se levantó, ella le dio la espalda para darle privacidad ―Soy un idiota. Será mejor que me vaya. ―La doctora se giró y lo tomó de las muñecas.

―Ah, no. Eso sí que no, Granchester. ¿Sabes por qué lo estoy superando? Porque me diste un cierre, algo que necesitaba para avanzar, pero aún no llegó a la meta, Terry y no voy a permitir que te quedes atrás. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Pero…

―Pero nada. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, así que no te avergüences por estos ataques de tristeza, que no serán los últimos ni los únicos, yo también los tendré. Hoy nos quedaremos despiertos viendo la televisión, bebiendo café e insultando a Ethan y a Josephine hasta que se nos acaben los adjetivos. Luego decidiremos cuál de los dos tiene el peor gusto en parejas sentimentales. Te quedarás aquí y dormiremos juntos de nuevo. O si prefieres puedes tomar mi cama y yo me quedaré en el sofá. Y puedes regresar mañana o podemos ir a tu casa a dormir, tú decídelo. Si quieres gritar, en un par de semanas será el partido de los Knicks contra los Grizzlies tengo asientos de media cancha y también podemos ir al cine o algún concierto. Pero no permitiré que te vayas a casa a encerrar por el siguiente quinquenio, ¿entendiste?

Terry le miró por un par de segundos antes de soltar una inevitable carcajada, seguido por Candy. Rieron hasta que a Terry le dolieron las costillas, sus ojos zafiro estaban húmedos con lágrimas que nada tenían que ver con cierta pelirroja.

Quedaron en silencio por un minuto hasta que Candy lo vio estremecerse y le dio otra toalla, porque al anterior había caído al interior de la bañera.

Candy le prestó una bata de baño, llamó a Chuck y le pidió, con mucha vergüenza, que le llevará suficiente ropa a Terry para un par de semanas. Quizá mañana él se sentiría bien de nuevo y le avisaría que se marchaba, pero quién podía asegurarlo y lo mejor era estar preparada.

Se acostaron en el sillón y hablaron por un par de horas, hasta que Terry empezó estornudar. Fue al baño a ponerse el pijama negro que Chuck le había llevado y deshecho los pensamientos de su chofer hurgando en su cajón de ropa interior, después de todo el hombre lo había tenido que soportar desde que tenía 12 años.

Cuando Candy salió del baño con los dientes y la cara lavados, él ya se estaba quedado dormido, la sintió acomodarse en la cama y sonrió. No sabía que le deparaba el mañana, pero antes de quedarse dormido, apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo el dolor se fuera para siempre y, algún día, poder encontrar la felicidad.

Y con Candy como su amiga ese futuro se le antojaba prometedor.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Hola, chicas!**

 **En mi grupo de Facebook anuncié que el capítulo estaba listo desde el lunes pasado, pero Mars no ha tenido tiempo de revisarlo porque ha tenido mucha carga de trabajo y creo que estará un poco liada estos días, así que me decidí a subir el capítulo sin betear, espero que no haya muchos errores, si es así, me disculpo.**

 **Según mi argumento serán 11 capítulos, pero esto podría alargarse porque por única vez no dividiré los capítulos ya que como comenté antes, este es una especie de operafic y las canciones van de acuerdo al capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo me gustó escribirlo, sé que parece que ya son íntimos amigos por lo que hacen, pero para eso necesitaba que se acostarán desde el principio, si bien, no volverán a hacerlo en un tiempo, eso deja una intimidad cómplice entre ellos, además de sus intenciones de superar a sus ex.**

 **Quizá crean que Terry retrocedió y Candy ya se curó del mal de amores, pero ella necesitaba saber cuál había sido la razón y por mucho tiempo se culpó a sí misma (no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero sino no hay historia) y Terry no había dejado fluir su dolor y el hecho de saber que solo lo dejo cuando Ethan se decidió por ella, pues obvio que le movió muchas cosas.**

 **Pero descuiden que pronto pasará y es que la verdad a mí nunca me han roto el corazón, claro que me han terminado, pero supongo que no eran los adecuados y por eso no me dolió, jajaja, así que todo lo que pongo de superar a un amor es más que otra cosa de cosas que he leído en revistas y así, espero ir por buen camino.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por los 26 reviews, sinceramente con este fic y su recepción me he quedado gratamente sorprendida y sin ustedes esto no sería posible, por ello, les recuerdo que éstas letras son suyas para lo que quieran usarlas.**

 **Ahora sí, me daré el tiempo de responder:**

 **Edeny Grandchester: Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yeshua1583: Espero que haya quedado más claro por qué fue a golpearlo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Eli: Siempre he creído que al salir de una relación hay que tirar todo, la verdad yo no conservo nada de mis ex, solo los recuerdos, algunos malos, otros muy bueno, pero no le veo el caso a tener cosas. Sí, jajaja, un hurra por Terry y su derechazo, aunque no todo es lo que aparece y Ethan todavía tiene mucha historia que contar en los outtake (que ya estoy por terminar, uju!). Tendremos muchos momentos Candy/Terry porque en un capítulo más uno de los dos empieza a sentirse enamorado, ¿quién será?**

 **Gladys: Gracias, aún sigo pensando qué les haré a Josephine y a Ethan, no me voy a meter con el bebé porque siento que él no tiene la culpa de las cosas que hacen sus padres y además, tampoco creo que haya sido fácil, aunque un infiel nunca piensa en su pareja, Terry dejo entrever que cuando los engañaron rompieron y eso tuvo que ver con la culpa que sentía, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Trataré de terminar sus historias tratando de que queden satisfechas ustedes.**

 **Blanca G: En eso concuerdo, pero dado que conozco el lado de esa historia, quiero creer que solo cometió un error y al final no supo qué hacer, pero ya veremos cómo les va. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Laleska: Gracias a ti por tud palabras y por seguir leyendo.**

 **Iris Adriana: Pues medio regreso porque este mes parece que va a estar un poco cargado, pero trato de escribir todo lo que puedo cuando tengo tiempecito. Trataré de no demorar mucho, esta vez me pegó algo que Mars estuviera tan ocupada, pero no quería hacerlas esperar más tiempo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **AnastasiaRomanov: ¿Qué te digo? Para mí lo mejor es exorcizar los demonios y solo así se podrá avanzar, algunas me decían que Candy y Terry ya debían iniciar una relación, pero estaban y siguen un poco dañados y no creo que eso los lleve a nada, por eso vamos paso a paso. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo.**

 **Amrica Gra: Ups, creo que Terry no lo estaba superando, simplemente lo estaba ignorando, ahora que puede confiar en Candy se está desahogando y creo que eso es lo que necesita. Pero ya verás que pronto ambos volverán a confiar en el amor.**

 **Sofa Saldaa: Nena hermosa, tus comentarios me encantan, gracias por escribirme y hacerme saber que sigues ahí, pendiente. Jajaja, bueno, esos pensamientos serán un pro o un contra en la relación de ambos, pero eso se verá en los próximos capítulos. Quizá más adelante quieras darle un zape a Terry, jajajaja. Pues sigo enojada, aunque no sé, creo que comprendo, bueno, no sé cómo funciona eso, pero he tratado de que ambos se vean humanos con errores y aciertos, pero creo que la última palabra la tendrán ustedes cuando lean la última parte del outtake 5. No me gusta extender mucho las tramas, por ello yo creo que solo faltan unos cuantos capítulos, pero no sé si se extienda a uno o dos más o sean capítulos muy largos, ya veremos. Nuevamente, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y la paciencia.**

 **Guest (Izzaki): Jajajaja, qué extremo eso de quemarlos a ellos. No creo que se hayan empezado a enamorar todavía, pero hay algo rondando el ambiente. Qué bueno que te gusta cómo lo van superando. Gracias por seguir leyendo. La fiesta salió muy bien y mi hijo se divirtió un montón.**

 **Candice White: Jajaja, sí, exacto empezaron al revés, por eso creo que pueden tener ciertas intimidades, jajaj, aunque espero no estar exagerando. Pues algo hay de eso que dices entre Josephine y Ethan (cómo la hago de emoción, verdad?).**

 **No quite los outtake, los puse en una nueva historia porque quería seguir con la historia central y pues se iba a ver un revoltijo de archivos, puedes buscarlos en mi perfil. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Martha Hernandez: Jajaja, supongo que sí, son de lo peor esos dos. Qué bueno que también te gustan sus interacciones fuera de la cama, ojalá este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas. Gracias y tú también cuídate, muchos saludos.**

 **Guest: Ay, qué hermosa! Muchas gracias!**

 **Sandy Sanchez: Créeme que pensé mucho en eso, pero sentí que no tenía mucho simbolismo que los arrojaran así como así a la basura y una hoguera me pareció todavía más extrema, jajaja, perdón, no hagan eso chicas. Y pues tomando a consideración tu idea de que donaran las joyas, puse ese pequeño apartado, gracias por ello.**

 **Jajaja, es que de alguna manera los outtake son más de Ethan y Josephine, por ello he tratado de no sacarlos mucho en la historia central, pero sí, yo también me enojó con ellos. Jajaja, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir leyendo. Empecé tu fic de la mucama, pero ando medio distraída, espero pronto seguir y dejarte mis comentarios. Suerte y saludos.**

 **Nally Graham: No, no tiene caso que se aferren a esa historia, me alegra que les gustara esa parte. Ah, yo también creo que deben ir paso a pasito, gracias, pensé que no les gustaría que fueran lentos, jajaja, le puse mucha sazón al principio y pensé que les disgustaría, pero me alegra saber que no voy por mal camino.**

 **Gracias por los saludos y los buenos deseos, y por seguir leyendo** **J**

 **DreamsK: Jajaja, loca, si es tu historia, no sé qué le haces. Y tú no entiendes por qué conservas hasta la foto infantil de la credencial de tu primer novio (es un decir), jajaja, pero es necesario dejar atrás eso, al menos para fines de la historia. Jajaja, una patada, le voy a decir a otra escritora de fics que su Candy le enseñé a mi Terry a dar de esas patadas, de hecho, creo que lo ha vuelto a hacer en un nuevo capítulo que ha subido, pero como no te gusta leer mucho de este fandon te pierdes de grandes historias.**

 **Trataré de no saltarme muchas cosas, pero este formato de narrar el día a día se está acabando y en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un salto de un par de meses.**

 **Gracias por la felicitación para mi hijo, nos seguimos leyendo, no he podido ir a SH, pero a ver si te encuentro en el Messenger.**

 **Canulita Pech: Jajaja, yo llegó siempre de última a leer o comentar, así que no te preocupes.**

 **Jajajaja, qué intensa, jajaja, ese Ethan despierta los más bajos insultos , pero creo que le fue peor a Josephine, jaja.**

 **No sé si quede claro por qué lo hizo en este capítulo, en este caso él aplicó esa del "amor es ciego" y es que su historia la base en una frase de una película que me gusta mucho (las ventajas de ser invisible) "recibimos el amor que creemos merecer" y es justo por eso que así cree su trama porque él tendrá un conflicto con ello.**

 **Jajaja, me hiciste reír imaginándote pensando en perseguir al de la basura.**

 **Ya ves, dicen que debió ser una de esas patadas que tu Candy bien que sabe dar, jajaja. Ya leí que se la hizo a Anthony, nada más que pueda te iré a dejar mis impresiones porque me gusto un montón el capítulo.**

 **Jajaja, ya casi termino, solo me faltan un par de cosas que agregare de la historia central vistas desde la perspectiva de Ethan, pero todavía me atoró un poco en ello, espero que quede pronto.**

 **Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que tengas una buena semana y nos seguimos leyendo. Por cierto, hay un grupo en Facebook llamado "Autoras de Fanfics del fandom de Candy Candy porque a algunas chicas las han plagiado y es una forma de proteger sus trabajos, por si te interesa** **73fabipg: Ah, muchas gracias por la paciencia, no es que me quiera dar mi importancia, es que a veces simplemente sentarme frente a la laptop una hora es misión imposible, pero trato en la medida de lo posible escribir lo que puedo para no hacerlas esperar demasiado. Mars se retira de escribir para Candy, Candy cuando termine sus dos fics pendientes y uno más que tiene planeado y si todo va bien, quizá escribamos uno en conjunto, pero aún estamos hablando de eso porque su agenda está algo apretada y tenemos 4 posibles historias y no nos decidimos por ninguna, jajaja, pero al menos hasta el final de este fic y lo que decidamos del fic conjunto, sí, seguiremos juntas. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.**

 **Briss: Gracias, me alegra que te este gustando la historia.**

 **Christine Daee: Perdón por la demora, de verdad que no pensé que mi beta tuviera una semana complicada, pero no quise hacerlas esperar más, cuando ella revise el capítulo lo editaré, pero mientras espero que esta "versión" te haya gustado.**

 **Lupitahernandz: Trato en la medida de lo posible subir los capítulos cada semana, pero luego surgen contratiempos, pero intentaré publicar nuevamente cada semana para terminar de publicar en enero. Gracias por leer.**

 **4L-3X15: Jajaja, creo que a todas les gusto eso del puñetazo, qué bueno. Y sí, ya tiraron las cosas para poder avanzar. Gracias, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Jill: Muchas gracias, qué lindas palabras!**

 **Kamanance: Mis más sentido pésame por tu pérdida. Espero que pronto puedas encontrar el consuelo. Te mando un abrazo y a pesar de todo, te agradezco que sigas leyendo.**

 **Gracias a quien lee anónimamente, agrega a alertas y a favoritos!**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **P.D. La canción que acompaña a este capítulo se llama** **I'll be there for you** **The Rembrandts.**

 **03 – dic – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Quien ha visto la serie Sex and the City, reconocerá la dirección de Carrie.

[2] Es una serie de televisión animada estadounidense producida por Disney Television Animation.

[3] Lo siento, es la canción que estaba escuchando cuando escribí esa parte.

[4] Se localiza en 4 Union Square W S, New York, NY 10003, EE. UU.


	8. Capítulo 8: Amigos

Dedicatoria de capítulo: **Iris Adriana, gracias por seguir mis historias.**

 **Capítulo 8:** **Amigos**

Somos amigos tócame a la puerta  
Si es tarde y tus sueños no llegan  
Haz de mi pecho tu almohada mejor  
Apóyate en mi cabeza,  
Siempre  
Somos amigos en malas y buenas  
de hacer castillos en la arena  
Y juntos contar gaviotas tal vez,  
Más tarde encender la hoguera

Cuando Terry abrió los ojos, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y también que sus labios quemaban y demasiada sed; jadeó suavemente cerrando nuevamente los ojos, en realidad se sentía muy mal.

―¿Terry? ―preguntó Candy, acercándose hacia él. El castaño giró el rostro rápidamente, el dolor de cabeza se incrementó mientras enfocaba la vista en la rubia que estaba delante de él, con un vaso de vidrio entre las manos. Tuvo un vago recuerdo de haber despertado sudando y temblando a mitad de la noche. Candy se había despertado y le había tomado la temperatura, puesto unas compresas y dado algo de medicina.

―Candy…

―Será mejor que no hables mucho, la fiebre aún no te baja… deberías tratar de dormir un poco más ―dijo la doctora, apartando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente. Las manos de Candy recién lavadas, estaban heladas y se sentían muy refrescantes.

―Sed ―Masculló apenas, la garganta le ardía demasiado para intentar completar la frase.

―Sí, toma ―Candy, se apresuró a acercar con una mano el vaso hacia los rojos labios, mientras que con la otra lo levantaba ligeramente de la nuca para ayudarlo a beber.

Dio apenas dos sorbos que le supieron más refrescantes de lo que por lo general le sabría el agua, la mano fría de la rubia sobre su piel le envió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, apartó un poco el rostro, indicándole de esa manera que no bebería más y ella lo entendió porque lo recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, para después poner el vaso sobre la mesa.

―La fiebre aún no cede, parece que tardará unas horas más ―Le explicó Candy, sentándose en la silla que había llevado por la noche para ponerle las compresas frías. Aún con algo de timidez tomó una de las manos ardientes entre las suyas. Terry soltó un pequeño suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo, minutos después su respiración rítmica le indicó que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, se encontró con la cara preocupada de Albert.

―Terry ¿Cómo te sientes? ―Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo, acercándose a la cama.

―¿Candy? ―Intentó hablar, la garganta le dolía menos, pero aún la sentía rasposa.

―Tenía una cirugía importante y hace un par de horas llamó a Serena, le pidió que alguno de nosotros viniera a cuidarte ―Mientras hablaba el rubio, sacó unas pastillas y sirvió agua en un vaso―. Ten, Candy me dijo que debía darte esto en cuanto despertarás ―El castaño, se acomodó en la cama y se tragó las pastillas―. ¿Tienes hambre? ―Terry, no lo había pensado hasta que su estómago gruñó y Albert le sonrió. Si tenía hambre es que estaba un poco mejor ―Candy, hizo caldo de pollo para ti, lo traeré.

Albert lo ayudó a comer no sin una sonrisa de burla en sus labios, que el enfermo trato de ignorar.

Cuando terminó de comer, fue al baño y luego volvió a acostarse.

―Deberías volver a dormir, te hará bien ―Le sugirió el rubio.

Terry no necesito que se lo repitieran y cayó de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Albert se sentó a un lado de la cama y sacó algunos de sus manuscritos y se comió un plato de caldo en silencio; observando de rato en rato a Terry, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Candy llegó a su departamento y Albert salió a recibirla.

―Hola, Albert.

―Hola, Candy. Bienvenida ―La vio poner sus llaves en el plato y acercarse.

―¿Cómo sigue Terry? ―preguntó asomándose a su habitación.

―Le bajó la fiebre, pero aún está algo débil. Tomó la medicina como me dijiste y comió un tazón de caldo. Tal vez tenga hambre más tarde ―Le explicó.

―Muchas gracias, Albert, espero no haber causado molestias.

―No, claro que no, Candy ―Lo vio tomar su abrigo del respaldo del sillón y su mochila negra―. Si me necesitas mañana, este es mi número ―Ella tomó la tarjeta y estuvo segura de que Albert quería agregar algo más, pero se contuvo. Le apretó el hombro en señal de despedida y salió por la puerta.

Candy entró a su habitación y vio a Terry dormir, se había asustado cuando despertó sudoroso y temblando; después de hablar y hablar por horas. Ella no considero que el haber estado bajo la lluvia fría, fuera a provocarle semejante fiebre ¡vaya doctora que era!

Comprobó que estuviera cómodo y salió para prepararse algo de cenar. Al poco rato, Terry salió con su bata color azul, sus pantuflas y el cabello algo alborotado; sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos con un brillo un poco apagado.

―Candy… ―Saludó.

―Terry, ¿te sientes mejor?

―Creo que sí… ya no me duele la cabeza.

Candy se acercó a él y tocó su frente, asintiendo lentamente.

―Sí, parece que ya no estás con fiebre.

―Me alegro ―admitió Terry, sin querer parecer extrañado y hasta algo avergonzado por el cuidado de Candy.

―¿Quieres comer algo? ―preguntó ella.

―Sí ―Asintió él, con rapidez―, muero de hambre.

―¿Quieres que te lleve sopa a la cama?

―No, no me gusta comer acostado, sentemos en la mesa.

Candy prendió la estufa y calentó el resto del contenido, lo sirvió en un plato y lo puso frente a él. Terry comenzó a comer con rapidez, pues realmente tenía mucha hambre; Candy bebió un café acompañándolo en silencio.

―Me dijo Albert que tenías una cirugía importante ―comentó Terry, un rato después, cuando casi había terminado de comer.

―Sí, un trasplante. Todd, la primera vez que lo vi, tenía 15 años, ha luchado tanto y hoy por fin recibió un nuevo corazón.

―¿No tendrías que haberte quedado en el hospital?

―Sí, volveré en un rato, pero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien ―Le explicó quitándole el plato vacío y llevándolo a la cocina.

―Gracias. Creo que debo volver a la cama.

―Es buena idea, parece que mañana estarás mejor.

―Sí… me siento mejor, gracias por… por la medicina y la comida ―Terry, se puso en pie y se sonrojó un poco. No tenía costumbre de andar recibiendo ese tipo de cuidados, no al menos desde que era mayor. Antes de eso, la única que lo había procurado de esa manera había sido su madre.

―No fue nada, Terry. Aunque sea cirujana, puedo curar de una infección en la garganta y un poco de fiebre.

―¿Volverás ya al hospital? ―Terry, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a la rubia.

―Creo que dormiré un par de horas en el sillón y luego regresaré.

―¿Por qué no… vienes a la cama?

―No quiero incomodarte ―Él soltó un bufido.

―Te recuerdo que esta es tu casa y esa tu cama, si alguien incomoda soy…

―Vamos ―Interrumpió la pecosa.

Terry se metió en la cama y vio a Candy quitarse los zapatos, le hizo un espacio para que se acostara a su lado. Al cabo de un rato, escuchó la suave respiración de su amiga, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Candy se despertó dos horas después y, con algo de preocupación, constató que Terry volvía a tener un poco de fiebre y que estaba algo aturdido. Le dio nuevamente la medicina y lo dejo dormir. Se quedó media hora más y volvió a tocar su frente y su cuello, aparentemente la fiebre estaba cediendo. Por un momento se quedó de pie, observándolo con la tenue luz del pasillo, notando lo apuesto que era, pese a estar enfermo. Incluso se dio el gusto de acariciar su mejilla y apartarle el cabello. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se veía haciendo eso, se encaminó de vuelta al hospital. No llamó a Albert porque Terry se lo pidió, pero aquello solo logró que se quedara preocupada por él todo el tiempo.

Terry se levantó y vio el reloj de la mesita. Las 5 a.m. se estiró todo lo que pudo sobre la cama, lentamente se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. La casa estaba vacía, no sabía a qué hora regresaría Candy.

Prendió la televisión en el canal de las caricaturas. Comió cereal para el desayuno, además de tomarse la medicina que la doctora le había dejado sobre la mesa y cuando se aburrió de la televisión, leyó uno de los libros que Candy tenía en su cuarto.

Después de unas horas aturdidoras de aburrimiento, era hora del almuerzo. Terry abrió la nevera y no pudo menos que soltar una exclamación de disgusto ante la visión de su contenido. ¡Todo estaba crudo!

No conocía en absoluto el barrio de Candy y no quería volver a la pizzería. Fue a la alacena, recordando haber guardado un par de latas con crema de champiñones, tomó una y le pareció que la imagen lucía fantástica en la etiqueta. El escritor tomó la lata y la miró de cerca.

Todo el conocimiento de Terry con latas, era con las de refresco. Volteó y volteó la lata buscando la pestaña con la que se abría, pero no encontró nada.

En las películas había visto que usaban un utensilio de cocina para abrirlas, así que buscó en los cajones y probó cada uno de ellos. Terry nunca había sido una persona paciente y la foto en la lata se veía más deliciosa a cada momento.

―¡Candy, dónde rayos estás! ―gritó exasperado, pensado que la rubia doctora le había dejado ahí para que muriera de hambre. De nueva cuenta probó con cada artilugio de forma extraña, pero de nada sirvió, la lata no cedió.

Después de una hora, Terry estaba obsesionado con abrir la maldita lata y tomar su contenido solo por puro resentimiento.

Otros treinta minutos después de haber alborotado todo en la cocina, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la doctora.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Candy miró con preocupación el reloj, su paciente de trasplante había tenido una complicación y llevaba toda la tarde tratando de salvarle la vida y al mismo tiempo que no perdiera su nuevo corazón. Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando la enfermera al cuidado de su celular, interrumpió, comunicándole que su celular había sonado. Candy le pidió a una enfermera que le dijera quién era.

―Dice Terry ―respondió la amable enfermera.

―¿Podría contestar? ―Pidió la doctora, y continuó haciendo suturas―. Terry, ¿te encuentras…

―¿Cómo demonios se supone que abra esta maldita cosa? ―preguntó él, interrumpiéndola y con mucha irritación debido al hambre―. Nada de lo que tienes en el cajón abre la lata ―Candy tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar soltar una carcajada, no así uno de sus colegas, pero el castaño parecía demasiado ofuscado para notarlo.

―Hay un aparato cerca del refrigerador, es blanco.

―De acuerdo, ¿y cómo lo hago? ―preguntó él, buscando algo que no reconocería incluso si lo viera.

―Levanta la pequeña palanca ―dijo la rubia―, verás una pequeña cuchilla, pon la lata debajo. Debería quedar sujeta.

―Bien. Espera, necesito soltar el celular para hacerlo. No me cuelgues.

Candy miró a su equipo contener los ataques de risa y por unos segundos solo se escucharon los tejemanejes de Terry al otro lado de la línea.

―Eres una terrible anfitriona, me dejas aquí a que me muera de hambre ―Se quejó el escritor.

―Terry, en la barra de la cocina, te deje una lista de restaurantes que pueden llevarte la comida a la puerta del departamento.

El castaño miró los volantes con los menús, sintiendo que sus mejillas nuevamente ardían, pero ésta vez no de fiebre sino de vergüenza.

Candy no pudo retener una risa suave, por suerte había terminado las suturas.

―No te rías de mí. Esto no es gracioso, llevo una hora y media tratando de abrir esta cosa.

―Llegaré a casa dentro de un par de horas, ¿estarás bien?

―Sí, yo… solo… Nos vemos ―Terry, colgó la llamada. El quirófano quedó en silencio y cuando Candy comprobó que todo estaba bien, empezó a reír, con algunos de sus compañeros haciéndole segunda.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Terry vació la sopa en un tazón hondo y lo metió al microondas, puso dos minutos y se recargó en la barra esperando. Cuando finalmente estuvo caliente, se sentó a la mesa y comió sintiéndose tonto y timado, porque ni por asomo aquello podía pasar por crema de champiñones.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Como prometió, Candy volvió al departamento dos horas después. Encontró a Terry sentado en el sofá, usando su laptop y vistiendo aún el pijama, aunque notó que era diferente al de la mañana. Seguramente se había duchado sintiéndose mejor.

―Hola, Terry ―Él se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió.

―Bienvenida, Candy ―respondió esperando que no mencionara su desesperada pelea con una lata de sopa.

―¿Ya has cenado?

―No, te estaba esperando por si querías algo en especial.

―¿Comida china? ―propuso la rubia.

―Por supuesto.

Media hora después, Terry abrió la puerta y pagó la comida.

Puso las bolsas sobre la mesa y notó que había una charola con varios panes chinos de color rosa y blanco. Empezaron a comer y hablaron un poco de su día. Candy le tomó la temperatura, pero ésta ya era normal, aun así, le siguió dando el antibiótico.

Cuando terminaron de comer los guisos, ella abrió la charola de los panes y le ofreció uno, nunca había visto algo así y cuando lo tocó y sintió, le dio un poco de curiosidad.

Lo mordió, pero no le supo a nada, siguió comiendo ante la mirada atenta de su amiga, hasta que llegó al centro y se encontró con un sabor a chocolate que le deleitó el paladar.

―¡Qué rico! ―dijo tomando otro.

―Sí, me gusta mucho comer postre después de la comida.

―¿Eres una comelona?

―No… ―La vio mirar detenidamente su pan rosa―. Viví con mi abuela y apenas teníamos dinero para comer. Mi único postre, y eso a veces, era un pan con mermelada cuando el padre de mi amigo Tom nos regalaba un frasco ―Candy, agitó su mano restándole importancia―. Así que ahora que soy independiente, cada que tengo oportunidad, como algo así.

―¿En serio? ―Terry, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante―, pues creo que mi madre tendría un ataque si se enterase de las cosas que ando comiendo ―Soltó una pequeña carcajada―, bueno, creo que le daría un ataque por muchas de las cosas que he hecho ―admitió.

―¿Cómo juntarte con la chusma? ―preguntó Candy, con algo de cautela.

―No ―Él negó con la cabeza―, mi madre no es elitista, Candy. Y pese a su posición mi padre tampoco, pero no están muy orgullosos de mí. Cuando cumplí 25 hice un viaje muy alocado, hay lugares que ni siquiera recuerdo y tuve que hacerme un montón de pruebas cuando regresé porque tuve… algunos eh… encuentros ―Candy, detecto que lo último lo dijo demasiado rápido. Había notado que era su forma de hablar de cosas que le avergonzaban―. A ellos no les agradaba Josephine, así que siempre iba a las cenas navideñas yo solo. Casi nunca se juntan en acción de gracias, así que ese día lo pasó con mi amigo Neil en su hotel, pero ir a casa en Navidad es obligatorio. Es bueno, son las pocas veces que nos juntamos. Cuando era pequeño ellos estaban muy ocupados y apenas podía verlos ―dijo poniéndose de pie para preparar café. Candy lo siguió con la mirada―, pero cuando los veía, ellos trataban de pasar todo su tiempo conmigo. Apagaban sus teléfonos y salíamos de compras o a pasear en coche, también íbamos de excursión. Mi cumpleaños y Navidad era días obligatorios y no importaba qué tan ocupados estuvieran, ellos llegaban a casa y pasaban el día conmigo ―agregó no queriendo que Candy pensara mal de sus padres.

―¿A qué se dedican tus padres? ―Terry, supuso que era una pregunta normal viniendo de alguien que no era de su círculo.

―Papá es dueño de una televisora y mamá es actriz, ella vive la mayor parte del año en California.

Candy no dijo nada, pero fue obvio que Terry había sido un chico solitario y entendió el porqué de muchas cosas.

―¿Tu madre sigue dando clases? ―preguntó cambiando de tema.

―No, trabaja en el MET, es curadora de arte… aunque no tiene razón para trabajar… ―En ese momento el zumbido del celular de Candy interrumpió la conversación. Ella miró la pantalla y suspiró―. Es la quinta vez en el día. ¿Qué querrá ahora? ―Terry, la vio dudar, había notado que el móvil de Candy sonaba varias veces y algunas había contestado porque era del hospital, pero otras simplemente ignoraba a la persona del otro lado de la línea. La rubia suspiró y contestó el aparato―. ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo algo irritada y por una razón que salía de la comprensión de Terry, puso el altavoz.

―Sigo esperando tu respuesta ―sonó la voz de Lane White.

―Ya te he dicho que no ―contestó Candy, firmemente―. No quiero vivir contigo. Olvídalo.

―Candice, por favor. Sabes que ese departamento es demasiado costoso para ti. Si no quieres que te ayude con la renta, al menos deberías considerar venir a vivir conmigo.

―En dos semanas llegarán las respuestas de los otros hospitales, hasta entonces, ¿podrías esperar y tener un poco de fe en mí?

―La tengo, Candice.

―Sí, claro, y sin embargo te la pasas irritándome. Solo deja de llamar y vete ―dijo con un tono medio en broma, o eso le pareció a Terry porque la vio sonreír.

―¿Qué harás en acción de gracias? Tengo que viajar, pero si quieres que estemos juntas puedo cancelar el viaje.

―No sé si tendré que trabajar ese día. Además, pensaba pasarla con alguien.

―¿Con quién? ―preguntó Lane, suspicaz. Y Candy supo en quién pensaba su madre.

―Sabes que eso se acabó. Pero eh… últimamente he salido con alguien del Billard.

―¡Qué interesante! ―exclamó dejando escuchar la satisfacción que le provocaba.

―¡Como amigos! ―aclaró ella.

―¿Ah, si? ¿Archie?

―Nunca adivinarías quién ni en un millón de años.

―No tengo ese tiempo, Candice.

―Terruce Granchester ―Por siete segundos la voz al otro lado no dijo nada.

―¡Vaya, vaya, qué interesante! Envíale mis saludos. Y Candy… quiero verte para el almuerzo en tu siguiente día libre.

―Yo no quiero verte ―Escupió Candy, y luego se suavizó―. Mamá, por favor, ya te dije que estoy bien ―Lloriqueó la rubia.

―Por favor, solo déjame mimarte ―Pidió Lane, en tono maternal. Candy se frotó los ojos.

―Cada que salimos me sacas de quicio. ¡No soy una niña!

―Me gusta hacer eso ―Rio Lane―. No pude estar contigo cuando eras niña, déjame al menos aprovechar el tiempo ahora.

Terry vio a Candy morderse la lengua para no soltar lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

―Bien, nos vemos el próximo jueves a las 12, mándame un texto con el lugar de la reunión ―Aceptó resignada.

―Será algo elegante, así que viste bien ―Candy, rodó los ojos e hizo un puchero.

―Iré con mi ropa de correr.

―Niña malcriada. Si no te vistes bien, iremos de compras hasta que consigas algo decente para almorzar con tu madre.

―Voy a colgarte ahora ―Advirtió la rubia―. Y nunca más vuelvas a llamarme ―rio.

―Sabes que lo seguiré haciendo ―Candy, sacudió la cabeza―. Te quiero.

―Aja. Adiós ―La doctora apretó el botón para terminar la llamada.

Terry no hizo comentario alguno sobre la relación de Candy con su mamá, pero ella sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

―Pretende que seamos madre e hija, pero la única madre que tuve y siempre tendré será mi nana Pony y por más intentos que haga, no puedo verla más que como una hermana mayor.

―Lo entiendo, Candy ―respondió Terry, dejándose caer hacía atrás en la silla. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, había esperado que ella le confesara aquella larga historia desafortunada sobre su relación con su madre que la llevaba a adoptar esa actitud tan cerrada, pero no lo hizo. Y mentiría si no aceptaba que no se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Media hora después, cuando los vasos y los platos estuvieron vacíos y Candy por fin puso a trabajar el lavavajillas, se sentaron en el sillón aun conversando, ambos tenían que admitir que se sentían muy a gusto manteniendo una larga conversación.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Los días siguientes pasaron a formar parte de una rutina. Candy salía a correr y regresaba a bañarse y mientras Terry lo hacía, ella preparaba el desayuno. Él recogía la mesa y metía los trastes en el lavavajillas, luego, Candy se preparaba para irse a trabajar y Terry iba al club a nadar. Comía ahí mismo y regresaba al departamento, sacaba su laptop y escribía hasta la hora de la cena, esperando a la rubia, que aparecía casi a las 10 de la noche. Pedían algo para cenar, que él pagaba porque decía que era lo menos que podía hacer y después veían un rato la televisión o conversaban; contándose cosas acerca de las relaciones que habían tenido con Ethan y Josephine, secretos que no habían admitido ante nadie, más que otra cosa por vergüenza de ser juzgados como idiotas o débiles. Pero sabiendo que entre ellos no habría tal critica, sólo la comprensión de que habían estado totalmente enamorados y ese había sido su único pecado. Luego, se dejaban caer en la cama. Rendidos se dormían dándose la espalda y aunque a veces amanecían un poco enredados, nunca más volvieron a tener ningún tipo de intimidad y, no era algo que ninguno de los dos buscara tampoco, porque ellos se habían vuelto realmente amigos.

A Terry le parecía buena idea aquella rutina. A veces veía a Albert y a Neil, pero no había vuelto a poner el pie en su departamento, aún no se sentía listo para ver el lugar en el que Josephine no solo había dormido con él, sino que lo había profanado llevando a su amante. Y parecía que Candy tampoco quería quedarse sola, pues nunca ponía mala cara cuando lo veía sentado en su sofá, sonriéndole y preguntándole qué quería cenar.

Sabía que esa rutina sería diferente cuando el horario de Candy cambiara. La rubia había estado estudiando todo lo que podía. Algunas veces le llamaba para avisarle que se quedaría en el hospital o bajaría al departamento de sus dos amigos Stear y Patty. Que aún no había conocido, pero que sabía de su existencia y también que tenían cierta reticencia a que se estuviera hospedando con su amiga.

Terry había decidido aceptar la propuesta de la televisora y convertir sus novelas en una serie. Tuvo que revisar y adecuar el guion del primero y viajaría casi al mismo tiempo que Candy, para resolver los últimos detalles del contrato y las fechas para elegir casting y comenzar las grabaciones.

Candy volvía a sentirse a gusto en compañía de sus amigos y aunque a veces los había descubierto dándole esa mirada de pena, ahora era más soportable.

Esa mañana ella tenía el día libre y después de desayunar habían limpiado el departamento.

―Puedo pedirle a Esperanza que venga. Albert me dijo que le preguntó si todavía seguía viviendo ahí, porque no ha visto la cama sin tender ―dijo Terry.

―No sé por qué me no me sorprende que no seas capaz ni de tender la cama.

―¡Oye! ¿Quién la ha tendido los últimos días? ―Candy, se guardó el comentario de aclararle que extender las cobijas sobre el colchón no era precisamente tender la cama.

La dueña del apartamento siguió con el baño y luego, mientras Terry ordenaba la sala, ella se hizo cargo de la cocina.

Terry no le dijo a Candy, pero había esperado con entusiasmado una nueva visita al supermercado y ese día, él se soltó escogiendo no solo varios cereales, sino algunos tipos de dulces y botanas. Candy negó con la cabeza, pero la vio sonreír varias veces.

Cuando volvieron y terminaron de acomodar todo, Candy entró a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa para el almuerzo con su madre.

―Espero volver antes de la cena ―dijo Candy―, pero con mi madre nunca se sabe. Por cierto, Terry, mañana mi horario cambiará y el siguiente martes viajaré a San Francisco para mi examen oral.

―Yo viajaré a Londres por lo de la serie. No sé cuándo volveré, pero trataré de que sea lo más rápido posible.

―Te extrañaré ―dijo ella, sonriéndole con ternura.

―Yo también.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Los exámenes orales y la visita de Terry a Londres pasaron como ambos lo esperaban. Candy recibió sus resultados aprobatorios y siete propuestas, tres de las cuales fuera de Nueva York que de inmediato descartó, no quería alejarse de sus amigos, y por mucho que no pudieran congeniar, ni de su madre. Y también estaba Terry.

Estaba indecisa entre quedarse en el Gracie o tomar alguna de las otras propuestas, pero cuando Valentín Fuster[1], director del área de cardiología y quien había recibido ese año, el Doctor Honoris Causa, contactó con ella y le ofreció un puesto y el triple del salario que estaba ganando; Candy simplemente no pudo negarse.

Terry la había llevado a cenar al Madison Eleven Park, sólo porque ella había insistido en ir a ese lugar en particular y él simplemente no se había podido negar.

Candy debía admitir que aquella petición tenía la intención de picar un poco a Terry, ya que él había confesado alguna de esas noches de pláticas interminables, que si de algo de arrepentía verdaderamente al elegir a Josephine. Fue perder a Anthony como amigo, pero estaba casi seguro de que, de haberlo buscado, éste lo hubiera mandado de paseo.

Esa noche, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena; Terry había tratado de convencer a Candy de mudarse a su apartamento, debido a que el Monte Sinaí estaba muy retirado de la casa de la rubia. Pero ella se había negado alegando que si tomaba el metro o el autobús podía hacer la mitad del camino en comparación al que haría si usaba el auto y, resignado a no haberla convencido, le había dado la llave de su departamento solo por si acaso.

Terry pagó la cuenta y salió de inmediato del restaurante, Candy estaba segura de que la razón era no toparse con el chef principal.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

El cambio de hospital significó para Candy un poco de melancolía, por una parte, debía separarse de sus amigos, Stear y Patty que habían conseguido plaza en el Connecticut Children´s Medical Center. Ya que sus especialidades iban hacia el área pediátrica y, además, debían mudarse a Connecticut. Annie había elegido el New York Presbyterian Hospital.

Debido a todo el proceso del cambio, le habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones, tenía que presentarse a trabajar el lunes después de acción de gracias.

Durante ese tiempo, ella y Terry habían paseado por toda la ciudad, hablando de todo y nada, y cada vez con menor frecuencia de sus ex.

El siguiente mes, Terry estaría viajando a Londres constantemente y aquello descorazonó un poco a Candy.

Durante esas semanas, Candy había descubierto a un nuevo Terry, que tenía una conversación amena y fluida, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público y que le escucharan. A veces ella tenía la sensación de que se perdía en su labia, fascinada por la infinidad de cosas sobre otros países que había visitado y siempre lograba mantenerla encandilada, pendiente de sus palabras.

Otra de las cosas que descubrió de Terry, fue que no le interesaban demasiado los deportes, aparte del futbol americano, y las pocas tentativas que hizo Candy en el basquetbol, le confirmaron sorprendentemente que no sabía casi nada de las reglas y jugadas. Le había llevado a un partido de los Knicks y Candy había tenido la impresión de que se había aburrido un poco, aunque él había declarado que la experiencia había sido memorable. No tenía mucho de memorable que los Knicks hubieran perdido. Otra vez. Sin embargo, a Terry le entusiasmaba la ópera, asunto en el que ella andaba bastante floja. Pero para complacerle había aceptado la invitación a ver Romeo y Julieta del American Ballet Theatre en el Metropolitan.

Candy no le había hablado a nadie de Terry, salvo a su madre. Sus amigos sabían, por la llamada desesperada del abrelatas, que Candy vivía con un amigo, pero ella había sido muy hermética sobre el asunto, principalmente por temor a la reacción de Archie.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Candy volvió a Madison Eleven Park. Le había dicho a Terry que iría al cine con sus amigos y se había sentido muy mal por mentirle, pero necesitaba hablar con el dueño.

Cenó algo ligero y después le indicó al camarero que necesitaba hablar con él chef Brown, el hombre frente a ella, alzó una ceja preguntándose si la bonita rubia tenía alguna queja sobre el servicio o la comida, pero asintió en silencio.

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire y trato de convencerse de que aquello era lo correcto, que Terry necesitaba un empujón que sabía a la larga sería provechoso.

―Buenas tardes, señorita… ―dijo una voz grave, ella levantó la vista y miró al atractivo rubio.

―Hola… Ah, puede que no me recuerdes, pero…

―Te recuerdo ―Interrumpió él, y Candy soltó el aire―, lo que no me explicó es por qué quieres verme.

―Quiero hablarte de Terry.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Candy necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Archie. Era consciente de que no podría presentarles a Terry hasta conocer la opinión de su amigo. Antes que se volviera novio de Annie, ellos solían salir cada fin de semana, pero una vez que la pelinegra había aparecido se habían acabado los cafés con espuma y verse para ir de compras o probar nuevos restaurantes.

Eran las 10, Annie estaría firmando su contrato y conociendo a sus compañeros porque así era ella, obsesiva. Archie había tomado su tiempo de almuerzo para verla, hablaron de cosas triviales y después de pensarlo mucho Candy decidió que era momento.

―Archie ―dijo la rubia, mirándolo con ojos expectantes―, tengo algo que decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo.

―¿Qué sucede, Candy? ―preguntó preocupado.

―¿Recuerdas a Terry Granchester? ―Archie, alzó una ceja. Gesto que había perfeccionado con los años y que se había convertido en un verdadero tic gestual sin pretenderlo.

―Su amiga Susana a veces modela en las pasarelas y él va a verla, me ha saludo alguna vez con un gesto de cabeza, ¿por qué?

―Ya no es la persona que era en Billard.

―De acuerdo ―Vio a Candy, dejar escapar un suspiro antes de agregar:

―Nos encontramos en la boda de Ethan y Josephine y hemos… estado saliendo… como amigos, solo como amigos ―Se apresuró a agregar.

A Archie tal afirmación no le causó ninguna sorpresa.

―¿De verdad son amigos o es una clase de venganza? ―Ella negó, sabía que la pregunta no era con el afán de ofenderla. Archie no era esa clase de persona.

―Somos amigos, Archie, y ambos compartimos la misma pena y él…

―¿A eso se debe el cambio en tu estado de ánimo? ―La pregunta era incómoda, así que Candy intentó dar una respuesta vaga, que no comprometiera mucho.

―Como te he dicho antes, ya no es la persona que nos molestaba en el colegio. Ha madurado. Que te rompan el corazón cambia a cualquiera, ¿no crees?

Él solo la miró, sin emitir ninguna emoción.

―Me gusta la persona que estoy conociendo ahora ―Reconoció Candy―. Terry es mucho más maduro.

―¿Te gusta? ―cuestionó él, en un tono mucho más apretado del que Candy era capaz de percibir en ese momento.

¿Archie se refería a…? ¡Por favor!

―Nadie ha hablado de amor, Archie ―Aseguró―. Reconozco que me gusta pasar el tiempo con él, y es un hombre muy atractivo ―Ella sonrió y Archie bufó―, pero somos amigos, eso es todo lo que nos une.

―Vivir para ver ―Suspiró él.

―Lo dices como si fuera algo antinatural ―Le reprobó.

Archie se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada.

―Mira, esto es mucho más sencillo de lo que piensas ―Intentó explicar, Candy―. Terry y yo pasamos por lo mismo, y puede que los demás crean que buscamos venganza, pero no es verdad. Simplemente nos estamos apoyando.

―No tienes que darme explicaciones, Candy. Ya no somos niños, si él se comporta, yo lo haré ―Ella se levantó y lo abrazó.

―Ahora tengo que pedirte un gran favor ―Soltó Candy, apretando más a su amigo en sus brazos. Archie negó con la cabeza, besando la cien de su amiga.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Archie, Anthony y Candy estaban en el elevador del edificio de Terry.

―En serio agradezco que hagas esto ―dijo Candy, saliendo del elevador y yendo hacia el apartamento de Terry ―Estoy seguro de que él estará contento de verte.

―Aún estoy sorprendido de que tú estés haciendo esto ―dijo Anthony, un poco divertido, cuando entraron miró alrededor.

Había estado en la casa de Terry infinidad de veces y cuando Candy había mencionado que irían al departamento, Anthony no se imaginó que se encontraría con un lujoso penthouse enorme, precioso y decorado con una elegante mezcla de elementos clásicos y modernos.

Candy estaba nerviosa, hablar con Anthony había sido muy fácil, aunque estaba enojado con Terry, también le extrañaba. Le explicó que Terry no tenía más amigos que Neil y Albert, pero no sentía esa confianza que ella les había visto en el Billard; le hizo prometer que tratara de no reprocharle nada porque él mismo ya lo hacía. Le explicó a grandes rasgos que ambos habían sido engañados y que se habían hecho amigos.

―Voy a traer a Terry, esperen en la terraza.

Candy salió y dejo a los caballeros en la estancia.

Archie fue a la cocina por dos vasos y hielo. Después cogió la botella de Glenfiddich[2] del mueble bar y sirvió una generosa cantidad en ambos vasos. Anthony, que además de cocina, sabía de vinos, estuvo a punto de decirle que era un crimen haber puesto tantos cubitos de hielo en el vaso para un escocés de cuarenta años. Pero comprendió que Archie no tenía la intención de emborracharlo, no al menos sin haber hablado con Terry y justificarse con un buen motivo. Porque iba a ser una borrachera muy cara, carísima. Una de 6,500 dólares que alguien que tenía 5 botellas de esas como Terry, sin duda, apreciaría.

Tomó el primer sorbo y salió a la terraza. A esperar.

Cuando Candy llegó con Terry y éste lo vio, casi se vapulean a golpes de puro resentimiento, pero para alivio de Candy y diversión de Archie. Parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltar más que manotazos y recriminaciones al aire, haciendo pausas de tanto en tanto para seguir bebiendo de sus vasos que Archie rellenaba cada que se vaciaban ante la mirada irritada de Candy. Después de cansarse de estar parados, dando vueltas en círculo por la terraza, habían llegado a la segunda parte, la de recriminaciones. Candy y Archie les habían dado privacidad entrando a la estancia para que resolvieran sus diferencias.

Archie se despidió y como Anthony había previsto, aquella fue una borrachera cara. Candy torció el gesto, quizá algún día esos dos recordarían pedirse perdón, pero por el momento, con verlos juntos, le bastaba.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Terry había vuelto a su departamento, pero algunos días todavía los pasaba con Candy, sin embargo, él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver ahí y que Anthony estuviera de nuevo en su vida le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera.

Hablaba con Candy casi todas las noches.

―He pensado organizar una cena de acción de gracias para juntar a tus amigos y a los míos. ¿Qué piensas?

―¿En tu casa? ―preguntó Terry, dudando que 11 personas pudieran moverse libremente en el apartamento de Candy.

―En la tuya, de hecho. Puedo cocinar, pero si Anthony se empeña mucho, puedo cederle el lugar.

―Sinvergüenza ―Se rió Terry, y la carcajada de Candy le llegó a través de la línea.

―Te echo de menos ―dijo la rubia.

―Yo también, pero podemos vernos para almorzar mañana ―Le animó Terry―, hasta te llevaré a uno de esos locales de comida rápida que tanto te gusta. Oye, debo dejarte. Albert me mandó un mensaje. Nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

―Hasta mañana, entonces.

―Nos vemos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•

Desde que Candy se había mudado con Ethan, las cenas de acción de gracias las habían celebrado en los escasos restaurantes que atendían comensales que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de cocinar.

Anthony ya sabía que no tendría que insistir mucho para convencer a Candy de que lo dejara ocuparse de la cena. Después de todo, él había dejado encargado a su subchef y de todas formas, cerrarían temprano el local.

Los primeros amigos de Candy en llegar habían sido Archie y su novia a quien había presentado como Annie Britter.

Ellos habían llevado algunas compras adicionales que dejaron en la barra de la cocina, Anthony que ya estaba picando verduras, les agradeció.

Al medio día, Neil y Susana aparecieron con una tarta de calabaza.

La rubia de ojos azules se había unido a Candy y Anthony en la cocina; mientras Terry, Neil, Archie y Annie conversaban y bebían vino, viendo el final de la transmisión del desfile de Macy´s.

Stear, Patty, Albert, Serena y su prima llegaron al mismo tiempo. Fue Candy quien les abrió la puerta y se hizo cargo de las presentaciones. Salvo por la pelirroja de ojos castaños que se había presentado a sí misma como Karen Klaiss.

Las conversaciones se dividieron en algunos grupos, cada una de esas personas tenía intereses en común o buenos argumentos cuando iban en contra. Neil era un administrador muy bueno, por lo que había dicho Terry, haciendo que el hotel que administraba fuera el que menores perdidas tenía en comparación a otros hoteles que tenían su familia. Susana era modelo, pero también estaba trabajando en su línea de ropa. Albert y Serena aportaban la parte cultural a la conversación, seguidos por Archie. Anthony, Stear y Patty estaban muy entretenidos conversando sobre las nuevas películas y las nominaciones al Oscar del siguiente año.

Terry y Candy, habían esperado estar mucho más nerviosos de lo que en realidad se sentían. La cena fue maravillosa, Anthony era un excelente chef. El vino no dejó de fluir toda la noche y las nuevas amistades en afianzarse.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, hola, chicas hermosas**

 **Esta vez me apuré un poco y Mars ya revisó este y el capítulo anterior, solo algunas cosas de ortografía que no afectan el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual fue enfocado a que el círculo de amigos de ambos se juntara porque necesito que todos se conozcan para lo que sigue. ¿Creen que la inclusión de Karen en la historia sea buena o mala?**

 **¿Saben? Quede muy sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews (33) que recibió el capítulo 7, en serio, me hace muy feliz que estén disfrutando esta historia y para no hacerles el cuento largo, les diré que en el próximo capítulo por fin uno de ellos va a darse cuenta de que su amistad se está convirtiendo en atracción, ¿quién será?**

 **Disculpen si esta vez no respondo uno a uno los reviews, son las 11:23 y tengo que terminar el disfraz de mi hijo para su evento navideño, solo me tome un momento para actualizar el capítulo y no hacerlas esperar más, pero gracias a…**

 **Conny de G, Elydereyes, Marta Hernandez, Guest, Jill, flaquita, Candice White, Guest, Nally Graham, Kamanance, Sofa Saldaa, Maritza, Yeshua1583, Geraldin, DreamsK, Canulita Pech, Guest (LB), Isa, Ivy, Iris Adriana, Guest, Eli, Izzaki, Miriam7, Guest, Jjaammrr, Venezolana Lopez, Laleska, Guest, Amrica Gra, Guest, Lupitaherandz, Blanca G.**

 **Solo algo, Eli, wooow, parece que me lees la mente, jajajaja, siempre que leo tus deducciones me digo, creo que esa Eli ya vio el argumento.**

 **Chicas, de verdad, que no puedo más que agradecer el tiempo que se toman leyendo esta historia, comentando, agregando a favoritos, votando en wattpad, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual será el último del año porque me comprometí a escribir una sencilla historia para el 31 de diciembre como tributo a la fecha en que se conocieron Candy y Terry, pero no desesperen, trataré de que en un mes pongamos fin a Unbreak my heart.**

 **Por cierto, les recomiendo dos historias de Universo Alterno que me están fascinando, la primera Acaricia mi alma (Canulita Pech) y Angel of me (Gissa y Ayame FF).**

 **Ahora sí, me despido.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] En verdad Valentín Fuster fue director de cardiología en el hospital Monte Sinaí.

[2] Es un whisky escocés de Speyside o Highland que es destilado, madurado y embotellado en una única destilería.


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

Si no quieres, no tienes que responder  
Pero quisiera saber.  
¿Qué soy yo para ti? Otra noche sin dormir  
Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós  
¿Qué soy yo para ti? Dime que va a ser de mí  
Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo  
¿Qué soy yo para ti?

El espíritu navideño de Candy estaba por las nubes. Si hubiera un termómetro para medirlo, el capilar de vidrio habría estallado en mil pedazos desperdigando mercurio por todas partes. Ella había comprado un árbol sola, había comprado un pavo y todos los ingredientes para rellenarlo: piñones, castañas, peras, manzanas, tocino, jamón, dátiles y almendras. Patatas para acompañar y también cebolla para hace un dip. Tenía instrucciones precisas para cocinarlo todo, cortesía de Anthony.

Había comprado también un precioso mantel bordado con motivos navideños y sus correspondientes servilletas. Su vieja vajilla no llegaba a media docena de platos, cuatro vasos y un par de tazas, o ese le había parecido la última vez que la había usado, así que se dio vuelo comprando una nueva y había redondeado sus compras con vinos y licores, un pudin de navidad y ponche de huevo.

Más temprano ese día, había ido a visitar a su abuela.

 _El cementerio de Greenwood estaba prácticamente vacío a las 10 de la mañana. Candy caminó despacio entre las lápidas, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas de invierno en una mano, mientras la otra la hundía hasta el fondo de su abrigo. A pesar de que el sol iluminaba el cielo de Nueva York, la nieve lo cubría todo a su alrededor. Cuando llego a un de las lápidas, la contempló durante unos instantes, antes de arrodillarse sobre la nieve. Había una maceta con una nochebuena blanca, que no debía tener más de un día. Candy supuso que eran de Lane, que nunca descuidaba la tumba de su madre. Colocó las rosas a un lado, desparramándolas en un pequeño lecho. Después se levantó y permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos._

 _―Hola, nana ―murmuró―. Ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste. He tratado de venir frecuentemente, pero a veces es un poco complicado._

 _Se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Al principio, siempre le costaba un poco, las palabras eran inseguras, como si le avergonzara hablarle a un frio trozo de piedra._

 _―¿Sabes? Conseguí plaza en el Monte Sinaí. ¡Es genial! Estoy aprendiendo mucho, pero me siento un poco culpable por no visitarte tanto… es sólo que este año ha sido muy difícil ―La voz se le quebró un poco―. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que me ha pasado y aunque me ha costado, estoy tratando de ser feliz nuevamente. Tengo un nuevo amigo, Terry ―Sonrió un poco―. ¿Puedes creer que el chico que me hizo la vida imposible ahora sea mi mejor amigo? Pero es bueno._

 _Candy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. De pronto los abrió, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante que no pudiera esperar a contar._

 _―¡Archie y Annie se van a casar! ―exclamó con júbilo―. Ya era hora, ellos son tan felices, se merecen uno al otro._

 _Se quedó en silencio unos momentos._

 _―Vendí el apartamento de Brooklyn. Demasiados recuerdos amargos, sé que nunca quisiste irte, pero creo que no podría volver a vivir ahí. Pagué el resto del préstamo estudiantil y compré un auto._

 _Después, volvió a callar; cómoda en ese silencio, en su cabeza bullían los recuerdos._

 _―Hiciste mucho por mí, nana ―murmuró―. Por ti soy la mujer que soy. Me haces falta… Lane es buena, ahora nuestra relación es mejor, pero… no sé… ella se fue ―Intentó explicar, más a sí misma que al silencio que le escuchaba―. Es una emoción agridulce que me asalta. No quiero que te sustituya, en realidad tú fuiste mi verdadera madre ―El nudo se hizo grueso y duro, instalándose en su garganta, ahogando su voz unos instantes._

 _El viento amainó de nuevo, Candy sabía que era momento de irse._

 _―Feliz Navidad, nana Pony ―La rubia, se inclinó sobre el borde de la lápida y depositó un beso._

Candy sacudió la cabeza, borrando de sus pensamientos lo recuerdos para concentrarse en la comida. En Nochebuena cenaría en compañía de sus amigos y su madre, pero el día de Navidad, todos irían a sus casas para festejar junto a sus familiares. Terry estaba muy emocionado, sus padres llegarían por la madrugada y pasarían todo el día juntos, en familia como todos lo hacían.

 _Hacia dos días que él le había pedido que fuera a conocer la mansión de sus padres._

 _Candy había admirado la enorme construcción y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, pero se quedó ahogado en su garganta ante la entusiasta y jovial voz del ama de llaves que les recibió._

 _―¡Niño Terruce, bienvenido! ―La mulata mujer de edad avanzada, hizo una reverencia al hijo de sus jefes y se apartó para dejarle pasar junto a su invitada._

 _―¡Gracias, Corina!_

 _―¡Vaya, vaya, Granchester! ―Musitó la rubia, impactada―. Ahora me queda claro porque eras un gilipollas presuntuoso._

 _El vestíbulo era tan grande que Candy estaba segura de que en él cabría su departamento y todavía sobraría espacio. Terry la tomó de los hombros por la espalda y la empujó cariñosamente. Sus pisadas resonaron con gran eco sobre las pulidas baldosas de mármol, dándole a la joven una impresión de fría magnificencia. Se dejó llevar por él mientras admiraba toda la casa._

 _Cuando entraron al salón, Terry observó complacido la extasiada expresión de Candy._

 _―¡Dios mío! ―Murmuró la joven._

 _Terry puso su mentón sobre el hombro de la rubia para susurrar._

 _―Te lo dije._

 _Ella asintió, admirada._

 _―Es el árbol más hermoso que he visto ―admitió._

 _Pasaron el resto de la mañana conociendo la casa y los jardines. Ella se alegraba de ver a su amigo tan emocionado por las próximas fiestas._

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy miró a su alrededor, con la primera copa de la noche en la mano. La cena de Nochebuena estaba siendo un verdadero éxito.

La cena estaba deliciosa, los invitados de Candy estaban disfrutando cada plato y mantuvieron una sesuda conversación entre ellos.

―Candy, este pavo esta riquísimo ―Neil, masticaba a dos carrillos y parecía realmente feliz comiendo y bebiendo a sus anchas.

―Tony me ha dado la receta.

La rubia se sentía feliz, pensó que por la muerte de nana Pony no volvería a tener una navidad alegre y se sentía agradecida de tener tantos y tan buenos amigos para disfrutar esas fechas.

Candy miró hacía el otro extremo de la mesa, que había rentado porque la de su comedor no daba el largo adecuado, donde estaban sentados Annie y Archie, todo el mundo del castaño parecía orbitar alrededor de la pelinegra, Albert se estaba muriendo de la risa con Serena, tras lo que parecía una broma a Neil. Y Karen escuchaba las historias de Patty y Stear.

Casi sin que se dieran cuenta llegó la medianoche. La hora en la que, en favor de preservar una noche de buen sueño, abrieron los regalos, creando un círculo delante del árbol.

Los regalos no eran excesivamente caros, debido al acuerdo tácito de no gastar más de cincuenta dólares por regalo, eran demasiados a regalar y según Candy, ese límite aguzaba el ingenio y propiciaba el ser original. Por supuesto que, muchos se harían regalos en privado, pero en ese momento todos jugaban en igualdad de condiciones. Candy había ido abriendo paquetes, decidida a dejar el de Terry para el final. No podía ni imaginarse qué iba a regalarle con cincuenta dólares, conociendo su tendencia a impresiona y a nunca hacer caso de un detalle tan intrascendente como el precio. Candy le había comprado un libro de segunda mano que Terry siempre había querido tener, pero estaba descatalogado y, estaba claro que había acertado porque no le había visto despegar la nariz de sus hojas en un buen rato.

Sin embargo, cuando Candy cogió el último de los paquetes que era el de Archie, notó que no había rastro del de Terry. Apenas le hizo caso al juego de termo y contenedor de alimentos de los moomins, tratando de no parecer muy decepcionada. Pero cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa de Terry llena de trampas. Y antes de que le atrapase en ella, decidió meterse ella solita de cabeza.

―Sabía que no serías capaz de cumplir con el presupuesto.

Terry hizo un chasquido con la lengua y una mueca de haberse ofendido.

―¡Qué poca fé, pecas!

―¿Dónde está mi regalo, entonces? ―. Con la misma sonrisa de antes, Terry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco para sacar un sobre. Candy no tardó en cogerlo y romperlo para sacar lo que había dentro, mientras todas las expresiones de asombro o de alegría bullían en su sala de estar. Lo que tenía en las manos era una oportunidad de hacer un tiro de media chancha en el siguiente partido de los Knicks con la oportunidad de ganar un cheque por 50,000 dólares o de hacer un ridículo profundo.

—No, no entiendo…

―Hace poco el entrenador de los Jazz de Utah contactó con Albert para pedirle un autógrafo como regalo de navidad para su hija. Le dije que se lo daría si me daba un boleto para participar en la rifa por el tiro de media cancha en el partido contra los Knicks del próximo 21 de enero y dijo que haría algo mejor y me daría uno de los tres pases. Y antes de que me recuerdes los cincuenta dólares, esto no me ha costado nada ―, pero Candy sabía que sí le había costado, no algo cuantificable como el dinero, pero sí de otra manera porque a Terry no le gustaba dar autógrafos.

―Terry…

¿Dónde estaban las palabras? Terry cogió su mano y le sonrió, sin trampa alguna esta vez.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Veintisiete de enero de 2016, el cumpleaños veintinueve de Terry sería al día siguiente. Y el castaño se sentía desbordantemente feliz, la imagen que le regresó el espejo era la misma de ayer, de anteayer, de la semana pasada. La diferencia era que ese día se miraba con detenimiento. Y se fijó más en los cambios, tenía unas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, muy pequeñas, que le daban a su mirada una profundidad que intensificaba todavía más el azul profundo de sus pupilas. Y le sonrió festivamente a su imagen.

Candy pasaría por él para llevarlo a una fiesta sorpresa que había organizado en quién sabe dónde. ¡Y la rubia deseaba tanto darle esa fiesta a su mejor amigo! Invitó a todos sus amigos, que ya eran comunes.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Terry! ―Lo abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Gracias, Candy ―Él, la aferró a su abrazo, emocionado por lo que su presencia había significado en su vida, desde que empezaron a compartir sus malas experiencias. Subieron al auto de la doctora y en el camino, él no dejo de interrogarla sobre la sorpresa, lo intrigaba que la rubia parecía muy emocionada.

Candy había preparado una fiesta en el Indoor Extreme Sports Paintball & Laser Tag en Long Island. Cuando le propuso la idea a Albert este se había extrañado alegando que Terry estaba cerca de los 30, no de los veinte, pero ella se había empecinado en hacerle una fiesta de ese estilo porque sabía que la apreciaría. Candy casi no podía esperar a ver su cara en cuanto viera a dónde lo estaba llevando.

Y efectivamente, la expresión de Terry no tuvo precio cuando vio el local y entraron, con sus amigos vestidos para una buena batalla de paintball gritándole emocionados "¡Feliz cumpleaños!". Terry pegó un grito que le salió desde lo más profundo, que a Candy se le puso la piel de gallina y casi se le salieron las lágrimas de ver a su amigo tan emocionado con su sorpresa. Terry jugó prácticamente cada juego en el local, haciendo equipos en las batallas laser.

La diversión se prolongó hasta caer la tarde y ya de noche Candy llevó a Terry a su departamento, estaba bastante bebido. Y un poco malhumorado protestando porque el equipo de Albert le había ganado en el paintball. Y como la rubia le aseguró que habría revancha en otra ocasión, él se dejó desvestir y acostar sin causar mayor problema. Al día siguiente probablemente tendrá una resaca de los mil demonios, pero era algo que de momento no le preocupaba mucho, porque Terry se encontraba feliz dando un pequeño concierto de ronquidos, haciendo que la chica abandonara la habitación y se fuera al cuarto de invitados.

Candy suspiró de satisfacción, entró al baño y se cambió la ropa. Se acostó con una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente aquellos dólares para la fiesta de Terry, habían sido el mejor dinero gastado hasta ese momento.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Te ves muy bien, Candy ―La halagó Rizwan, un cirujano de trauma que siempre le regalaba dulces. La rubia agradeció el cumplido y notó que al médico le brillaron los ojos y que no era un efecto de luz.

El médico le dedicó la sonrisa más atractiva que en ese momento podía expresar.

―Candy, ¿conoces Le Bernardin?, me dijeron que era bueno.

―Nunca he ido.

―Estaba pensando en ir este viernes.

―Eso es genial. Ya me dirás cómo es ―Candy, le vio titubear pero asentir y marcharse sin despedirse.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La risa de Terry se escuchó por toda la heladería. Candy era realmente muy ingenua, era tan ingenua que llegaba a ser divertido.

―¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que me estaba invitando a una cita? ―Se quejó con las mejillas rojas.

―Porque era eh… obvio ―contestó él, con tono burlón―. Y él, ¿te gusta?

―Bueno, es atractivo y buen doctor, siempre me regala dulces o me aparta el último moffin de la cafetería.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó ahora exageradamente concentrado en su malteada.

―No lo sé… él siempre está… comiendo dulces.

―Diabetes, muy preocupante ―Se horrorizó Terry, ella le ignoró.

―Además se irá en tres meses a Canadá, le han ofrecido una beca para su investigación.

―¿Y? ―preguntó él, sacando crema batida con la pajilla y llevándola a su boca.

―Perderé el tiempo.

―Podrías ir a cenar o ver una película, Candy. ¿Acaso nunca has tenido una cita? ―dijo él, y ella le miró con una expresión escéptica antes de negar suavemente. Supuso que salir con sus exnovios, no eran precisamente citas, sino un noviazgo común en el que salía y pasaba tiempo con ellos―. Deberías intentarlo. No te comprometes en una relación, pero puedes empezar a conocer chicos.

―¿Tú has tenido citas?

―No exactamente. Solo he tenido una novia, Candy, pero tuve...

―…encuentros, sí.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy invitó a Rizwan a una cita el siguiente viernes. Le había pedido consejo a su amiga Annie para elegir un atuendo mediante una video llamada, le pelinegra parecía estar más emocionada que la rubia debido a la cita y no paró de decirle lo feliz que estaba por ella.

Cuando Rizwan pasó por la rubia, Candy no supo si abrazarlo o besarlo en la mejilla, así que le dio la mano ante el gesto extrañado del doctor.

Como cada viernes por la noche, el restaurante Le Bernardin se encontraba a rebosar de clientes, en su gran mayoría de parejas que pretendían disfrutar de una velada agradable. Eso a primera vista ya que, en realidad, había más de una persona que deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido y así poder escaparse de esa tortura.

Candy aburrida como si estuviera viendo un video de Napflix[1], pensaba que sería de muy mala educación irse de esa cena cuando ella misma la había propuesto. Lo único que hacía era sonreír forzadamente, mientras Rizwan hablaba a su lado y le contaba una y mil anécdotas de su infancia y su familia.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry estaba en casa de Candy, esperando que llegara para hablar de los pormenores de la cita cuando su celular sonó.

―¿Todo bien, pecas?

―Te pido que me hagas una llamada falsa de emergencia ―dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea―. Me estoy aburriendo.

―¿Qué?

―Tenías razón, nunca tuve una cita. Ahora lo sé por esta sensación que tengo. Nunca había sentido algo así.

―¿Te sientes fría e insegura?

―No bromees, Terry, joder que no es divertido. Siento que todos me miran porque saben que es una pésima cita.

―¿El doctor resulto un fiasco?

―No, él es agradable. Yo soy la idiota, llevó la conversación al aburrimiento total cada vez que hablo.

―¿Dónde está él?

―En el baño. Debe estar recordando mis anécdotas sobre mentas orinadas ―contestó resoplando.

―¿Mentas orinadas?

―La gente va al baño, no se lava las manos y toma una menta.

―¡Oh, demonios! ¡Hace años que como esas mentas!

―¡Terry!

―¿Y él de que habla?

―No lo sé, olvido todo tan pronto lo dice y además nos sentamos del mismo lado de la mesa. Hemos estado chocando los menús y mi cuello ya me está doliendo. ¿Debo decirle que se siente de frente?

―Candy, debes relajarte. Es una cita y a veces las citas no salen bien.

―Eso no me ayuda.

―De acuerdo, entonces dile que hay una corriente y siéntate en el otro lado. Habla y si la charla no fluye, no te preocupes, pero aléjate de temas relacionados a la orina y estarás bien.

―Gracias, Terry.[2]

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando por fin llegó el momento de pedir el postre, a Candy le faltó poco para ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. A pesar de que le encantaba la tarta de chocolate, no iba a caer en la tentación, ya era hora de irse. Sin embargo, Rizwan propuso ir a tomar una copa a otro sitio. Y eso sí que no, ella no pensaba alargar por más tiempo esa agonía. Así que dio por terminada la noche segura de una cosa, no era persona de citas, pero tal vez podría sacarle otro tipo de provecho a la situación.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―¿El baño? ―preguntó.

La figura en la cama indicó la puerta con la mano y la otra se levantó para dirigirse hacia allí sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Salió a los pocos minutos, se había duchado y había comenzado a vestirse.

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó la persona en la cama y no supo si su interlocutor había notado su tono decepcionado, pero le miró con curiosidad.

―Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana ―respondió.

La frase le sonó a excusa, pero no era una persona tan estúpida como para insistir.

―Nos vemos ―se acercó a la cama y le besó. Un beso mucho más tierno de lo que la otra persona había esperado. Después de todo, solo habían salido en una ocasión.

―Repetimos cuando quieras ―dijo desde la cama y le vio marchar, dejándole una extraña sensación agridulce.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El Industry Bar era un lugar con mucho estilo. Cada noche a la semana organizaba una fiesta temática, que incluía shows, competiciones de baile o actividades americanas, como la proyección de series como Esposas desesperadas o RuPaul: Carrera de Drags. Los asistentes eran adultos de 20 a 40 años que incluían blancos, afroamericanos y asiáticos. Los fines de semana el Indrusty Bar se llenaba mucho y la mayoría de los asistentes eran hombres homosexuales con ganas de bailar.

Candy sabía que, para Terry reconocer la homosexualidad de Anthony lo obligó a interesarse por un tema que, por su condición heterosexual, nunca le había preocupado ni llamado la atención. No así para Anthony que sabía que, así como existían personas que discriminaban por raza o religión, con los gays podían ser mucho peor porque en la Cosmopolita Neoyorkina, todo tenía cabida. Incluso la homofobia. Sin embargo, aquel sábado de febrero, fecha en que conocieron a Henry, la pareja de Anthony, Terry aplicó aquella ley de vida: "Del vive y deja vivir", para no tener problemas con su amigo. Aunado al hecho de que él no tenía nada contra el colectivo homosexual, más teniendo en cuenta que Anthony formaba parte de él. Pero, ¿era necesario hacerle ir al Industry Bar apoyado por Candy, Patty, Annie, Susana y Serena que, querían aprovechar para ir a bailar? Terry no era ajeno al jaleo ni al exhibicionismo, pero eso había sido muchos años atrás. Ahora, era capaz de pasar frente a una hermosa mujer y hacerlo perfectamente si contemplarle el trasero. Cosa harto difícil en ese bar y esa noche en particular.

Zarandeado por el gentío, ensordecido por el incesante griterío, soportó estoicamente tres horas viendo como el local se llenaba de tipos guapos, musculosos que asistían a los gimnasios de moda y perfectamente bronceados. Un gran número de ellos estudiantes de las mejores universidades y ejecutivos de Wall Street. Y aunque el espectáculo de drags era lo que llamaba la atención en el bar, la mayoría de ellos iba vestido de forma menos llamativa, Calvin Kelin, Dolce&Gabanna y Diesel eran sin lugar a dudas los reyes de la moda del lugar.

Terry sabía que debía haber estado loco o medio borracho por haberles dejado que lo convencieran y le arrastraran a ese bar.

Esperó a las chicas y a su amigo con su pareja y cuando aparecieron de nuevo, él se ofreció a ir por algunas bebidas, Candy le siguió y entre cuerpos sudosos y frenéticos que se agitaban, besaban, restregaban y manoseaban con la música endiabladamente alta llegaron a la barra.

―Pide tú, por favor ―dijo Candy, hablando muy cerca de su oreja para que pudiera oírle, él la miró, interrogante ―será más fácil y rápido.

El escritor primero la miró como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando. Pero después entrecerró los ojos captando la indirecta. El mesero claramente estaba coqueteando con los clientes.

Terry se acercó a la barra y pidió las bebidas, cuando le alcanzo algunas a Candy, ella le vio dar un respingo.

―Acaban de sobarme el trasero ―gruño, mirando furiosamente a su alrededor.

―Doy fe de que es un trasero muy lindo, imposible resistirse ―sonrió Candy con humor.

Volvieron a la mesa, con Terry delante de Candy para evitar nuevos manoseos y antes de llegar, un tipo que vestía unos llamativos pantalones amarillos y un chaleco de piel se le plantó enfrente.

―¡Dios, arráncame los ojos! ―masculló justo en el momento en que la canción terminaba. El tipo, fuera de ofenderse, le obsequió una sonrisa insinuante mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

―Yo a ti te arranco lo que quieras, bebé.

Candy empujó a Terry y se alejaron del sujeto, la rubia se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo obligado a ir cuando él había pedido conocer a la pareja de Anthony en el restaurante de este.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Había momentos en los que creía que ya no podía más. Como esa misma mañana. Se mentalizaba a sí mismo diciéndose que solamente eran palabras. Que ninguna tomaría acción legal, el contrato se los impedía. Un contrato que le protegía no solo a él y a su patrimonio, sino también a su hijo. A Ethan.

Samuel Raver se había mantenido firme desde la muerte de su esposa, Terra, sosteniendo contra viento y marea la barrera que había interpuesto entre su vida personal y profesional, no sabía si todas las batallas que había ganado le servirían para declararse vencedor al final de una guerra que lo estaba desgastando. Y esconder ese desgaste también le significaba un gran esfuerzo que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, debilitando su salud. Y ninguna de las medicinas que se tomaba, le estaban ayudando.

Ese día se sentía especialmente cansado. Creía que había sido por la discusión que mantuvo con Megan Bostick, una más de tantas que estaba dudando en firmar el contrato. Sumando a la gran pérdida de personal que aún no había reemplazado. No había dormido bien y la falta de descanso le estuvo pasando factura durante toda la mañana. Había estado concentrado, un poco mareado, con una presión incómoda en el centro del pecho que había ido apareciendo y desapareciendo a intervalos. Cuando también los brazos y la espalda empezaron a dolerle decidió marcharse a casa y tomarse el resto de día para descansar. Tal vez después trabajaría un poco en su despacho, solo y tranquilo, así que llenó su maletín con los expedientes y currículos más urgentes y prometedores.

En cuanto su chofer lo dejó en su mansión, entró a su despacho. No le dijo a nadie que estaba en casa para que no lo cuestionaran con preguntas. De vivir solo desde hacía muchos años, en Navidad recibió no solo la visita de su hijo y su nuera, sino la noticia de que Josephine había sido demandada por difamación por nada más y nada menos que su ex casi suegro, Richard Granchester. Y el padre de ésta, Daniel Walsh, había llegado a un acuerdo que había consumido el fideicomiso y propiedades de la pelirroja. Razón por la cual, tenía nuevos residentes. Dejó su maletín en el suelo, que más bien se deslizó por su mano y cayó. Se sentó en su sofá, sintiéndose mareado. Últimamente le sucedía a menudo, como otras cosas a las que se había negado a dar importancia. Como esas palpitaciones que tenía en ese momento y que lo obligaban a apoyarse en el respaldo y respirar despacio para relajarse e intentar normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Pero, esa vez no pudo. Respirar se le hizo difícil y esa opresión, la sensación de llenura que había tenido en el pecho durante toda la mañana aparecieron de nuevo.

La diferencia era que ahora se había convertido en un dolor intenso que se irradiaba hacía su brazo izquierdo, subiendo por el hombro hasta llegarle a la mandíbula. Una ola de sudor frío le empapó el cuerpo mientras intentaba seguir respirando. Las náuseas acompañaron la sensación de inminente fatalidad que de pronto lo invadió.

Cuando cayó al suelo no estaba completamente inconsciente. Trató de rebelarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba. Y de pronto se preguntó por qué. Por qué seguía empeñado en resistir y, por un momento, quiso dejarse ir. Pero no quería, no quería irse sin advertirle a Ethan para que su castillo de naipes no cayera con la primera brisa.

Sintió pena por no tener más tiempo, conocer a su nieta, pero no podía hacer nada porque después fue precisamente lo que sucedió. Nada. Solo la muerte.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La funeraria Riverside Memorial Chapel ubicada en el 180 W 76th St. Ocupaba gran parte de la esquina de uno de los tramos de la calle y sólo el edificio en sí deprimía el ánimo.

Eran las siete de la noche. Stear, Patty y Annie abrazaron a Candy. Y de pronto ya no estaba tan seguros de que fuera una buena idea que los acompañara, pero el cariño a Samuel Raver le pudo más. Había sido su mentor.

Si el exterior era deprimente, el interior lo era todavía más. Un hombre con traje negro y expresión de duelo les indicó que el velorio de Raver se celebraría en la sala dos y que en ese momento con el finado se encontraban amigos y familiares.

Candy entró mucho más tranquila de lo que ellos se imaginaban. Ocho meses habían pasado desde su rompimiento y, ella sabía que sus sentimientos por Ethan habían sido superados en ese tiempo. Aun así, fue víctima de murmullos, mirada indiscretas y comentarios maliciosos. Josephine se había encargado de divulgar la antigua relación de su esposo con la doctora y en aquella ocasión, Candy había soportado bastante de eso. Y si algo había aprendido los últimos meses fue a vivir con la mirada desafiante y la frente bien alta.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando vio a Ethan levantarse. Los familiares, amigos, conocidos, empleados y pacientes fueron a presentar sus respetos al difunto que se marchó. Junto al féretro estaba la familia más íntima. Mientras caminaban, Candy recordó el funeral de su abuela y cómo él la había acompañado, sabía que no podría darle su apoyo como había hecho Ethan, pero ya no importaba. Ella era solo una discípula del doctor Samuel Raver y no hacía falta ningún otro gesto.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando Ethan y Josephine por fin volvieron a su casa, el pelinegro estaba deshecho por la tensión que había aguantado durante tantas horas, por los recuerdos y los sentimientos que éstos le provocaban. Y Jo se sintió tan extraña que no sabía si gritar para comprobar que al menos uno de los dos seguía teniendo voz. La única cena de Ethan fue un Casa Grande, un vino tinto y de acidez equilibrada que sacó del botellero de la sala, donde su padre tenía sus vinos cuidadosamente clasificados por tipos y añadas.

Josephine se fue a dormir y Ethan rompió a llorar. Salió de su casa con un único rumbo fijo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Ya voy ―masculló la voz al otro lado de la puerta, cuando se abrió escuchó a la rubia maldecir por lo bajo.

―¿Cómo estás, Candy? ―preguntó el moreno sin dejar de mirarla.

―Muy ocupada ―respondió de forma tajante, mirando al hombre con los ojos entornados e intentando cerrar la puerta.

Ethan entendió la indirecta y colocó su mano sobre la madera.

―Sé que soy persona non grata, ya lo entendí… ―dijo en son de broma, y Candy sintió deseos de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. A puñetazos ―, pero necesito hablar contigo.

La rubia no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás habría creído que pudiese existir alguien tan caradura, pero aparentemente Ethan vivía para romper sus expectativas.

―Ethan ―soltó ―. Lamento mucho la perdida de tu padre, de verdad, fue un gran doctor, pero entre tú y yo no hay nada que hablar.

El pelinegro cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, visiblemente incómodo, y Candy esperó unos razonables cinco segundos antes de volver a hablar.

―Ahora sí me disculpas, estoy retrasada para una cita.

Candy comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Ethan de nueva cuenta entorpeció el cometido.

―Espera, Candy… ―dijo él, inseguro y ella rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

―Ethan, ¿no tienes nada mejor qué hacer? ¿Cómo estar con tu familia, por ejemplo? ―Increpó, inyectando veneno en cada palabra. Ya no estaba molesta con Ethan, ella lo había superado, pero él no podía esperar que fueran amigos así como si nada.

―Quería verte, hablar contigo y… Candy, he pensado mucho. Y sé que la forma en la que me comporte al irme no fue la mejor manera de terminar lo nuestro, pero de verdad estoy muy arrepentido por ello y…

―No importa, Ethan, eso fue hace mucho y yo lo he superado. Te supere.

―Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero yo no dejo de pensar en ti, en lo nuestro.

Candy resopló, negando con la cabeza. Era increíble lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser Ethan.

―¿En lo nuestro? Perdóname, pero lo nuestro se acabó hace ocho meses. Tú te encargaste de ello. ¿No crees que es tiempo de que empieces a pensar en tu esposa y en tu hijo en vez de estar pensando en mí?

―Es que yo… yo no logró olvidarte, Candy. Te amo y haría lo que fuera para recuperarte.

―Ethan… ―el vecino del otro departamento salió en ese momento y Candy abrió un poco más la puerta para permitirle la entrada. Ante la mirada atenta de un par de ojos que siguieron toda la escena.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Quédate ―se adelantó, antes de que su amante tuviera la intención de largarse al baño y acabara vistiéndose como en las ocasiones anteriores.

―Tengo que…

―Mañana yo también tengo que levantarme temprano, así que te dará tiempo de hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer ―le cortó.

―No suelo quedarme a pasar la noche con nadie ―esgrimió.

―Yo no dejo que cualquiera pase la noche conmigo ―contratacó.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos.

―¿Por qué quieres que me quede? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Porque me gustas ―respondió.

―Sólo nos hemos acostado un par de veces…

―¿Y?

Dejo de recoger su ropa para mirar con confusión a la otra persona.

―Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo hablemos, cariño.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

La otra persona, también se incorporó.

―Que no sé hacía donde va esta relación ―respondió.

―¿Por qué tiene que ir hacía algún lado? ―preguntó a su vez en tono defensivo.

―Porque ese sería el camino lógico entre dos personas que se acuestan desde hace casi tres meses.

―No estoy viendo a nadie más, si es lo que te preocupa ―respondió, con una clara tensión en el rostro.

―No lo he preguntado ―señaló, aunque la duda le hubiera quitado el sueño algunas noches ―. Lo único que digo es que me gustaría que tomarás una decisión respecto a nosotros.

―¿Qué clase de decisión?

―Me bastaría con que no huyeras cada noche después de terminar en la cama.

―¡Yo no huyo! ―se alteró.

―Bueno entonces, quédate a pasar la noche conmigo.

―¿Así de importante es?

―Sí ―respondió con el alma en vilo mientras observaba el rostro de la otra persona, contraído en una expresión concentrada, como si no supiera qué responder. Finalmente se levantó y le miró con cara de haberse obligado a tomar una decisión que no quería.

―Necesito ver los horarios en el hospital ―dijo buscando su celular y viendo la pantalla ―el jueves, después de cenar iremos a mi apartamento.

―¿Tendré que irme?

―No, si no lo deseas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy estaba realmente enojada consigo misma. Odiaba sentirse así. Le daba mucho coraje pensar que antes se lo contaba todo a Terry y que ahora, no podía.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad?

Y es que, pensándolo fríamente todo había empezado después de aquella desastrosa cita. Pero para él, en cambio, parecía que no significaba nada. Incluso se negaba a quedarse.

¿Por qué no significaba nada para él?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy miró el jardín de la casa de Sear y Patty, entró por la verja metálica y llamó al timbre.

―¡Candy! ―gritó Stear en cuanto abrió la puerta y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia ―¡Qué bueno que viniste a visitarnos!

Candy sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Stear se había ganado su confianza al poco tiempo de empezar el internado. Era un chico tímido de una familia de clase media. Había estudiado medicina en la universidad Wesleyana y conforme pasaron los años, la confianza de Stear había florecido y fue en aumento hasta convertirlo no solo en un hombre seguro de sí mismo, sino también en un gran cirujano pediátrico.

―¿Cómo han estado, Stear? ―Preguntó la rubia, entrando a la casa.

Stear sonrió, con luz en sus ojos.

―Patty… ―dijo él, inclinándose hacía Candy, los ojos verdes de Candy estaba curiosos al ver la sonrisa tonta de Stear ―Es un poco pronto para decírselo a nadie, pero no puedo soportarlo. ¡Está embarazada!

Candy ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo antes de envolver al hombre en un fuerte abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza.

―¡Felicidades! ―gritó, verdaderamente feliz por sus amigos. Stear y Patty se habían conocido cuando ella estaba en obstetricia y un pequeño con una afectación cardiaca los había unido, al principio como rivales, luego como amigos y, finalmente, como una pareja. En un principio Candy había cuestionado la decisión de su amigo, pero al conocer a Patty más estrechamente, pudo ver a la mujer de la que su amigo se había enamorado ―Estoy tan emocionada por los dos. ¿Cuándo nacerá?

―Veo que ya le contaste ―interrumpió Patty y Candy se abalanzo sobre su amiga.

―¡Patty, muchas felicidades! Se te ve radiante.

―Gracias, Candy. Lo esperamos para diciembre.

―¿Lo saben Archie y Annie?

―Aún no, iremos a Manhattan el próximo fin de semana.

Candy pasó la tarde con sus amigos. Cuando volvió a su departamento se recostó en el sillón, mirando al vacío.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando Terry apareció en el departamento de Candy eran poco más de las 11 de la noche, sabía que había ido a Connecticut a visitar a sus amigos.

El departamento tenía las luces apagados y resonaba una melodía, una muy triste y deprimente. Candy estaba en el sillón acostada con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba dormida.

―¿Candy? ―preguntó en un susurró tocando el hombro de la rubia.

―Vete… ahora quiero estar sola ―contestó con la voz ronca y ligeramente ahogada.

―No, claro que no. ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Nada, Terry… por favor, déjame sola.

―¿Malas noticias?

―Terry… por favor, vete ―pidió ella con la voz muy triste.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Patty y Stear van a tener un bebé.

―¿Te molesta?

―¿Qué? ―dijo abriendo los ojos ―¡No, claro que no!

―¿Entonces?

―Parece que todos a mi alrededor son muy felices, mientras yo sigo aquí. Sola y sin ningún tipo de futuro. Sin ser lo suficientemente buena como para que la persona que me gusta se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.

―Candy… ¿estás enamorada? ―la escuchó suspirar y asentir con la cabeza ― ¿No te corresponde?

―No… no lo sabe… ―murmuró Candy, muy incómoda ya, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro. Ella se sentó y su rostro quedo a centímetros del rostro de Terry, lo miró a los ojos, como tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta o algo que decir.

―¿Candy? ―murmuró, desconcertado.

―Estos últimos meses nos hemos estado conociendo y durante ese tiempo te has vuelto parte de mi vida… te extraño cuando no estás y cuando algo bueno pasa, quiero que estés para compartirlo contigo ―Candy se detuvo un instante y lo miró a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada, esa mirada que la hizo sentir más segura de lo sentía hacía el castaño ―Me di cuenta en tu cumpleaños, Terry y he tratado de… esconderlo, pero no puedo más, no quiero pelear con este sentimiento, Terry yo… te quiero ―al pronunciar esas palabras sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima.

―Yo también, te quiero, Candy. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no hablaban de lo mismo.

―Terry… yo… bueno… no me refiero a eso. Estoy sintiendo algo… o sea, no solo sintiendo algo sino… ―Candy nunca se le había declarado a nadie, pero comprendió que lo estaba haciendo fatal. Acarició la mejilla del castaño sintiendo las suyas arder, no sabía si debía seguir o siquiera debía empezar de nuevo, así que finalmente se atrevió a dejarse llevar, acercando su rostro al de Terry y presionando sus labios contra los de él. Un beso que duro apenas un insuficiente instante antes de que Terry, la apartara empujándola suavemente por los hombros.

―Candy yo… no… ―murmuró retirando la mano de Candy de su rostro y mirándola serio.

―Terry, yo…

―No quiero oírlo ―interrumpió el escritor. Y sus palabras escocieron en Candy.

―¿Por qué no?

―Somos amigos, Candy. Me gusta ser tu amigo, no quiero que se vaya al diablo porque estás triste.

―¿Triste? ―replicó ofendida, alejándose de él y poniéndose de pie ―¿Eso es lo que crees?

―¿Entonces a qué se debe… esto? ―contestó, sin darle nombre al beso.

Terry se alejó de ella, se puso en pie y caminó por la sala de estar. Las palabras de Candy estaban bailando en su cabeza.

―Voy a preparar café, ¿quieres una taza? ―dijo tratando de fingir que todo era normal.

―¿Ni siquiera me merezco una respuesta? ―dijo yendo a la cocina. Terry estaba trasteando en la alacena, buscando dos tazas ―Terry, mírame ―Él la obedeció ―Te he confesado mis sentimientos y…

―Candy, te escuché. Y te lo agradezco ―las palabras de Terry la paralizaron, pero le sostuvo la mirada. En los profundos ojos azules se formó una determinación, había tomado una decisión ―No quiero perderte, Candy. Eres mi amiga y pensé que tú también lo entenderías así, que te darías cuenta que podíamos salir lastimados y no… Candy no quiero perder lo que tenemos por algo que no sabemos si funcionara.

―Confió en que sabremos hacer que funcione ―refutó ella y ambos guardaron silencio. Candy no sabía qué sentir al comprender que él no iba a responder a su declaración diciendo que sentía lo mismo. Habían llegado a un punto muerto. Sólo tenía dos opciones: volver a declararle su amor y hacerle entender que podían ser algo más que amigos, o tragarse su orgullo y mantener intacta su amistad[3]. ―¿Sabes qué? Entiendo que aún no estés listo para una relación. Seguiremos siendo amigos y aunque siento que podemos ser algo más que eso, no voy a presionarte. Esperaré a que decidas tomar el riesgo de volver a estar en una relación.

―Candy… yo ―Terry trató de encontrar una respuesta sincera, una explicación, pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar.

―No me digas nada, Terry, ¿de acuerdo? Piénsalo.

―Está bien ―contestó Terry, algo aturdido ―Tengo que irme.

―Pensé que te quedarías.

―Esta noche tampoco podré. ―besó su mejilla ―. Te llamo mañana para ir al cine. Iremos por tu traje para tu fiesta de cumpleaños ―y salió del departamento.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry había organizado una fiesta de Asesinos en su apartamento para celebrar el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. A pesar de haberle dicho que se verían para ir al cine, él no la había buscado. Después de marcharse del apartamento de Candy aquella noche, había ido al Madison Eleven para buscar a Anthony y hablar con él, aceptando sus sentimientos. Después había cumplido con una cita previa que lo llevaría a tomar una decisión. Una de la que esperaba no arrepentirse.

Miró a la cámara instantánea y aceptó la polaroid que el fotógrafo le tendía. Antes de la fiesta, jugarían a los asesinos. Matar o morir. Cada invitado llevaría un collar con su fotografía que sería como su vida. Si a alguien le robaban su foto, entonces ese alguien estaría muerto. Al final, quien tuviera más fotos, sería el ganador de un regalo sorpresa.

A Candy le había gustado esa fiesta cuando la habían visto en la serie Gossip Gril y Terry la había recreado para ella.

Después de una hora de perseguirse por las calles y negocios de la cuadra del edificio de Terry, Albert se había coronado ganador por sobre Annie por una foto de diferencia.

Candy y Terry actuaban como de costumbre, pero Anthony, que sabía la verdad, miraba a la pareja con otros ojos. Sus toques inocentes, sus miradas, esos abrazos furtivos que habían aderezado su amistad parecían cosa del pasado.

Recordó la conversación que había sostenido con su amigo.

 _―¿Y te dijo que seguiría a tu lado solo como amigos si no querías arriesgarte? ―preguntó Anthony, Terry asintió lentamente, jugando con la servilleta en sus manos._

Candy se acercó para saludar a Henry.

―¿Te divertiste en el juego, sweete? ―le preguntó este, Candy le empezó a contar cuan divertido había sido para ella y lo feliz que estaba por celebrar su cumpleaños con todos sus amigos.

Anthony los escuchaba en silencio cuando vio a Terry acercarse.

 _―Dime una cosa, Terry, ¿amas a Candy? ―el calló. No pudo responder. Las palabras estaban en su cabeza, pero no era capaz de decirlas en voz alta. Anthony lo conocía como nadie y no quería engañarlo con su respuesta. No quería engañarse a sí mismo._

―Terry esta fiesta es increíble ―alabó el italiano admirando las decoraciones del apartamento.

―Gracias, Henry.

―Lamento haberme perdido el juego, Candy me estaba contando… ―Henry se interrumpió al notar la presencia de una joven a la que no conocía, Terry se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones.

―Lo siento. Karen, él es Henry Bianchi, es la pareja de Anthony ―el joven le sonrió y le tendió la mano ―Henry, ella es Karen Klaiss, prima de Serena y… mi novia.

 _―No ―respondió, soltando el aire como si con esa palabra se hubiera desecho de un gran peso sobre sus hombros._

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Feliz 2019!**

 **Lo sé, a casi 20 días de haber empezado el año y más de un mes de demora en este capítulo parece que no tengo vergüenza, pero de verdad, de verdad, no había tenido cabeza para sentarme a escribirlo. Quería contar muchas cosas y sentía que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, pero bueno, por fin, he aquí el capítulo 9 y ya sé, ya sé que no estarán conformes y hay muchas cosas que aún no son claras, pero aún nos quedan un par de capítulos para arreglar este desbarajuste, no desesperen, que prometí un final feliz y tendrán un final feliz.**

 **Ya he empezado el capítulo 10 y como no creo que me quede tan largo como los últimos, trataré de subirlo en el cumple de Terry, pero como siempre, no prometo nada, aunque bien podría "chantajearme" con sus reviews, jajaja, no, no se crean, mis tiempos son tan volátiles que no podría condicionar capítulos porque no creo poder cumplir con las fechas :P (pero aun así no se olviden de dejarme un comentario, agregar a favoritos o votar, por favor).**

 **Y aprovechando, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Sé que no estoy respondiendo ni en FF ni en Wattpad, pero eso no quiere decir que no los vea y tampoco pretendo darme mi importancia pasándolos por alto, pero me tardo casi una hora respondiendo y a veces ese tiempo puede significar avanzar algo en el nuevo capítulo. Prometo responder y agradecer al final.**

 **A quien leyó "Aprender a volar" muchas gracias por los reviews, qué lindas!**

 **También les aviso que mañana subiré el primer capítulo de un fic conjunto (fue escrito entre 8 chicas) y espero que puedan darle una oportunidad. La historia si bien no contó con un argumento y cada una tuvo que seguir el hilo de la anterior, fue escrita con mucho cariño para el cumple del rebelde.**

 **Ah, otra cosa, en el grupo de Facebook Autoras Candy & Terry estamos organizando un concurso de Terryfics por si gustan unirse y contribuir con sus nominaciones. **

**Ahora sí, feliz fin de semana, chicas.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **19 – ene – 2019**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Portal de streaming a lo Netflix con un único objetivo: conseguir que duermas

[2] Conversación adaptada del capítulo 12 de la cuarta temporada de Gilmore Girls.

[3] Conversación adaptada del capítulo 10 del libro "¿Y si quedamos como amigos?" de Elizabeth Eulberg.


	10. Capítulo 10: Prefiero ser tu amigo

**Capítulo 10: Prefiero ser tu amigo**

Pregúntale a mi corazón cobarde  
Por qué prefiere ser tu amigo  
Si podría ser dueño de tus besos  
Dile que te explique todo eso.

Pregúntale por qué es tan egoísta  
Por qué escogió dejarlo todo  
Si de plano es un error a simple vista  
Yo sé que no tiene sentido lo que digo  
Y ni yo mismo entiendo  
Quisiera decir que me arrepiento, pero eso no es cierto.

No digas que tendrás paciencia  
Siempre admiré tu inocencia  
Pero esta vez es necesario que entiendas.

Desde que habían salido del estadio, Candy no dejaba de sonreír, nunca pensó que lograría el tiro desde media cancha. Había anotado alguna vez en su época de estudiante, pero había sido una mezcla de suerte y la adrenalina del juego.

―Karen es muy agradable, ¿verdad? ―la voz de Candy sorprendió a Terry. Parpadeó sin comprender ―. Te vi hablando con ella.

―No sabía a qué se dedicaba, ni esperaba que fuera tan apasionada de los deportes.

Habían coincidido esa noche en el partido. Ella era una de las comentaristas deportivas y en la euforia del juego habían chocado y el incesante parloteo de Karen, captó toda su atención y Terry se despreocupó de todo lo demás. Y casi sin darse cuenta, se vio sumergido en una apasionada discusión con ella sobre cuál de los tres afortunados encestaría.

―En contraparte tuya ―dijo golpeándolo con el dedo en el pecho. Un pecho bastante duro.

Terry le sonrió, apartándole el dedo de su pecho, sin embargo, no la soltó. Candy entrecerró los ojos mientras él entrecruzaba sus brazos para seguir caminando.

Candy le soltó, para meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Terry se detuvo en seco ―una manía molesta que tenía― y Candy tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos mientras lo veía quitarse la bufanda.

―¿Qué haces? Está haciendo mucho frío ―le regaño ella, deteniéndole las manos. Estaban a finales de enero y el frío era aún más horrible que en diciembre. Pero Terry siguió con su tarea y cuando se deshizo de la bufanda, alargó los brazos hacía el cuello de Candy, enrollándola en él.

Candy se quedó un momento paralizada. ¡Le había dado su bufanda! Y no era que Terry no se comportara como un caballero con ella, pero por una extraña razón, Candy sintió aquel pequeño gesto como algo muy íntimo entre los dos.

Bajo la vista, conmovida. La bufanda era suave y estaba calientita. Además, olía a Terry. Levanto la vista y le miró.

Terry.

Es último pensamiento sonó como un eco en su cerebro. ¿Le gustaba porque ya no tenía frío o porque Terry se había preocupado por ella?

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. ―Me estás dirigiendo esa mirada.

―¿Qué mirada? ―preguntó paranoica.

―No sé, una mirada extraña.

―¿Por qué te miraría diferente? ―le respondió con otra pregunta, comenzando a caminar para dejar de verlo.

―Está bien. Oye, Candy, estaba pensando. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

―Solo si yo escojo el lugar ―él la miró con mala cara ―. Todos los lugares que te gustan tienen código de vestimenta y no venimos precisamente en nuestras mejores galas. ―Él suspiró, tenía razón, ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entallado con unas deportivas blancas y su playera de los Knicks debajo de su abrigo negro. Y él lucía la parte masculina de la misma vestimenta, salvo por los tenis, los suyos eran color negro.

―De acuerdo ―se rindió Terry con una gran sonrisa. Candy se le quedó mirando, cuando él sonreía sinceramente era verdaderamente atrac… ¡No! No iba a terminar esa palabra. Candy agradeció que Chuck apareciera en ese momento con el auto y desviara su atención de aquellos extraños pensamientos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada, Candy se había ido con él en el proceso de acomodarlo en la cama después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pudo sentir todo el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, poniéndola nerviosa.

Se fue a la habitación de invitados, pensando que el dinero del premio le había servido para muchas cosas, pero principalmente para organizar la fiesta de Terry.

Recostada en la enorme cama se dijo que además de organizar fiestas, debería empezar a organizar sus pensamientos.

¿Desde cuándo era bochornoso dormir con Terry? En Nochebuena él se había quedado a pasar unas pocas horas de sueño a su lado y al despertar, él le había dado un beso en la frente y ella le había preguntado qué quería para desayunar. Era un diálogo normal. Común entre ambos, ¿entonces por qué aquella vez sonó como las palabras que se dirían un matrimonio en una mañana como esa?

¿Pero desde cuándo tenía esos pensamientos incompletos donde pensaba que Terry era… era atractivo? ¡Y lo era, claro que sí! Pero ella jamás le había dado importancia a ello. Todo parecía ser un horrible juego del destino, que la torturaba una y otra vez.

Y entonces…

Terry había aparecido en la habitación y se había recostado junto a ella. Pasándole el brazo por el abdomen. Pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo y Candy podía sentir su calor. Haciéndola sentir consciente del cuerpo de Terry, de cada respiración, de cada movimiento. Podía sentir su aroma.

Solo le había pasado eso cuando estuvo con Cyrus o con Ethan. Era como si…

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Era un mal pensamiento. Una mala noticia. Es más, era tan mala noticia que no podía salir de sus labios. No podía. Ni siquiera debía pensarla. ¡Eran amigos! Ella no podía echar a perder su amistad pensando que Terry era atractivo y que ―¡Por todos los infiernos! ―se sentía atraída por él.

¡Lo había pensado! ¡Había pensado que se sentía atraída por él!

Candy se congelo. ¡Demonios! Eso era malo. Estaba en shock. Era una noticia demasiado impresionante para formar otro pensamiento. Se quedó en blanco, y la única palabra que se extendió por su cerebro fue: Atracción.

Atracción.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—No.

—Vamos, Candy.

—NO.

—¿Por qué no? Solo es un juego.

―¿Un juego? ¿Beber por cada touchdown hasta que termine el juego? ¡Y eso si no caemos muertos por las náuseas!

―Es divertido ―respondió Albert. Se habían reunido en el departamento de Terry para ver el Super bowl y, aunque al escritor, no le gustaba la cerveza, Candy había comprobado que en grupo la bebía sin chistar.

―Anda, Candy, mira seguro los broncos de Denver no tardan en anotar ―ella miró la pantalla, los broncos llevaban una pequeña ventaja de 3 puntos contra las panteras. Francamente, todo era tan estúpido. A ella casi ni le gustaba el futbol americano, pero de nuevo, Candy tenía una especie de debilidad ―pequeña, no había que confundirse ― por Terry. Candy no respondió, pero tomó el tarro por el aza y bebió cuando a los 6 minutos y algo, Jackson hizo el primer touchdown[1].

Todos dejaron el tarro sobre la mesa cuando terminaron. Candy miró a Serena y a Karen, levantando una ceja porque ciertamente ellas no habían sido de las últimas en terminarse el contenido de un tirón. ¡Qué extraños eran algunos!

Cuatro enormes tarros de cerveza después y tres horas de partido, a Terry le brillaban los ojos. Karen se había ido alegando un envenenamiento etílico y jurando venganza. Albert y Serena le habían seguido. Neil y Susana, así como Archie y Annie estaban en la cocina picando lo que había quedado del bufete.

―¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado? ―preguntó la rubia, cuando lo vio aceptar el whisky que le ofrecía Anthony.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?

Candy había comprobado, en esos meses, que Terry podía ponerse un poco pesado cuando bebía. Sabía que, al siguiente día, la llevaría al IHop y le pediría una disculpa por haber sido un idiota ebrio.

Terry tenía razón, ella no era su madre… o su novia.

¡Demonios! Ese había sido otro pensamiento que no debía tener. Ridículos pensamientos, siempre invadiendo su mente en los momentos menos esperados. Esperaban que se confiara y ¡zas! ¡Aparecían!

―No te enojes, Candy. Se te notarán más las pecas ―siguió Terry, sonriéndole ―. De hecho, me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

Candy le sonrió.

―Creo que ya has bebido suficiente, Granchester ―dijo ella, alejándole el vaso que puso en la mesa de centro.

―¡Oye! ―se quejó Terry, quien no parecía borracho, solo un poco achispado ―Aquella vez que tú quisiste beber hasta perder el conocimiento, yo no te lo impedí. Me quede como buen amigo a acompañarte.

―Eso fue diferente.

―Y… ―Terry se acercó a su oído para murmurarle ―: No me aproveche de ti a pesar de que querías que te follara.

―¡Terry! ―gritó con la cara totalmente roja y golpeándolo en el brazo por atrevido.

Y él se rio. Y un tibio líquido calentó a Candy, uno que había aparecido de pronto cuando escuchaba una de sus carcajadas. Quizá era la forma en que echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y soltaba esas hermosas risotadas o la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban y su cara se llenaba de una alegría de la que a ella le gustaba ser testigo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a picar con sus amigos, pensando en el comentario de Terry. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y él tuvieran sexo. Pero no iba a reflexionar en ello porque no pasaba nada de nada.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry era el amante perfecto. Años de experiencia en el arte del amor le habían educado para saber no solo cómo conquistar a una mujer, sino también en cómo llegar a lo más profundo de su alma para hacerla sentir querida. A los ojos de muchos, no había sido más que un patán. Terry prefería no entrar en discusiones con Anthony que, lo acusaba de jugar con los sentimientos de aquellas mujeres porque, sin importar qué dijera no obtenía ningún resultado.

Terry no era un patán, no jugaba con las emociones de las mujeres. Él realmente se interesaba en las jóvenes con las que tenía algún encuentro casual. Tal vez no las había querido como éstas lo habían querido a él. Sin embargo, cada mujer que había besado y tenido entre sus brazos, ocupó en su momento, un lugar importante en sus pensamientos. No obstante, todas habían sido algo pasajero. Chicas del momento.

Cuando le preguntaban por qué no quería tener una relación de más de una noche, siempre respondía que era un alma libre con demasiado amor para darle al mundo. Durante esos meses el escritor se había encargado de pulir sus argumentos para dejar en claro que, efectivamente, no volvería a ser hombre de una sola mujer. Porque Terry temía sentir nuevamente el dolor que venía junto a la pérdida de la persona que amaba. Y para evitar ese sufrimiento, lo mejor era no involucrarse demasiado. Querer y disfrutar de las mujeres al mismo tiempo que las hacía sentir importantes, sin permitirles llegar a nada más profundo era la filosofía que había adoptado.

Y esos meses había dado resultados efectivos ―Incluso trato de meterle la idea a Candy al sugerir que, si la cita con Rizwan no funcionaba, podía darle la vuelta a la situación―, pero como ocurre con las cosas del corazón, no todo sucede como se planea.

Aparte de sus amigos, Terry no se relacionaba con demasiada gente. En el trabajo se limitaba a relacionarse con las personas estrictamente necesarias para sus quehaceres diarios. No tenía contacto con personal que no tuviera que ver con la serie televisiva. Bastante tenía con lidiar con su equipo y era bueno en su trabajo, no había motivo de queja sobre él. Pero viajar constantemente de Nueva York a Londres le restaba tiempo para tener citas.

Así que Karen se convirtió en una especie de extraña distorsión en su hermética y bien organizada existencia, que a fuerza de lo que mejor se le daba ―Encuentros casuales―, había ido perforando poco a poco la coraza de él. Y por algunos de aquellos pequeños agujeritos que Karen había logrado horadar sin saberlo, se colaba un airecillo cálido e inquieto que empezaba a insuflar ideas descabelladas en el cerebro de Terry. Como compartir con aquella castaña sabionda de deportes una o más citas en esos meses: tal vez había llegado el momento de empezar a preocuparse y visitar al psicólogo de la familia. No siempre uno era capaz de darse cuenta que quizá estuviera sufriendo los primeros síntomas de una enfermedad mental.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Y entonces, Candy encestó de media cancha, ¿puedes creerlo, Albert? ―El rubio, miró a su amigo interesado en su conversación. Estaban en las oficinas de la editorial esperando a Serena.

―Archie comentó que estudió en Yale con una beca deportiva, no podría ser de otra manera.

―¡Eh, Granchester! ―susurró Karen, sonando de pronto cerca de su oreja. Terry sintió cómo se le ponía toda la piel de gallina y resistió el impulso de cerrar los ojos mientras maldecía para sus adentros.

―Karen… ―contestó, en el mismo tono de voz―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Me uní a última hora para el almuerzo ―La castaña se giró hacía Albert para preguntarle a dónde irían y Terry lo agradeció. Disgustado con sigo mismo por la reacción de su cuerpo. ¿A que venía ese estúpido deseo por Karen? Por atractiva que fuera había miles de mujeres mucho más hermosas que ella en la ciudad, no era para ponerse así. Con un gruñido ahogado de frustración, Terry tomó el periódico del revistero y lo leyó sin atención, tan poca que ni siquiera notó cuando Karen de nuevo se acercó a él.

―Esta noticia es mía ―señaló con su dedo la joven y Terry dio un respingo. La miró de reojo con expresión curiosa y resignada. Su mejilla estaba tan cerca de la suya que podía sentir su aliento. Karen se alejó pero Terry aún podía sentir cómo le ardía la piel. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para centrarse y mantener con Albert una breve conversación sobre su viaje a Londres.

―Ahora regreso ―Les dijo la joven a los caballeros.

Karen salió rumbo al sanitario, que estaba al doblar un pasillo. Antes de girar, miró atrás y sus ojos chocaron con los de Terry. Ella tuvo la certeza de que le había seguido con la mirada, y la mirada de ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta fue toda la invitación que él necesitaba.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Karen había estado recordando su encuentro con el escritor con diferentes estados de ánimo. Había momentos aislados en los que realmente esperaba que Terry la buscara. Otros, en los que las pocas palabras que cruzaron le hacían esbozar una sonrisa secreta, como quien rememora un recuerdo muy bello. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, su cuerpo deseaba inundarse de Terry.

Serena le había dicho que alejara aquellos pensamientos de Terry porque él seguramente no estaría interesado más que en una noche salvaje, pero le había sido muy difícil mantenerse alejada de él. El hombre le gustaba, ¿qué más daba si sólo la quería para una noche?

¡Dios no era normal desear tanto a alguien!

Ella había ido a almorzar con su prima y con el novio de esta, pero cuando vio que Terry estaba ahí también, su corazón dio un indigno vuelco de quinceañera y se quedó muda unos segundos. Se había acercado prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal, buscando, sin saberlo, la confirmación a través de ese simple acto. Y esa confirmación llegó, en un pequeño estremecimiento de Terry.

"Está como yo", pensó Karen. Alegrándose al ver que no era la única afectada, que Terry no dominaba por completo la situación, como ella temía.

Karen tenía la impresión de que Albert podía notar las chispas que saltaban entre Terry y ella, el modo cuidadoso en que se miraban o se rozaban. Sentía que si no hacía algo iba a estallar. Y entonces, se disculpó con ambos para refrescarse un poco.

Se marchó y él la siguió después con un gesto tan instintivo como el de un depredador tras su rastro.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando entró en el baño, se encontró con Karen lavándose las manos frente al espejo. Tenía la cara roja. En cuanto vio que Terry estaba allí, se irguió y se le quedó mirando. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban por sí mismos y Terry se perdió en esa avellana turbia como un hombre lobo bajo la luna llena. Respirando pesadamente, se dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta con el seguro.

Fue él quien dio el primer paso hacía Karen y ésta quien alargó la mano para sujetarlo de la corbata, atraerlo hacía ella y abalanzarse vorazmente sobre su boca. Terry se entregó al beso, abriendo la boca, lamiendo su lengua, sus dientes, su paladar. Sin dejar de besarla, Terry la empujó un poco contra el lavabo y metió una pierna entre las suyas, separándoselas y gimió cuando su erección, cada vez más dura fue acariciaba por encima de los pantalones.

―Qué duro estás, Terry. ¿Es por mí?

―Oh, Dios, no hagas eso… sino… me vas a…

Karen le impidió continuar con otro beso posesivo y dominantes. Su mano continuaba sus caricias firmes y Terry, medio atrapado, se dejó llevar por ella. Después, la castaña empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Karen se levantó la falda y se dio la vuelta, apoyando con firmeza las manos en el lavabo, abriendo las piernas todo lo que podía. Terry se apretó contra ella, mordisqueándole la nuca y ella vio a través del espejo su cara de concentración mientras sujetaba firmemente su erección y Karen se mordió los labios para no gemir demasiado fuerte.

―Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo ―dijo él, cerca de su oreja―. Te haría suplicar.

Pero no disponían de más tiempo. Karen sintió que su interior era invadido por algo duro y caliente.

―Oh, sí, vamos, vamos… ―Le apremió, lanzándole a la puerta una mirada angustiada.

Terry empezó a moverse con embestidas secas y rápidas mientras besaba su nuca y estrujaba sus senos. Karen podía escuchar un ruido gutural y satisfecho.

Sus manos se aferraron al lavabo para no perder el equilibrio por los empujones. Las rodillas empezaron a flaquearle y los gemidos se hicieron más difíciles de contener. Karen se entregó a las oleadas de placer que se extendían por su cuerpo y gritó cuando notó a Terry tensándose y deshaciéndose sobre ella.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron así, Karen inclinada sobre el lavabo y Terry sobre ella, con la frente sudorosa apoyada en su hombro. Pero después la joven se dio media vuelta y lo besó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

―Quiero quedar contigo en algún sitio ―susurró sin pensarlo demasiado porque no hacía falta pensar nada cuando algo se sabía con tanta certeza.

Terry tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba un poco.

―Karen… ―Sonaba como si creyera que había alguna estúpida razón para negarse y ella le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

―Di cuándo y dónde. Estaré allí.

―Pero…

―Sabes que lo estás deseando ―dijo tentándolo―. Sabes que te mueres por tenerme pidiendo por más.

Él tragó saliva.

―¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo.

Entonces sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y los dos se apartaron el uno del otro de un salto culpable.

―Karen, ¿estás ahí?

Era Serena. Terry intercambió una mirada de pánico con Karen y cada uno entró a un privado para limpiarse.

Otro insistente toquido, obligó a Karen a responder.

―¡Voy, dame un segundo!

―¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

Karen salió y quitó el seguro. Serena la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la siguió hasta el lavabo donde la castaña se lavó las manos.

―Estoy lista, solo tenemos que esperar a Terry.

―De acuerdo.

Ambas salieron del tocador y después de asegurarse que estaba solo, Terry salió y se miró al espejo para comprobar que sus ropas estaban en su sitio y no había manchas sospechosas por ningún sitio.

Cuando se reunió con sus amigos, Albert le miró y Terry adoptó una expresión neutra. Se disculpó y comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse de allí cuando antes y cortar la tensión del momento.

En el asiento del copiloto, con el chofer de Serena a un lado, Karen solo pudo pensar si Terry se decidiría a quedar o no con ella.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El Lavo en el Midtown East era famoso por sus cenas Pre-Party en el restaurante italiano de su planta superior. Tras una deliciosa cena, uno podía dirigirse directamente al club equipado con la última tecnología para hacer de la fiesta una experiencia increíble. Con la presencia de DJ de fama mundial, atraía a fans del House y el Electro llegados de todas partes.

Candy abrió los ojos casi de manera cómica y Terry no pudo evitar reírse de ella en su cara.

Candy había tenido una cita con el abogado del hospital que había sido un rotundo fracaso y Terry, cansado del manoseo en los bares gay, decidió llevar a Candy a uno de los mejores bares para ligar.

La cantidad de personas era tal que Candy tenía que oprimirse contra Terry para no extraviarse entre la multitud. Él caminaba lo más deprisa que la gente le permitía en un desesperado afán de alejarse de la doctora, pero esta, parecía habérsele pegado a él como lapa.

Terry llegó a la barra, pidió dos whiskys y se giró para inspeccionar a la muchedumbre. Le dio uno de los vasos a Candy, mirando de soslayo a un sujeto que le había dirigido una mirada libidinosa a su amiga.

―¿Bailas, preciosa? ―Terry miró al tipo que había invitado a Candy a bailar. Ella, nerviosa, le respondió:

―No, gracias ―se negó ―. Estoy con él ―explicó mientras señalaba a Terry.

El hombre le dirigió a Terry una mirada llena de desdén y luego se perdió entre el gentío.

―No seas tonta, pecas. Te agradezco la deferencia, pero te traje para que te diviertas y eso quiere decir que puedes bailar y… ya sabes, con quien tú quieras.

Candy se esforzó por sonreírle y pasar por alto a las cuatro chicas que lo saludaron con semejantes arrimones cuando lo vieron en la barra. Terry saludó con educación, pero sin entusiasmo.

―No pensé que guardaras algún tipo de eh… amistad con las chicas con las que te has acostado ―escuchó a Candy mascullar con voz extrañamente apagada.

―No lo hago. La amistad y el sexo no van en el mismo cocktail.

―¿Soy la excepción a la regla? ―objetó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

―Antes de acostarnos, no éramos amigos, Candy ―la cortó Terry.

Candy lo miró dolida durante un momento, pero se recompuso e insistió.

―¿Qué te haría cambiar de opinión?

―No creo que cambie nunca de opinión. Pero si lo hiciera, supongo que ella tendría que gustarme. Gustarme de verdad… ―Candy no pudo decir más porque se vio interrumpida por la presentación de DJ entre aplausos y aclamaciones ―Ven, Candy, vamos a bailar ―ella se dejó llevar de la mano de Terry.

Se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile y se colocó frente a frente con Candy. El remix de Groove is in the heart empezó, con la aprobación de los presentes en la pista.

Antes de que Candy supiera qué pasaba, Terry la había tomado de la cintura y jalándola, la acercó más a él. Empezando a marcar el paso.

Era difícil para Candy pensar. Aunque no estaban pegados, era imposible alejarse más de treinta centímetros de él y su presencia irradiaba un fervor que la llamaba, diciéndole: "¡Ven aquí, Candy, quiero calentarte!". Candy era cirujana y estaba segura de que un calor no debía ni podía estar diciendo eso, el calor solo significaba movimiento de átomos y moléculas que no hablaba. Pero ahí estaba la misteriosa voz. Devorando los ojos de Terry, porque, de lo contrario, ¿desde cuándo eran tan brillantes?

Como dos dagas que se perforaban su ser, clavándose en su corazón. ¡Oh, no! Había dicho corazón y dagas en la misma frase. ¡Era un cliché romántico!

Tenía que evadir esa atracción, no quería sentirla. Pero ahí estaba, tensando sus músculos, haciéndose consciente de la presencia del cuerpo de Terry como nunca antes la había sentido. A pesar de la poca distancia, podría sentir su respiración y estaba segura que, casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Era difícil negarlo cuando estaba tan cerca, cuando olía tan bien y cuando era tan tibio.

Y Candy tuvo que aceptarlo. Se sentía atraída por Terry. Atraída no solo sexualmente, sino más bien, como los objetos por la gravedad, con todo su ser.

Candy clavó los ojos en la boca de Terry, acercándose cada vez más hacía él. A punto de ceder, al borde de todo. Solo un poco…

Vio la punta de la lengua masculina humedecer su labio inferior y eso provocó que ella se relamiera con regocijo.

Conocía su sabor y deseaba con el alma probarlo de nuevo.

Pero…

La canción terminó y Terry no volvió a pedirle que bailaran. Anthony y Henry llegaron más tarde y Terry desapareció en la pista con alguno de sus ligues de la noche, seguro de que Candy estaría bien cuidada y aconsejada por la pareja.

Y Candy comprendió. Lo quería.

Por más que intentaba no mirar en dirección de Terry, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Y ahí estaba, Terry besando a la pelinegra que parecía estarse derritiendo entre sus brazos.

Candy se estremeció de rabia pura y roja. Un escalofrío se extendió por todo su cuerpo y luego se repitió. Bajó y subió por cada centímetro de su piel, erizando todo su cuero cabelludo y cada maldito vello. Tuvo que apretar ambos puños a sus costados.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy entró a su apartamento dándole tal empujón a la puerta, que ésta se estrelló contra la pared y se regresó para darle un golpe a Terry que la venía siguiendo. Al parecer era una puerta inteligente y Candy la aprobó.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa, Candy? ―preguntó Terry y ella aprovechó para fulminarlo con la mirada. Estaba sobándose la nariz con un gesto de dolor.

―Obviamente nada ―dijo con una mueca de molestia ―Vete.

―¿Qué no te pasa nada? ¿Por qué te fuiste así del bar?

―Estoy cansada ―gruño ella, entrando al baño para cambiarse ―Quiero descansar. Regresa al bar que seguro esa chica te estará esperando.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―volvió a preguntar recargándose en la puerta del baño ―¿Qué pasó que te tiene tan molesta?

―No me pasa nada. Solo vete.

―Me iré cuando me digas qué ocurrió.

―Déjame en paz ―dijo saliendo del baño y mirándolo amenazante.

―Por supuesto ―respondió, sarcásticamente.

―Terry, vete. No quiero dormir contigo esta noche. Por favor. Solo… vete.

La miró de nuevo y ella tuvo que desviar la mirada ante la intensidad. Aún estaba molesto, pero comprendió que, de seguir así, ambos dirían cosas que no sentían.

―Háblame cuando estés calmada.

Acto seguido, atravesó el departamento en grandes zancadas y desapareció por el pasillo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Después de tantos meses Karen y Terry habían coincidido en varias ocasiones, terminando en el apartamento de ella. Los detalles de lo que habían hecho estaban de más, y aunque lo que sucedía entre ellos permanecía fresco en su mente, eso no significaba que le gustara pensar en ello. Ni hablar de comentarlo con alguien, ni siquiera con Candy. En realidad, él y Karen habían llegado a un acuerdo implícito de no mencionar lo sucedido esos idílicos meses.

No obstante, para desgracia de Terry, desde entonces no dejaba de pensar en Karen, a pesar de haber salido con otras. Tal vez había sido la forma en cómo la castaña se sujetaba a él mientras la penetraba, los gemidos que resonaban en sus oídos, o tal vez la voz de Karen susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

Terry no quería aceptarlo y por eso se iba en cuanto terminaban. Convenciéndose a sí mismo que no era nada serio. Pero habían bastado unas cuantas semanas de constantes sueños en los que aparecía la joven, para notar una cosa: aparentemente sentía algo por Karen.

Darse cuenta no había sido sencillo, aceptarlo lo había sido menos. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Josephine, Terry descubrió que la razón por la que miraba a Karen más de lo que debía considerarse apropiado o que cuando había alguna reunión y ella no llegaba a tiempo; siempre volteaba a la puerta esperando que, al abrirse, fuera la castaña de ojos avellana quien entrara. Era porque había un sentimiento que poco tenía que ver con la simple atracción. Aceptarlo y vivir con ese sentimiento era muy difícil. Y lo que era peor, algo le decía que estaba por dejarse vencer ante sus emociones.

Y entonces, Josephine había aparecido en su puerta diciendo cosas sin sentido y preguntándole si estaba dispuesto a repetir la historia, enamorándose de una mujer que seguía amando a Ethan. Terry, que no la había dejado pasar, le cerró la puerta en la cara sin entender de qué le hablaba.

Luego, Candy reveló que estaba enamorada de él. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa, no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, creyó que aquella confesión aclaraba muchas cosas, como su actitud para con él o los celos ―Sí, ahora sabía que era por celos aquella ocasión en que discutieron al salir del Lavo―. Pero también se sintió confundido. No era la primera vez que alguien le hacía una declaración así, pero sí la primera en la que la persona en cuestión era su mejor amiga.

Y mientras se marchaba de su apartamento, algo hizo clic en su cerebro: Terry sabía que sería difícil seguir siendo los amigos que eran antes.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

¿Era estúpido? Posiblemente. ¿Se sentía mal por lo sucedido con Candy? Era un hecho. ¿Creía que las cosas volverían a la normalidad? Eso esperaba. ¿Cómo se sentía? Confundido. Terry no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido y aunque no había hablado con Candy desde ese día, sabía que ella tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Quizá ambos estaban haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero no podían evitarlo. Eran humanos después de todo.

Suspiró. Estirándose en la cama con esa desfachatez post follada. No quería sentirse culpable ―Porque eso es lo que sentía― por prácticamente, haber rechazado a Candy y decirle a Anthony que no la amaba, aunque esa no fuera más que la verdad. Y es que ella no sabía que la había rechazado como tal, simplemente creyó que él no sabía cómo responderle ni cómo corresponder lo que ella sentía por él.

Claro que le gustaba estar con ella, se divertían, hablaban de muchas cosas, siempre tenían muchos temas de conversación. Candy era divertida y no se aburría estando juntos. Pero no creía que todo eso, por mucho que fuera genial, significaba que le gustara. Sí, la rubia era atractiva, no iba a negarlo, pero…

Y sintió un peso oprimirle el pecho. Candy, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba guardando el secreto? ¿Cuántas veces él había hecho comentarios que seguramente la habían herido? ¿Qué había pasado si lo hubiera callado por más tiempo? ¿En qué momento terminaría por estallar? Si antes solo pensaba que ser un estúpido no era más que una posibilidad, ahora lo confirmaba: Lo era.

―¿Quieres pedirme que me vaya y no sabes cómo hacerlo? ―preguntó Karen, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

―Prometí que podrías quedarte ―dijo―, y yo no puedo irme.

―Es lo que toda mujer quiere escuchar ―Ironizó con desencanto―. Consigo que te quedes en la cama solo porque es tu casa y no puedes irte.

Terry quiso decirle que bien podría irse a la habitación de invitados, pero prefirió el silencio y que ella lo tomara como quisiera.

―¿Qué sientes por mí, Terry?

Él miró al techo.

―Me gustas mucho ―respondió después de unos segundos.

―¿Nada más? ―Insistió.

Se volvió un poco más hacia ella y Karen aprovechó para montarse en él, inmovilizándolo.

―Seguro Serena ya te dijo que no salgo con la misma mujer más que un par de noches. Así que, de verdad, de verdad, me gustas.

A Karen esa respuesta no la satisfizo.

―Mira, Granchester, sé que me dijiste que a ti te bastaba con esto que tenemos y quizá está de más hablar de ello, pero te lo contaré de todas formas. A mí me gusta salir con tipos guapos y follármelos. Soy una mujer libre e independiente. Pero siempre he sido consciente de que quiero compartir mi vida con alguien. He creído encontrar a ese alguien en dos ocasiones. Pero en ninguna salió bien.

Terry la miraba a los ojos, escuchándola con atención.

―Devar era de origen jamaiquino ―Siguió ella―, y creía que no había podido tener mayor suerte por el hecho de que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común, dejando de lado la brecha cultural, hasta que no fue así. Estuvimos juntos dos años, tiempo en que me maté trabajando, pensando que él no ganaba lo suficiente para mantener mi estilo de vida y luego, un día, descubrí que enviaba el 90 por cierto de su salario a sus hermanas ―Perfectamente capaces de trabajar―, y que, aunque nos casáramos y yo fuera su familia, él seguiría procurándolas. Así que decidimos separarnos[2].

Karen se recostó a su lado, Terry se giró para seguir mirándola, con una expresión seria.

―La experiencia me dejó algo así como recelosa, que durante bastante tiempo me dedique al ligue ocasional, sin buscar nada más. Hasta que conocí a Marshall.

―Marshall ―repitió Terry, colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja femenina.

―Sí, Marshall. A veces me preguntó cómo pudimos soportarnos tanto tiempo.

―¿Cuánto?

―Casi tres años ―respondió―. Y parece todavía el doble cuando andas discutiendo todo el día con tu pareja. Haciendo las paces, volviendo a discutir, hasta que llega un momento en que ya no sabes por qué sigues con esa persona; ni por qué te enamoraste de ella en principio, ni cómo diablos estás en esa situación.

―Vaya… ―musitó Terry.

―Sin embargo, y a pesar de esos fracasos, he mantenido una actitud positiva y no me he cerrado a una nueva posibilidad de estar con alguien. Como contigo, por ejemplo. Estoy segura de que, si olvidas tus propios fracasos y le das una oportunidad a esto, podría resultar.

Karen sabía que Terry había sufrido una decepción amorosa, pero Serena y Albert se quedaban callados cuando notaban que ella los escuchaba. Ella esperaba que en ese momento él le confesara sobre esa desafortunada relación, que le había llevado a adoptar esa actitud tan cerrada, pero no lo hizo.

―¿Y si no sale bien? ―preguntó―. ¿Si al final te das cuenta de que yo tampoco soy lo que quieres?

Karen le miró pensando, ¿acaso Terry no había sido lo que alguien deseaba cuando él sí deseaba serlo para ese alguien?

―Puede ser que quien no resulte ser lo que tú quieres sea yo ―respondió Karen―. Aunque, aquí entre nos, ¿dónde vas a encontrar a una mujer más genial que yo?

―Loca.

Pero pronunció ese _loca_ suave, que sujetaba una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir y a la que Terry parecía no querer rendirse todavía. Se recostó boca abajo y miró al techo. Era extraño, mientras que con Candy había sido muy fácil decir no, con Karen el deseo de decir sí era cada vez mayor. Y entonces, la castaña lo besó con todo lo que tenía, labios, lengua y dientes, impulsando su cuerpo sobre el suyo como si fuera a devorarlo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Karen abrió los ojos. Detrás de la enorme cama había una ventana, la cortina estaba entre abierta y el sol se colaba por ahí. Su rostro estaba casi frente a la mesa de noche sobre la cual había un reloj digital. Al moverse la sábana que la cubría se deslizó un poco, dejando su pecho desnudo. No hacía frío, pero el cambio de temperatura hizo que su piel se erizara de inmediato. No había volteado aún, pero podía sentir el calor proveniente de un cuerpo junto al suyo. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho para levantase y, al girar, vio a Terry. Estaba despierto, aunque su mirada estaba fija en algún lugar del techo. Quizá Terry tuviera un fetiche o algo así, fue un pensamiento pasajero de Karen.

―Hola ―murmuró la castaña, acercándose al rostro de Terry e inclinándose un poco más para besarlo.

―Esto es una locura ―Terry suspiró. Miró fijamente a Karen, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar, no cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma tan extraña, llena de una calidez inusual y al mismo tiempo con ansiedad mal disimulada. Se acomodó en la cama, carraspeó un poco, nervioso y volvió a suspirar.

―No te quiero pegada a mí todo el tiempo ―dijo él―, me molesta la gente empalagosa.

―Haré que te guste.

―No, no lo harás ―advirtió.

―De acuerdo.

―Karen, solo quiero que sepas una cosa, mantén los pies en la tierra. Nada es eterno, las cosas cambian, nosotros cambiamos. Lo que hoy nos hace felices mañana puede destrozarnos.

―Soy muy consciente de ello.

Karen se acomodó sobre él una vez más, acunando su rostro entre sus manos y le besó tiernamente. Terry acaba de decirle que no le gustaban esas cosas cursis, pero ya le había advertido ella, haría que le gustaran. O cuando menos, que las tolerara.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry buscaba a Candy en el juego de asesinos, la había perseguido por buenos quince minutos sin alcanzarla, esquivando rivales para continuar en el juego y decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

Ella estaba escondida acechando a Annie.

―Candy ―La llamó, pero ella fue más rápida y le quitó su foto, estaba a punto de echar a correr, cuando él la detuvo del brazo―. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella notó la seriedad con que él la miraba.

―¿Pasa algo, Terry?

Él tomó su tiempo, cosa que Annie aprovechó para despojarla de su foto y las de sus víctimas, desapareciendo por la esquina.

Terry suspiró y la guio a un lugar más privado. Ella notó la expresión de duda en su rostro, pensando que todo el tiempo durante la fiesta permaneció con su rostro impasible; restándole importancia a algo que, en realidad, le importaba mucho y le molestaba aún más. Ella se acercó y se puso a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro.

Pasó casi un minuto, Terry tocó la mejilla de la rubia y ella levantó el rostro y él se encontró con los ojos verdes de Candy y su miraba preocupada. Aún no sabía qué decir y estaba consciente que debía decir algo, lo que fuera, pues parecía que de no hacerlo, Candy explotaría por la expectación.

Sintió su rostro arder y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a desviar la mirada. Era como si seguir viendo a los ojos de su amiga, solo lo pusiera más nervioso. Balbuceó algo, pero ninguna palabra coherente salió de su boca. Se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente y entonces, más calmado miró de nuevo a Candy y le dijo:

―Estoy saliendo con alguien ―Candy, le sonrió, él notó que su sonrisa era diferente a la de otras ocasiones. Es una sonrisa más bien forzada, casi triste. No le agradó ver aquella expresión en el rostro pecoso―. Lo siento.

Candy puso una mano en el hombro de Terry.

―Ya lo suponía. Tu reacción hace unos días me lo dijo ―respondió ella.

―Lo siento.

―No lo hagas, me haces sentir peor ―Terry, no supo interpretar ese comentario, pero no se atrevió a pedir una respuesta más clara―. Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―exclamó él―. Eso no tienes por qué preguntarlo.

Candy volvió a sonreír de la misma manera como lo hiciera antes y ahora fue él quien debió forzar una sonrisa.

―¿Vas a presentármela? ―Él asintió en silencio, volviendo a sentirse incómodo.

―Ella vendrá a la fiesta…

―¿Es alguien conocida? ―Pero Terry, no pudo responder porque en ese momento un grupo vitoreando a Albert los interrumpió.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Lo siento, Karen él es Henry Bianchi, es la pareja de Anthony ―El joven le sonrió y le tendió la mano―. Henry, ella es Karen Klaiss, prima de Serena y… mi novia.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy! ―exclamó Karen, abrazando a la rubia. Candy respondió el gesto mecánicamente.

―Gracias, Karen. ―La castaña se giró a Henry.

―¿Henry? ―preguntó, sonriendo.

―Una broma cruel del destino, o de mi madre. Ella es inglesa y cuando nací aún no tenían un nombre, mi padre quería ponerme Lorenzo, pero ella le gritó que no había pasado 13 horas de parto para que él hiciera su voluntad ―Henry, sonrió divertido y Karen le secundó.

―Debió ser difícil.

―No realmente, cuando tenía un año, nos mudamos a Francia y a los 21 me mudé a San Francisco, apenas hace dos años vine a Nueva York.

―¿San Francisco? ―preguntó interesada, la castaña―. Yo soy de ahí… ―Henry y Karen se sumergieron en una entretenida plática sobre aquella ciudad. Karen tomó la mano de Terry en un momento que no pasó desapercibido por Candy. Anthony que veía toda la escena un poco incómodo, le pidió a la rubia que si lo podía acompañar a darle un pequeño regalo a Stear y Patty por su futuro bebé. La rubia le agradeció en silencio el gesto.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ver en pareja a dos de sus amigos y, especialmente, al hombre del que estaba enamorada no fue tan raro como ella pensó. Fue peor, muchísimo peor.

Las primeras semanas fueron bastante incomodas. Sobre todo, cuando se reunían todos para alguna celebración. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus gestos o con lo que decía. Ellos por su parte, no escondían lo enamorados que estaban.

Hubo un momento en que Candy pasó quince horas en quirófano y después de una breve siesta en las habitaciones de descanso, desvió el auto para ir a casa de Terry y dormir un poco. Grave error. Cuando abrió la puerta se los encontró magreándose en el sillón. La rubia se quedó helada, sin saber qué hacer. Durante unas milésimas de segundo, consideró la idea de dar media vuelta y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared con la esperanza de sufrir amnesia. En cambio, Terry carraspeó con fuerza y la cara totalmente roja, tratando de salir del embarazoso momento.

Candy sonrió y se despidió de la pareja, agradeciendo que ninguno intentara hacer contacto visual. Ella no tenía claro quién se habría sentido más incómodo, si ella o ellos.

Hacia finales del mes de junio, Karen y Terry eran inseparables en las reuniones. Siempre estaban agarrados de la mano y se hacían carantoñas en público. Candy se esforzaba al máximo por llevarlo bien, pero sentía una punzaba de celos cuando los veía, una que no podía evitar.

Y sabía que ella no tenía derecho de estar molesta con Terry, él no había hecho nada malo. Y, aun así, se sentía irritada cada vez que lo veía. Después de un tiempo, como pasara en su momento con Archie, Terry le llamaba para cancelar los planes que ya habían concretado con anterioridad. Y ella sabía que lo hacía para salir con Karen.

―¿Quién diría que volveríamos a ver a Terry así? ―Candy le escuchó decir a Susana, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Albert.

―Ese estúpido… ―contestó Neil ―Dijo que no volvería a tener novia, ¿pero era necesario que fuera del círculo? Si terminan esto se pondrá muy incómodo.

―¡Eso no pasara! Solo hay que verlos.

Candy hizo muecas y regresó su atención a Archie, pero de reojo seguía los movimientos de la pareja de castaños. Irreflexivamente, la pecosa deseó que algún travieso activara la alarma de incendios y, de esa manera, todos salieran corriendo. Miró a todos lados buscando la alarma bastante decidida a ser ella la traviesa que apretara el botón.

No encontró nada parecido y volvió sus ojos a la escena que se le antojaba la peor de su vida. Porque lo más terrible de aquello era la manera en que Terry ―odiolosacuchonesenpúblico ―parecía disfrutar todo lo que Karen le hacía.

¿Por qué estaba tan celosa? Simple… porque lo quería. Para ella.

Candy se estremeció. Eso era demasiado, no era posible que ella se estuviera diciendo eso. La impresión de su descubrimiento la paralizó, sintiendo el peso del mundo caer sobre ella.

Primero había sido atracción. Luego se supo enamorada de él. Pero ahora, comprendía que ella de verdad, lo amaba. Quería negarse tal cosa a sí misma porque aquello que, debía ser bonito de descubrir para ella no lo era, más bien pensaba en otro tipo de adjetivos, tales como los que se usan para describir terribles desastres.

Porque así era como se sentía, tremendamente derrotada por la fuerza de la naturaleza, del destino, del karma y todas esas frases que existían para momentos como ese.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Candy sucumbió ante el pánico causado por esa pregunta.

Concentró su total atención en Terry, frunciendo el ceño y liberando una guerra interna.

Si iba tras Terry, si se interponía en su relación… ¿significaba que le haría a Karen lo mismo que Ethan y Josephine les habían hecho a ellos?

O pero aún, ¿Terry la rechazaría y perdería a su amigo para siempre?

Ese pensamiento la asusto, provocando que tomará una decisión.

―Me han ofrecido un estudio clínico ―contó Candy.

―¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! ―Se entusiasmó Stear. Patty se había quedado en casa después de una guardia de 20 horas en el hospital. Sus otros amigos también la felicitaron.

―Es en Alemania, me iría por seis meses.

―No puedes hablar en serio ―intervino Terry por primera vez.

―¿Por qué no? Es mi carrera, el estudio es sobre perfeccionar mi método. No es como si aquí tuviera algo que me retuviera ―respondió y sin esperar respuesta, se levantó para ir al sanitario. Sintió una mirada fija en ella, más no volteó. Lo mejor, decidió, era fingir que no sucedía nada. Y eso se repitió todo el tiempo que le tomó volver a la mesa.

Para ese momento, Terry, Karen, Albert, Serena y Stear ya se habían ido. Quizás fue grosero que se fueran sin despedirse, pero para Candy aquello fue lo mejor.

Y se odio por pensar así.

Archie y Annie se fueron minutos después. Henry se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y fue a la caja.

―Te lo contó, ¿verdad?

Anthony desvió la mirada de su novio. Candy le observó atentamente, intentando leer su expresión, pero solo encontró tranquilidad, quizá demasiada.

―Sí ―Le respondió. Intentó sonreír, sin embargo, se sentía un poco avergonzada de hablar sobre eso con él. Aunque no podía evitarlo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y Anthony parecía la mejor opción.

―Me rechazo…

―Yo no diría…

―No corresponde mis sentimientos, eso es rechazarme…. Además esta con ella. Con Karen.

Permanecieron callados. Él esbozó una sonrisa amable y tomó la mano de la rubia entrelazándola con la suya.

―¿Es difícil para ti? ―preguntó de pronto el rubio.

―Bastante.

―Deberías ir a Alemania ―Siguió él―. Un tiempo a solas podría servirte para pensar bien en todo esto.

―¿De verdad lo crees?

―Estoy seguro de que tomar distancia será lo mejor para ti. Bueno o malo, es lo que debes hacer. En este momento estás demasiado dolida y confundida. Necesitas alejarte de Terry.

―Hablas como si no quisieras que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

―Para nada, solo soy demasiado observador y me gusta inferir más de lo que te imaginas.

Candy sonrió de una manera que ni ella sabía cómo interpretar.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry llevó a Candy al aeropuerto, la noche anterior todos sus amigos y su mamá la despidieron con una cena en el restaurante de Anthony.

―Seguiremos en contacto por whatsapp. Hablaremos cada noche.

―Quizás ―respondió ella y esa respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

―¿Quizás?

―Terry, deja de fingir, sé que las cosas no serán como antes, no tienes por qué esforzarte en simular que sí ―Él no encontró forma de responder a ese argumento.

―¿Estás enojada?

―No ―La sonrisa de ella fue sincera y lo tranquilizó―. Pero sé que esto es incómodo, para ti y para mí. Estar lejos estos meses nos hará bien, para pensar. Quizá te escriba o llame, pero no prometo hacerlo. Esto también es difícil para mí, solo intento sobrellevarlo con madurez, lo que sea que ello signifique.

―Entiendo ―Él puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

―Gracias.

Sonrió y cuando Terry le dio un abrazo, no tardó en responderlo. Tal vez de forma inconsciente, respiro profundo y vagamente le llegó una agradable fragancia, una loción. Sonrió un poco y Terry la soltó.

―No vemos, Terry.

―Espero que quede claro que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

Candy lo miró pensando que, quizá ese era precisamente el problema.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Hola, chicas hermosas!**

 **¿Cómo están? Uff, este capítulo lo terminé desde el 14, pero en las revisiones salieron detalles y apenas ayer tuve oportunidad de revisarlo y agregar cosas que creo eran necesarias para explicar mejor.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta el capítulo anterior estuvo lleno de momentos y este capítulo tiene algunos trasfondos que el anterior no tuvo para explicar mejor las cosas.**

 **Sé que muchas querías que Candy se alejara de Terry, pero eran muy drásticas, espero que en este capítulo hayan comprendido mejor el sentir de ambos. Sé que es difícil leer esto, pero todo va siendo necesario para lo que se viene en los siguientes dos o tres capítulos.**

 **No voy a apresurar la trama, pero tampoco la alargaré innecesariamente.**

 **Sé que hay mucho por responder, pero si lo hago hoy seguro publico el capítulo hasta mañana y no quiero hacerlas esperar más.**

 **Espero darme el tiempo de responder lo antes posible entre los reviews.**

 **Antes de irme tengo algunas novedades…**

 **Primero ¡Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior! La verdad creo que nunca había recibido tantos y me siento super feliz por ello.**

 **Segundo, Unbreak my heart está nominado en los premios Terryfic en las categorías Mejor fic en proceso, Mejor fic en proceso romántico, Mejor fic en proceso erótico y Mejor fic en proceso universo alterno. Así como su servidora en Mejor Autora, este concurso lo organizamos con algunas autoras como lo son Jari Grand, CandyPecosa y Doralix y también es por ello que he demorado en escribir, pues estoy viendo lo del concurso. Si alguna me nomino, se lo agradezco de corazón por pensar en esta sencilla historia. Y si no saben dónde se lleva el concurso pueden darse una vuelta por el grupo de Facebook Autoras Candy & Terry. Las votaciones se cierra mañana, 20 de febrero, y se anunciaran a los ganadores el 22.**

 **Tercero, con algunas cositas que pasaron las últimas semanas, muchas autoras han decidido irse de esta plataforma y me han estado preguntando si soy una de ellas. La verdad, es que sí, pero aún no tengo una fecha para ello, así que de momento seguiré aquí hasta que todo esté listo para la mudanza.**

 **Lamento si esto las disgusta o creen que esto es una grosería, de verdad, me disculpo por ello, pero esta es mi decisión y espero que puedan respetarla.**

 **DreamKt y Danielle Agreste, ustedes seguirán recibiendo los archivos como hasta ahora para sus adaptaciones, no se preocupen.**

 **Bien, chicas, me despido por el momento y les agradezco que sigan leyendo.**

 **19 – feb – 2019**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Super bowl L Denver vs Carolina.

[2] La historia y el nombre, los tome de una de las temporadas de "Todo en 90 días"


	11. Capítulo 11: Eras tú

**Dedicatoria de capítulo: Dení Tovar, gracias por seguirme y esperar mis actualizaciones.**

Capítulo 11: Eras tú

It was you all along and I never really saw

What was right there in front of my face

You're the one I miss,

That I wanna be with whenever you're away.

It was you all along.

You know me better than I even know myself,

You're the only one who understands

I didn't see this coming

But I like how it feels

And I never want it to end, oh no.

It took some time to know what I need

The one that's really perfect for me.

―¡Ah, Tori[1]! ¿Tori?

―¿Eh?

―¿Estás conmigo? ―preguntó él, mientras se detenía―. Te siento muy distraída.

―Lo siento, estaba pensando en… otra cosa.

―¿En otra cosa?

―Sí, ya sabes, mañana regresamos a casa… ya, estoy bien, sigue.

―Se supone que esto es para divertirnos. Si te supone un problema tal vez…

―No, no, nada de eso. Estoy aquí.

Los ojos verdes de él la miraron con una ceja levantada. Realmente Candy debía estar ansiosa por el viaje a Estados Unidos, llevaba varias noches en que se quedaba en blanco o mirando a la nada mientras lo hacían; y no es que esperase una mirada inundada de amor o algo así, pero sí que al menos lo viese a los ojos. De esa forma sentía que lo estaba haciendo sin ganas o, peor, por compromiso. Y he ahí el quid de la cuestión. Por eso no quería parejas. Por eso él y Candy follaban algunos días a la semana sin nada más, porque no quería convertir el sexo en una rutina.

Volvió a fijar su vista en la rubia y la vio algo apurada. ¿Podría ser que ya se hubiera cansado del acuerdo? ¿Qué hubiera esperado que esos tres meses juntos terminaran lo antes posible? Era probable, aunque habían quedado que en cuanto alguno se aburriera o encontrase a otra persona, simplemente lo dirían. Así eran las relaciones sin compromisos. Pero Candy era… bueno, había una muy alta probabilidad de que realmente ya no quisiera seguir follando con él y no se lo dijera por no hacerle daño, y estuviera esperando para irse y no volver a verlo.

―Será mejor dejarlo por hoy ―dijo levantándose de la cama.

―Pero… pero… aún no…

―Por eso, Tori, no hemos hecho nada. No estás en lo que estás. Está bien si te sientes ansiosa con el viaje, o lo que sea. Pero hicimos este trato para divertirnos, si no estás en condiciones, será mejor terminar aquí.

―Cyrus…

―Mañana volveremos a casa. Será mejor descansar.

Candy vio cómo Cyrus cogía su camisa y salía por la puerta del apartamento a los pocos minutos.

Todavía tumbada en la cama y medio desnuda, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se tiró hacia atrás.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. Que había encontrado la "no relación" que quería. Algo sin compromisos. Sin ningún tipo de atadura y con los dos sabiendo muy bien y desde el principio que, el único motivo de que ambos estuvieran solos en la misma habitación, era para follar.

Todo era tan fácil lejos de casa. Pero al día siguiente volvería a Nueva York y Cyrus la acompañaría. Ella tendría que enfrentar de nuevo a Terry y a Karen, que para ese entonces ya habían solidificado su relación.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha, quizá una le viniese bien para pensar en todo lo que tenía volándole por la cabeza.

Porque no entendía realmente cómo había llegado a aquel punto.

Había coincidido con Cyrus en el tren TGV[2] de París a Luxemburgo cinco meses antes, los asientos en primera clase solos estaban agotados, por ello había comprado un dúo enfrentado y cuando ella llegó, un joven de cabello negro con el rostro sumergido en el diario de la mañana, estaba ahí.

Sus miradas se encontraron casi media hora después de iniciar el viaje.

Después de ello hablaron de lo que había hecho esos últimos siete años y al llegar a la estación, él la acompañó a cenar y luego fueron a su departamento a seguir charlando.

Hasta que una noche, tres meses atrás, Candy había hecho la primera prueba de su estudio con relativo éxito y él, la invitó a bailar.

Se habían mirado a los ojos. Y la expresión que ella encontró en los de él, fue profunda y densa. La trastornó.

Y entonces, Cyrus la besó.

Sueño, fantasía o lo que fuera, pero ahí estaba. Sucumbiendo a él, nuevamente, después de tanto y a diferencia del pasado ahora, le encantó.

Cyrus la deseaba y ella deseaba sentirse así. ¿Patético? Quizá. Pero simplemente no tuvo la voluntad para resistirse.

Se tragó el orgullo para darle cabida a la sensación que aquel beso le regalaba.

Cyrus continuó besándola, ahí, en la pista de baile, en medio de la gente que bailaban desaforadas y envueltos en la música mezclada.

El beso del pelinegro era para morirse y volver a la vida cada segundo, una y otra vez. No era sólo un beso, Cyrus estaba comiéndose los labios de Candy, atrapándolos entre los suyos y aspirando fuerte, liberándolos y lamiéndolos como si los consolara por el maltrato; y volvía a empezar. Con sus manos rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia, sin darle oportunidad de hacerse hacia atrás.

Candy no pudo soportarlo más y gimió, refugiando su placer bajo el ruido que los rodeaba.

No se necesitaba ser un verdadero genio para comprender que ambos lo estaban deseando.

Algo en el fondo de su conciencia, esa voz molesta que le gritaba en los momentos más imprevistos, le dijo que fuera digna, que recordara que lo suyo con Cyrus había fracasado años atrás y no era justo para ninguno retomarlo sólo porque estaban calientes y necesitados. Pero Candy no tuvo ningún reparo en hacer oídos sordos y concentrarse en la exploración que en ese momento la lengua del moreno le estaba haciendo a su boca.

Y en ese momento no le importó perder y entregarse por completo. Pagaría el precio por muy costoso que este fuera si podía volver a sentirse deseada. Sin la sensación de que el hombre que decía amarla hubiera prefirió a otra, y que el hombre que ahora amaba, no correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Lo haría sin trabas, sin rencores y sin falsas promesas. Nada. Mientras Cyrus la hiciera sentir así, estremeciéndola de pasión al besarla, nada más podía importarle.

Candy no se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban caminando hasta que alguien la empujo en la pista. Abrió los ojos y ahogó un sofoco, Cyrus la había llevado a la salida. El moreno dejó de besarla y lo miró excitado.

Salieron del antro y Candy no pudo apartar la vista de su pareja mientras pedía el auto y conducía rumbo a su departamento.

Cuando bajaron, Cyrus no le dio tiempo ni oportunidad de pensar en nada. La tomó por la cintura y la besó, incitándola a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron en uno de esos besos cada vez más frecuentes, él bajo sus manos hacia su cadera, delineando las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó con suavidad al sentir su ropa levantarse por los insinuantes movimientos. Cyrus metió la llave y abrió, la puerta cedió al peso y Candy estaba segura de que se hubiera caído al suelo, si él no la tuviera bien sujeta, aunque una de sus manos había descendido y jugaba con su vestido.

Y Candy se rindió. Puso en manos del moreno su total entrega y, en la calidez de su departamento, perdió la vergüenza y se permitió gemir con total libertad. Cyrus había sido su pareja, estuvo a punto de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio y ahora, era su amigo, el único con el que podía sentirse en casa estando en un país ajeno.

Todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando Cyrus se restregó contra ella tan duro que, si hubieran estado acostados, ella se hubiera hundido hasta el fondo del colchón. La erección de su amigo se rozó contra su vientre.

―¡Ah, Cyrus! ¡Joder!

―¿Lo sientes, Tori? ¿Me sientes? ―Ella, deseó contestar pero de su boca únicamente emergió un jadeo desesperado. La voz de Cyrus la excitaba tanto como sus caricias. Arrojó las caderas hacia adelante, deseosa de más contacto con aquel incitante miembro. Se abandonó a esas manos que acariciaban sus piernas por debajo de la falda y en esos labios que recorrían su clavícula. Su voz se había limitado a exclamar pequeños gemidos que se acrecentaba con rapidez.

Entonces, en un acto que ella jamás hubiera esperado, Cyrus la tomó por los glúteos y la levantó. Ella rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo masculino y besó su cuello, escondiendo el rostro porque sabía que en esa posición él descubriría lo excitada que estaba. Tan dispuesta y expuesta para él. Se frotó contra el cuerpo masculino a medida que Cyrus caminaba hacía su habitación y la dejaba caer con suavidad sobre la cama. Candy abrió los ojos y se encontró al moreno encima, esperando.

―Tori… ¿quieres que siga? ―preguntó el ojiverde, roncamente y ella entendió que él estaba haciendo acopio del último retazo de voluntad; que se detendría si ella se lo pedía.

―Sí, sí quiero.

Y Cyrus continuó.

Primero desabotonó el vestido, exponiendo los senos de Candy, atrapados en un sostén. Retiró poco a poco la ropa de ambos sin dejar de besarla, bajó por su cuello hasta su pecho; él recordaba lo increíblemente receptiva que era en aquella zona y su voz que, si bien no era escandalosa, emitía largos y suaves gemidos que lo sumergían en una intimidad enloquecedora. Su miembro, erecto y caliente, encontró alivio al ser liberado de la ajustada ropa interior.

―Eres hermosa, Tori ―musitó él, acariciando con ambas manos los senos e inclinándose para lamer sus pezones. Ella se dejó hacer echando la cabeza hacia atrás y él volvió a invadir su boca y, en esa posición, Candy tembló de pura expectativa ante el torrente de sensaciones cuando percibió el tacto más suave del que pudiera tener memoria: La erección de Cyrus estaba rozándola.

Instintivamente separó más sus piernas y sollozó cuando uno de los dedos del pelinegro se perdió entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, buscando su clítoris, masajeándolo lentamente.

La visión del rostro de Cyrus tan cerca del suyo fue aplastante. Tan increíblemente atractivo y con un gesto de éxtasis en la cara que provocó que Candy jadeara de sólo verlo.

Y lo siguiente fue una reacción en cadena. Entre más atrevidos se hacían los besos que Candy le daba a Cyrus, más fuerte y rápido correspondía él acariciando aquel botón de nervios, la rubia se mordió los labios y gimió. La mirada de él estaba turbia de deseo y posesión. Y para Candy eso estaba bien. Solo deseo y lujuria.

Candy pedía con cada beso que la hiciera suya. Y Cyrus comprendió. Se separó de ella unos segundos para ponerse el preservativo y, luego, la penetró. Candy se aferró a su espalda con ambas manos sin ser consciente de nada más que el intenso placer que la invadió y que fue aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba en ese delicioso e intenso vaivén.

No estaba segura si aquello volvería a pasar y no quería perder detalle de semejante encuentro. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquella vorágine de sensaciones la arrastraba cada vez más y fuese pasajera o no, debería conservarla siempre en sus memorias.

Cerró los ojos por última vez. Fue como si el peso del mundo la aplastara. Entonces, como un estallido, cada célula de su piel vibró con la fuerza de un géiser hirviendo y su alma se liberó de la presión en la que su mismo deseo se había doblegado.

Escuchó un gemido ronco y, fue hasta más tarde, cuando supo que ella había sido quien lo había emitido.

Apenas fue consciente de que Cyrus tenía su boca sobre la suya y que también estaba gimiendo cuando llegó su liberación.

Jadeando en una batalla por recuperar el aliento y la mente clara, con un desfallecido Cyrus apoyado sobre su pecho y la inminencia de la realidad encima.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Después de aquello hablaron sobre las razones de cada uno y quedaron en que ambos necesitaban única y exclusivamente una relación en la cama.

Y todo había ido bien, perfectamente. No habían discutido, no encontraron razones para hacerlo una vez más pasada esa primera vez. Desde entonces, todo había ocurrido demasiado bien. Pero estaban lejos de casa. No había presión. No había amigos que juzgaran sus decisiones. No había ojos curiosos ni recriminaciones.

La mañana siguiente, Cyrus fue a su departamento y ella decidió que actuaría como siempre.

―¿Estás mejor? ―Le preguntó Cyrus, nada más entrar por la puerta del apartamento.

―Sí… el viaje. Estoy ansiosa. Ya sabes, Terry y Karen, pensé que… no sé ―tartamudeó sin sentido.

―Está bien, Tori, no pasa nada. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos al principio de comenzar con este trato? ―Ella asintió―. Mira, sé que volver a ver a Granchester es difícil para ti, sobre todo porque estos seis meses en lugar de buscar a algún novio te has enrolado con tu ex y solo para follar ―Candy, tragó saliva―. Dijimos que cuando se complicase lo dejaríamos. Y volver a Nueva York es lo que se puede decir Complicado con C mayúscula.

―Yo… bueno, es…

―No, Tori, no lo digas. Sé que ya no te sentirás a gusto y prefiero que lo dejemos por lo sano antes de que para ambos se vuelva incómodo. Pero quiero que sepas que iré a Nueva York contigo y pasare las fiestas a tu lado, sólo necesito hacer unos arreglos en Denver, pero seguiremos siendo amigos, Tori, ¿de acuerdo?

―Cyrus, eres tan buen amigo. Gracias por entenderlo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Desde que Candy se fuera, Terry se había obsesionado con los calendarios, en especial, las últimas semanas, cuando sólo esperaba que los días de octubre terminaran y pronto fuera 15 de noviembre.

Estaba ansioso.

Y detestaba sentirse ansioso.

No era la primera vez que no veía a Candy en varias semanas, más sí la primera en que se separaron más de 3 meses y deseaba verla con tanta intensidad. Karen lo notaba extraño, principalmente porque no hacía mucho para disimular, y aunque su novia le había preguntado por su repentino cambio de actitud, se limitaba a responder que: "Solo estoy pensando".

Y efectivamente, eso es lo que había estado haciendo. Le había dado mil y un vueltas a lo sucedido con Candy; lo había analizado todo desde diferentes perspectivas y seguía confundido. Pero pese a la confusión, no creía estar enamorado de ella. Y quería convencerse que sólo la extrañaba.

Y es que salir con Karen siempre era divertido, sobre todo porque ella siempre era interesante y se había acostumbrado a sus maneras cariñosas de ser, además, con la partida de Candy el grupo se había fracturado un poco y, siendo sincero, él tampoco había cooperado mucho para mantener las reuniones ocasionales. Después de la cena para despedir a su mejor amiga, había visto a todo el grupo reunido apenas dos veces.

Pero, aun así, esa noche, todos hicieron el esfuerzo de ir al The Palm Court para una comida de bienvenida en honor a Candy.

Patty cada vez lucía una pancita de embarazada más prominente, sabía que Stear estaba preocupado porque ella seguía trabajando a un ritmo que, para su opinión, no iba acorde a su condición; pero se guardaba sus comentarios porque Patty estaba cansada de la sobreprotección a la que la había sometido desde que se enteró que serían padres.

Archie y Annie se habían casado en Paris cinco meses atrás y, en la euforia de la ciudad del amor, Neil le había hecho la pregunta a Susana un par de días después de la boda. Albert y Serena comenzaron a vivir juntos y, aunque no tenían planes de boda próximos, habían hecho comentarios sobre empezar una familia.

Por una parte, se alegraba de que sus amigos, y él mismo, tuvieran una vida en pareja feliz y estable, pero estaba preocupado por Candy. Cuando la vio en París, ella parecía en el mismo estado y no es que él pensará que en un mes iba a encontrar a un alemán que se volvería el amor de su vida; pero esperaba que Candy no estuviera sola y, sobre todo, que siguiera siendo la única soltera en su grupo de amigos.

Y es que, pese a todo, Terry quería que Candy estuviera bien y que fuese feliz.

Sin embargo, en unas horas, el castaño tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

En el momento en que Candy entró al restaurante hizo conexión con los ojos azules de Terry, por fin estaba en casa, con sus amigos. La rubia se hizo paso sin ningún problema.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Nada más entrar, Cyrus se dio cuenta de que no tendría la comilona que esperaba, porque el The Palm Court era uno de esos restaurantes en los que se pagaba mucho y se comía poco.

Los amigos de Candy estaban ya reunidos en la mesa y, cuanto la tuvieron a la mano, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazarla y decirle cuánto la habían extrañado. Él guardó una cuidadosa distancia mientras dejaba a su amiga gozar de aquellas muestras de afecto.

Cuando estaban por tomar asiento de nueva cuenta, Candy dudó y Archie miró al hombre parado detrás de ella.

―¿Cyrus? ―dijo rodeando la mesa y dándole un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro.

―¡Archie, cuánto tiempo!

Candy hizo las presentaciones.

―Amigos, él es Cyrus McBrayer ―dijo ella, tomando la mano del hombre que había esperado discretamente.

Si Terry en principio, había pensado que el hombre solo estaba esperando para pasar a otra mesa, y pensado antes que quería verla feliz con alguien; en ese momento se quedó completamente descolocado. Tanto, que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tomar la mano que Cyrus le tendía, tras haber saludado a Karen.

―Es un placer conocerte, Granchester. Tori me ha hablado mucho de ti ―Y Terry, además de preguntarse, por qué la llamaba Tori, se preguntó también qué le habría contado Candy de él. Observó a Cyrus con cierta reserva mientras éste saludaba a Patty y Stear. Salió de su abstracción cuando todos comenzaron a sentarse y después de acomodar la silla de Karen, tomó la de Candy, pero el pelinegro le plantó cara―. Yo me encargó, Granchester ―Terry, entrecerró los ojos preguntándose ―Por tercera vez―, ¿por qué le daba la impresión de que cuando Cyrus decía su apellido?, parecía que lo decía con el tono de quien te dice un terrible improperio.

Según una distribución, por lo visto previamente establecida, el grupo debió pedir una silla extra que colocaron a un lado de Candy y ella quedó entre Terry y Cyrus. Tal vez lo realmente gracioso del asunto fue que Serena ―La nada sutil preguntona―, quedó al otro lado del pelinegro, quien no sabía lo que le esperaba.

―Me he permitido la libertad de elegir un menú para todos ―Les hizo saber, Anthony―. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarán.

Mientras los doctores preguntaban sobre los pormenores del estudio clínico de Candy, Serena decidió entablar conversación con su compañero de mesa, mientras su novio se dedicaba a hablar con Neil sobre los planes de boda de este último.

―Y dime, Cyrus, ¿de dónde te conoce Archie?

―Tori y yo fuimos novios hace un tiempo ―El pelinegro, tenía una voz grave, pero suave, y Terry dejó de prestar atención a la conversación de Candy para tratar de escuchar la de su jefa y ese sujeto.

―Discúlpame la interrupción, Cyrus, ¿quién es Tori? ―Se involucró Susana, quien estaba casi frente a Serena y había escuchado toda la conversación.

―Es el diminutivo de mi segundo nombre, Susy ―aclaró Candy, consciente de que su amigo estaba captando la atención de todos los comensales.

―¿Cuánto tiempo? ―Retomó el tema Serena, un poco irritada de tanta interrupción.

―Siete años, más o menos.

―Eran muy jóvenes ―Sonrió su interlocutora.

―¡Y planeaban casarse! ―Interrumpió Archie

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Serena, un poco desconcertada.

―Nunca le hice la pregunta a…. me temo que antes pensaba que todo en la vida debía seguir un plan. Ella estaba por graduarse y yo por fin me había convertido en socio inversor en el grupo N.E., supuse que el siguiente paso así como mis padres hicieron, era conseguir una esposa e iniciar una vida juntos, compré un anillo y se lo envíe por paquetería ―Reconoció algo avergonzado de sus acciones―. Terminamos al poco de eso porque no era lo que ninguno de los dos quería.

―Debo reconocer, Cyrus, que estás muy cambiado ―aseguró Archie.

―Una propuesta fallida y un plantón en toda regla frente al altar alteran la vida de cualquiera, Archie.

La mesa se quedó en silencio ante tal comentario, pero Cyrus les regaló una sonrisa restándole importancia.

Candy puso su mano sobre la de su amigo y él acaricio con su pulgar el dorso la suya. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la mayoría.

―¿Todo bien, cielo?

Karen le miraba con preocupación y Terry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

―El novio de Candy es muy agradable y…

―Sí, lo es… ―afirmó Terry. Y besó suavemente sus labios.

Karen no insistió, pero se apuntó mentalmente que Terry no miraba con buenos ojos la nueva relación de su mejor amiga.

Los ocho platos del menú dieron para mucha conversación. Y Cyrus agradeció en el alma que fueran tantos porque, vistas las porciones de cada plato, con los dos que habitualmente se sirve en cualquier restaurante se habría quedado famélico. Y, aun así, a medida que fue pasando la noche, el grupo no pudo evitar que Cyrus empezara a caerles bien. Era un buen conversador, divertido y con un agudo sentido del humor. Casi pudieron comprender por qué tenía una relación con la rubia.

Antes de que sirvieran el postre, Patty se disculpó para ir al servicio y Candy se levantó para acompañarla.

―Y dinos, McBrayer ―dijo Terry, con una mueca falsamente compungida―. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Candy?

A esas alturas de la noche, y con un poco de alcohol en las venas, Cyrus se sintió capaz de estirar un poco más la liga que era Terry.

―Esa respuesta ya se la he dado a Lane ―respondió el pelinegro, la madre de Candy se había ofrecido a ir por ellos para llevarlos al hotel y que se refrescaran antes de ir a la cena con sus amigos.

Y el escritor no pudo rebatir nada debido al regreso de la rubia.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando empezaron a levantarse de la mesa.

―Candy, ¿dónde vas a pasar la noche? ―preguntó Terry.

―Cyrus reservó una habitación para…

―¿Por qué no vas a tu departamento? ―interrumpió él.

―Ha estado abandonado por 6 meses, seguro es un polvorín.

―No, Esperanza fue a hacer la limpieza una vez por semana. Tu apartamento está impecable.

―Tal vez debieras ir a casa, Tori. Yo me quedaré en el hotel ―La animó, Cyrus.

Terry y Karen llevaron a Candy a su departamento y la rubia se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor irse con Cyrus.

Candy nunca se arrepintió de decirle a Terry sobre sus sentimientos y, aunque, su relación ya no era como antes al menos había dejado de ser doloroso. Ahora solo era incómodo y preocupante porque sabía que si no cerraba ese capítulo, no podría darse una oportunidad para encontrar a otra persona a quien amar.

No habló mucho con Terry estando en Alemania y saber que él envió a Esperanza a su departamento para hacer la limpieza, le creó un sentimiento confuso porque tal pareciera que para él nada había cambiado. Extrañó a Terry, no había otra forma de decirlo. Lo extrañó y tenía urgencia de saber sobre lo que había hecho los últimos meses. Se preguntó si había algo malo con ella por querer estar junto a la persona que se quiere, aun sabiendo que ésta no le corresponderá.

Tal vez sí, ¿pero a quien le importaba?

Llegaron al apartamento y Terry la ayudó a bajar.

―Ahora vuelvo ―Le dijo a Karen, cerrando la puerta.

―¿Qué has hecho de nuevo? ―preguntó Candy, mientras subían las escaleras.

―Me he aburrido. Mucho. He leído algunos libros, varios románticos, creo que ha llegado la hora de que Jared siente cabeza. ―Ella asintió en silencio.

―Todos merecen encontrar el amor, incluso un aristócrata con humor negro como Jared ―Terry, no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado! Los comentarios precisos y ocurrentes, aunque a veces ácidos de la rubia que hacían que sus conversaciones fueran entretenidas y divertidas a su manera.

Candy miró de reojo por tercera o cuarta, quizá sexta, ocasión. Estar con Terry le gustaba por mucho, aunque doliera.

Continuaron su camino y cuando llegaron, él se giró para abrazarla, conscientes de que en el restaurante se habían contenido.

―Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Candy ―Le dijo él, mirándola. Había algo diferente en ella. No solo que su cabello era más largo o que hubiera adelgazado un poco; había algo más que no sabía cómo explicar, y era diferente―. ¿Cuándo vuelves al hospital? ―preguntó.

―Tengo tres días de licencia.

―¿Podemos salir mañana?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Lane quiere que vaya a su casa y me deje consentir.

―¿Pasado mañana? ―Lo intentó de nuevo.

―Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?

―Quiero ir al supermercado, no tienes nada en el refrigerador.

―Granchester, ¿acaso no has ido a comprar cereal estos 6 meses? ―añadió fingiéndose sorprendida.

―No molestes, pecas. Karen no es de las que van a comprar despensa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y por varios segundos ninguno supo qué más hacer. Terry esperaba que fuera extraño encontrarse con Candy después de la confesión y partida de ella, pero lo cierto era que ella estaba tomando la situación de la mejor manera.

Candy no parecía interesada en romper el silencio. La miró y volvió a notar ese algo diferente y extraño en ella. No era su físico o su cabello, no era su mirada, era un algo. Lo intrigaba. Era una nueva Candy, pero al mismo tiempo la de siempre. ¿Extraño?

Candy se sintió observada y se giró para meter la llave en la puerta.

―Te extrañe, Candy ―dijo de repente llamando su atención y sorprendiéndola con otro abrazo que ella tardó un segundo en corresponder―. Te quiero.

―Yo también Terry.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy estaba en la cocina, horneando pan francés, algo en aquella situación le recordaba mucho la primera vez que Terry durmió con ella en su departamento.

Cyrus la abrazó por la cintura y ella le sonrió, aunque no tan intensamente como él lo hacía.

―Comprendes por qué lo hice, ¿verdad? ―Ella asintió, regresando su atención al sartén―. ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?

―¿Honestamente? Mal. Es… difícil.

―Lo sé, supongo que esos meses lejos no fueron de mucha ayuda para ti.

―Lo fueron, pero es… complicado.

Cyrus suspiró. Era injusto que Candy tuviera esos sentimientos por Granchester, y que él no pudiera hacer nada al respecto para borrarlos. Y no culpaba a Terry, aunque sería sencillo hacerlo; al contrario, lo entendía. Y le detestaba porque el muy lerdo, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la hería al querer seguir siendo su amigo. Como si ella no le hubiera dicho que lo quería y encima, imponerle a la novia. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que Candy no quería alejarse de él!

Y Cyrus estaba enfadado. Porque ella sufría al lado de Granchester, era evidente. Como evidente era que, el castaño sí sentía algo por Candy, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Por eso Cyrus había ido con Candy para apartarla de Terry todo lo que ella le permitiera sin arriesgar su amistad con la rubia.

―Tori… no le esperes ―dijo él, con seriedad―. Tienes toda la vida por delante, hay muchas cosas que ver aún, cosas nuevas por sentir y descubrir y, sobre todo, personas. No esperes a Granchester, no sufras por él.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, todavía de espaldas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry no podía ser hipócrita y mentir, simplemente no podía decir que estaba celoso de Cyrus, porque no lo estaba. Lo que él sentía por aquel pelinegro desagradable era desconfianza, porque aquel tipo había sido el exnovio de Candy y por alguna razón que él desconocía, ella no le contó que habían estado comprometidos y ahora, siete años después; él volvía a buscar a Candy, pero ¿para qué?

Había ido por la mañana buscando a la rubia para su expedición al supermercado, encontrándose con una escena que lo había hecho sentir como un intruso en un lugar que había considerado su hogar muchos meses atrás.

Cyrus estaba abrazando a Candy por la espalda y ella estaba recargada en él, correspondiendo el gesto.

―Terry… ―Rompió el silencio la dueña del departamento―, ¿quieres comer pan francés?

Terry no entendía cómo Candy podía estar preparando aquel desayuno para otro hombre, ¿acaso para ella no significaba nada el pan francés?

―No, gracias ―rumió apartando la silla para sentarse en la mesa.

―¡Buenos días, Granchester!

―¡Buenos días, McBrayer!

―¿Café o jugo de naranja? ―preguntó Candy, mirando a uno y a otro sin saber qué más hacer.

―Café ―dijeron y cuando Candy estaba por echarlo en la cafetera, Terry se levantó, mirándola como si no creyera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―¿De dónde salió? ―La cuestionó. Candy se sonrojó comprendiendo lo que él quería decir.

―Yo lo compré, Granchester ―respondió en su lugar el ojiverde, leyendo el diario de la mañana de forma despreocupada.

Terry lo miró sin decir palabra y se dirigió a la puerta notando las maletas negras y rosas en la entrada. Dio un portazo al salir, total en algún punto esa puerta lo había golpeado y se lo merecía.

Candy miró el punto exacto donde antes había estado Terry y Cyrus sonrió detrás del periódico. Comprar la despensa de ella para que no saliera con el escritor, y llevar sus maletas en lugar de volver al hotel por la tarde para que Candy lo llevara al aeropuerto para su vuelo a Denver, habían logrado su cometido.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Había pasado un mes desde que Candy volviera a Nueva York, para Terry parecía un año. Desde entonces no había hablado tanto con la rubia, y no porque él no quisiera, sino porque al parecer, Cyrus estaba monopolizando a su amiga.

Todo su tiempo libre lo pasaba con el pelinegro.

Pero ese día, diez días antes de Navidad, Candy había quedado con él para hacer unas compras navideñas que la rubia no había podido hacer por el trabajo y su artículo del estudio clínico.

Terry le platicó sobre el final de la grabación de la serie y que se podría tomar unos meses de descanso antes de volver a Londres para seguir con las adaptaciones de sus libros. Le contó sobre los pormenores de su nuevo trabajo literario y cómo Albert lo presionaba cada día.

Candy le escuchaba entusiasmada y en el camino le ayudó a escoger los regalos para el intercambio. Anthony y Henry habían ofrecido su casa para la cena de Nochebuena.

Terry le había pedido que le ayudara a escoger los regalos de Serena, Patty y Archie, pero cuando llegó el turno de elegir uno para Karen, Candy se plantó.

―Sinceramente, no me apetece pensar qué podrías regalarle a tu novia.

Terry se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera calibrando hasta qué punto aquello era inevitable. A Candy le supo mal que eso le entristeciera, pero ¿cómo podía ser de otra manera? Por muy amigas que fueran Karen y ella, eso no restaba el hecho de que Terry la había elegido como su pareja por encima de ella.

―Sí, claro. Lo entiendo.

―Lo lamento, Terry.

―No te preocupes, ¿ya tienes todos tus regalos? ―preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

―Me falta el de Lane y el de Cyrus, pero los compraré después.

―¿Pasarás Navidad con tu madre? ―Candy, negó con la cabeza―. ¿Por qué? ―La escuchó soltar un suspiró. Pese a los meses de amistad, el tema de su madre aún era un tabú entre ellos.

―El año pasado estuvimos juntas, pero… fue incómodo.

―¿En qué sentido?

―Mi abuela murió por esas fechas hace dos años ―Él asintió―. Pero parece que Lane pretende compensarme por su pérdida en lugar de… honrarla.

―Candy, ¿qué pasa contigo y Lane? ―preguntó, consciente de que ahí había algo que no le había contado aún.

―Ya te lo dije. No somos cercanas, al menos no como a ella le gustaría ―Terry, le siguió mirando, dejándole bien claro que esperaba que se extendiera un poco más―. Ella me abandonó cuando tenía 2 meses de nacida.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó sorprendido.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa poco divertida.

―Lo gracioso es que yo ni siquiera sabía que ella era mi madre hasta los quince años.

―¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ―El escritor, se había formado una idea sobre la relación de Candy con su madre. Él pensaba que cuando Lane se casó, Candy no había aceptado con buenos ojos a la nueva pareja de su madre.

―Apareció un día y Nana Pony me dijo que ella era mi madre. Lane quería tener contacto conmigo, pero manteniéndome como un secreto porque su esposo no sabía de mi existencia.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Volvió a preguntar tan sorprendido como antes―. Me quedó sin palabras, Candy, pensaba que estaban distanciadas por el matrimonio de tu madre y por eso habías preferido vivir con tu abuela.

―No. Ella me dejo sin ningún tipo de consideración hacia mí o a mi abuela que a duras penas tenía para comer. ¿Puedes imaginar a una mujer de 50 años con una bebé? Pero mi abuela consiguió sacarme adelante, ¿sabes? Por ella pude conseguir la beca en Billard.

Terry estaba atónito.

―Me estás diciendo que, aunque tu madre volvió y era de clase alta, ¿permitió que tú siguieras pasando penurias?

Candy hizo una mueca sarcástica.

―Ella cubría los gastos relacionados al colegio porque, ni aunque mi abuela trabajara horas extras en la fábrica ni yo con mi pequeño salario en la tienda del padre del que fuera mi novio en ese entonces, podíamos pagar.

Terry hizo un ruidito ahogado y se detuvo, dejando caer las bolas al suelo y tomándola por los hombros.

―Necesito un segundo. ¿Me estás diciendo que pese a conocer las condiciones en que vivían, no movió un dedo para cambiarlas?

Richard y Eleanor no habían sido precisamente padres modelo, pero siempre estuvieron con él, procurando su bienestar.

―Y entonces, pese a haberte abandonado y cuando su esposo murió, ¿ella pretendió ocupar un papel que no le pertenecía nada más por qué sí? ¿Presentándote con sus amistades como su hija y presumiendo de tus logros como si ella estuviera detrás de todos ellos?, ¿sin importarle un comino que para ti un simple pan con mermelada fuera un lujo que no podías darte regularmente? ―Su tono se había vuelto cada vez más disgustado a medida que hablaba―. ¿CÓMO PUEDES PERMITIR ALGO ASÍ, CANDY?, ¡ELLA TE ABANDONO!

Candy se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Terry se dio cuenta de que la gente lo miraba con extrañeza por estarle gritando a la joven en plena calle.

―Pues… ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

―Porque Lane es una descarada. Y tú te portas como si no te importara.

La rubia le puso mala cara.

―¿Crees que no me importa que no estuviera conmigo mis primeros quince años de vida? ¿O que cuando volvió siguiera negándome ante todo el mundo como su hija? ¿Qué por muchos esfuerzos y trabajo de mi abuela algunas veces apenas nos alcanzaba para comer mientras ella se daba la gran vida?

Terry podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había sentido compasión por alguien, pero en aquel momento se ahogaba en ésta y recordó la vez que le había tirado el desayuno en medio del comedor de Billard. Comida que ahora entendía, le había costado mucho perder y aun así Candy no había hecho ninguna especie de escándalo por ello.

―¿Y por qué no estás enfadada con ella?

―Porque en su lecho de muerte, mi abuela me pidió que la perdonara. Porque le prometí que le daría una oportunidad y porque me guste o no, Terry, ella es mi madre. La única familia que me queda. Además ―miró al castaño con una sonrisa tímida―, tú ya pareces lo suficientemente enfadado por los dos.

Candy no estaba lista para que Terry deshiciera la distancia entre los dos y la rodeara con sus brazos. Ni mucho menos para el suspiro que dejó escapar, cuando recargo el mentón en su cabello.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

No era extraño ver su apartamento invadido, aunque él y Karen no vivían juntos siempre invitaban a sus amigos para pasar el rato. Lo que Terry en realidad no esperaba ver, era a Cyrus y su extraño regalo ―Toallas de lino de "él y ella"―, porque aquello era su cumpleaños 30, no una fiesta de compromiso.

Le había dolido un poco que Candy no organizara la fiesta y todo hubiera quedado en manos de Karen que, tenía por concepto de fiesta hacer una reunión como cualquier otra para festejarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento y todos soltaron el consabido "¡Sorpresa!", Terry tuvo que fingir que estaba sorprendido y emocionado. Había saludado con abrazos a todos sus amigos. Por último, un suave beso en los labios fue su recompensa y eso estaba bien. Karen era feliz.

Sin embargo, aquella fiesta no fue como la había imaginado. Sobre todo, porque dos semanas atrás habían asistido a la fiesta que Candy le había organizado a Cyrus y, aunque ellos decían que no había sido premeditado, que los cuatro socios de McBrayan hubieran venido desde Denver, le despertaba la duda.

Habían ido al RPM Raceway, y casi todos compitieron en una carrera con los Go - karts, salvo Terry, Karen, Neil, Albert y Serena. Y el castaño no sabría decir cuáles fueron las razones de sus demás amigos para no subirse, pero la de él, sin duda fue el hecho de que no sabía manejar.

Aunado a eso, durante la navidad, Cyrus se había llevado a Candy a esquiar con sus padres.

Para su buena suerte y ánimo; el alcohol y la buena comida corrieron libremente y se sintió ligero, como el ambiente que reinaba la fiesta.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Otro Super Bowl había pasado, Terry estaba satisfecho con el resultado a favor de los Patriotas contra los Halcones. Karen había viajado a Texas para cubrir la justa deportiva, él no podía estar más orgulloso de la carrera de su novia, que pese a ser una hermosa mujer, demostraba sus conocimientos en deportes con sus comentarios acertados y sagaces.

Candy estaba mirando la pantalla a su lado. Cyrus les había dado una tregua debido a un viaje imprevisto que tuvo que hacer a Denver, por un negocio que se había cancelado y requería su presencia. Y se alegraba de ello, estaba cansado de verlo junto a Candy y su incesante "Tori esto" "Tori aquello".

Terry realmente disfrutaba el tiempo que estaba pasando junto a Candy. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero para Candy la cercanía de Terry aunque agradable, era difícil al mismo tiempo. En especial cuando su amigo se quedó dormido vencido por el sueño y ella aprovechó para apreciar más de cerca los detalles del rostro de él; poniendo especial atención a la forma de la nariz y sus labios, que entreabiertos, hacían que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. Y es que Candy daría cualquier cosa por volver a besar a Terry, mas aunque lo deseaba ―Y podría hacerlo dado que el castaño dormía como piedra―, no lo hizo.

En cambio, acercó una mano al rostro masculino y le dio una suave caricia antes de ponerse de pie e ir a la habitación de invitados por una manta. Regresó para ponerla sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y luego, se fue a dormir.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry fingió dormir. No le era difícil ―Después de todo su madre era actriz―, sólo tenía que respirar de forma más pausada, relajar el cuerpo y hacer pocos o ningún movimiento. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera que lo hizo sin saber bien por qué.

Sabía que Candy lo estaba observando, sentía su mirada fija en él y, aunque comenzó a ponerse nervioso, decidió esperar para ver qué pasaba. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, de hecho, creía que no sería del todo descabellado que Candy lo escuchara, pero esperaba que no sucediera. Sintió la cercanía de Candy, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y cuando creyó que su corazón iba a detenerse ―No sabía si por la sorpresa, el nerviosismo o la expectación―, únicamente sintió una caricia.

Candy estaba acariciando su rostro y aquello, lo tranquilizó. No porque temiera a la rubia, confiaba en ella más que en nadie. Su toque había sido suave y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sonreír. Pero así como había aparecido la caricia, desapareció de la misma manera. Escuchó el movimiento y supo que ella se había alejado.

Una manta lo arropó y contó hasta 60 antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos. Se quedó acostado mirando al techo. Estaba consciente que no debía hacerle eso a Candy. Desde que volvió de Alemania no habían mencionado lo ocurrido antes del cumpleaños de la rubia, pero algo le decía que los sentimientos de ella no habían cambiado del todo. Se sintió el peor amigo del mundo y una persona horrible.

Era solo que no sabía cómo interpretar esas pequeñas señales de Candy porque, siendo sincero, eso le aterraba, por ello trataba de no pasar mucho tiempo pensando en eso.

Ni en la caricia de Candy.

Ni en lo nervioso que lo ponía su mirada en ocasiones.

Ni en todas esas cosas que sentía cuando estaba con ella y que prefería no entender, y fingir demencia por tiempo indefinido porque eso era más cómodo, más fácil, más egoísta. Y él era egoísta. Lo sabía, claro que sí. Era tan egoísta por sentir algo que no creía que debiera sentir y, porque hería a Candy. Era muy egoísta porque, aunque sabía que le hacía daño, quería que siguiera a su lado, que estuviera ahí; siendo su amiga incondicional, la que no lo abandona, la que lo hace reír, la que lo reconfortó cuando pensó que se ahogaría por siempre en el dolor y la pena.

Y a veces se odiaba por eso.

Y así pasaba sus días desde su regreso, entre sentimientos encontrados, revoloteos en el estómago y negación, mucha negación.

Fue a la habitación de Candy ―Que antes era de invitados ―, pero no entró, recargó la cabeza en la fría madera, sin saber que ella estaba en la misma posición preguntándose cuánto más sería capaz de resistir.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―¡Demonios!―masculló Cyrus. Candy miró en la dirección de la vista de su amigo, al otro lado de la acera estaba una joven rubia de ojos cafés, tomada del brazo de un joven de piel oscura―. Es Jessica ―explicó. La rubia sabía que ese era el nombre de la mujer que lo había dejado plantado en el altar, pero Cyrus nunca le contó la razón del porqué y ella no quiso preguntar.

Sintiendo dos pares de ojos verdes mirándola, Jessica giró el rostro y sonrió, aquella sonrisa no le gusto a Candy y cuando la vio con la intención de acercarse se giró hacia su amigo.

―Sígueme el juego ―dijo tomándolo del rostro y, sin que Cyrus se lo esperara, lo besó. Posesiva y arrebatadora y él correspondió con el mismo deseo.

Para la mayoría de sus amigos Cyrus y Candy eran novios, sobre todo porque desde que había aparecido en la cena de bienvenida, las miradas cómplices, los abrazos íntimos y los besos fugaces en la mejilla o frente de la rubia eran naturales en ellos.

A Terry, Candy no le había mencionado nada acerca de eso, aunque, el que ella y él fueran amigos eso no significaba que debían contarse todo, de eso era perfectamente consciente ―Él no le contó cómo fue que empezó a gustarle Karen―, pero por alguna razón se sentía herido. ¿Es que no pudo decirle algo así? Tener novio no era cualquier cosa.

Miró nuevamente al otro lado de la calle y, luego, se volvió para perderse entre las personas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse.

Sabía que no tenía derecho de estar molesto con Candy: ella no había hecho nada malo. Y, aun así, se sentía irritado cada vez que la veía con Cyrus porque de un tiempo a la fecha observarles juntos cada vez le costaba más ignorarlo, con cada mirada, cada abrazo, cada beso le provocaba apretar los dientes con fuerza.

Sí, era consciente de que él la había rechazado y también que deseaba que fuera feliz y encontrara a alguien que la amara como ella se merecía. Sin embargo, ahora le molestaba enterarse que estaba con Cyrus y la muestra más fehaciente de ello, era el beso que los había visto darse con tanto entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo con tal derroche de deseo que le envenenó la sangre de coraje.

Llamó a Chuck para que fuera por él y lo llevara a casa de Karen, ella había pedido comida tailandesa para cenar y aunque él se mostró efusivo e interesado en su conversación, para extrañeza de la castaña, permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry había declinado la invitación para el bautizo de Patrick Cornwell, el hijo de Patty y Stear. Y sabía que era el peor amigo en la historia de la humanidad, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero no quería ir a una reunión donde vería a Candy y a Cyrus y por esa razón; les fallaría a dos personas que habían demostrado ser maravillosos amigos para Candy y, por qué no decirlo, para él y su grupo.

Y se odió por ser así.

Pero en aquella fiesta, estaba seguro que Candy y Cyrus anunciarían abiertamente su… ¿su qué? El simple hecho de pensar la palabra hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero Candy no tenía la culpa de ello. Todo era a causa de Cyrus McBrayer.

Todo era tan confuso para Terry, no estaba pensado claramente, así que simplemente se dejó caer en su sillón y se puso el cojín sobre la cara.

¿Debía hacer algo? Seguramente sí, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Se sentía cansado y abrumado. Gracias al cielo, Karen estaba en San Francisco por un asunto de trabajo.

Suspiró y justo en ese momento le llegó un whatsapp de Candy.

 **CANDY _ 20:55**

 **Tengo pastel. Voy para allá.**

Sabía que su relación con la rubia había decaído, cuando estaba a solas, Terry ya no se sentía el mismo de siempre y había empezado a sentirse así desde Navidad.

Candy llamó a la puerta cuarenta y siete minutos después de mandar el mensaje ―Desde que lo sorprendiera en el sillón con Karen, la rubia le había entregado la copia de su llave―, un resignado Terry abrió la puerta.

―Traje pastel ―dijo Candy, y entró apartándolo un poco.

Él la siguió hasta el sillón y empezaron a comerse el pastel.

Llevaban media hora hablando cuando Terry se animó a plantearle uno de los motivos de sus desvelos.

―Me dijo que me amaba ―Ella, le miró y él no supo interpretar su mirada.

―¿Qué le respondiste?

―Gracias ―El castaño, desvió la mirada avergonzado. Candy levantó una ceja esperando que él continuara con la historia―. No estoy listo, Candy. La siguiente persona a la que se lo diga, quiero que sea la última.

―¿Y no crees que esa persona sea Karen? ―Él negó con la cabeza y salió a la terraza, Candy lo siguió.

―La quiero. Muchísimo. Ella es genial, pero no creo sentir eso que ella siente y que merece sentir del hombre que está a su lado.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer?

La luna creciente estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Candy la estaba mirando.

Terry nunca antes había visto a Candy con los ojos con los que en ese momento la estaba mirando. Toda ella, con su cabello en un moño, su vestido beige suelto, sus tacones peligrosamente altos. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes, la sonrisa sincera. Era curioso. Ella había llegado a su vida con sus lágrimas y su dolor, que poco a poco se volvieron sonrisas y ganas de entrometerse en su vida cada vez más, poniendo su mundo al revés. Candy pudo haberlo mandado de paseo por sus infamias en Billard, pero se había unido a él en esa cruzada para superar el desamor cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo ―Él estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano, ambos saldrían de aquel hoyo emocional en que los habían enterrado Ethan y Josephine―, simplemente porque era una mujer maravillosa. Esa pecosa de Candy que lo había acogido en su apartamento con sus cereales y abrelatas imposibles, con su afición por el basquetbol y la pizza, con sus fiestas y sus regalos. Esa hermosa mujer, que le había declarado su amor y se marchó por seis meses, dejando más que un simple recuerdo y que ahora, sabiéndola con otro le marcaba una profunda herida que amenazaba con desgarrarle el alma. Tanto que algunas veces le costaba respirar porque él sabía que, no tenía derecho de interponerse en la felicidad de su amiga.

No tenía derecho a sentirse enamorado de ella.

Y Terry supo que, definitivamente, estaba jodido.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando Terry despertó al día siguiente en su cama, comenzó a reflexionar meticulosamente todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior.

Obviamente todo aquello se debía a un lapsus mental. Terry estaba seguro de eso; fueron circunstancias extenuantes que lo llevaron a sacar conclusiones erradas y falsas. Es más, hasta podía enumerar los puntos que demostraban que ese pensamiento era una rotunda falsedad.

Esa conclusión a la que había llegado su cansado cerebro el día anterior con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Candy, eran tan artificiales como decir que Eliza no era caprichosa.

Así que, para probarse a sí mismo de nuevo, que todo había sido una jugarreta del señor "Destino", decidió hacer una lista:

Primera prueba de falsedad: Luego de ver a Candy besando a Cyrus de aquel modo se había sentido desplazado como la persona más importante en la vida de ella, y él era hijo único, por tanto, no tomaba a bien que alguien lo desplazara.

Segunda prueba de falsedad: Había estado bebiendo desde el mediodía y sin haber probado alimento, por tanto, estaba ebrio y ese estado lo había llevado poco a poco a un estado de locura transitoria.

Era normal que cosas así pasaran y que ese estado lo hubiese llevado a relacionar términos y situaciones, llevándolo a una realidad falsa e imaginaria donde las conclusiones resultantes, terminarían siendo un poco perturbadoras.

Tercera prueba y quizá, la más absurda: Terry llevaba dos semanas sin sexo. Así que, obviamente, su anteriormente nombrado cerebro achispado, necesitaba un incentivo sexual cercano para sentirse estimulado.

Cualquier mujer le hubiera parecido atractiva en ese momento.

Tenía buenas pruebas que evidenciaban con gran fuerza la falsedad de aquel disque sentimiento hacia Candy. Y ahora que ya estaba todo organizado en su mente, todo sistematizado y comprobado ―Porque la verdad era muy importante y de nada servía mentirse a sí mismo―, podía volver a salir con Candy sin pensar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Suspiró más tranquilo después de semejante discurso mental. Se sentía bien estar de nuevo armonizado y a tono con el mundo.

Y con mucho mejor humor, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para darse un baño.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry no era feliz.

La semana había pasado tranquila. Él no había tenido más lapsus mentales, sin embargo, ver a Candy enfundada en una malla ―Que más que otra cosa, parecía una segunda piel―, y su playera de béisbol anudada por encima de su pequeña cintura; dejando al descubierto su sexy abdomen, le estaba costando la cordura.

Llevaban una hora completa jugando aquel estúpido partido que Albert había organizado esa tarde de domingo de pascua, los socios de Cyrus habían llegado por un negocio y se habían unido al partido, junto con otros amigos del trabajo de Archie, Susana.

Terry era el capitán del equipo rojo y Cyrus del equipo azul. Los azules iban ganado no por mucho, pero lo hacían. Terry se había encontrado gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que tanto el equipo rival como el suyo estaban al mismo nivel; pese a que ellos tenían la desventaja de jugar con Serena, a quién las actividades físicas no se le daban para nada. Candy particularmente era una buena receptora, pero sin duda lucía mucho mejor como bateadora, meciendo sus brazos para golpear la pelota, y no que Terry hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo mirándola saltar, correr, golpear y esas cosas. Claro que no, era sólo que Candy era del equipo rival y al rival hay que tenerlo vigilado.

Sabía que por la mañana había asistido al desfile de sombreros de Pascua de la quinta avenida, junto a Cyrus y que usaron sendos sombreros decorados con los que se habían tomado fotografías junto a los socios del pelinegro. Él no había querido asistir, pese a que también habían ido Anthony y Henry.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, a mitad de un partido de béisbol que no quería perder por nada del mundo por mero orgullo, mirando a Candy cada oportunidad que la posición se lo permitía. Ella bateó y empezó a correr, pasó por primera, segunda y se arrastró para alcanzar la tercera base y evitar el strike.

Archie que le había lanzado la pelota al pitcher, la ayudó a levantar, esperando que con semejante jugada no se hubiera raspado la pierna; y en ese proceso la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Por puro instinto Terry miró en dirección a Annie que estaba en el jardín derecho, ella miraba a la pareja de amigos con una tranquilidad auténtica. En alguna ocasión, Terry le había preguntado a Candy si alguna vez vio a Archie como una posible pareja y ella le había dicho que el sentimiento que tenía hacia el castaño era el que se tiene por un hermano y, él había sido testigo de ello.

Pero si a Terry le hubieran preguntado que le desagradaba de aquella escena, él tal vez hubiera respondido ―Imaginariamente―, que últimamente parecía que todos los hombres alrededor de Candy tenían derecho de abrazarla y besarla menos él y aquello era una injusticia; porque según el mismo Terry Granchester él había trabajado por aquel derecho más que cualquiera. Él era su mejor amigo después de todo.

¿Celos? Sí, tal vez. Pero era normal, ¿no? Salvo en las reuniones y en muy contadas ocasiones, casi no había estado con ella. Candy era su mejor amiga, con ella había pasado los mejores meses de su vida, ella le había enseñado muchas cosas y le había ayudado en otras. A ella le contó todo lo que debía ser contado y guardó sus secretos. Ella había sido su amiga de superación. Era con quien podía hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Era con quien discutía de sus sentimientos, era con quién compartía recuerdos únicos. Ella era su amiga. Candy era suya.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por haber tenido ese pensamiento tan posesivo con respecto a su amiga. ¿Suya? La palabra resonó en su mente una y otra vez.

Candy no era un objeto, no podía ser suya; además, no era justo pensar en ella de esa manera. Era infantil, era negarse a que por ser mejores amigos no había necesidad de pasar juntos todo el tiempo. Pero había algo más.

"Hay algo más, ¿verdad?", se preguntaba mentalmente.

Sí, claro que lo había, siempre lo había habido.

"No, solo me siento desplazado, eso es todo. No hay nada más. Nada", se respondió negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

Él se repitió esa palabra una y otra vez, como un mantra, memorizándolo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era verdad.

Aquella distracción, le costó un par de puntos más, los azules poco a poco iban adelantándolos cada vez más y ni los berridos de Albert, las quejas de Serena o los murmullos de Nolan ―Socio de Cyrus―, lo impidieron y al final, el equipo rojo perdió de forma justa. De manera que, al final del partido, después de dos horas; unos derrotados rojos se marcharon a sus respectivos departamentos a ducharse y prepararse para pagar la apuesta. Una cena en el "Le Bernardin", donde los rojos se regodearían de su victoria.

Candy y Cyrus estaban hablando con los socios de este último y el pelinegro tenía el brazo alrededor de la silla de la rubia y Terry, que no tenía una verdadera razón para estar molesto, se obligaba a respirar profundo y no enfadarse.

El escritor sabía guardar la compostura. Con Cyrus últimamente se había vuelto muy común ocultar todo detrás de una sonrisa de falsa cortesía. La tenía muy bien ensayada, había pasado mucho tiempo observando a su madre ensayar sus sonrisas.

No se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con esa sonrisa, pero había aprendido a aceptarla como parte de sí mismo, aparecía siempre que Cyrus estaba frente a él. Le evitaba la mirada y si podía, evitaba entablar conversación con él.

Suponía que para todos era evidente que no le gustaba cuando él le dirigía la palabra y aunque guardaba la compostura y sonreía cuando era necesario, sabía que Cyrus lo había notado y se divertía provocándolo.

Aun cuando él estaba con Candy, no había ninguna necesidad de que fuera amigable con él. Es decir, era amable al hablarle, respondía a sus preguntas con frases completas y no simples monosílabos, a veces le preguntaba sobre sus negocios. Pero nada más. No sabía nada de su vida personal porque si le hablaba era sólo por Candy.

¿Era hipócrita? Sí, un poco. ¿Pero quién en el mundo no lo era?

Sintió su mirada fija en él y volteó discretamente. Cyrus lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa y al verse descubierto, simplemente asintió con la mirada. Respondió al gesto de la misma manera y volvió a prestarle atención a su cena. Albert y Neil comentaron algo y rieron discretamente. A su lado, Anthony también lo miró, pero no le dijo nada.

Se unió a la conversación de Archie y Annie restándole importancia al asunto.

Anthony lo alcanzó en el sanitario, estaba lavándose las manos cuando el rubio entró y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

―Suéltalo ―Le dijo, recargándose en el lavabo y cruzándose de brazos. ―Hay algo que te molesta ―respondió él―, no creas que no lo he notado.

―No es nada importante ―dijo desviando la mirada. ¿Tan obvio estaba siendo?

Tony le estaba mirando expectante. Al final consciente de que no lo dejaría volver a la mesa hasta obtener su respuesta, suspiró.

―Es Candy ―dijo en voz baja, él levantó una ceja―. Y Cyrus.

―¿Qué con ellos?

Terry lo pensó por unos segundos y entonces le contó lo que había visto. Y también cómo se ha sentido desde que los vio besándose.

Al terminar, el silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos.

―¿Estás celoso? ―preguntó Anthony.

―Ella es mi amiga, Tony, sólo estoy preocupado.

―¿Lo estuviste cuando Susana empezó a salir con Neil? ―Terry, negó y antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Tony le interrumpió―. Creo, Terry, que tú ya sabes lo que está sucediendo, que no quieras aceptarlo va más allá de mi comprensión

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Karen estaba en el taxi de regreso a su apartamento. Se había ido por casi tres semanas a San Francisco.

Estaba a punto de cumplir un año de noviazgo con Terry y siendo honesta consigo misma, era la mejor relación de pareja que ella hubiera tenido en su vida.

Se compenetraban a la perfección, se entendían el uno al otro de una manera en la que Karen nunca pensó que podría entender a alguien, jamás se quedaban sin tema de conversación ni cosas que hacer juntos y el sexo era simplemente fabuloso.

Luego de aquella conversación, las cosas evolucionaron bastante más rápido de lo que ella sabía, Terry hubiera espetado, pero sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera o quisiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo era perfecto, más que perfecto, y aun así Karen sentía que algo faltaba. El problema era que no sabía exactamente qué.

Hasta ese día. Antes de irse de viaje, ella le había confesado que lo amaba, pero él no había respondido de la misma forma.

Su "¿Sabes que te amo?" había sido respondido con un "Ahora lo sé" seguido de un "Gracias".

Y Karen supo que su relación perfecta, estaba solo en su mente.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry sabía que de un tiempo a la fecha callaba la forma en la que se sentía porque, si era objetivo, sus preocupaciones eran tonterías teniendo en cuenta lo bien que le estaba yendo con Karen y con todo en general. Así que lo intentaba.

Intentaba obviar el sentimiento de ahogo cada vez que pensaba en Candy, intentaba hacer como si en verdad disfrutara su relación con Karen, intentaba sonreír a sus amigos cuando le decían lo afortunado que era por tener a la castaña a su lado. Intentaba ser feliz a pesar de la vocecilla en su interior que le decía que su vida perfecta, últimamente era una farsa. Lo intentaba tanto y tan fuerte, que algunas veces se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Karen en ver a través de sus costuras, aunque ella jamás le había dicho nada al respecto.

Llegó a pensar que quizás la vida perfecta era producto de la imaginación de los enamorados, y que tal vez así se sentía todo el mundo cuando las cosas iban saliendo bien. La vida le estaba sonriendo, tenía a alguien que lo hacía feliz y nada había de malo en sentir como si todo estuviera pasándole a otra persona en vez de él.

Porque Terry se había dado cuenta que todo aquello que trataba de esconder detrás de esa relación con Karen, era que estaba irremediablemente enamorado y no precisamente de su novia.

Y es que Terry nunca quiso enamorarse de Candy. No necesitaba enamorarse otra vez. Y mucho menos de la rubia.

Pero fue inevitable.

Inevitable.

Candy era inteligente, madura, astuta, seria, tranquila, divertida a su manera, hermosa y muy expresiva. Tenía una voz dulce que en más de una ocasión le había provocado escalofríos, unos ojos verdes que parecían llegar a lo más profundo de su alma y su aroma natural era delicado y conciliador.

Si tuviera que describir a Candy en una palabra, diría que era cálida. Su sonrisa era cálida, su mirada, sus caricias, su toque, su manera de tratar a sus pacientes, su manera de operar. Toda ella despedía calidez. Incluso, en aquellas veces juntos, podía recordar su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo ―¿Cuántas veces había repetido la palabra "cálida"? Porque no era sano repetir tanto una palabra, aunque fuera mentalmente. Estaba totalmente perdido.

En ese momento le llegó un whatsapp de Candy. Siempre le mandaba mensajes cuando menos se lo esperaba y por alguna razón, lo leyó una y otra vez, sintiéndose tonto por tener esa sonrisa en los labios solo con ese sencillo gesto que le había dedicado en más de una ocasión.

Sí, definitivamente fue inevitable. Fue inevitable sentir algo por ella. Y él, Terry Granchester había sido un tonto por no darse cuenta antes.

―¿La quieres, Terry? ―El aludido se sintió como en un _déjà vu. Había ido al loft de Anthony para conversar con su amigo y pensar en muchas cosas. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de a quién se refería Anthony en su pregunta._

 _―La quiero ―afirmó levantando la vista―. Es decir, ella ha sido tan buena conmigo._

 _―Pero no la amas ―Terry, negó. No amaba a Karen y nunca lo haría. Porque empezaba a amar a Candy lo suficiente como para no poder amar a Karen o a ninguna otra._

 _―Tienes que decírselo ―dijo su amigo._

 _―Si se lo digo todo acabará ―dijo Terry, a su vez, muy bajito, apenas audible para el rubio._

 _―Si no se lo dices, no sería justo para ella ―Insistió el otro, mirándole de nuevo―. Si no puedes amarle como se merece, al menos déjale saberlo._

 _Y Terry asintió, porque su amigo tenía razón. Karen había sido buena con él. Merecía saber la verdad, aún si eso significaba el final de lo que tenían._

 _Karen estaba esperando sentada en el sofá de la estancia, había intentado distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero sentía un gran peso en el estómago. Colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mirando insistentemente a la puerta, esperando ver a Terry en cualquier momento._

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

 _La espera era terrible._

 _Pasaron 5 y luego 10 minutos más cuando el castaño apareció._

 _Terry se acercó a ella y le besó en los labios, no fue un beso posesivo, sino más bien como una pequeña caricia._

 _―¿Cómo te fue en San Francisco? ―preguntó sentándose a su lado._

 _―Quieren que viaje a Rusia para el mundial del próximo año, además me piden que regrese a la ciudad para un programa deportivo que está por estrenarse y me quieren como una de las conductoras principales._

 _―¿Eso significa que te vas a mudar?_

 _Karen se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Karen porque estaba acomodando sus ideas, Terry porque presentía que algo importante estaba por suceder._

 _―Yo fui quien te invitó a salir primero ―Empezó Karen, finalmente. Terry asintió―. Te insistí para que tuviéramos una relación formal._

 _El estómago de Terry se encogió de forma dolorosa y, de alguna manera, supo que los presentes en esa habitación estaban exactamente en la misma página._

 _―Karen… ― Terry, se levantó y se puso frente a ella. Klais levantó una mano, pidiendo, con ese simple gesto, no ser interrumpida. Terry guardó silencio._

 _―He estado pensando ―Siguió ella―, que todo esto no es muy sano. Ambos sabemos que estás, pero no estás conmigo de un tiempo a la fecha ―Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro―. Así que por el bien de los dos, creo que debemos terminar esta relación, Terry._

 _Él se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, ella le estaba mirando y Terry se vio expuesto ante esa mirada café y se sintió completamente culpable por esa situación. Karen no se merecía que Terry siguiera fingiendo que las cosas marchaban bien entre ellos._

 _Recordó todas las veces que estuvo a punto de confesarle cómo se sentía realmente con respecto a su relación, y a todas las veces en las que se auto convenció de que era lo mejor no decir nada. Su testaruda negación los había llevado a los dos a estar donde estaban en ese momento y lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era ser sincero y no insistirle para que cambiara de opinión._

 _―Lo siento ―dijo finalmente, con la voz baja. Karen le abrazó por la cintura y puso su frente en el abdomen masculino._

 _―No lo hagas. Fuiste un buen novio. No me arrepiento de nada, ¿tú sí?_

 _―No ―respondió él, convencido de ello―. Definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada._

 _―Terry, quisiera hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo._

 _El escritor asintió en silencio._

 _―¿Amas a Candy? ―El que preguntara eso y no si estaba enamorado de ella, le provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Al parecer todo mundo se había dado cuenta, menos él._

 _Suspiró y le respondió con toda la franqueza que podía expresarle._

 _―Como jamás creía que podría amar a alguien ―Karen asintió, aprobando su respuesta y se acercó a él para besarlo; aunque el gesto tomó por sorpresa a Terry, respondió al beso. Al separase, Karen lo abrazó y le susurró al oído._

 _―Búscala, Terry._

 _El castaño tragó en seco y asintió._

 _Cuando Karen salió del departamento con sus cosas en mano y dedicándole una última sonrisa, Terry se sintió triste. Claro que lo estaba. Su relación con Karen había durado poco menos de un año. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Deseaba que Karen encontrara a alguien que la quisiera de verdad y la hiciera feliz._

 _Con ese último pensamiento, salió de su apartamento dispuesto a seguir el último consejo de Karen._

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina para abrir la botella de vino que había comprado Cyrus. Sabía que él adoraba el vino francés y que se había gastado una obscena cantidad de dinero en una botella de Burgundy como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Ella había insistido en abrirla esa tarde y compartirla con él.

Sirvió dos copas y se sentó en el sofá frente a la pantalla. Era acogedor.

―Estupendo ―Alabó ella, el vino después de darle un sorbo.

―300 dólares parecía una buena cantidad para gastar en mi amiga el día de su casi cumpleaños.

―Yo gaste 100 dólares en el tuyo ―Candy le sonrió, con burla.

Cyrus se encogió de hombros.

―No es una competencia ―El pelinegro, dio un trago de su vino y la miró―. ¿Cómo estás, Tori?

Ella apretó sus labios y suspiró.

―¿Francamente? Mejor. Terry dejó en claro que no quería ese tipo de relación conmigo y no ha dado señales de cambiar acerca de eso. Si de todas formas es un imposible, ¿qué sentido tiene mortificarse?

Miró fijamente su copa vacía y la realidad la golpeó. Había esperado un año por un hombre que sólo la quería como su amiga. Era hora de avanzar.

―Entonces, ¿de verdad conociste a alguien? ―preguntó Candy, cambiando el tema, y sirvió más vino. Estaba tratando de no sonreír muy ampliamente.

―Sí, en mi último viaje a Denver ―respondió y no dijo nada más.

―¿Y…? ―Cyrus, sonrió maliciosamente.

―¡Ah, sí! Quieres detalles, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, ya sabes… ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿qué hicieron?

―Es la asistente de uno de uno de los clientes de Nolan, nos conocimos en el evento del mes pasado.

―¿Y te gusta?

―¿Bromeas? ―Sintió que se ruborizaba―. Me encanta.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó muy interesada.

―Cenamos ―Candy le sonrió.

―¿Y bien?

―No dormimos juntos, si es lo que quieres saber ―La expresión de sorpresa de Candy, fue totalmente genuina. Cyrus dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Quiere que vayamos despacio ―aclaró.

―Eso es bueno, significa que está considerando una relación contigo, no solo una aventura.

Cyrus guardó un tupido silencio. La rubia frunció el ceño. Era imposible que él fuera a decirle que no estaba convencido de esperarla. ¡Si estaba tan emocionado!

―Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo, ¿sabes? ―Empezó a hablar él, mientras servía otra copa de vino―. Que le gustaba mucho, que quería que nos conociéramos mejor ―Candy casi podía ver la emoción de su amigo―. Que deseaba que saliéramos e hiciéramos cosas juntos, solos o con amigos; descubrir lo que nos unía y lo que podía separarnos.

―Vaya, vaya, esa señorita va en serio, Cyrus ―dijo Candy―. Después del fracaso de Jessica lo mejor es asegurarse que las cosas funcionan entre ustedes.

Cyrus asintió.

―Lo que me recuerda ―Candy, se levantó y fue a su cuarto, no tardó mucho en volver y extenderle algo a su amigo―. Quizá el que yo tenga ese anillo ha sido una maldición para ti.

Cyrus se mordió el labio, pero extendió la mano para aceptar el solitario que siete años atrás pudo haber significado infelicidad para ambos amigos.

―Quizá esto habría cambiado nuestra vida ―dijo Candy, adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo.

―Quizá ―Ambos guardaron silencio―. ¿Y tú, te sientes lista? ―Ella le miró interrogante―. Para tener citas. Tener sexo con alguien.

Candy se carcajeó.

―Ya estás ebrio.

―Estoy hablando en serio ―dijo él, gesticulando con su copa de vino―. Deberíamos ir a un bar y liarnos con alguien.

―Pensé que tú ya estabas liado con esa joven.

―Podemos fantasear un poco, ¿no? No me he acostado con nadie desde Alemania.

―Yo tampoco ―Suspiró Candy―. Pero, ¿sabes? El sexo casual no es tan divertido como parece.

―Nosotros nos conocíamos en ese ámbito, pero deberías probar ya sabes… con alguien diferente.

―¿Y qué tal si no me gusta? ―preguntó ella, apoyándose hombro contra hombro y recargando la cabeza junto a la del otro.

―No lo sé. Tienes que seguir intentando.

Cyrus entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretó su mano. Candy le correspondió el apretón.

Dos horas después, Cyrus se levantó del sillón y se estiró.

―Tengo que irme, Tori. Mañana temprano tengo que volver a Denver para arreglar mi viaje a París.

―Voy a extrañarte, Cyrus.

―Yo también, Tori, pero he trabajado en ese negocio casi un año como para cederlo ―Depositó la botella vacía en el contenedor―. Por suerte para mí, una parte de ese trato lo hizo Nolan y su cliente enviará a su asistente. Estaré un par de meses en compañía de Maisie.

―Ojalá no te afecte eso que dicen que el amor y el trabajo no van de la mano ―Se burló la rubia, levantándose para acompañarlo a la puerta.

―Lo que será, será. Y sino resulta, me compraré una casa bien grande para almacenar cientos de gatos ―Cyrus, cruzó la puerta y Candy se detuvo para recargarse en el quicio de la misma, riendo ante el chiste de su amigo―. Ahora que… piensa en esto un poco… ¿recuerdas "La boda de mi mejor amigo"? ―Ella asintió―. ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos ese pacto, Tori?

―Pero en la película es a los veintiocho, Cyrus. Tú tienes treinta y uno, y yo estoy por cumplir veintinueve.

―Podemos hacerlo si a tus treinta y cuatro seguimos solteros, ¿qué te parece? ―Candy puso su mano en su barbilla, ¿estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio? ¿Qué podía pasar si aceptaba esa propuesta? Estarían en el límite para formar una familia, Cyrus era un buen hombre y se entendían bien. ¿Por qué no?

―De acuerdo, Cyrus. Acep…

―Espera ―La interrumpió levantando su mano y comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos―. Aquí esta ―El pelinegro, se arrodilló―. Candice Victorie White, si en cinco años seguimos solteros, ¿querrías ser mi esposa de respaldo? ―Candy le sonrió.

―¡Sí! ¡Sí! Un millón de veces, ¡sí! ―Cyrus se levantó y deslizó el solitario en el dedo anular de Candy cargándola y girando con ella.[3]

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La gente decía que las cosas ocurrían por una razón, que no había circunstancias fortuitas en esta vida.

Si eso era verdad, Terry estaba seguro que quien fuera el encargado de mover los hilos del destino, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su situación, es más, debía estar llorando de la risa.

Porque sí, ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Candy, se daba cuenta de que no podía interrumpir la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Cyrus no sólo le había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio a Candy, ojalá hubiera sido sólo eso, sino que ella había aceptado. Candy dijo sí.

Terry se quedó allí de pie, mirándolos sin reaccionar, mientras el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Después, el poco orgullo que le quedaba pareció darle una última orden antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cómo era posible que Candy, su amiga; la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado fuera a casarse.

Su mente era un caos, había sido un estúpido. El destino se estaba burlando de él, de sus sentimientos.

Con la cabeza gacha y una sensación de angustia en el estómago, se marchó del departamento de Candy. Consciente de que estaba demasiado trastornado. Necesitaba caminar. Necesitaba estar solo.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo con la imagen que acaba de ver repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no conseguía encontrarle ningún sentido. Candy sería la esposa de Cyrus. Ella había dejado de sentir algo por él. Por supuesto, no había esperado otra cosa porque, además, él la había rechazado, él se había negado sus sentimientos hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas y Candy tenía derecho a avanzar. Y le alegraba mucho que Candy fuera feliz, le alegraba muchísimo. Tanto que iba a suicidarse, pero de pura alegría. Quizá antes también podía matar a Candy. Al fin y al cabo, solo deseaba lo mejor para ella.

Terry se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?

Se lo tenía bien merecido por ser tan ciego y confundir amor con simple amistad. Verla con Cyrus lo estaba hiriendo y él debía aceptar aquello como un castigo por su estupidez.

Porque, aunque había culpado a Cyrus de todo lo malo en su relación con la pecosa, debía admitir que era un buen hombre. Divertido e inteligente, siempre tenía argumentos interesantes en sus conversaciones, siempre tenía un tema de conversación y, lo más importante, se preocupaba por Candy. Lo había notado. Veía cómo le miraba, como estaba ahí cuando él, Terry, estaba con otra. Tenía que ser todavía más ciego para no ver las razones por la cuales Candy se iba a casar con él.

Definitivamente, Cyrus la merecía más que él.

Pero cosas como esas, lamentablemente, son más fácil de pensar que de aceptar.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Siempre le pareció irónica la forma en que la vida, el destino, el karma, o como sea que se llamase, se empeñaba en unir las piezas que, caprichosamente, se habían roto. Nunca antes había pensado detenidamente en ello, pero estaba seguro que, si se dedicara a analizarlo, seguramente él sería el único perdedor en la historia.

Al igual que siempre.

Él se había negado a aceptar que estaba enamorado de Candy cuando ella le había confesado sus sentimientos porque tenía miedo de enfrentarse a una nueva pérdida. Quizá si hubiera sido valiente, si se hubiera arriesgado a aceptarlo. A intentarlo.

¿Se arrepentía? ¡Por supuesto! El problema consistía en que ese pensamiento no iba a acorde con sus sentimientos de aquella época, por muy ridículo que eso sonara. Cuando Anthony le había preguntado si amaba a Candy, él había respondido que no porque, le doliera a quien le doliera, era la verdad. Sin embargo, durante esos meses, él la vio con nuevos ojos, sintiendo nuevas cosas que no quería sentir, que se había resistido a advertir.

Era extraño cómo se podía tener el deseo de gritar: "¡Te amo!" y; sin embargo, no decir nada en absoluto.

Era cruel y sádico saber que algo que pudo ser eterno desaparecía lentamente ante sus ojos.

Estaban en casa de Lane en Conneticut, celebrando el cumpleaños de Candy. Cyrus había dejado todo preparado para una fiesta de té al estilo, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", la mesa del jardín estaba llena de tazas dispares, postres y dulces de toda clase. En medio había un pastel asimétrico que parecía a punto de caerse. Candy se estaba tomando fotos en una pequeña cabina juntos a sus amigos, hasta que llegó la hora de cortar el pastel.

―Candy, ¿y Cyrus? ―preguntó Albert, ayudándola a repartir los platos con pastel, Serena a su lado, pasaba las tazas. Terry frente a ellos, escuchaba sin poner atención.

―Seguro estará por llegar a París.

―¿Logró cerrar su negocio? ―Intervino Neil, que había sido con quien más había hablado sobre esos temas por estar en el mismo ámbito.

―Sí, va a mudarse allá por lo menos 6 meses ―En este punto, Terry levantó una ceja interesado.

―¿Vas a extrañarlo? ―preguntó Serena.

―Bastante, sobre todo porque hay una posibilidad de que se quede a vivir allá ―Terry apretó los puños, quizá aquello significaba que ella también se iría a Paris cuando se casaran.

―¿Estarás bien, Candy? ―Le dijo Patty. Candy sólo sonrió y Terry se preguntó cuándo les diría sobre el compromiso.

Sin embargo, la velada llego a su fin y la pecosa no mencionó nada, Terry estaba desconcertado. Tanto que incluso él no mencionó nada sobre su rompimiento con Karen.

En el trayecto a casa, Candy habló y se emocionó con los regalos que le habían dado sus amigos.

Terry le ayudó a llevar los presentes a su departamento, él no le había dado el suyo. Dejó todas las bolsas en la mesa de centro, pero sostuvo una en su mano para dársela.

―Siempre tan melodramático ―Se burló, ella.

Candy sacó la pequeña y elegante caja plateada de la bolsa, empezó a desenvolver lo que fuera que Terry hubiera guardado ahí.

Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos, lo miró, extrañada de tan singular presente.

―Ábrelo ―Candy le obedeció y la primera página era una foto de ella, recién nacida. Siguió hojeando el álbum y se quedó muda ante lo que ahí vio. Eran pocas las fotografías ―Apenas 30―, y, aunque, en la mayoría estaba Candy con Tom, había tres donde estaba en compañía de su abuela.

Durante unos interminables momentos sólo puede mirar el contenido del álbum. Como si no pudiera hacer más que eso.

Terry empezó a mirarle con un poco de preocupación. Esperaba una gran sonrisa. Esa ilusión que solían reflejar sus ojos con cada regalo que recibía. Jamás entró en sus planes que Candy pareciera a punto de echarse a llorar.

―¿Cómo…? ―Logró preguntar con su ahora cristalina mirada fija en el álbum.

―Lane tenía la primera; se la regalaron en el hospital y hace un mes contacté con tu amigo Tom.

―Terry… ―El aludido pudo ver en los ojos verdes un agradecimiento tan profundo, que el corazón se le expandió en el pecho.

Candy se lanzó a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa que iluminando su cara. Nadie nunca le había regalado algo como eso.

―Gracias, gracias ―Y entonces Terry, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Algo real. Esa forma en que Candy le miraba, esa sonrisa que se elevaba por ambos lados. Todo eso era real y él lo había ignorado durante tanto tiempo que, internamente, se llamó tonto, por no haberse dado cuenta antes que aquel gesto era lo más sincero, familiar y cálido que jamás había recibido.

Candy necesitaba respirar. Se estaba ahogando en un cúmulo de sensaciones que hacía tanto no experimentaba con tanta intensidad. Desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Terry. Ella fue consciente de la ligera, pero firme presión del cuerpo de Terry contra el suyo; de su cercanía, de la respiración ansiosa sobre su cuello.

Terry miró hipnotizado los labios de la rubia que ya no solo eran amables, sino también irresistibles. Y no pudo evitar inclinarse levemente hacia adelante y atraparlos entre los suyos.

Candy supo que iba a besarle casi al mismo tiempo que sus labios ya estaban posándose sobre los suyos, sin darle opción de rechazarlos.

Delgados, húmedos y suaves, sintiéndolos tan familiares después de haber despertado un sinfín de mañanas añorando su sabor, deseando que fueran reales y no producto de su agónico delirio, tal como había acabado por creer. No era la sensación de un primer beso. De un primer contacto que tanteaba y descubría. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora dejó que Terry invadiera su boca, reclamándola con la misma autoridad de quien reclama lo que le pertenece, explorándola y reconociéndola como si la hubiera añorado durante mucho tiempo.

Como si su lengua supiera cómo despertarle el ansia; en qué momento profundizar el beso y cuándo suavizar el contacto para saboréale despacio y volverla loca. Cuando se separó de ella, jadeante y aturdida, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando la elegante camisa de Terry entre sus puños de forma bastante impropia.

―Candy… ―Él tenía su frente apoyada sobre la de ella, su tono era ronco e íntimo―. No te cases con Cyrus.

¡De todas las cosas que pudo decir, eso había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido!

―¿Qué dijiste? ―Un fuego brilló por un airado momento en los ojos de Candy.

Terry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si de repente no supiera qué contestarle.

―Los vi… ―Candy deslizó uno de esos silencios en los que se estaba volviendo experta, mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en el hombre parado frente a ella. Terry tampoco dijo nada y esperó. Con el alma en un vilo.

Finalmente, ella retomó la palabra.

―Dime, Terry, ¿desde cuándo sientes… esto por mí?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Esperando.

―No sé, creo que desde siempre ―respondió con un hilo de voz. Terry se preguntó si le habría escuchado.

―Desde siempre ―Repitió ella, y el tono enfadado en su voz hizo que Terry le mirara. Candy tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, dedicándole una mirada herida―. ¿Y cuánto tiempo es desde siempre? ¿Desde Billard? ¿Desde que nos acostamos la primera vez? ¿Desde tu fiesta de cumpleaños de hace un año? ¿Desde cuándo, Terry? Porque recuerdo haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti hace un año y tu respuesta no fue precisamente "yo también siento lo mismo" ―La voz se le quebró y parecía que le faltaba el aire―. ¿Desde cuándo es tu "desde siempre"?

―Yo…

―¿O acaso es desde que estoy con Cyrus?

Terry desvió la mirada.

―¡Qué egoísta eres, Terry! ―Sentenció ella―. Eres como un niño pequeño que siempre ignora un juguete y cuando alguien más lo toma, deseas tenerlo más que nada ―Candy, tenía los ojos cristalinos, a punto de saltársele las lágrimas―. ¿Por qué me has besado? ¿Acaso pensaste en Karen, en Cyrus… en mí? ―La voz de ella, tembló en este punto, como si fuera a romperse―. Hicimos una promesa, Terry. Dijimos que nunca seríamos como Josephine y Ethan. Me prometiste que jamás lastimaríamos a otros.

―Candy… no, yo no…

―No, Granchester, no quiero escucharte. Es más, no quiero volver a verte ―El rostro de Terry palideció hasta un punto imposible, observó a Candy con desazón, el dolor brotando de sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas―. Nunca más.

Candy le dio la espalda y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

Terry no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse e intentar hablar con ella o irse a su departamento; al final, decidió lo segundo, entendiendo que ella quería estar sola y debía darle tiempo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Estoy viva!**

 **Chicas, este mes y medio fue muy complicado, terminó el concurso de Terryfics y fue una verdadera locura, jajaja, tanto que hasta tuve que desactivar mi cuenta de Facebook y darme unos días de descanso por tanto ajetreo.**

 **Por cierto, hablando de, quiero agradecerles a quienes votaron por este fic que ganó en las categorías MEJOR FIC EN PROCESO, MEJOR FIC ERÓTICO EN PROCESO, MEJOR FIC ROMÁNTICO EN PROCES Y MEJOR FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNO EN PROCESO, no podía creer que hubieran votado por esta sencilla historia que nació de la canción Ya no vives en mí, interpretada por Yuri. La verdad todo era en base a que Terry y Candy algún día les dijeran eso a Ethan y Josephine, pero cuando escribí el argumento la verdad me fui por la tangente y deje de lado a esos dos viles, pero ya los traeré de regreso para cantarles una que otra, jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué más les digo? El capítulo lo subí desde las 2 pm del miércoles en el foro** **Candy's Fanfics World** **que es el lugar donde mudare mis historias, ¿cuándo? Uff, ojalá pudiera decirles que pronto, pero me queda mucho para hacer la mudanza en forma, así que de momento seguiré publicando en FF y en Wattpad, pero como consideración a quienes se registraron en el foro los capítulos los publicaré ahí con algunas horas de ventaja.**

 **Chicas, sé que no he contestado reviews y créanme que me siento una miserable, pero mi tiempo es tan poquito que a veces no sé a qué darle prioridad y pues están aquí para leer, así que opto por adelantar en el capítulo, pero créanme que cada review lo he leído y lo agradezco infinitamente. Esta historia no sería lo que es sin ustedes que se sientan y me acompañan en esta travesía.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **Estamos a dos capítulos del fina, no va a ver epílogo (no me gustan mucho), pero no se preocupen, no voy a precipitar la trama, ni a terminarla abruptamente.**

 **Espero que quienes pedían que hiciera sufrir al desgraciado queden contentas. No hice que Candy le diera celos porque la personalidad que he manejado de ella dentro de esta historia no iría acorde con esas acciones, para eso traje de regreso a Cyrus (espero que no lo odien), que, aunque no le dio celos, celos a Terry, al menos sí le movió el piso para que por fin se diera cuenta de lo que siente.**

 **El siguiente capítulo no será tan largo, jajaja, ya sería el colmo, así que espero no demorar mucho, jajaja, pero ya no me crean, lo que sí les aseguro es que no dejaré inconclusa esta historia.**

 **Me despido y, nuevamente, les doy las gracias por su paciencia y tiempo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **04 – abr – 2019**

 **Ceshire…**

* * *

[1] Diminutivo de Victorie, el segundo nombre de Candy en este fic.

[2] El TGV es un tren de alta velocidad que conecta Francia con Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Alemania, Italia y España.

[3] Escena adaptada de un capítulo de la serie How I met your mother


	12. Capítulo 12: Te echo de menos, amor

**Dedicatoria de capítulo: Evelyn Alvarez, gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia**.

 **Capítulo 12: Te echo de menos, amor**

¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?  
¿Quién llenara tu ausencia?  
¿Quién cuidara de mi  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos, amor  
Te echo de menos, amor

Terry tenía cinco años cuando experimentó su primer reconocimiento académico. Su padre decía que él era el heredero de un imperio que había iniciado su abuelo y él, Richard Granchester, se encargó de consolidar y Terry tenía el deber de seguir manteniéndolo. Conforme fue creciendo, el sentimiento de ahogo hacía su futuro predispuesto fue adquiriendo nuevos sentimientos. Y cuando Terry tuvo que decidir a qué universidad ir, lejos de la protección de mamá y papá y tras el chiste de relación que había iniciado con Josephine, él recibió una de muchas lecciones de parte de la vida: que las cosas no resultarían como deseaba que fueran.

Volvía a tener el corazón roto. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el beso con Candy y él había empezado a sentirse... ¿cómo decirlo? Abandonado. Sí, demasiado abandonado para su gusto. La complicidad que Candy y él había compartido durante tanto tiempo, se rompió de la noche a la mañana. Y todo era su culpa. Solo suya.

No se le habían escapado las miradas recelosas de Anthony y los probos esfuerzos de reunirlos a él y a Candy. Ella simplemente no quería volver a verlo. Si en algún momento mantuvo la esperanza de que era cuestión de tiempo que se le bajara el enojo, él mismo la había escurrido por el desagüe con su persistente acoso. Había tirado la cuerda hasta romperla, lo sabía. Y Candy se le había plantado diciéndole que la última persona a la que quería volvería a ver era a él.

Se maldijo por ser tan imbécil, por sus actos impulsivos. Por no haberle confesado lo que realmente sentía de otra manera. Hasta ese momento en que pensó que todo era perfecto para declarársele, pero el muy idiota tuvo que sacar a colación a Cyrus, creyó que con su silencio Candy solo quería castigarlo. Después, cuando no quiso volver a verlo, había surgido la fenomenal pelea entre los dos. Terry la había provocado buscando descargar su impotencia, herirle con la misma fuerza con la que le amaba, con la misma intensidad que su soledad. Y Candy había entrado al quite sin necesidad de invitación, dolida por sus palabras. Había sido una riña demoledora. Mucho peor aún. Porque ya no eran dardos tirados con más o menos puntería por colegiales del instituto. Ahora eran dos adultos que se conocían lo suficiente para saber exactamente dónde estaba la llaga y hundir el dedo en ella hasta lo más profundo. Y eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho. [─мg 1]

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ser titular en el hospital era estupendo. Sentir la responsabilidad de una vida entre sus manos, volverse uno con los instrumentos quirúrgicos mientras los manipulaba para el procedimiento que debía realizar en cada persona. Era maravilloso.

Ella era de las mejores, lo sabía. En el hospital, Candy se agotaba en el quirófano, esforzándose por olvidar el peso de su corazón.

Pero al salir le esperaba un departamento vacío. Perdida en la soledad de su cama se preguntaba si al testarudo castaño le estaría pasando lo mismo. Se dormía y se despertaba pensando en él, dándole vueltas a la tremenda discusión que habían tenido, sin entender cómo había podido llegar a ese punto. Tres semanas después de ello el sentimiento de culpa era tan intenso que se había ido a Alemania para dar algunas conferencias sobre su estudio clínico.

Archie al principio se había limitado sólo a observar, todavía no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Pero las evasivas de Candy sobre cualquier comentario o pregunta relacionada con Terry y el hecho de que éste la buscara y ella no respondiera eran la evidencia que necesitaba para confirmar que algo no iba bien. Lo había discutido con Anthony y ambos se había dado cuenta de que cuando Candy asistía a las reuniones, Terry no lo hacía y viceversa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Incapaz de hilar una oración de manera coherente, Terry optó por guardar silencio mientras apretaba sus puños, enfadado porque Anthony lo mirara con tanta lástima.

Susana, Albert, Anthony y Neil estaban sentados frente a él. Habían llegado a su límite, el grupo estaba fracturado, lo sabían, lo habían notado, pero no sabían a razón de qué.

Al principio creyeron que había sido por la ruptura de Terry con Karen, pero eso no justificaba que Candy no deseara estar con el castaño.

Hacía media hora que había llegado al loft de Anthony y Henry ―este último había desaparecido junto a Serena para que los más íntimos se quedaran a lado de su deprimido amigo ―, y desde entonces sus amigos no habían dejado de pegar voces. Al escritor no se le había oído palabra.

―Es un asunto entre Candy y yo, solamente nuestro ―logró decir Terry, con voz monótona. No quería hablar sobre ello.

―Esa no puede ser toda la historia, Terry ―alegó Neil.

―¿Qué paso Terry?

Susana había hecho esa pregunta cuatro veces ya. La rubia estaba que se subía por las paredes y en ese mismo momento le hubiera pegado un guantazo a su amigo, pero se quedó en el hubiera porque ella no era una mujer violenta. Pero ganas, lo que se dice ganas, tenía muchas.

Suspiró ante la nueva negativa de Terry.

―¿Qué paso esta vez, Terry? ¡Dinos algo por el amor de Dios! Tú y Candy de ser incondicionales, de buenas a primeras ya no se hablan. Evitan estar en el mismo sitio y tu pareces un muerto en vida ¡Otra vez! ¿Acaso es por Josephine y Ethan? ―Albert tenía una vena saltándole en la frente del coraje, en otras circunstancias, Terry se hubiera reído. A carcajadas. Ahora solo tenía ganas de que sus amigos terminaran su intervención y poder irse a su casa de una puñetera vez. Bastante tenía con su miseria como para enfrentarse ―de nueva cuenta ―a las miradas lastimeras de sus amigos.

―Nuestras razones tendremos. Y si no se las hemos dicho, será porque queremos guardárnoslas para nosotros.

―Pero… ¿tiene que ver contigo? ¿Le hiciste algo? ―insistió Neil.

Terry suspiró con cansancio, pero dio la callada respuesta.

―Dejémoslo en paz ―intervino Anthony ―. Terry, prepararé la habitación de invitados para ti.

―No es necesario, Tony ―la mano en su hombro lo hizo levantar la vista ―. Por favor, quiero estar solo.

Terry notó el intercambio de miradas entre sus cuatro amigos, Anthony asintió y el castaño se marchó del loft con cuatro miradas preocupadas detrás de él.

Anthony estaba confundido, ni siquiera su conversación con Archie y el que ambos hubieran telefoneado a Cyrus había arrojado una respuesta a lo que sucedía entre Candy y Terry, sin embargo, esperaba que, en algún momento, Terry soltara lo que había pasado. Y él, Albert, Susana y Neil, estarían allí para escucharlo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry no recordaba haber sentido tanta tristeza desde que se había separado de Josephine. Aunque entonces no fue tristeza, sino un dolor profundo y un rencor enconado contra Ethan por haberle arrebatado a la mujer que más había amado en ese momento. Lo de ahora era un abatimiento lánguido, casi plano. Como si le hubieran abierto en canal y le hubieran vaciado por dentro. Tenía el alma anémica y el corazón postrado en ese cuartito minúsculo, oscuro y silencioso donde guardaba sus melancolías, esas que nunca le había contado a nadie.

La canción Let's play house sonaba insoportablemente alta. El 169 Bar era conocido por tener una de las últimas barras originales desde su fundación en 1916. Un lugar para beber tequila y cerveza degustando cangrejo al vapor. Terry había dejado de frecuentar los bares para ligues fáciles, ahora, solo visitaba esos lugares con el fin de emborracharse. Apoyado en la barra con un submarino[1] miraba sin ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aquel era su quinto trago de la noche. Terry pensó que sería muy fácil encontrar a alguien que le gustara y tener sexo sin compromiso, pero sabía que eso no iba a solucionar nada, que de esa forma tan banal lo único que conseguiría sería hundirse más en el fango. Suspiró y pidió su sexto trago. La noche era joven.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Josephine Walsh llegó a la sala de urgencias del Midtown New York Doctors Urgent Care un poco perdida. Nunca había estado allí. La enfermera Penny la había llamado porque, por increíble que pareciera, Terry Granchester jamás la había quitado como su contacto de emergencia. Le había parecido extraño que la llamada hubiera entrado casi a las doss de la mañana, así que había salido de la cama para ir al hospital. Al parecer Terry había estado bebiendo demasiado y cuando estaba por cruzar la calle para ir a su auto, una ¡bicicleta lo había embestido! falto de equilibrio y con los sentidos más que nublados, Terry había caído y se había dislocado el hombro. Chuck había intentado llevárselo de ahí, pero el hospital alegaba que hasta no tener la autorización de la señorita Walsh no darían el alta del señor Granchester.[2]

―Disculpe, busco a Terry Granchester.

El médico de guardia miró a la recién llegada con lo que a Josephine le pareció curiosidad.

El hombre la condujo por un pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta.

―Verá, el señor estaba muy bebido cuando se cayó y creo que ni siquiera fue consciente de que le arreglamos el brazo ―el médico se rascó la cabeza, un tanto incómodo, un tanto divertido ―No le hemos dado ningún calmante hasta bajarle la borrachera, pero mañana tendrá, además de una monumental resaca, mucho dolor y es importante que tome los analgésicos sin combinarlos con alcohol. Le estamos administrando suero, pero ahora mismo está en pleno "subidón", ¿comprende? Así que… quizá alguien deba hacerle compañía mientras tanto.

―Está bien ―dijo la pelirroja entrando por la puerta que le había señalado el doctor.

Lo primero que se encontró fue a Terry con la típica bata de hospital de espaldas a ella e inclinado buscando algo bajo la cama y dejando al aire su trasero. Josephine no supo si reírse o incomodarse ante la vista.

―¿Mi zapato? ¡No está mi zapato! ―se quejó ―¡Se han robado mi zapato! ―ella pensó si decirle que no era lo único que le habían robado de la vestimenta, pero se lo calló ― ¡Zapatooooooo!

Terry se giró y cuando vio a Josephine se le iluminó el rostro.

―¡Jo! ―estupefacta, la mujer recibió el abrazo de Terry ―Estás despeinada ―dijo con la voz rasposa.

―Me levanté rápido y salí corriendo de casa. ―Confesó ella.

Terry se apartó un poco y se miró los pies.

―Jo, alguien se llevó mi zapato, es un modelo italiano ―le explicó Terry, muy serio. Y añadió: ―Estoy borracho.

―Ya lo sé, Terry. Por eso me llamaron. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y descansas un poco?

―Es que… mi zapato ―Josephine quería gritar "Por todos los demonios" pero en cambio salió y pidió las cosas del castaño. Cuando regresó dejo que Terry, sentado en el suelo y con grandes esfuerzos ―entre la borrachera y el cabestrillo ―, se pusiera el bendito zapato. Y solo hasta entonces, consiguió hacerlo volver a la cama.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, ella revisaba su celular por si tenía mensajes de Ethan, estaba segura de que aún estaba en el hospital con Melissa, la hija de ambos.

―¿No se ha molestado tu esposo? ―preguntó de pronto el escritor.

―No estaba en casa.

―¿Sigue acosando a Candy? ―Josephine suspiró, el día del entierro del padre de Ethan, ella lo había seguido a casa de Candy y había escuchado el "Te amo y haría lo que fuera para recuperarte." Que su esposo le había dicho a la rubia. Después, ella fue al departamento de Terry, hecha una furia, a gritarle que si estaba dispuesto a estar con alguien que seguía enamorada de Ethan. Terry, naturalmente, le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y ella había vuelto a su casa para discutir hasta quedarse sin voz con su esposo. Y desde entonces, en eso se había convertido su perfecto matrimonio. Solo la enfermedad de su pequeña hija había dado tregua a los gritos y reclamos.

―No, o al menos eso espero ―contestó apretando los dientes. Terry la miró entrecerrando los ojos con aire conspirador...

―Si quieres, puedo pegarle…

―Oh, pero si eso ya lo hiciste, querido ―Terry se quedó meditando, como tratando de recordar ese momento.

―¡Cierto! Y se sintió genial, deberías intentarlo.

―Lo tendré en cuenta. Deberías tratar de dormir un poco, Terry ―insistió ella. Él se tendió en la cama y, con el zapato puesto ―por si alguien quisiera robárselo de nuevo― se dejó arropar.

Y antes de quedarse dormido, Terry le confesó a Josephine lo mucho que amaba a Candy y lo estúpido que había sido. Justo como ella, había agregado antes de cerrar los ojos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cuando Terry despertó, sintió dentro de su cabeza una manada de caballos a galope. A tientas se estiró para buscar su celular en la mesa de noche, pero sintió rara la cama, como si en la noche se hubiera achicado y su mano golpeó con algo duro, además, su otra mano estaba atada en algo que no podía reconocer. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y, por ende, en su casa. Abrió los ojos lo cual fue una muy mala idea porque los caballos pasaron del galope a la carrera, miró a su alrededor. Se incorporó despacio y se sentó. Era una típica habitación de hospital, con sus muebles genéricos y en color blanco. Junto a la cama había un sillón y, mira tú quien, ahí sentada estaba nada más y nada menos que su ex novia, Josephine.

Terry deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. Olvidó cambiar a la persona de contacto en caso de sufrir algún accidente. Bueno, no es que lo hubiese olvidado realmente, es que, con Candy como su doctora particular, no se le había ocurrido.

Terry se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo en el proceso. ¡Dios! Había estado buscando su zapato con la bata de hospital puesta, había abrazado a Josephine y le había dicho que estaba despeinada y… a saber cuántas cosas más de las que era incapaz de acordarse en ese momento.

―Maldita sea, maldita, maldita sea ― gimió.

Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y se quedó quieto durante un rato considerando qué hacer. Le urgía marcharse de ahí lo antes posible, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo sin que Josephine firmará las formas.

¿Y si llamaba a su padre? Según su agenda debía estar en la casa de Nueva York, ¿qué era más vergonzoso, enfrentar a su ex o pedirle a su papá que lo recogiera y tener que explicarle por qué había terminado en el hospital?

Terry se sentó en la cama, de malhumor, escuchó a Josephine moverse en el sillón y levantó la mirada bruscamente.

―Hola ―saludó la pelirroja. Terry le miró unos instantes antes de decir:

―En cuanto salga de aquí cambiaré el contacto de emergencias. ―Terry intentó levantarse ―notando que vestía solo un zapato ― y Josephine se acercó para ayudarlo, él la apartó rápidamente, como si su solo contacto quemara. Dolida, Josephine dio un paso atrás. El incómodo momento se resolvió con la llegada del doctor.

―Bien, señor Granchester ―empezó ―Puede irse ―le tendió unas formas a la joven que, ella firmó de inmediato. Después de darle algunas indicaciones, se marchó sin añadir nada más.

―Siento que hayas tenido que venir ―a pesar de todo, Terry sabía que debía agradecer de algún modo las molestias que Josephine se había tomado ―. Llamaré a Chuck para que me lleve a casa.

―Está bien ―respondió ella, recogiendo su abrigo ―Terry, yo…

―Gracias, por venir, Jo ―agregó, interrumpiéndola.

Desde que habían terminado no habían tenido una conversación tan larga. Ella tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, estaba por atravesar la puerta cuando Terry volvió a hablar.

―Elegiste al equivocado… ―ella se giró para mirarlo a la cara ―elegiste al hombre equivocado. Hiciste una muy, muy mala elección. No puedo imaginar qué estabas pensado. ¿Ethan? ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿No sufriste por su causa los últimos veinte años? Te vas a arrepentir, sino es que ya lo estás haciendo. Y no habrá nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Te iba a dar el cielo, Jo, pero elegiste el infierno y ahora solo te queda seguir con tu decepcionante y patética vida a lado de un hombre que te eligió solo porque tenías a su hijo y no porque te amara[3]. ―él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, después de unos segundos Jo desvió la mirada y se dio la vuelta de nueva cuenta.

―Lo sé ―dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Con una lentitud que rayaba en la exageración, Terry dobló el diario por la mitad mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Diecisiete semanas. Si el orgullo de Terry no le impidiera decirlo, seguramente podría recitar el número exacto de días y horas. Diecisiete semanas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba rememorar. Cuatro meses y algo desde que Candy y él no se hablaran más. Terry llevaba dos semanas en Europa debido a la grabación de la nueva temporada de la serie basada en sus libros. El segundo libro empezaba en Francia, con un caso al que Jared había sido llamado para colaborar.

Inhaló con lentitud. Diecisiete semanas desconcertado, mirando a su alrededor sin saber en dónde estaba de pie y qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. Mirando a la distancia y esforzándose por comprender las cosas, en cómo Cyrus se había inmiscuido en su camino. Horas y días sintiendo enojo y resentimiento hacía el pelinegro porque él se había ganado el amor de Candy.

Y ahí, sentado a dos mesas, estaba el imbécil, tomando de la mano a una morena de ojos cafés y, Terry sintió una repentina rabia que lo obligó a plantarle cara a Cyrus.

―Dime que no es lo que creo que es ―Cyrus escuchó la voz endurecida del castaño frente a él. El moreno levantó los ojos al igual que su cuerpo para enfrentar a Terry, quien, con los puños cerrados, parecía estar suplicando por un motivo, por más mínimo que fuese, para saltarle encima.

―No sé qué es lo que crees que es, Granchester ― contestó, Cyrus, entrecerrando sus ojos ―O por qué habría de molestarte si lo fuera.

―¡Maldito desgraciado! ―el grito de Terry fue tan fuerte que la gente empezó a mirarlos con curiosidad.

―Si quieres atacarme, primero deberías decirme el motivo ―retó el moreno.

―¡Candy y tú están comprometidos! ¡Vi cuando se lo propusiste! ―gritó enfurecido y tomándolo de las solapas del traje ―¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle esto cuando conoces lo que paso con Ethan!? ―Cyrus giró un poco el rostro hacía Maise, implorándole con la mirada que no se fuera. Ella asintió, dispuesta a esperar una explicación.

―Granchester, este no es el lugar para esto ―dijo, soltándose del agarre del castaño ―Dame un segundo, Mai, prometo que esto es solo un malentendido de un cabeza dura ―la morena asintió de nueva cuenta, Cyrus le hizo una señal a Terry para que lo siguiera hacía el sanitario.

―¿Así que un malentendido? ¡Vi cómo le diste un anillo y ella acepto, maldita sea! ¿Qué error puede haber en eso? ―Terry entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus labios, tragándose todo lo que, por un instante, pasó por su mente: Candy siendo traicionada por Ethan y ahora, parecía que por Cyrus también.

Cyrus se concentró en la errática respiración de Terry, que no se molestaba en relajar los músculos, ni mucho menos sus puños, sino que, parecía tenía deseos de estrellarlos en su rostro a la más mínima provocación. Pero, maldito fuera él, Cyrus no quería responder solo por consideración a Candy, sin embargo, lo haría si fuera necesario.

―Granchester, escucha… ― pero sin darle tiempo a nada, Terry simplemente le soló un puñetazo en la quijada que hizo que el cuerpo de Cyrus se estrellara con la puerta de uno de los privados. ¡Con un demonio! Pensó Cyrus. Candy le había dicho que Granchester no sabía pelear, sonrió mientras regresaba a su postura, definitivamente le ganaría en esa pelea. Terry, aunque esperaba la respuesta del moreno, se sorprendió cuando sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago, que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. Un nuevo puñetazo lo obligó a soltar un sollozo de dolor que pareció alentar más a Cyrus. Terry soltó una serie de irregulares golpes, que no conseguía asestar con la fuerza necesaria en el cuerpo del ojiverde, no así los golpes del otro que, más confiados y violentos provocaron que Terry sintiera el sabor metálico de la sangre ascender por su garganta y escapar por la comisura de sus labios.

Sintió un nuevo golpe recorrer su espalda cuando azotó contra la pared y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de Cyrus.

―¿Has tenido suficiente, Granchester? ―al cabo de unos segundos los golpes se fueron y solo quedó la secuela de los mismos. Intentó erguirse, pero no lo consiguió y solo pudo pensar en lo mal que lo había dejado Cyrus con sus golpes.

En un bufido fastidiado, Terry se recargó en la pared detrás suyo y se deslizó en ella hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Cyrus, a poca distancia, se sentó de cuclillas para mirarlo a la cara. Si entre ellos ya existía cierta incomodidad, en ese momento la tensión era tan palpable y su desesperación demasiado fácil de mostrar.

No obstante, cuando el castaño estaba por abrir la boca para pedirle que se fuera a un lugar bien lejos y nada agradable, la voz de Cyrus se adelantó a cualquiera de sus improperios.

―Candy y yo tuvimos una relación de amigos con beneficios en Alemania.

Terry apretó sus puños, pero no pudo evitar mirar con más atención, como si al analizarlo con cuidado pudiera ver lo que se escondía detrás de esas palabras. Y no le fue difícil imaginarse a Candy con Cyrus, justo como él la había tenido cuando se reencontraron, los gemidos, las sensaciones, el deseo. Y ese pensamiento bastó para acrecentar el odio que sentía contra el moreno.

―¿Vas a restregarme que te acostaste con Candy? ¿Qué ella será tu esposa? ―preguntó con la voz endurecida. Cyrus ladeó el rostro para poder ver a Terry y sonrió divertido ante la expresión que encontró.

―No ―respondió ―. Te estoy diciendo que fuimos amigos con derechos porque ella no quería una relación en serio. Porque ella no te podía olvidar. Para salvar un poco mi dignidad, acepté el tipo de relación que ella me ofreció ―al ver que Terry no decía nada, él continuó ―: La última noche que estuvimos en Alemania, ella estaba tan distraída por tu simple recuerdo que comprendí que, sin pelear, tú ya habías ganado. ―por un instante, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó en los labios del ojiverdeazulado. Escuchar esas palabras, aunque no remediaba nada, seguían dejándole la certeza de que Cyrus entendía cuál era su lugar (el de Terry) en la vida de Candy ―. Pero lo que realmente odio, es el hecho de que hayas ganado sin luchar. No entiendo cómo es posible para Candy amar a alguien como tú. Que no piensa ni tantito en sus sentimientos. ¡Es ridículo!

―Y sin embargo, tú eres quien se casará con ella ―apuntó furioso, empujándolo para que cayera al suelo, Cyrus se sentó en flor de loto y Terry no supo si por comodidad o para pedir paciencia, pero el moreno, cada vez más molesto, estaba buscando las palabras para dejar las cosas en claro.

―Candy y yo estamos comprometidos… y apuesto lo que sea, a que eso te movió algo, no sé si fue tu orgullo lastimado, o el hecho de darte cuenta, por fin de que siempre la has amado, pero te lo has negado hasta el grado de creerte a ti mismo que nunca lo hiciste.

Terry, que nunca había visto tanto enojo en los ojos verdes de Cyrus, no pudo hacer nada cuando el moreno se acercó y lo sujetó por el cuello sin lastimarlo verdaderamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo quieto durante unos segundos. Por puro instinto, Terry levantó las manos, buscando una manera de soltarse del agarre, pero en ese sentido debía admitir que estaba en desventaja: el otro tenía una complexión más fuerte que la suya.

―No estoy engañando a Candy porque nuestro compromiso es solo si ambos seguimos solteros para cuando ella tenga 34 años. Maise y ella se conocieron hace un mes, cuando Candy estuvo en Alemania y, aun así, puedo burlarme de tu suerte, Granchester. Porque mientras tú te haces la víctima, tratando de levantar tu orgullo pisoteado emborrachándote todas las noches y yendo a buscar a Candy para cantarle las cuarenta, ella ha intentado por todos los medios seguir con su vida. Mientras tú haces lo que mejor sabes hacer que es sentir lastima por ti mismo, ella enfrenta su día a día aceptando que lo suyo contigo es imposible porque tú no estás dispuesto a entender lo que paso esa noche cuando la besaste. Y tú sigues lloriqueando sin tener los cojones para buscarla y comprender sus razones sin imponerle las tuyas.

Cyrus, tras notar que Terry respiraba cada vez más agitadamente, lo soltó bruscamente y la cabeza del castaño pegó contra la pared. De inmediato, Terry se sobó el cuello adolorido y le lanzó una mirada envenenada al pelinegro que este, optó por ignorar.

―¿Sabes? Duele saber que no importa cuántas veces y de qué forma le hagas el amor a una mujer… siempre estará anhelando a otro. ¿No lo sabes? Estabas en ella… aunque no sé si será para siempre ―dijo y ante esa confesión, Terry pudo ver que ese hombre, a quien tanto detestaba, realmente había amado a Candy. Y esa certeza le produjo aún más terror del que había sentido cuando los vio "comprometerse". Ahora de verdad entendía que, alguien que no era él, podría amar a Candy, en cualquier momento y ella, algún día, encontraría a alguien que la sujetara y sanara todas sus heridas, comprendiera sus manías, alentara sus sueños y perdonara sus errores y, entonces, ella le amaría con la misma fuerza.

―No voy a decirte por qué Candy no te ha dicho que el compromiso es un pacto entre ambos, porque no le debo explicaciones a un idiota como tú. Pero quiero que seas consciente de que hay cosas que por muy arraigadas que estén, con el tiempo, se olvidan. Y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Candy se olvide de ti de una maldita vez, porque si encontró la forma de superar a Ethan, ¿por qué no lo haría otra vez?

No hubo más palabras. Terry vio a Cyrus mojarse la cara y salir del sanitario con la frente en alto. Él se quedó ahí sentado, sintiendo que cada palabra era como una daga que se había clavado en lo más profundo de su ser.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy se levantó por una manta, usar una cobija extra solo significaba que el otoño estaba por llegar. Al salir de la guardia nocturna se había reunido con Ethan, quien estaba desesperado ante la condición de su pequeña hija de siete meses que necesitaba urgentemente un trasplante de corazón. El donante había sido un pequeño bebé que había fallecido tan solo unas horas atrás y la cirugía había sido planeada para la mañana siguiente. Stear, quien se especializaba en pediatría, llevaría a cabo la cirugía, pero Ethan, le había suplicado que estuviera presente en caso de que necesitara su intervención.

Ethan Raver era una persona non grata en el ambiente médico, todo debido a su padre que había sido un viejo rabo verde que se acostaba con internas y arruinaba sus carreras cuando se aburría de ellas. Había obligado a casi 25 doctoras a renunciar a sus residencias forzándolas a firmar un contrato y dándoles una suma de dinero que les daría una vida modesta por al menos 20 años, pero una de ellas no había firmado el contrato y con el hombre muerto, la caja de pandora se había abierto. Ethan de la noche a la mañana había heredado 100 millones de dólares que, de la misma forma, había perdido. Y si no hubiera sido por su abogado, el padre de su esposa, quizá también hubiera perdido su empresa de seguros. Y aunque, nadie le negaba la debida atención a Melissa Raver, era obvio que Ethan sentía las miradas recelosas y el estigma que cargaba en la espalda solo por ser hijo de su difunto padre.

Candy se recostó boca arriba mirando el techo blanco de su habitación y pensando en la vez que Ethan se había aparecido en su departamento muchos meses atrás.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ethan miró alrededor de la que una vez fue su casa. Su hogar. Uno que había construido con Candy. Suspiró_

 _―_ _Estoy esperando, Ethan ―dijo la rubia ante el silencio de su interlocutor._

 _―_ _Lo sé, sólo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero creo que no las hay, así que solo lo diré... Lo siento, Candy._

 _Candy le miró arqueando una ceja._

 _―_ _¿Podrías ser más específico? ―pidió._

 _―_ _Siento mucho todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo que yo… Todo lo que te hice… Fui un infeliz y un egoísta, jugué con tus sentimientos y te hice mucho daño. Y yo… lo siento. En verdad._

 _Candy no dijo nada, pues las palabras le fallaban. Ethan se había disculpado muchas veces en el pasado cuando estuvieron juntos, pero esta vez parecía diferente, sonaba diferente y hasta se sentía diferente. Era como si algo por fin hubiera cambiado en Ethan, algo más grande que su ego, que su ambición, algo como su razón._

 _—_ _Ya sé que no tengo derecho de decir cosas como está, mucho menos ahora, pero tú fuiste y siempre serás muy importante para mí, Candy. Fuiste mi primer amor de verdad, y aunque nunca supe lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí ahora sé que hice muchas cosas que te hirieron, cuando todo lo que tú hiciste fue querer ayudarme._

 _Ethan había tomado en sus brazos a Candy, desconcertándola por unos instantes, pero al cabo de un rato, ella levantó sus brazos y le abrazó, sorprendiendo al moreno._

 _―_ _Ethan… ―empezó a decir ella ―yo disfruté mucho cada momento que pasé a tu lado. Inclusive los momentos en que me ocultaste tantas cosas, me sentía miserable, pero era capaz de soportar por amor ―Candy se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos ―. No tienes que disculparte, fue difícil para mí, pero era feliz porque estaba enamorada de ti._

 _―_ _Candy… ―ella colocó sus dedos en los labios masculinos._

 _―_ _Pero nuestro tiempo ya paso… tú tomaste la decisión y me rompiste el corazón._

 _―_ _Yo… ―la rubia se soltó del agarre negando con la cabeza._

 _―_ _Te amé con todo mi corazón, Ethan, no sé si fue así para ti. Deseo que puedas ser feliz con la persona que has elegido. Así que ―ella abrió la puerta ―no vuelvas a buscarme porque yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar más profundamente de lo que te amé a ti. Y no necesito tus sentimientos, ni los quiero._

 _Ethan comprendió que ese perdón era todo lo que obtendría de Candy y, aunque no le bastaba, sabía que había sido su culpa. Salió del apartamento y se perdió en la calle, dejando a Candy sola en su departamento con la sensación de que todo lo que acaba de suceder no era más que producto de su imaginación._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Candy nunca les contó eso a sus amigos, ni mucho menos a Cyrus o a… Terry, porque sabía que ellos no comprenderían que no había necesidad de gritarle o ser cruel con Ethan, después de todo ella le había amado, quizá aquella despedida fue más sensible de que se esperaba, pero ella era así y tal vez, si había sido capaz de escuchar a su ex ―aunque no se lo mereciera ―debía ser capaz de darle la oportunidad a Terry de explicarle sus motivos. Sí, tal vez… debía aceptar que estaba siendo injusta, aunque sabía que verlo, significaría echar por borda sus sentimientos.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando el teléfono sonó.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―¡Vaya, vaya, por fin volviste de Europa! ―Anthony había entrado al departamento de Terry quien le había gritado a Esperanza por el "desastrozo" trabajo que había hecho mientras estuvo fuera. Y fue precisamente la mujer mayor quien le había avisado al rubio del retorno de su jefe ―¿Estás de gruñón? ―Terry estaba acostado boca abajo y con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

―Yo no soy gruñón… es más, ni siquiera existe esa palabra en mi vocabulario…

―Bien… ¿irritado, molesto, mordaz, acerbo? Puedo seguir si esas palabras no son lo suficientemente sofisticadas para ti.

―Tony ―advirtió con voz enfadada.

―Terry ―respondió, divertido.

―Tú también te molestarías si llegaras a tu casa y la encontraras hecha un desastre.

―Oh, sí, escuché sobre eso cuando iba entrando ―afirmó el rubio, colocándose la mano en la barbilla ―en realidad, creo que todo tu edificio lo escuchó.

―Búrlate ―bufó el castaño sin muchas más ganas de hablar con su amigo, ni con nadie.

―Sé que te gusta ver tu reflejo en el piso, pero fuiste muy injusto con Esperanza, casi la haces llorar.

―No es mi culpa que no sepa hacer su trabajo.

―¿Qué te pasa, Terry? ―y ahí estaba, la enésima vez que le preguntaba eso.

―Por un demonio, Tony, ya te dije que no me pasa nada ―replicó el castaño colocándose la almohada sobre la cabeza, intentando taparse los oídos.

―Pues no te creo, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que te sinceres conmigo?

―¡No! Ya te dije que no es asunto de nadie.

―Sólo dime por qué tú y Candy dejaron de hablarse.

―¡Porque la besé! Por eso, ¿contento? ―respondió con agresividad, aventando la almohada y encarando al rubio.

Anthony no se había dado cuenta que había contenido el aliento hasta que soltó el aire

―¿Ella te rechazó? ―Terry entrecerró los ojos como si el simple hecho de que insinuara eso, lo hubiera ofendido gravemente. ―¿Entonces? Oye… espera, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

―Me enfrenté con mis problemas y adivina qué: ¡Perdí!

―¡No jodas…!

Terry le interrumpió lleno de frustración.

―Ni eso hago últimamente.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―¿Diga? ―descolgó sin ver el contacto.

―Candice Victorie White, podrías hacerme el enorme favor…

―Cyr… ―, pero la persona del otro la interrumpió sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

―de dejarte de guillipolleces y hablar de una maldita vez con el jodido de Terry Granchester.

Cyrus colgó tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, ¿desde cuándo Cyrus era partidario de Terry?

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Cyrus colgó el teléfono y se reunió con Maise. Acaba de recibir la llamada de Anthony diciéndole que Terry ahora se peleaba en quién sabe qué sitios y con quién sabe quién porque, después de dos días de haber vuelto a Nueva York tenía algunos moretones en el cuerpo y el rostro. Y al colgar, Archie le había mandado un whatsapp para avisarle que Candy parecía una muerta en vida, deambulando por los rincones cuando no estaba en cirugía.

Tal vez le había mentido un poco a Terry al decirle que Candy llevaba mejor la separación, ¡pero solo fue para darle un empujón al imbécil! Y se lo había dado, solo que para el lado contrario.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy volvió a su casa cansada, pero satisfecha, la operación había salido bien y solo quedaba esperar que Melissa no rechazara el nuevo corazón. Fue al tocador a lavarse la cara y ponerse la pijama, estaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera se le antojó cenar. Cuando entró a su habitación, lo noto. Una figura familiar tumbada en su cama, envuelta en su cobija. El corazón de Candy se hinchó de tantos sentimientos que apenas podía contenerlos. Pero el alivio, la ternura y una gran cantidad de preocupación no se impusieron al enojo. Tiró de la cobija sin el más mínimo tacto.

―¡Terry Granchester! ―gritó ―¿qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cama?

Terry se tensó y se levantó como si un resorte lo hubiera impulsado. Candy miró su rostro, apenas iluminado por las luces de la calle, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando o quizá, conteniendo las lágrimas, también notó algunos moretones, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque él empezó a hablar.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Terry ―. ¡Se supone que no deberías estar aquí!

Candy se quedó, comprensiblemente, atónita.

―¿Se supone que yo no debería estar aquí? ¿En mi casa?

―¡Esta semana tenías guardias nocturnas!―El castaño sonaba tan petulante. Evidentemente, la inhabilidad de Candy de regirse por un apropiado horario laborar lo había ofendido.

―Cambié mi día de descanso porque asistí a Stear con una cirugía e iba terminar rendida.

Claramente, esa razonable explicación solo hizo que Terry se molestará más.

―No se suponía que estuvieras aquí ―repitió en voz baja ―. No se suponía que me vieras.

―¿Entras a mi casa cuando no estoy? Eso es… espeluznante.

―Solo quería estar aquí por un rato, y luego me iría, no se suponía que me vieras.

Candy no supo si era el cansancio o si de verdad, Terry había empezado a balbucear tonterías, así que le interrumpió:

―¿Sabes? Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir contigo, puedes quedarte o irte si lo prefieres, pero yo me voy a acostar. Si quieres hablar, lo haremos mañana.

Candy se acostó y se tapó con la manta, inhalando el aroma de Terry impregnado en ella. Al poco rato, la respiración de Candy se ralentizó, hasta que indicó que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

El día anterior, Terry había aguantado el reconvenido discurso de Albert ―sabía que debía escucharlo, aunque no le hiciera mucho caso. Y se había pasado la noche y parte de esa mañana huyendo de Susana. Sabía que la rubia le tenía ganas, por decirlo de alguna forma, y Terry había estado evitando el sermón que le caería encima en cuanto ella tuviera la oportunidad. Por eso había ido al departamento de Candy.

Terry se tomó un momento para quedarse ahí y admirar a su pecosa durmiente. Ella se veía tranquila y serena. Él no creía poder llegar a cansarse de una imagen tan hermosa. Mientras sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, se acomodó junto a la rubia con la certeza de que seguiría ahí por la mañana; y en lugar de dejarle una carta explicándose las cosas, se las podría decir en persona, como tenía que haber sido desde un principio.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Era ya de mañana cuando un olor familiar envolvió a Candy mientras intentaba callar la alarma del celular. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra algo cálido y reconfortante, que le estaba abrigando entre los brazos. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que esos brazos eran de Terry. Permaneció quieta unos segundos, intentando asimilar el sentimiento que le dejó con un hueco en el estómago. No podía creer que realmente hubiera permitido que él se quedara en su cama cuando su orgullo le replicaba justamente lo contrario.

Era difícil aceptar que, después de tanto tiempo, se había dejado llevar por Terry.

Candy se apartó para estirarse, había notado la erección matutina de Terry rozando contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro mientras se levantaba de la cama.

―Espera… ―murmuró Terry, levantándose para tomarla del brazo ―Quédate un momento, por favor.

Candy se le quedó mirando por lo que le pareció una eternidad, inmóvil, esperando a que el otro encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

Quizá lo mejor entre ellos era que nadie dijera nada, porque, al menos ella, no sabía si había algo más que decirse. Por cuatro meses y medio habían sido dos completos desconocidos, pero antes de eso, había sido los mejores amigos.

¿Qué serían ahora?

―Estoy esperando, Granchester ―el castaño se tensó bajo las sábanas, pero finalmente agachó la mirada y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

―Sé perfectamente lo que hice y cuánto te dañé con ello ―susurró. Tras un largo silencio, Candy exclamó.

―¿De verdad sientes algo por mí o solo fue tu ego herido?

Terry mordió su labio inferior y terminó levantando la mirada. Las últimas semanas, en las que la rubia había fingido ignorarlo, haciéndole creer su inexistencia, habían sido terribles, aun así, nada se comparaba con esa terrible mirada.

―Tú tuviste una relación con Karen, ¿se me prohíbe a mi tener una?

―¡Maldita sea, Candy, suena más como si estuvieras celosa de mi relación con Karen que enojada por haberte besado!

Al escucharlo, Candy de inmediato se giró por completo y Terry sintió una palma estrellarse contra su mejilla y, además, el rostro enfurecido de la rubia se acercó demasiado al suyo. Dolía. Su mejilla, su ausencia, sus palabras, su mirada… su cercanía. Todo en él dolía, sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de los labios femeninos fueron las últimas que él pudo haber esperado.

―¡Por supuesto que estoy celosa de Karen, idiota! ¡Claro que estoy enojada! Si sentías algo por mí "desde el principio" ¿entonces por qué fui yo quien tuvo que soportar verte a lado de Karen? ¿Por qué si sabías que yo te amaba, me impusiste a tu novia? ¿Por qué me rechazaste?

―Pero tú…

―¿Yo no me aleje? Enterare de una vez, Granchester, no lo hice ¡porque te amaba, grandísimo animal! ¿Qué actuó como si estuviera celosa? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! ¡PORQUE LO ESTOY!

Candy respiraba agitadamente.

―Candy…

―Vete…

―¡Pero, Candy…!

―¡Lárgate, Granchester! ¡No quiero verte!

―No me iré… ―musitó el castaño. Sujetó la mano de Candy y la miró fijamente ―. Voy a hablar y tú vas a escuchar y si después de esto no quieres volver a verme, lo aceptaré.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, pero acepto escucharlo.

* * *

[1] En un tarro se voltea un caballito de tequila y se llena con con cerveza.

[2] Sinceramente no sé si por una simple dislocación lo retienen en el hospital, pero vamos a hacer de cuenta que sí.

[3] Diálgo adaptado de un capítulo de HIMYM (Ted se lo dice a Stella)

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Lamento la demora de este capítulo, tuve algunas cuestiones familiares y apenas se están resolviendo.**

 **Nos faltan 2 capítulos (era uno, pero este quedaba muy largo y decidí cortarlo), sé que siempre lo digo, pero esta vez sí intentaré no demorar mucho.**

 **Gracias a todas por sus votos y comentarios, perdón si tardo en responder, no tengo la app de wattpad en mi cel y solo hasta que entro a la cuenta de la lap es que veo notificaciones, pero intentaré darme un rato para contestar mensajes.**

 **¡Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo!**


	13. Capítulo 13: No fue mi intención amarte

**Capítulo 13: No fue mi intención amarte**

 _Sabes, cuando yo te vi_ _  
no me esperaba nada,  
ni siquiera una amistad,  
pero el destino ya nos tenía una jugada  
y no nos iba a preguntar._

 _Y ahora qué hago conmigo_ _  
con lo que siento  
y el frío que dejaste aquí._

Ahí estaban.

Un par de meses después de acción de gracias y solo unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños.

Habían ido al partido de los Knicks y Candy había encestado una canasta de medio campo.

Él le había puesto su bufanda y ella lo había estado mirando.

Después sus ojos se fueron hacía su cabello rubio y ensortijado, se fijó en la fina naricita y bajo hasta sus labios, rosas y apetecibles. Terry se lamió los suyos, perdido por un momento en un ataque de deseo.

¡Joder! ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo atractiva que era Candy?

Algo parecido a una llamarada se encendió en su interior, y notó cómo sus fosas nasales se abrían, tratando instintivamente en captar su aroma.

Entonces notó que tenía una semi erección y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pensando.

 _Candy no debería estar tan cerca de mí_ , se dijo a sí mismo algo mareado por toda la situación.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Terry ―. Me estás dirigiendo esa mirada.

Él se había sentido incómodo, después de todo, no todos los días uno descubría que se sentía sexualmente atraído hacía su mejor amiga.

―¿Qué mirada? ―había preguntado ella, algo exaltada.

―No sé, una mirada extraña ―había dicho para convencerse que "esa mirada" no iba dirigida de él hacía ella. Y Terry decidió desviar el tema.

¡Malditos pensamientos, todo había comenzado por su culpa!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry se recostó junto a ella, pasando su brazo por el abdomen femenino y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir todo el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Muy bien. Tenía que organizar sus pensamientos. Organizar pensamientos comenzaba a ser una buena idea, siempre le había ayudado en momentos decisivos. Etiquetar idea parecía un buen plan. ¿Desde cuándo era normal acostarse en la misma cama que Candy y tener una incómoda y dolorosa erección? Al parecer desde Noche Buena, donde ambos fueron a dormir juntos y se despertaron sintiéndose en una relación de varios años.

¿Pero desde cuando había empezado a invadirlo esos pensamientos incompletos donde deseaba probar el cuerpo de Candy nuevamente? Ella era deseable y era testigo de que era una amante bastante talentosa. Tenía que detenerse porque aquellos recuerdos de ella gimiendo en su cama ―una que estaba al otro lado ―sólo estaban poniéndolo más incómodo.

Todo parecía ser un horrible juego de la fortuna, que lo torturaba una y otra vez.

Candy se había movido. Y su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al suyo. ¿Cómo es que no se estaban incendiando? La noche era fría, pero por Dios, nadie podría estar tan caliente y no haberse prendido en llamas.

Solo había sentido esa sensación tan agradable cuando estuvo con Josephine ―en los pocos, pero buenos momentos ―. Era como si…

¡No iba a pensar en ello! Eran malos pensamientos. Muy malos. Es más, ni siquiera se atrevería a decírselo a sí mismo.

Se levantó al baño. Quitarse las ganas era todo lo que necesitaba para recobrar la cordura y dejar de desear a Candy.

¡Lo había pensado! ¡Había pensado que se sentía atraído por ella!

Con su mano goteando, se congeló. ¡Demonios! Eso era malo. Estaba en shock.

La deseaba. Deseo.

¡Maldita palabra! Debería desaparecer del diccionario.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo por la borrachera del día anterior. Primero había estado emocionado por su fiesta de cumpleaños, luego por aquellas batallas y después por todo el alcohol que había ingerido, todo eso lo había llevado al límite.

Hubiera querido quedarse todo el día en la cama, pero sabía que debía ir a casa de sus padres para celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos.

 _¿Qué hora es?_ Se preguntó, pero le costaba levantar el brazo para girarse y mirar el reloj y entonces la vio, Candy estaba profundamente dormida.

La contempló sintiendo unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero sabía que eso conllevaría a muchas cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, prefería vivir en la feliz negación, como había estado antes de pasar una hora en el baño pensando en los gemidos de Candy y, por lo tanto, antes de reconocer que sentía atracción por la rubia doctora. Todo era mejor cuando solo la veía como su amiga, cuando estaba alegremente bloqueando a esos horribles sentimientos que nunca debieron haber aparecido.

Maldita… no, eso no… ¡Bendita Candy metiéndose en sus asuntos! ¡Y en sus pensamientos!

¡Malditos pensamientos!

¡Y lo peor era que Candy no se veía en absoluto interesada en él!

Le molestaba pensar en esa atracción. ¿Por qué diablos le tenía que pasar eso a él?

Suspiró sintiéndose bastante frustrado. Y fue cuando los escuchó.

―Te dije que sí estarían follando ―era la voz de Albert, Terry sintió como un cuchillo le atravesaba el pecho.

―No están follando ―respondió Anthony, en un susurro, Terry supuso que no se habían dado cuenta que él estaba despierto ―Están vestidos, a menos que se trate de una nueva forma de follar… ya sabes cada pareja tiene sus juegos.

―Pero mira ―replicó Albert ―; la ropa de Terry esta regada por todo el camino. Tal vez fue solo un poco de magreo.

Terry les lanzó una almohada, pero se tragó el grito de que dejaran de especular sobre su vida sexual y la de Candy.

Más tarde cuando Candy se fue y Terry se subió al auto de Anthony para que lo llevara con sus padres, Albert lo miró, seriamente, a los ojos y le dijo:

―No sé qué pasa entre ustedes dos, pero será mejor que arregles esa frustración sexual que se respira en el aire cada vez que están juntos.

Terry se había golpeado la cabeza con la ventana del auto.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Anthony notó la forma en que Terry había mirado a Candy en su fiesta de cumpleaños y, aquello lo dejo atónito.

Siguió observando con el pasar de los días, buscando información, una confirmación, pero lo que fuera que había visto ya no estaba ahí. Dudaba, no sabía qué pensar. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Y si Terry sentía algo por Candy, ¿por qué no hacía nada?

Pero fueran o no ciertas sus sospechas, lo que estaba claro es que Candy no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos del castaño. Ambos se comportaban como siempre, como amigos. ¿Debía hacerles saber al grupo que algo pasaba? Pero Anthony comprendió que si les contaba algo y aquello resultaba ser falso, quizá podría provocar un distanciamiento entre ambos.

Pero en realidad, ¿de verdad alguno de ellos se sentiría incómodo conociendo los supuestos sentimientos del otro? ¿la amistad lo resentiría? Y eso era lo último que deseaba Tony, consciente de lo mucho que Candy había ayudado a Terry a salir del pozo en el que se había sumido después de lo de Josephine.

Terry necesitaba la amistad de Candy y Anthony no sería quién la pusiera en peligro por sospechas injustificadas.

Si Terry sentía algo, tenía el buen juicio de ocultarlo. Él debía ser cómplice de ese silencio.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry había conseguido olvidarse de sus sentimientos durante un par de semanas, pero una tarde la vio reír con uno de sus colegas y fue consciente de sus celos, unos celos que no eran para nada racionales porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de empujar a Candy contra una pared y besarla.

Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que estuviera simplemente allí, optimista, terca, alegre.

Al cabo de otro par de semanas, Terry ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello que sentía solo fuera deseo momentáneo. Candy se había metido de tal manera en su vida que ahora era impensable imaginarla sin ella.

Reflexionando, de pronto los últimos meses parecían llenos de detalles que indicaban lo mucho que significaba Candy para él. Era raro el día en que no se veían, ahora lo más normal del mundo era buscarla, encontrarla. Y Terry disfrutaba estando con ella.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? No era solo atracción, no podía mentirse así mismo. Candy le gustaba. No podía consentirlo. Era una locura. Candy y él. Tenía que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Si no le daba más importancia y se esforzaba en no pensar cosas raras sobre Candy, probablemente se le pasaría.

Pero aquello no desapareció y cada que dormían juntos lo incitaba a pensar en otras cosas, en cosas que absolutamente no quería pensar. Desde su cumpleaños que no habían dormido juntos. No le gustaba recordar esa noche, porque cuando se había despertado, ambos habían estado enrollados uno contra el otro y, Terry nunca se había apretujado así con nadie ―al menos no con Candy como su amiga, porque lo que había pasado antes, cuando se reencontraron, simplemente no contaba. ¡No lo hacía! ―. Claro, todo había sido culpa del alcohol y de Candy. Estaba seguro de que sin esos dos factores no hubiesen estado involucrados, nunca se habría acurrucado así con ella.

Lamentablemente, otras noches, sin esos factores, el resultado había sido prácticamente el mismo.

Y Terry no quería pensar en ello, porque si no lo hacía era como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Negación. Negación. Ese iba a ser su nuevo mantra. Negar. Todo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Una tarde de finales de febrero, Terry estaba en la heladería burlándose de Candy por no entender que el tal Rizwan la había invitado a una cita, al parecer a la rubia ese tipo de coqueteos le pasaban desapercibidos totalmente.

Fue al departamento de la doctora mientras ella estaba en aquella cita a la que él la había motivado a asistir, sintiendo, sin embargo, que él había sido el burlado en toda esa situación. Después de todo, Candy estaba en una cita con otro hombre, y aquella cosa podría terminar en algo más serio. Sobre todo, si tomaba su consejo de aprovechar la situación de otra manera.

Y aunque, Candy le había llamado para contarle el desastre de cita que estaba teniendo, Terry no pudo evitar odiar toda la situación.

Odiaba a Rizwan por ser tan lerdo en expresar lo que deseaba. Odiaba que la primera vez que Candy salía después de su relación con Ethan estuviera resultando un total fiasco. Pero si era franco con él mismo, Terry debía admitir que lo que más odiaba de Rizwan era que… Candy veía en él a un prospecto.

Y aquella fría noche, después de salir del departamento de Candy, Terry no soportó más y decidió que el nuevo capítulo de su libro podía esperar. Le dijo a Chuck que lo llevara a un club de ambiente, preguntándose en el camino por qué tenía que sentirse así por Candy. Por qué no podía seguir viéndola simplemente como su mejor amiga. Por qué tenía que gustarle sabiendo que no era para él. Si desde que había entrado en su vida, Terry había estado seguro que lo único que existiría entre ellos sería solo amistad.

―Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer al respecto ―se dijo, mirando hacía la calle.

Cuando estuvo frente al bar lleno de gente, música estridente y bebidas alcohólicas y, probablemente, de sustancias estimulantes; estuvo a punto de subirse a su auto e irse lejos de aquel sitio, pero al final decidió entrar. Bailó hasta que se cansó, coqueteó hasta que se hartó y bebió hasta que sintió que se le movía el piso, al final, se folló a una joven pelirroja del que jamás supo ni su nombre, pero que curiosamente, tenía pecas en el rostro. Y eso, sería lo único que recordaría de ella. Aunque soltó un suspiró de alivió cuando descubrió una caja de condones entre sus ropas.

Sin embargo, esa fue la primera noche en varias semanas en la que pudo dormir sin pajearse pensando en Candy. Y al otro día despertó sabiendo que por fin había encontrado una manera de salir de aquello, que finalmente, alguien le había lanzado un salvavidas al cual aferrarse y sin dudarlo, lo tomó. Aferrándose para no ahogarse en sentimientos que no deseaba sentir. Aunque aquello fuera la forma más destructiva, sin duda, él la convertiría en la mejor alternativa.

Y entonces Karen apareció.

Terry congenió con ella de inmediato, era desinhibida y bastante abierta, tenía una sonrisa fácil y contaba historias magnificas acerca de los lugares alrededor del mundo donde había estado. Sabía que él era T. K. Graham pero no le interesaba mucho su carrera como escritor, sino más bien, ella quería conocer a Terry Granchester.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy había rehuido de su mirada por alguna razón y se había ido del bar, molesta.

Terry la observó con preocupación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la tenía en ese estado no se aplacó ni siquiera cuando llegaron al departamento de ella.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa, Candy? ―preguntó Terry sobándose la nariz. Y ella, aunque lo había mirado bastante enfadada, nuevamente, había rehuido de su mirada encerrándose en el baño.

Siguieron discutiendo y Terry no pudo evitar el tono acusatorio y decepcionado de sus palabras. ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿Por qué no le decía qué había pasado? ¿Alguien se había propasado con ella? No lo creía posible, Henry y Anthony la estaban acompañando, ¿entonces qué había pasado? ¿por qué no confiaba en él?

―Déjame en paz ―dijo ella, saliendo del baño y mirándolo amenazante.

―Por supuesto ―respondió él, sarcásticamente.

―Terry, vete. No quiero dormir contigo esta noche. Por favor. Solo… vete.

Terry seguía sin estar convencido del todo de que Candy estuviera siendo sincera, pero al menos no parecía que fuera algo muy serio.

―Háblame cuando estés calmada.

No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí, Candy ya le había dicho que quería estar sola. Le dirigió una última mirada preocupada y se marchó.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

¡Oh, qué jodido estaba! ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso? ¿Y por qué tenía que sentirlo por Candy? Obviamente había motivos de sobra ―su belleza, su fortaleza, la complicidad que se había creado entre ambos ―, pero Terry no quería sentir eso, ni por Candy ni por nadie. No quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido con Josephine y que, también, había padecido. Aquel sentimiento era horrible. No había pasado ni un año de su rompimiento y, aunque él ya no sentía nada por Jo, eso no evitaba que sintiera temor de una nueva relación.

No sabía qué pensar. No había esperado que le pasara eso. Quizá nunca habría sucedido si Candy y él no hubieran tenido que pasar por tantas cosas juntos desde su reencuentro en la boda de sus exs, si la vida no los hubiera estado empujando constantemente uno al lado del otro. Había pensado que pasaría el resto de su vida follando con mujeres anónimas. Encontrarse de pronto atraído por Candy le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Y, a decir verdad, había sido en un momento bastante inoportuno.

Y por eso en ese momento, Karen se convirtió en una bocanada de aire fresco entre el remolino de emociones que había estado experimentado.

Y había empezado a pasar varias noches seguidas con la castaña, dejando de ir a los bares para ligar.

A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, Terry se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en Candy todavía más de lo normal. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando ella se estaba mostrando particularmente desconcertante.

Por un lado, pasaban juntos mucho tiempo y ella le sonreía y le trataba con mucho más cariño que el de costumbre, pero en medio de ese océano de atenciones tenía breves momentos en los que actuaba particularmente distante, como si le estuviera rehuyendo. A veces, solo a veces, Terry se preguntaba si Albert tendría razón y todo eso se debía a su frustración sexual porque debido a ello es que había empezado todo aquello.

La noche que Candy le había declarado sus sentimientos, Terry había entrado a su habitación abriendo la puerta de un tirón, consiguiendo que ésta chocara contra la pared con un golpe sordo y se regresara para cerrarse por el impulso. Sabía que sus padres se hubieran molestado con él de haberlo visto hacer aquello y que, le habría cantado un discurso sobre lo deshonroso que era mostrar esa clase de explosiones emocionales, pero Terry no había podido contralarse.

¡Estaba malditamente jodido!

Terry sabía que corresponder los sentimientos de Candy terminaría siendo una muy mala idea, que se iba a arrepentir de ello, no importando cuán bien iniciara la relación o cuántas ganas tenía de acostarse con ella y volver a hacerlo una y otra vez. Estar con ella era un error.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―¿Y te dijo que seguiría a tu lado solo como amigos si no querías arriesgarte? ―preguntó Anthony, Terry asintió lentamente, jugando con la servilleta en sus manos. ―Dime una cosa, Terry, ¿amas a Candy? ―el calló. No pudo responder. Las palabras estaban en su cabeza, pero no era capaz de decirlas en voz alta. Anthony lo conocía como nadie y no quería engañarlo con su respuesta. No quería engañarse a sí mismo.

―No ―respondió, soltando el aire como si con esa palabra se hubiera desecho de un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

No, no la amaba, ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella. Simplemente le atraía. Y Terry sabía que, entre amar y enamorarse, había un trecho muy largo.

―¿Por qué?

Terry no respondió. Concentró su total atención a su vaso de whisky, frunciendo el ceño y liberando la guerra fría en su alma. Si iba tras Candy, si aceptaba la relación, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Funcionarían? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? O peor aún, ¿si terminaban y jamás querían volver a verse? El pensamiento lo asustó más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible, ¿en qué momento Candy se había vuelto tan imprescindible en vida? Terry había notado las señales y estaba seguro de que, de iniciar una relación con Candy y que esta no funcionara, él no diría nada porque su deseo de no herirla sería más importante que reconocer la realidad. Y no quería pasar por eso nuevamente. Ni quería hacerla pasar a ella tampoco por una situación así.

Miró a Anthony.

―Porque ella es la persona más importante en mi vida.

Y entonces, todas las piezas encajaron en su sitio tan rápidamente que Anthony se sentó de golpe. Era eso, era justamente eso. No era que Terry no deseara una relación con ella, sino que valoraba tanto su amistad que temía perderla si Candy y él terminaban mal. Él no quería arriesgarse en una relación que de principio ya consideraba infructuosa.

―Es más fácil estar enamorado de Karen que de Candy ―dijo en un susurro a su amigo, que lo escuchó perfectamente.

―¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Terry que, durante más segundos de los que parecían lógicos, hurgó en la mirada de su amigo, intentando buscar la respuesta adecuada en ellos, pero al no hallar nada, resopló pesadamente y respondió lo que sentía:

―¿Sabías que Josephine y yo teníamos una relación abierta cuando nos fuimos a la universidad? ―el rubio negó con la cabeza ―. Ella me llamaba cuando tenía tiempo o ganas. Esos primeros años no interactuamos demasiado, como si fuera de esa habitación, yo no tuviera derecho a tocarla, pero sí otras personas. El viaje de mis 21 años fue una excusa, una forma de demostrarle que yo también podía engañarla sin que me importara, por eso estaba borracho o drogado todo el tiempo, Tony. No quería pensar, no quería sentir ―. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ― Si en verdad lo que sentí por Josephine fue amor, nadie me enseñó cómo demostrarlo o cómo debería ser. A veces creo que lo único que queríamos era poseernos el uno al otro y eso es todavía peor… porque amar es algo que se aprende con las experiencias propias, pero el insano deseo de poseer a alguien va más allá de los límites de la razón.

―¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? ―preguntó Anthony, sorprendido. A pesar de los años de amistad, jamás habían conversado de algo tan profundo como los sentimientos de Terry.

―El amor, sin importar si es correspondido o no, es algo de lo que jamás debes sentirte arrepentido y yo… siento que, si me aferró a Candy, si hago todo lo posible por estar con ella… solo la haré infeliz. Y no quiero que Candy vuelva a llorar por mí, ni por nadie. Odio la idea de verla infeliz y, sobre todo, odiaría ser yo el culpable.

Anthony no dijo nada y Terry desvió su mirada hacía la calle, fuera el cielo nocturno estaba despejado. Era una de esas noches en las que nada podría salir mal. Y, aun así, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era la mejor opción, una de la cual no pudiera arrepentirse después.

Y entonces, Terry eligió.

Se reunió con Karen, él estaba algo más tenso de lo normal, aun así, como otras veces, rieron y conversaron bastante, disfrutando la noche hasta que la cena terminó y fueron a su departamento.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry no había querido imponerle a Candy a su novia. Aunque muchos lo dudaran, él era listo y observador y sabía que cuando el grupo estaba reunido, toda la atención de Candy estaba fija en él y en Karen. Terry lo sabía, lo entendía y quería que ella se diera cuando de que no estaba hecho para una relación. Karen era cariñosa. Lo besaba en los labios, le tomaba la mano, lo abrazaba.

Él notó las miradas ocasionales que Candy le dirigía y cómo su rostro se iluminaba cuando salían solos. También notaba la mirada herida cuando él besaba o abrazaba a Karen y le susurraba algo al oído.

Terry no quería pensar mucho en ello, él solo quería que ella se diera cuenta de que, tras esa relación perfecta, ellos no estaban completamente conectados. Que él nunca podía conectarse con nadie. Ni siquiera con Candy.

Aun así, ella se fue a Alemania.

Esos meses, Terry se veía pensativo. Y algunas veces… triste, aunque se aseguraba de modificar sus gestos cuando pensaba que Karen lo estaba mirando. Ya casi no salía con ella y, más seguido que antes, dormía en su casa. Solo. Karen trataba de mantenerse tranquila a su lado, de todas formas, Terry no parecía tener problema con ello. Pero no podía negar que algo había cambiado entre ambos y eso preocupaba a la castaña a más no poder.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

No se había tragado el cuento de Cyrus al tratar de ponerlo celoso fingiendo ser pareja de Candy. ¡Por supuesto que no! Era obvio que toda esa parafernalia era solo de parte del pelinegro. Y aunque, Terry no podía evitar pensar que algún día tendría que ver a Candy en brazos de otro, no creía que ese otro fuera Cyrus McBrayer.

Hasta ese día.

Candy lo había besado. No había amigos alrededor con los cuales fingir. Solo ellos dos, besándose, al otro lado de la calle.

Y todos los sentimientos que pensó había logrado dejar atrás, volvieron a salir a la superficie, pero él había tomado una decisión y no permitiría que nada cambiara. ¡Negación! ¡NEGACIÓN!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Karen, saliendo con ella para no ir tras Candy. Se sentía una basura cuando pensaba en ello y por eso procuraba que Karen fuera feliz a su lado. Sabía que eran jóvenes y que Karen estaba consciente de que besarse y hacer el amor, no significaba que iban a estar juntos toda la vida. Pero quería que, al estar con él, Karen se sintiera realmente querida.

Al menos hasta que ella dijo:

―¿Sabes que te amo?

Terry la quería. Mucho. Aunque no de la misma forma en que ella esperaba.

Y él supo, que ella sabía que Terry tenía a alguien más en su mente y en su corazón y por eso se había marchado. Dándole la oportunidad de pensar claramente sobre sus sentimientos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Creo, Terry, que tú ya sabes lo que está sucediendo, que no quieras aceptarlo va más allá de mi comprensión.

Y Terry sabía a qué se refería Anthony, pero aceptar que sentía algo por Candy, no cambiaba nada. No cuando había sido él quien la había rechazado primero. No podía quejarse de un corazón roto porque no fue ella quien se lo rompió a él, sino todo lo contrario. Y en especial, no podía decir nada porque eso sería casi jugar con los sentimientos de Candy.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Antes de marcharse de la casa de Lane para dejar a Candy en su departamento, Anthony apartó a Terry de los demás, permitiéndole a la rubia agradecer por última vez los regalos de cumpleaños.

―¿Le dijiste lo de Karen? ―dijo Anthony después de un largo rato en silencio. Terry le miró y le sonrió de lado, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

―No.

―¿Lo harás? ―preguntó y el castaño negó con la cabeza ―. ¿Por qué no?

―Candy va a casarse con Cyrus, ¿qué importa ya que yo no tenga novia?

Terry quería agregar que de todas formas él ya había tenido su oportunidad con la rubia y la había desperdiciado, pero se lo guardó.

―Ve, anda ―le dijo Anthony al ver a Candy esperando a su amigo ―. Ella espera.

Y antes de irse, Terry tomó aquellas palabras como una pequeña señal.

Quizá sí hubiera una pequeña posibilidad.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―No, Granchester, no quiero escucharte. Es más, no quiero volver a verte ―El rostro de Terry palideció hasta un punto imposible, observó a Candy con desazón, el dolor brotando de sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas―. Nunca más.

Había empezado a llover estrepitosamente. Y Terry se preguntó si la lluvia había traspasado el elevador porque, repentinamente, sentía su rostro empapado.

Sus amigos siempre se habían quejado por cuán restringida había sido su vida después de su rompimiento con Josephine. Pero en ese momento, Terry solo estaba viendo por su bien. En ese entonces, su mundo había sido demasiado pequeño como para que él volviera a sentirse lastimado.

Hasta que Candy llegó.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy le miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y, Terry apartó los suyos evitando la tentación de derretirse en ellos.

―Esta es mi parte de la historia… Reconozco que no hice las cosas bien.

―¡Vaya que no hiciste nada bien! ―ironizó la rubia, desviando la mirada por primera vez ―. ¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto fue por tu inmadurez? ¡Es una completa ridiculez, Terry! ―Las palabras habían sido frías y certeras. El rostro de Terry se sonrojó; Candy, que la mayoría del tiempo era tranquila y equilibrada, estaba usando ese tonó frío y antiguo de sus peleas en el Billard. El mismo que le recordaba que tan lejos estaban uno del otro. ―Dime, ¿disfrutaste estar con ella, con todos esos ligues?

―Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ―se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hondar más en el tema.

―En Alemania llevaba una buena vida, Terry. Estaba trabajando, era un lugar agradable, lejos de todo. Incluso follé con Cyrus durante tres meses. No tenía motivos para regresar a Nueva York. Podría quedarme en Alemania y ser feliz ―Terry abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero Candy le interrumpió con un gesto de su mano, de alguna manera perversa, sentía una pequeña satisfacción al ver su cara desolada ―. Todo estaba bien y por un momento pensé que podría olvidarte. ¡Quería olvidarte! Pero tú me llamabas cada día, y muchas veces no respondí, pero veía tus llamadas pérdidas. Estuve tentada a bloquear tu número. Tus emails, tus WhatsApp. Siempre tú, impidiéndome superarte. Yo no quería luchar por ti. ¡No quería! Y me besaste, envolviéndome con los sentimientos que quería dejar atrás, haciéndome sentir que lo único que te movía a ti eran tus estúpidos celos. ¡Qué fácil!

―No… yo sé que no es fácil, Candy ―dijo tras un largo silencio, tomando su mano y empezando a besarla con suavidad ―, pero creo que ambos nos debemos esta oportunidad.

―¿Y has necesitado acostarte con quien sabe cuántas y elegir a alguien más en mi lugar para llegar a esta conclusión? ―preguntó ella, en tono cortante. Él no respondió, vislumbrando a la mujer a la que había lastimado en su desesperado y casi patético afán de negar sus sentimientos. Apretó los labios, preguntándose por primera vez qué hubiera pasado si su decisión hubiese sido otra. Quizá hubiera podido estar con Candy, tal vez aquello no estaría roto… ―. Eres un idiota, Terry. ―conservó su tonó duro y, aun así, respondió una voz en su mente, era el idiota que ella amaba. ―Necesito tiempo ―respondió tras un breve silencio.

Y Terry estaba a punto de soltar _¿Más?_ Pero decidió morderse la lengua y no tensar una conversación de por sí ya difícil.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo soltando la mano femenina. No había más qué decir. Candy le siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta de su habitación. Sentía un horrible deseo de salir corriendo tras él y abrazarlo, en cambio solo lo llamó:

―Terry… ―su voz, calmada y firme, detuvo los pasos del castaño. Se giró confundido, como si ni estuviera seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Candy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. ―Comencemos de cero. Arreglar lo que se rompió no funcionara. Estoy dispuesta a un nuevo comienzo ―y acto seguido, ella acortó la distancia entre ambos ―. Mi nombre es Candice White, mucho gusto.

Terry había esperado que Candy le pidiera que se quedara para seguir hablando, para empezar a arreglarse un poco. Pero él también tenía su dignidad. La buscó, le dijo lo que le tenía que decir y ahora estaba dispuesto a darle el tiempo que ella le había pedido. No se arrastraría suplicando detrás de ella. Y si al final, ella decidía que lo suyo era imposible, él cerraría esa etapa de su vida y arrojaría la llave.

Y era por eso que, Terry tenía esa brillante sonrisa al responderle.

―Es un gusto, Candy. Mi nombre es Terruce Granchester.

Y tras esas palabras, se sonrieron. Necesitaban reencontrarse. Recordar entre conversaciones largas y tiempo juntos por qué estaban ahí. Sabían que su amor estaba escondido y herido, pero seguía ahí, en lo más profundo de ambos corazones, protegiéndose hasta que ambos estuvieran listos para dejarlo fluir.

Y lo que una vez había empezado como una forma de superar a otras personas, ahora era una amistad pura, verdadera. Una que algún día se convertiría en amor e incluso, en algo más. Iba a ser un proceso lento, porque perdonar y conquistarse llevaría su tiempo, pero ambos y, especialmente, Terry, confiaban en que lograrían que funcionara. Esta vez nadie se escondería. Porque esa segunda oportunidad era el nuevo comienzo que ambos habían estado esperando, el punto de partida de algo maravilloso.

Y todo lo que necesitaban, era intentarlo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, hola:**

 **No me tarde… tanto, jajaja.**

 **Este capítulo puede ser un tanto fastidioso, pero quería que vieran por qué Terry no quería una relación, no sé si lo logré, pero espero que ahora lo entiendan, aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Son las 12:10 am del 30 de junio, estoy muerta, pero quería terminar este capítulo lo antes posible. Nos queda uno más, no me gustan los epílogos, así que no creo hacer uno para este fic, pero por ahí quizá les traiga una pequeña sorpresa.**

 **Lamento un poco si hay algunos errores, Mars ha estado un poco ocupada y no ha podido betear los últimos capítulos.**

 **Sé que no he respondido sus reviews, comentarios y demás cosas que me dejan en las plataformas donde publicó, pero que sepan que todo, absolutamente todo lo leo sin falta y agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se toman leyendo y comentando este fic.**

 **¡Gracias, gracias!**

 **Sé que no es suficiente y prometo responder todos los comentarios en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Les deseo un excelente domingo y nos leemos en el final.**

 **Ceshire…**

 **30 – jun - 2019**


	14. Capítulo 14: Déjame amarte

**Capítulo 14: Déjame amarte**

 _I've said it before, I'll say it again_ _  
I wish we were more than friends  
You know I love the way you dress, you know I love your style  
Every moment I'm with you, I can't help but smile  
I've thought it before, I'll think it again  
When will we stop playing pretend?  
Wishing you would just make up your mind  
Let me love you and we'll be alright_

―A ver si entiendo bien, Tori ―le dijo Cyrus mientras hacían fila frente a Berthillon para comprar un helado ―Granchester por fin te dijo que quiere algo más y ¿tu reacción es venir a París?

―Dicho así pareciera que hui ―dijo medio en broma, pero la verdad, la idea la hacía sentir bastante tonta ―Tú sabes, pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros.

―Cierto ―asintió él ―los dos son unas cabezas huecas.

Candy había viajado a París para encontrarse con Cyrus en busca de una opinión objetiva. Por desgracia, tenía el presentimiento de que el pelinegro iba a ponerse de parte de Terry ¡Inaudito! Supuso que, en algunas ocasiones, los hombres se apoyaban entre ellos.

Entraron al local y pidieron su helado que, en realidad, era más bien un sorbete. Cyrus eligió el gianduja, que sobaba más elaborado de lo que era ―una pasta de chocolate que contiene sobre un 30% de pasta de avellana―. Y ella pidió su favorito: albaricoque y frambuesa.

Tras pagar, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Mientras Cyrus comía su helado, Candy intentó, por última vez, defender su caso.

―Me parece increíble que no recuerdes los meses que pasamos sin hablarnos, luego, de la nada, se presenta en mi casa y me cuenta esa aquella historia donde, según sus palabras, siempre me ha amado. ¡Eso ya no venía al caso!

El ojiverde tomó una servilleta.

―¿Ya no venía al caso? ―Candy se apresuró a comer su sorbete para no responder con el pretexto de tener la boca llena, aunque, en realidad, se debía a que no sabía qué contestar. ―Dime, Tori si ambos se gustan, ¿por qué seguir con esta farsa de "ser solo amigos"? ―arguyó él y Candy se dio cuenta de que nadie parecía entender que ellos necesitaban tiempo para volver a sentirse cómodos entre ellos. ―¿Todavía lo amas?

―No lo sé. O sea, sí. Ya sabes, es Terry.

―¿Es Terry? Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo en Europa, porque esa expresión americana no la conozco. ―Se burló ―Tori, Granchester fue por mucho tiempo, tu mejor amigo, la persona que estuvo para ti cuando ambos estaban en el hoyo, él no me agrada, pero ya sabes, es un Terry, sea lo que sea que eso signifique para ti y la verdad, no le veo el problema a estar juntos.

―Es complicado ―apuró a decir

―La respuesta de los tontos ―bufó, ella le miró con la ceja levantada ―. ¿Sabes cuál es el quid de la cuestión en esto? ―Candy negó con la cabeza ―que en realidad no es complicado, tú eres la que se complica. Salta a la vista que ambos se atraen ¡incluso se enamoraron uno del otro al mismo tiempo! Sus amigos, yo y el mundo entero se han dado cuenta de que entre ustedes hay algo importante, algo que merece la pena ser explorado.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

―No sabía que de ser financiero ahora eras consejero matrimonial.

―En realidad, mi querida amiga, es algo de sentido común.

―¿Debería volver a Estados Unidos?

―¿Tienes qué? Porque de lo contrario puedo darte un tour por París y asegurarme de que puedas disfrutar todo lo que la ciudad del amor tiene para ofrecer. Además ―dijo risueño ―, aún no has tomado una decisión[1].

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Durante los siguientes tres días, Cyrus y Maisie llevaron a Candy a cada lugar que conocían de aquella ciudad. La rubia pudo ser testigo de amor que aquellos dos se profesaban y una espinita, de algo que no quiso nombrar, se clavó en su pecho.

Extrañaba a Terry. Mucho.

Esa noche le hizo una video llamada, necesitaba verlo, saber que pese a irse de improvisto y sin avisarle a nadie, él no estaría molesto. Terry le había regalado una sonrisa y preguntado cómo estaba, y cuando ella respondió que bien, supo que él sabía que mentía. Terminaron la llamada con él prometiéndole ir por ella al aeropuerto y había agregado la frase: "sin presiones" antes de desaparecer de la pantalla del celular.

Aquello le dio mucho para pensar, con todos sus pensamientos girando en torno a Terry tuvo que confesarse que lo que quería de él era precisamente lo que nunca había tenido, ¿cursi? ¡por supuesto! Pero por primera vez ella deseaba sentir que alguien se esforzaba en enamorarla.

Desafortunadamente, Terry no era lo que se dice una persona detallista y Candy prefería coserse la boca antes de confesar aquello en voz alta.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry había terminado la llamada con Candy, que ella se hubiera ido a mitad de la noche después de decidir volver a empezar y ver qué pasaba no lo había herido, qué va, pero sí lo había hecho sentir decepcionado.

Fue a la cantina de su apartamento y se sirvió un whisky doble. Sin hielo.

Todo había resultado ser tan fácil que, debió sospechar que algo sucedería, no le gustaba ser pesimista, pero confiaba ciegamente en su intuición, ¿acaso no era debido a ella que se había convertido en escritor?

Cuando el timbre sonó, estaba dispuesto a no abrir, cualquiera que quisiera verlo bien podría hacerle una video llamada.

Pero el ser que osaban interrumpir su intención de emborracharse, insistía, Terry azotó su vaso en la encimera de la barra. Iba a dedicarle una que otra palabra al incauto que parecía no entender que si alguien no respondía después de dos veces al timbre bien era porque no se encontraba en casa o porque, simplemente, no le daba la gana atenderlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, los vio.

Ante él, Susana, Albert, Niel, Anthony, Archie y Serena le miraron sonrientes. Los seis se miraron unos a otros entre sorprendidos y aliviados de encontrarlo en casa.

―Te trajimos un pastel ―dijo Anthony, mostrando el postre como ofrenda de paz.

Terry bufó molesto y miró mal a los seis entrometidos.

Dando un paso al interior de la casa, cerró la puerta. Luego, cayendo en un pequeño detalle, volvió a abrirla.

Sus amigos seguían allí plantados sin saber qué pensar, Terry tomó el pastel de manos de Anthony, consciente de que tarde o temprano pagaría por ese arrebato y, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

El pastel no tenía la culpa de nada y su golosos estómago, menos.

En unos años, mientras celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeña hija, Terry recordaría aquel arrebato como uno de los peores errores de su vida, porque a los pocos segundos de haberse acabado el contenido de su vaso, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió de golpe dándole un susto de muerte.

Los goznes de la puerta se separaron y crisparon cuando los invasores entraron.

―¿¡Qué demonios creen que hacen!? ―había gritado al recomponerse.

Albert pudo ver la botella de vino sobre la barra y, en la mesa de la sala, un par de botellas de cerveza, vacías.

Anthony tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del administrador del edificio, Terry le oyó soltar un bufido y decir algo "no importa el costo, que lo arreglen de inmediato, por favor"

Susana se sentó en uno de los sofás, mirando las botellas que restaban de la caja que seguramente Terry había comprado en alguna tienda de conveniencia.

―¿Piensas beberte todo esto tú solo? ―preguntó Neil, sentándose a lado de su prometida.

Terry se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otro trago doble, haciéndoles un gesto a sus amigos. Albert tomó la botella y se sirvió en un vaso, Anthony le imitó. Archie fue a la alacena y puso en marcha la cafetera, estaba seguro de que necesitarían café, mucho café.

―¿Qué carajos hacen aquí? ―preguntó y Serena sonrió de medio lado, intentando quitarle el vaso que él defendió con ambas manos.

―Queremos asegurarnos de que no saltaras por la ventana, Archie nos dijo que Candy se fue a París.

―Llegan una hora antes ―respondió, bebiéndose el contenido de su vaso y sirviéndose nuevamente.

―¿No has bebido ya lo suficiente, Terry? ―preguntó Susana.

―Todavía no ―negó con contundentes movimientos de cabeza.

Susana se levantó y les ofreció un trago a todos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―cuando todos tuvieron un trago en sus manos ella le miró de nuevo.

―Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes con ellos… ―todos bebieron, Terry sabía que a Susana no le gustaba el whisky ―Demonios, ¿cómo puedes soportar esto?

―Lárguense, no quiero compañía.

Como única respuesta, Neil sacó unos platos y trasteó entre los utensilios para buscar una espátula pastelera.

Durante un buen rato permanecieron en silencio, dejándolo beber y comer pastel, permitiéndole sumirse en sus pensamientos. Terry no volvió a pedirles que se marcharan.

Después del cuarto trago, Albert sintió que su cabeza empezaba a enturbiarse peligrosamente y decidió que era momento de tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Terry estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la cocina, intentando llenar su vaso nuevamente.

―¿No has ahogado suficientes penas ya? ―preguntó, quitándole el vaso e intentando no sonar tan achispado como se sentía.

―Aún me quedan una que otra que se resiste ―respondió el castaño, y haciendo gala de una ventaja etílica, dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

―No pueden haber sobrevivido ―aseguró Anthony, negando sin mucha coordinación con la cabeza ―van a declararte zona de riesgo en cualquier momento.

Vieron a Terry agitarse y luego, su risa achispada llegó a los oídos de todos.

―Terry, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar? ―en su extraña posición lo vieron asentir.

―¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

―¿Sobre?

―Candy ―respondió Albert.

―Le dije que la amaba y ella me dijo que quiere ser mi amiga ―suspiró ― y, no conforme con eso, se fue a París como si estuviese huyendo de mí. Si esa no es la forma directa de decirme que no quiera nada conmigo, no sé qué más podría ser.

―Pensé que te había pedido que fueran despacio ―todos miraron a Archie que, al parecer sabía más del tema.

―¿Y entonces por qué se fue a París?

―No está huyendo, Grand… Terry. ―como nadie dijo nada, el fotógrafo siguió ― ¿Sabes? Cuando Candy tenía quince años tuvo su primer novio, Tom, él era el hijo de uno de sus vecinos, incluso le dio trabajo a Candy cuando entró al Billard para ayudarla con los gastos del pasaje. El día que Tom se le declaró Candy aceptó porque estaba agradecida por todo lo que la familia de Tom había hecho por ella y su abuela, él le ofreció algo que hizo que ella se sintiera cómoda aceptando esa propuesta: Paz.

Archie bebió de su café, consciente de que aquello que iba a revelar no tenía por qué ser del dominio público, pero estaba casando de ver a Candy sufrir. Él la quería como una hermana y solo deseaba verla con un hombre que de verdad la amara, si ese hombre era el odioso de Terry Granchester, bienvenido fuera.

―Dos años después Cyrus apareció en su vida y él le ofreció lo mismo que Tom. Candy nunca estuvo verdaderamente enamorada hasta Ethan, a él no le costó mucho que ella lo aceptará y luego, cuando le rompió el corazón, pensó que nunca volvería a amar.

Todos lo estaban escuchando con atención, Archie bebió nuevamente de su taza humeante.

―Ella nunca pensó que con Ethan sería feliz un tiempo limitado de su vida, y que luego cada uno continuaría por su parte, pero así fue. Y entonces, apareciste tú y la hiciste sonreír de nuevo. Y contra todo pronóstico, se enamoró de ti.

Terry seguía con la cabeza entre los brazos, negándose a levantar la mirada.

―¿Qué hiciste? ¡Le volviste a romper el corazón, grandísimo imbécil! ―Susana le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, segura de que su compañero de algunos trabajos había querido decirle aquello, y quizá algo mucho peor, desde hacía mucho tiempo. ― Te vio con Karen, amándote, te vio a lado de otra mujer, una que no podía odiar porque aprendió a considerarla su amiga antes de que tú la eligieras. Candy esta celosa, Terry, está dolida. Ella no es que no quiera estar contigo, solo quiere saber que es la persona más importante para ti.

―Espera… ―había dicho Serena ―¿estás diciendo que Candy quiere que Terry la corteje? ―no había burla en su voz, solo incredulidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Terry levantó la mirada y pudieron notar que tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos.

―La amo ―dijo el castaño con voz afectada.

―Eso no es suficiente ―volvió a hablar Archie, sabía que, aunque todos eran amigos desde hacía ya un tiempo, todos los demás apoyarían a Terry, pero él era uno de los mejores amigos de Candy, si lo habían llevado, entonces lo escucharían, les gustara o no lo que tuviera para decir ―Amar es fácil. La verdadera prueba está en qué hacer con ese amor. ¿Vas a rendirte o pelearás por Candy?

―Quiero que ella sea feliz, Archie.

―La felicidad de Candy no depende de ti, Granchester. ¡Madura! Candy se dedica a lo que siempre ha amado, es buena en su trabajo, tiene a su madre a su lado, nos tiene a nosotros que haríamos cualquier cosa por ella, ¿te das cuenta? Ella no quiere que nadie la haga feliz, quiera a alguien con quien compartir esa felicidad. Ella merece un hombre que pelee por ella, no un pelele que a la primera que no le salen las cosas como espera, se emborrache y se auto compadezca. ― Archie hizo una pausa en su discurso, miró los ojos de todos y se prometió que si salía vivo de ahí le diría a Annie cuanto la amaba ―Han decidido empezar de nuevo, tú aceptaste eso, no me vengas ahora con que porque le dijiste que la amabas esperabas que ella se lanzara a tus brazos, porque si eso es lo que esperas, te equivocaste de persona. En ti esta que ella te acepte como tú quieres que lo haga, Terry.

El castaño inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado y siguió mirándole fijamente, como si esperara que siguiera hablando. Se levantó, balanceándose peligrosamente hacia adelante, Archie le detuvo con la palma de la mano contra su pecho.

―Hora de un baño helado, Terry ―le dijo Serena, dirigiéndose al baño y Terry hizo algo tan inaudito como inesperado: abrazó a Archie.

Susana, Neil, Albert y Anthony se les quedaron viendo, querían a su amigo, pese a todas las cosas que hacía y no aprobaban, lo hacían. Y sin pensarlo mucho, se unieron al abrazo de los dos hombres.

Terry les dio las gracias pensando que había sido un estúpido, las miradas que le dirigían cuando terminó con Josephine, no eran de lastima, eran de genuina preocupación, pero en su dolor él no quiso darse cuenta, colocando un velo para no ver más allá de sus narices. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ellos no lo entenderían? Si eran sus mejores amigos, no, más bien eran la familia que él había elegido.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry se despidió de sus amigos dos horas después, en una especie de estado de idiotez que seguramente le hubiera preocupado mucho si hubiese podido verse a sí mismo. ¡Había abrazado a Archibald Cornwell!¡Dios Santo qué tan mal había estado!

Espero quince minutos y después, con pasos lentos y cansados, bajó las escaleras mientras le escribía a Chuck. Borracho y distraído pudo llegar al hall sin trastabillar, seguramente si no fuera escritor y rico, hubiese podido ganarse la vida como equilibrista, se dijo a sí mismo.

―Vamos a casa de mis padres, Chuck.

A Terry no le había pasado desapercibido que su madre había movido la agenda de medio Hollywood para poder pasar los últimos dos meses en Nueva York, lo mismo que su padre. Ellos se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con su hijo y habían querido estar cerca en caso de que Terry los necesitara.

Sí, no habían sido padres modelo ni tampoco tan cariñosos como se esperaba, pero siempre habían estado para él. Cuando se le cayó su primer diente, Terry había telefoneado a su madre y, ahora lo sabía, ella había tomado el jet privado para ir a dejarle 100 dólares debajo de su almohada. Y cuando Terry había decido jugar futbol, su padre había montado un campamento con su laptop y celular para poder estar presente en una junta sumamente importante, pero también verlo jugar por primera vez. Sí, no habían sido padres perfectos y quizá, solo lo habían tenido para contar con un heredero, pero Terry nunca, jamás, en la vida dudo que ellos lo amaran.

Cuando llegó a la mansión vio a su madre leyendo un libreto sentada en la sala principal, esa donde solían poner el árbol de navidad.

―¡Terry, cielo, no te esperaba hasta el domingo! ―le dijo mientras él se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Lo sé ―el castaño se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su mamá ―pero quería verlos y estar con ustedes.

―Tu padre se alegrará, está en su estudio atendiendo una llamada, iré a decirle que estás aquí.

Pero Terry tomó suavemente la mano de su madre, impidiéndole que se fuera. Ella volvió a tomar asiento y él se estiró cuan largo era en el sofá, poniendo la cabeza en el regazo de su madre, como cuando estaba enfermo y su madre lo mimaba. Sus piernas colgaban por encima del brazo del sofá, pero no le importó.

Su padre apareció a los pocos minutos, viendo a madre e hijo muy relajados, levantó las piernas de Terry después de saludarlo y las puso sobre su regazo. Eleanor sonrió y acarició con ternura el cabello de su hijo, en silencio, sin hacer preguntas o comentarios. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que Terry se quedó profundamente dormido.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El día de partir llegó y Cyrus llevó a Candy al aeropuerto.

―Te lo voy a decir de manera que lo entiendas ―dijo mientras la abrazaba para despedirse ―. Si quieres estar con Grandchester, hazlo.

―Es muy pronto ―negó con la cabeza la rubia.

―Deja de poner excusas y sal con él. ―la regañó ―Tú quieres hacerlo, ¿no?

―Sí ―confesó ella, sin pensar.

―¡Pues hazlo!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa que le extraño que no la detuvieran en la aduana. En cuanto le sellaron el pasaporte y recuperó su maleta, se dirigió a la sala de llegadas. Casi salió corriendo y no pasaron ni 5 segundo cuando lo vio. Terry sostenía un letrero que rezaba "Dra. White" y llevaba un gorro de chofer en la cabeza. Candy se rio y corrió hacía él, produciendo un revuelo de abrazos y besos mezclados con muchos "te extrañe".

Caminaron para encontrase con Chuck.

―Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, Candy ―le dijo, rodeándola con el brazo y ella se acurrucó contra él.

Candy supo que estaban bien. Que lo estarían. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos de Terry. Cuando se separaron para caminar otra decena de metros, la rubia tomó su mano y entrelazo los dedos con los del castaño. Consideró confesarle sus sentimientos ahí mismo, pero no le apetecía hacerlo en un estacionamiento y luego tener que volver a casa, sobre todo si aquello concluía con las ganas de arrancarse la ropa.

Cuando llegaron a la limosina, Terry la ayudo a entrar después de que la rubia saludara a Chuck, quien estaba metiendo la maleta en la cajuela.

En cuanto el auto se puso en marcha, él la miró tan intensamente que ella se sonrojó.

―Quiero decirte algo ―empezó Terry.

―Yo también.

―Déjame a mí primero, por favor, pecosa.

―De acuerdo.

Terry se revolvió incómodo.

―Quiero que sepas que ahora entiendo por qué me has pedido que fuéramos despacio, no voy a negar que me decepcionó un poco que te fueras a Francia, pero estos días, lejos de ti, he comprendido que lo mejor que podemos hacer por nosotros y nuestra relación es ser amigos ―sonrió sin ganas ―. Vamos lento, será lo mejor.

Candy sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry le insistió para que se quedara en su departamento para poder cenar y platicar largo y tendido.

―Te extrañe mucho, Candy ―volvió a abrazarla mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón ―. No creo que pueda soltarte de nuevo ―besó su frente ―Quiero que me cuentes lo que hiciste en París, has ido muchas veces, pero no has tenido tiempo para turistear, a dónde te llevó McBrayer, cuéntamelo todo, te prometo no ponerme celoso.

Candy le miró con una sombra de sonrisa en la cara, por desgracia, no podría contarle todo. Tendría que ocultarle una cosa, por lo menos.

Candy se despertó la mañana siguiente con una ligera melancolía rondando su cabeza. Era una sensación ya conocida, pues desde su fallida declaración a Terry del año pasado, normalmente se despertaba con el peso de la tristeza.

Necesitaba su ducha matutina para volver a sentirse bien, razonablemente tranquila.

Cuando salió del baño, sólo con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con el dueño del departamento, que tenía toda la pinta de acabar de salir de la cama. Su aspecto somnoliento se evaporó de golpe al chocar con ella. Para sorpresa de la rubia, los ojos de Terry parecieron recorrerle de arriba abajo casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia; cuando por fin apartó la vista, estaba un poco rojo.

―Perdón, Candy ―farfulló, antes de meterse al cuarto de baño a toda prisa.

La joven doctora entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y comprendió, un poco sorprendida y esperanzada, que a Terry no le era nada indiferente y todavía la encontraba atractiva.

Con renovadas esperanzas, Candy se vistió y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando Terry se unió a ella, la mesa ya estaba preparada. Él se sirvió una taza de té y unas cuantas tiras de tocino ante la mirada curiosa de la pecosa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Regresaron de hacer las compras, Terry había prometido cocinar para ella. Candy, como no, se sorprendió al saber que su castaño amigo había visto muchos tutoriales en YouTube dispuesto a darle uso a su cocina fuera de los días festivos en que Anthony y ella se atrincheraban para preparar las cenas.

Terry le pidió que fuera a descansar, notándola descompensanda por el cambio de horario y él se encaminó a preparar la comida.

Una vez en la cocina, Terry rebanó los filetes de pollo para empanizarlos. Luego, abrió la botella de vino Marsala para dejarla respirar. Era extraño y sencillo cocinar tan alegremente, dispuesto a que un ser querido disfrutara de su comida. Eligió pollo a la Marsala porque era práctico y delicioso.

Mientras dejaba calentar el aceite sonrió. Tener a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que amaba nuevamente en su departamento parecía tan irreal después de tantos meses de ausencia y que, además, ella estuviera dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad de ganarse su corazón era fantástico.

Picó distraídamente los champiñones, la imagen de Candy saliendo del baño rompió su concentración provocando que se cortara, la sangre resbaló por sus dedos. El dolor fue apenas perceptible.

Enjuagó la sangre de sus dedos, mirando la trasparencia teñirse de rojo, el agua se movió en espiral hasta desaparecer y con ella, su pesimismo. Tenía que confiar en que esta vez podría ser feliz, que podría estar a su lado. Sin miedo y sin errores.

Suspiró y terminó de cocinar. El vapor del vino sazonado le arranco una sonrisa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy escuchó a Terry llamarla. Dejo el libro que había tomado del estudio y salió a prisa, muy hambrienta. En el comedor, su mejor había dispuesto la mesa para dos, en medio había una vasija de porcelana con pollo a la Marsala.

―¡Huele delicioso! ―felicitó observando maravillada el guiso.

―Gracias ―sonrió él, feliz de haberla sorprendido.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Candy le ayudó a limpiar la cocina mientras él lavaba los trastes. Después, ella se tumbó en el sillón para ver la pantalla, Terry aprovechó para bañarse. Estaba cansado.

Cuando Terry salió del baño en bóxer, Candy pudo constatar que seguía siendo atractivo. No era muy musculoso, pero tenía definido el abdomen y los brazos. Le había contado que cuando se separaron se había metido a clases de spinning para liberar la tensión ―sobre todo porque no se había acostado con nadie desde que terminara con Karen― y se le notaba en las piernas. Además, pocas semanas atrás también se había inscrito en un gimnasio de box porque no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a noquearlo.

La rubia lo miró de arriba abajo muy descaradamente y Terry tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar preguntarle si le gustaba lo que veía. Además, por en el momento en que le dio la vuelta al sillón la vio. Enfundada en su jersey de los Knicks, ese que Candy le había obligado a comprarse mucho tiempo atrás.

Casi estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, ¿qué acaso no traía pijamas en su maleta? ¿cómo dormía en París? Él sabía que en su departamento ya no había ropa de Candy ―Annie se la había llevado durante los meses que estuvieron peleados―, fue entonces que ella notó su mirada.

―He puesto la lavadora en marcha, mientras termina el ciclo de secado me he puesto esto, espero no te moleste ―el tono con que lo dijo daba a entender que le daba lo mismo si le molestaba. Terry negó con la cabeza, hipnotizado por la cantidad de piel que la rubia le estaba, ingenuamente, mostrando. ―¿Vemos una película?

―Voy a preparar palomitas.

Terry se quedó plantado junto al refrigerador. Candy, en la sala, estaba escogiendo alguna película, era su turno de elegir. Suspiró. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. Estaba loco, lo sabía. Verla semidesnuda había sido tentador. Mucho. Pero él se había prometido ir despacio, tenía un plan y debía aferrarse a él si quería que esta vez las cosas funcionara.

Puso a andar el microondas y luego de unos segundos, la exposición de maíz y el aroma característico de la mantequilla invadió todo el lugar.

Terry salió de la cocina con enorme recipiente lleno de palomitas, un par de refrescos y la promesa de helado en el congelador. Se sentó a su lado haciendo muecas.

―¿Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días? Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, pecas.

Terry no iba a admitir que durante ese tiempo había visto todas las películas románticas con la intención de aprender qué hacían los protagonistas para enamorar a la chica.

Candy sonrió observando a Terry, permitiéndose perderse en su figura, lo vio tomar un puño de palomitas y llevárselo a la boca sin tirar ni una sola. Sus ojos recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula mientras masticaba y casi se relamió cuando lo vio humedecerse los labios con la lengua sin perder un ápice de elegancia.

De pronto, Terry volteó a verla y Candy se sonrojó al saberse descubierta.

―Terry me alegra estar aquí contigo, de nuevo.

―A mí también, Candy.

―Tú cocinaste y me has recibido en tu casa, si no te gusta esta película puedes elegir otra.

Terry tomó el control de las manos de la rubia y se volteó hacía la pantalla para iniciar la película.

―Está bien ―dijo Terry como quien no quiere la cosa, sin despegar los ojos de la televisión tomando una ligera porción de palomitas ―Me gusta le película. Creo que tengo cierta debilidad por las rubias de ojos verdes[2].

El corazón de Candy dio tres saltos mortales dentro de su pecho. Estremeciéndose y no por precisamente por frío, la rubia giró lentamente la cabeza hacía Terry para comprobar si lo que había dicho era en serio, pero él no le correspondió la mirada, sino que siguió viendo la película sin inmutarse y sin que ningún gesto en su rostro que delatara ninguna emoción.

Pero fuera como fuera, Candy sintió un fuego en el estómago y se concentró en Kate Hudson para dejar de pensar en la excitante cercanía del castaño.

Después de un rato, Candy se inclinó hacía un lado hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Terry. Él pareció tensarse un poco, pero no dijo nada ni se quejó.

―Te extrañe ―susurró Candy sin poder contenerse.

Terry no respondió, pero ella podría jurar que curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy volvió a su departamento y al hospital dos días después de haber aterrizado.

En la clase de spining Terry estaba dando el 200%, estaba como loco. Y lo que le pasaba eran tan simple como complejo. Esos dos días con Candy, todo fue perfecto, volvían a conectarse, a estar a gusto uno con el otro. Incluso habían dormido juntos ―más bien, les había ganado el sueño en el sillón― y entonces, cuando ambos se despertaban para dirigirse a su respectiva habitación era que su desquiciada mente se agitaba. Porque a pesar de dormir separados existía cierta intimida en ver a la otra persona en pijama o semidesnuda. Y es que él conocía perfectamente el cuerpo que se escondía bajo los jumpsuit de Candy. Y no es que se la pasara mirándole el trasero a la rubia ¡Obvio no! Ni tampoco el escote. Era Candy y sus pijamas cortas, entalladas y escotadas que hacía que sus pensamientos hicieran que sus partes bajas experimentaran cierta alegría, mientras que su parte alta ―o sea, su cabeza― rechazara ese entusiasmo. Pero es bien sabido que cuerpo y mente no siempre van de la mano y, Terry se juraba que no se iba a masturbar pensado en Candy. No, ya no. Era un hombre de casi 31 años no un jovencito de catorce. Y, como hiciera antes, negándose a aceptar que Candy le gustaba, su nuevo mantra era: no me voy a masturbar pensado en ella.

Pero lo hizo y después, no pudo dormir de puro remordimiento.

Ahora, pedaleando sin control, estaba dispuesto a castigar a su cuerpo por sus impuras acciones.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Las siguientes semanas fueron de puro disfrute. Tranquilidad y entendimiento. Terry no recordaba haber tenido una época tan relajada desde el año pasado.

Él y Candy salían siempre que el horario de ambos lo permitía. A veces desayunaban juntos y otras cenaba. Hablaban del tiempo, de sus trabajos, de películas, de sus amigos… Nunca de los meses que estuvieron separados.

Al principio les había costado, pero poco a poco fueron amoldándose a tomarse del brazo si hacía mucho frío por la calle, o tumbarse en el sofá y echar la cabeza en su hombro, incluso terminar acostados y abrazados; también a besarse en la frente para mostrarse cariñosos.

Y con esos gestos habían aparecido las miradas indiscretas, comentarios con doble intención, sonrisas cómplices. Pero sobre eso, el mutuo entendimiento de que ambos querían la compañía del otro. La buscaba. La anhelaban.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry había invitado a Anthony a su departamento, ya llevaban algunas horas bebiendo y platicando cuando entró la doctora.

―¡Candy, qué alegría verte! ―le dijo el rubio cuando se acercó a saludarlo.

―¿Cómo lo llevas, Tony? ―al parecer el mejor amigo de Terry estaba pasando por una crisis con su pareja ―y si las cosas seguían así, muy pronto ex pareja― debido a las horas que Anthony pasaba en el restaurante y, a que el nuevo subchef también era gay, a Henry no le estaba gustando la manera en que Trent, el subchef, le miraba el trasero a su novio en cada oportunidad, lo que había llevado a la pareja a discutir varias veces y, en la última, hasta a separarse por un tiempo mientras se calmaban los ánimos.

―Henry no confía en mí. ¿Y qué si Trent me mira el trasero? ¡Gracias debería de dar que estoy de tan buen ver!

Y ante ese comentario Candy y Terry dejaron caer sus máscaras de seriedad y rompieron a reír. A reír de verdad, como hacía tiempo ninguno de los dos se había visto. Y eso solo alargó la sonrisa, ver reír al otro y poder presenciarlo.

Cuando pararon, Candy se llevó la botella a la cocina y le sirvió un café negro al rubio.

―Le decía a Tony que quería organizar la cena de acción de gracias aquí. ―le explicó a Candy y luego se giró de nuevo a su amigo ―Quizá Henry quiera venir y ustedes puedan arreglarse.

El aludido solo encogió los brazos, restándole importancia.

―Entonces, Candy ―la llamó con un tono risueño ―¿vuelven a vivir en pecado?

―¡Tony! ―cortó ella, divertida.

―No exageres, amigo, cada quien tiene su cuarto ―explicó el dueño del apartamento.

―Claro, claro, pero de eso a que cada quien duerma en su cuarto… ― y fue interrumpido por un cojín que le dio de lleno en la cara ―. De acuerdo, me queda claro que su pecaminosa vida no me incumbe―zanjó con un chisporreo de humor ―¿Cómo está Cyrus?

―Está muy bien. El proyecto va sobre ruedas y su relación con Maisie también.

―¿No se te hace raro ver a Cyrus con otra chica? ―inquirió alzando una ceja e ignorando el carraspeo de Terry.

―No mucho ―respondió ―. La verdad es que lo de Cyrus fue más bien una amistad con algunos momentos… nada que ver con…

Terry se tensó, ahí estaba, uno de esos pequeños instantes molestos y dolorosos que ambos evitaban mencionar a pesar de que hablaban de todo. Esos lapsus donde alguno de los dos mencionaba su pasado con sus ex parejas quedaban siempre en el olvido, como si no existieran.

―Oh, ya ―acertó a decir Tony percibiendo la mirada de advertencia de Terry ―. Entonces hablemos de la cena de acción de gracias.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy llegó al apartamento de Terry a las 10 de la mañana y vio a Terry sacar y meter una tarta al horno.

―Hola, Terry ¿y Anthony? ―se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Tuvo que ir al restaurante un momento, regresará al medio día.

―¿Tú las hiciste? ―le cuestionó al ver la tarta que ya estaba lista y otra que esperaba su turno para entrar al horno.

―Susana vino con Anthony para hacerlas, se fue con él porque iba a reunirse con la planeadora de la boda.

―Ya decía yo… ―Terry le miró entrecerrando los ojos, ofendido ―Traje algunas cosas que me pidió Anthony, ¿te dijo que hacer con las verduras?

―Sí, aquí están las instrucciones ―le mostró una receta escrita con letra desordenada, señal de que lo había escrito con prisa.

―¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

Terry arqueó sugestivamente las cejas.

―Claro, Candy, puedes echarme todas las manos que quieras.

Ella meneó la cabeza condescendiente, pero se le notaba la risa en los ojos.

―Madre mía, has desayunado payaso. Anda, ponte a picar las verduras. Voy a rallar las papas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El comedor estaba iluminado por decenas de velas: sobre la mesa, en la repisa de la chimenea, la mesa de la sala y en cualquier otro rincón en que hubiera un huequecito para ponerlas. De fondo sonaba música de jazz. En cuando a la comida, todos sabían que era exquisita. En el centro de la mesa estaba el pavo, a su alrededor estaban colocadas una serie de bandejas con diferentes complementos como gravy, salsas y condimentos. También había una bandeja con bollos recién horneados. En la cocina, esperan su turno las tartas de nuez, calabaza y manzana.

Candy pensó que la cena estaba resultando muy entretenida, a diferencia de la del año pasado. Miró a su alrededor y parecía que los demás invitados se lo estaban pasando igual de bien.

―Tenemos algo que decirles ―empezó Serena con su conocido tono de "hágame caso que voy a hablar". Tomó la mano de Albert y le sonrió con dulzura ―¡Vamos a ser padres! ―anunció entonces y en el cuarto se escucharon sillas recorrerse para poder abrazarlos e infinidad de felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

Cuando llegó el postre estaban tan llenos que creyeron no podrían con él. Pero pudieron.

Patty, Stear y el pequeño Patrick de casi un año se despidieron a las 9 seguidos por Albert y Serena, pero justo al salir se encontraron con Henry que tenía los ojos rojos y parecía un poco bebido.

―No quiero molestarlos, chicos, solo quiero hablar un momento con Anthony ―el aludido asintió y ambos se dirigieron al estudio de Terry.

Una hora después, Annie, Archie, Susana y Neil también se retiraron.

Candy y Terry salieron a la terraza para disfrutar de una copa de vino y la noche estrellada.

A las doce y media estaban tan cansados y satisfechos, apagaron todas las velas y se dispusieron a ir a dormir, un ruido proveniente del estudio los paralizó repentinamente y se volvieron hacía la puerta para escuchar más atentamente. Ruido de extraños crujidos y algunos libros cayendo al suelo.

―Dime que no lo están haciendo en mi escritorio.

Candy puso cara de circunstancias, pero se mordió un poco el labio para no reírse.

―Terry, no lo están haciendo encima de tu escritorio. Pero creo que tendrás que cambiar el sillón, yo diría que mejor se los regales ―dijo aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada ―, ya sabes, como recuerdo de reconciliación.

Y Terry estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

En el elegante comedor sólo se oía el rumor de las hojas del periódico y el cuidadoso entrechocar de las tazas de café sobre su correspondiente platito. Eleanor había estado observando a su esposo por más de diez minutos, diciéndose a cada momento que "ese era el momento", pero sin terminar de decidirse. Finalmente, como quien menciona el clima, su voz rompió el matinal y apacible silencio para decir:

―Richard, querido, parece ser que Terry quiere traer a alguien en Navidad.

Su esposo apartó el periódico para mirar a su esposa con expresión de padre sorprendido. Y preocupado.

La última vez que Terry había llevado a una joven a uno de esos días en familia y, que todo había resultado un desastre, Richard le había advertido que la próxima vez que les presentará a alguien, tenía que ser la definitiva.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó.

―Es esa joven que lo ayudó a superar lo de Josephine ―el hombre frunció el ceño ―. Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí, después de todo parece que se separaron un tiempo.

Richard Granchester dejó escapar un suspiro a medio camino entre la resignación y el enojo. Por esa joven Terry había regresado golpeado de Francia, ¿cómo podía ser la indicada si su hijo se metía en peleas por ella?

―Él me ha pedido que te avisara que la traería.

El magnate de comunicaciones no dijo nada. Se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y apretar las mandíbulas en un gesto, más que obvio, de contención. Las comisuras de sus labios marcaron las arrugas que, a sus sesenta y dos años, seguramente eran mucho más pronunciadas de lo que lo hubieran sido en otras circunstancias. Su pelo, otrora de un castaño oscuro, había dejado ese tono para convertirse en una pelusa blanca sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules seguían conservando esa mirada dura que ganaba en profundidad a medida que su temperamento se encrespaba, capaz de intimidar al más templado.

―Le dije que la próxima chica que trajera debía ser la indicada, y perdóname, pero esa joven no me parece que lo sea.

Eleanor apretó los labios, dispuesta a tomar las riendas, por Terry y sólo por Terry. Haría lo necesario para que su esposo aceptara a la joven que su hijo había elegido.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que no es la indicada, Richard? ―cuestionó ―Nunca había visto a Terry tan feliz, ¿no es lo que queremos para él después de todo? Por eso no lo forzaste a estar al frente de la compañía y lo dejaste ser escritor, creo que debemos confiar en su buen juicio.

Los ojos de Richard se enfocaron en ella, duros y fríos, pero llevaban casados 35 años como para que ella pudiera sentirse impresionada ante esa mirada.

―¿Acaso no has notado lo contento que ha estado las últimas semanas? ―insistió ― Además, por lo que sé, la joven en cuestión tiene una buena carrera y renombre en ella.

Durante unos segundos, el hombre se permitió un breve respiro. Al menos, parecía que su hijo no había tropezado con una nueva oportunista como la señorita Walsh.

Durante los siguientes minutos el matrimonio siguió con su desayuno en completo silencio, como si la reciente conversación no hubiera tenido lugar. Richard volvió a hojear el Times, esta vez sin entender una sola línea. Y Eleanor esperó un poco para soltar lo que en verdad Terry le había pedido. Lo cual se animó a decir una tostada después.

―Ella aún no es su novia ―dijo, el hombre no levantó la vista del periódico ―. Quiere que la conozcamos.

Escuchó a su esposo suspirar pesadamente y se encomendó a todos los santos. ¡Qué la señorita White aceptara a su hijo o no sabría de lo que sería capaz su marido!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Una semana antes de Navidad la emoción de Terry estaba a flor de piel, había llevado a Candy a un paseo por Manhattan, donde pudieron disfrutar de las luces y todo el tema festivo de la fecha, fueron a los mercadillos navideños y a Central Park para patinar.

Terry tuvo la precaución de comprar las entradas anticipadamente, ya que era difícil conseguirlas en sitio. En el preció iban incluidos los patines y el equipo básico de protección. Para su sorpresa ―y pesar― Candy se deslizaba como una profesional sobre el hielo y Terry torció los labios, seguro de que haberla llevado ahí significaría muchos abrazos de su parte mientras le enseñaba cómo patinar.

Pasada la hora de patinaje. Terry sugirió tomar algo para entrar en calor, Candy le invitó unos churros, que él se iba comiendo entre la multitud de personas ―de mala gana― y un chocolate caliente ―que se bebía igual de mala gana.

Se encaminaron a las esculturas de hielo que, a Candy le parecieron espectaculares: Un trineo tirado por un unicornio, grandes cisnes que nadaban en un lago helado, un Olaf de la película Frozen, entre muchas otras figuras.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La noche buena, en compañía de sus amigos y su madre no pudo haber sido mejor, pero Candy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la inminente visita a la mansión Granchester.

Albert, Anthony y Terry pasaron por ella, al parecer los dos rubios siempre intercambiaban regalos antes del desayuno en casa de los padres del castaño.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas abiertas que daban paso a un amplio corredor, que distribuía las estancias de la planta baja, el matrimonio Granchester hizo su aparición, surgiendo de algún lugar, a la izquierda del mismo.

―Terry, hijo, por fin llegaste.

Enseguida quedó patente el afecto que Terry sentía por su madre. Tal vez lo que más le chocó a Candy fue que la escena se viera tan natural, como la de cualquier madre e hijo demostrándose cariño. En sus esquemas mentales, basados principalmente en lo poco que sabía de su relación y en que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, nunca había tenido cabida la idea de que fueran capaces de demostrarse querencia entre ellos, sobre todo frente a otras personas. Candy había visto a Eleanor en varias de sus películas. Pero verla en persona era distinto. Era muy hermosa pese a sus cincuenta años. Llevaba el largo pelo rubio sujeto por una preciosa diadema. Sus ojos eran dos zafiros aguamarinos idénticos a los de su vástago. Cuando extendió sus brazos para abrazar y besar a Terry, Candy se dio cuenta de que sus manos también eran parecidas a las de su hijo.

―Mamá, papá, les presento a mi amiga Candy ―declaró el menor de los Granchester, Eleanor la abrazó, envolviéndola en una suave nube de perfume, Candy se dio cuenta de que ambas eran de la misma estatura. Candy no había esperado un recibimiento tan efusivo por parte de ella. No se había sentido incomoda ante el toque, por el contrario, aquel abrazo había sido confortable y cálido, casi como una caricia, justo como los de nana Pony y que ojalá pudiera tener de su propia madre.

―Bienvenida, Candy ―los labios de la actriz sonreían con sinceridad ―. No sabes cuánto nos alegra conocerte y tenerte hoy aquí.

―Gracias, señora Granchester ―respondió con un rastro de duda, después de todo ella en los medios era conocida como Eleanor Baker.

Richard, un poco más sobrio, abrazó brevemente a Terry y le tendió la mano a Candy.

―Un placer conocerla, señorita White, siéntase bienvenida.

Después ambos saludaron a los dos rubios, que se habían mantenido un poco alejados de la escena.

―Puedes llamarme Eleanor, si lo deseas ―dijo la madre de Terry tomando a Candy del brazo para dirigirle al salón ―. Esta casa a veces se siente como un laberinto, pero descuida, para cuando Terry y tú vivan en ella ya te habrás familiarizado.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ―había mascullado el hombre mayor, pero para su infortunio había sido claramente escuchado por todos sus acompañantes.

―Exactamente, querido ―respondió Eleanor a su esposo, los dos rubios se aguantaron las ganas de soltar una carcajada, Terry rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza y Candy se sonrojó.

Los cuatro caballeros siguieron a las damas al salón y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Eleanor le ofreció un bombón cubierto de chocolate.

Candy aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y tomó uno.

―Cuando Anthony y Terry eran pequeños tuvimos que purgarles por culpa de una severa indigestión.

―¡Mamá! ―se quejó el aludido, avergonzado. Anthony sólo sonrió.

―Es cierto, Candy, ahí donde lo ves era un niño bastante travieso y revoltoso. ¡Hasta hizo que nos quedáramos encerrados por tres horas en el sótano! ―secundó Tony.

Terry se enfurruñó en su asiento, ¿acaso su madre pretendía amenizar la mañana a costa suya? Para su más absoluta desesperación, Eleanor la emprendió con una serie de anécdotas de su infancia, apoyada por Anthony. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a Candy si de pequeño armaba un escándalo si a la hora de dormir no tenía a su lado a su perro de peluche al que cariñosamente había nombrado Marshmallow? ¿O que a los siete años le había ordenado a su chofer que lo llevara a Bloomingdales para conseguir una playera blanca con una orca porque había manchado la suya con pintura y no quería que su niñera lo acusara con su mamá? Terry estaba comprobando en carne propia aquello que se decía de que las madres tenían un don especial para avergonzar a uno en el momento menos apropiado y siempre frente a la última persona que se desearía.

―¿Abrimos los regalos? ―sugirió Richard al cabo de un rato, mirando su reloj.

Terry le miró con gratitud. Bajo el hermoso abeto se hallaban varios paquetes envueltos en elegantes papeles y lazos. El joven se levantó con diligencia a los cuatro regalos que él había llevado el día anterior. Candy pensó, una vez más, lo difícil que era obsequiar a gente que ya lo tenía todo, recordando su peregrinaje por Manhattan en busca del regalo perfecto para los padres de Terry.

―Este es para ti, mamá. De parte de Candy.

Eleanor lo tomó sonriéndole a la joven. Colocó el refinado envoltorio sobre su regazo y lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, para descubrir un vinilo con la caja un poco gastada debido al paso del tiempo.

―¿Cómo… cómo lo encontraste? ―preguntó la rubia mayor tomando entre sus manos el álbum de Billy Nicholls, Would you believe.

―Terry me contó que era el disco favorito de su padre y que él se lo había regalado, pero usted… ―Candy calló, no sabía si debía seguir hablando.

―Era mi cumpleaños y yo quería otra cosa, así que fue muy fácil deshacerme de él hasta que mi padre murió y empecé una búsqueda frenética del disco, pero nunca lo encontré ―se limpió discretamente una lágrima ―. Gracias, Candy, significa mucho para mí tu regalo.

Richard, absteniéndose de hacer comentario alguno sobre el precio de dicho regalo ―al menos unos 4,500 dólares― se preguntó si la joven estaba invirtiendo para su futuro, se limitó a echar mano de su recientemente adquirido tic: fruncir el ceño.

―Este es para usted, señor Granchester ―la rubia le entregó a Richard un paquete cuadrado y algo voluminoso.

Richard miró hacía Candy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como agradecimiento. Empezó a desenvolverlo lentamente. Finalmente, el presente quedó al descubierto: Un kit de vinos, era elegante, por supuesto, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Richard era que venía acompañado de una botella de Romanée conti del 2003, uno de sus vinos favoritos. La deposito sobre la mesa, con menos indiferencia, no creía que la señorita White supiera de vinos, ese regalo definitivamente lo había elegido su hijo.

El ritual de los regalos continúo.

Anthony y Albert se despidieron de los Granchester y de Candy.

Eleanor llevó a la rubia al jardín cubierto de nieve, mientas padre e hijo intercambiaban algunas palabras.

―Papá, ¿qué te pasa? ―preguntó el castaño abriendo una botella.

―Nada.

―¿No te agrada Candy? ―inquirió levantando una ceja.

―Seguramente debes recordar lo que te dije la última vez que invitaste a alguien a nuestras reuniones familiares.

―Por eso le he invitado, papá.

―Ni siquiera es tu novia ―Terry se permitió reír libremente.

―Todavía ―guardaron silencio un momento, Terry se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro a su padre ―La amo. ―como su padre no dijo nada, continúo: ―Cuando pasó lo de Josephine pensé que nunca podría superarlo, pero lo hice. Con ayuda de Candy. Y cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorado de ella lo eché a perder. Tuve miedo de arruinarlo, tuve miedo de una relación que no sabía si duraría. Tuve miedo de no ser lo que ella quería y necesitaba.

Las cejas de Richard se levantaron y su rostro ocultó su sentir.

―¿Qué cambió, Terry?

―Que la perdí ―. La mirada azul de Richard adquirió un toque agudo, se deslizó por su hijo, buscando leerlo ―Ahora ya no tengo miedo, papá. Ella es la indicada. Candy es la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida. Y te agradecería que no la incordies más con tu hostilidad.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó ofendido y sorprendido por la petición.

―Como nunca antes ―reveló, apasionado.

―De acuerdo, hijo ―aceptó ―pero si las cosas no funcionan con la señorita White, la próxima vez que traigas a alguien ¡exigiré el certificado de matrimonio! ―bromeó, dejando atrás el mal humor.

La comida fue muchísimo más sencilla de lo que Candy hubiese esperado tratándose de una familia tan adinera como lo eran ellos. Consistió sólo un delicioso pavo como plato principal, acompañado de mucha fruta de la temporada y pan. Como postre tuvieron galletas de nuez, té de jengibre y nada más.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy pasó año nuevo con su madre. Sentada en la terraza de la casa, Candy pensaba que la navidad con los Granchester había sido como un cuento.

Mirando los fuegos artificiales recibió un abrazo de su madre deseándole lo mejor para ese 2019, Candy se sintió un poco más ligera que cuando llegó el 2018. Se alegraba de haber aceptado escuchar a Terry, de recuperar su amistad, de avanzar poco a poco en esa relación que aún no recibía ese nombre. En general, se sentía razonablemente satisfecha con todo lo que había pasado los últimos tres meses.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry había estado insinuando su intención de ir al Luna Park en Coney Island, pequeños y sutiles comentarios que provocaron que sus amigos decidieran llevarlo ahí para celebrar su cumpleaños 31 ¡habrase visto celebrar la treintena en un parque de diversiones!

Los amigos de Terry y Candy se preguntaban cuánto más tardarían esos dos en empezar una relación, una que debió empezar un año atrás. Ahora ambos estaban libres y no se les veía la intención de salir con nadie más. Incluso habían empezado una quiniela. A pesar de que una minoría―Neil, Henry y Stear― pensaba que la doctora no superaría la relación de Terry con Karen, la inmensa mayoría de los apostadores creían que los avances de Terry estaban dando frutos y, aunque lentos, sabían que en cuanto la rubia diera una señal, él iría a por todas con la doctora. Y dentro de esa mayoría, había una minoría que creían que sería Candy quien, harta de la espera, se le lanzaría a Terry con sus encantos hasta que cayera rendido a sus pies ―que por lo visto no se resistiría mucho o nada.

Terry era consciente de la quiniela. La mayoría de sus amigos apostaban que sería él quien conquistaría a Candy. ¡Y tenían razón! Pero no era para que sus amigos apostaran sobre ello. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Lo que si sabía era que, si Candy iba a ser su novia, sería porque él, Terry, había sabido enamorarla.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Una semana antes de su cumpleaños, Candy estaba desayunando en una cafetería cerca del hospital, Terry solía ir de vez en cuando por un café y ahí habían coincido.

―¡Candy, qué sorpresa! ―Terry tomó asiento y conversó un rato con la doctora, quien le explicó que planeaba ver a Susana, pero que le había dado plantón debido a los últimos detalles de la boda que sería en tres semanas.

―¿Y cómo crees que van las apuestas? ―preguntó ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño.

―Con esos amigos, para qué quiero enemigos ―Candy se rio.

―A mí me parece divertido, además, ―sigue hablando en tono burlón ―ha logrado quitarle un poco de presión a Neil y Susana sobre su inminente boda. Hay que dejar que se diviertan.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro.

―¡A mis costillas! ―exclamó el castaño ―. ¡Todos piensan que estoy ligándote y tú solo me ignoras!

Y Candy volvió a reír.

―Adoro el sonido de tu risa.

Y Candy perdió el aliento. Y las ganas de beber. Y el compás de su sobresaltado corazón. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el control de su cuerpo y atreverse a preguntar:

―¿Estás ligándome, Terry?

―Supongo que ahora sé por qué creen que me ignoras ―respondió Terry ―si tienes que preguntar es que no hago un buen trabajo ―Terry apartó su vaso de cartón para tomar la mano de Candy. No era cómo lo había planeado, pero daba igual, sabía que Candy estaba tan ansiosa por llegar al resultado que ahora no podía perder esa oportunidad.

―Terry…

―Ven conmigo a Luna Park ―pidió ― como mi pareja ― agregó sin darle tiempo a negarse

―Terry… ―. Y entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que entre ella y él había algo real. Y esa era la forma en que Terry la miraba y esa sonrisa que se elevaba más por un lado. Todo eso era real y ambos habían preferido voltearse, ignorando lo que sentían. Y supo que no necesitaba tiempo porque lo que sentía por él era lo más maravilloso, sincero, familiar y cálido que jamás hubiera sentido.

Terry sabía que tenía que aprovechar ese momento de duda. No podía darle tregua.

―Nos vemos el sábado ―Terry se marchó de la cafetería sin ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Estaban pasando un grandioso día en la feria, todos habían empezado con el Cyclone y siguieron su recorrido con la mayor cantidad de atracciones, que eran un homenaje al vértigo, como el Thunderbolt y el Astro Tower.

Terry incluso se subió a los gokarts y organizaron una carrera. Los últimos tres ―Susana, Terry y Annie― tuvieron que invitar la comida.

Para prepararse para una nueva ronda de emociones, el grupo se distrajo con los juegos de destreza, Terry se había obsesionado con el Lobster pot, no estaba dispuesto a irse de ese juego hasta no obtener un Bulbasaur de peluche.

Serena se quedó con Patty y Patrick cuando el grupo decidió ir al Soarin' Eagle y al electro Spin.

La tarde estaba empezando a caer y Candy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Pese a salir en grupo estaba segura que haber aceptado ser la pareja de Terry indicaba que aquella salida era una cita.

Candy odiaba el aplomo de Terry. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan dueño de sí mismo, mientras ella no sabía cómo iba a terminar la noche.

―Quiero ir contigo a un lugar ―le dijo Terry en un susurro ―. Sé que te gustara.

Al poco rato, ambos se encontraban formados en la línea de la Wonder Wheel.

Al poco rato, subieron a una cabina para ellos solos. La noche estaba cayendo y el parque estaba iluminado por un montón de luces que lo hacía ver todavía más maravilloso.

―Si querías sorprenderme, lo has conseguido ―dijo Candy, mirando a su alrededor.

Terry sonrió, satisfecho.

―No necesito preguntar lo que es obvio ―siguió hablando ella sin mirarlo a la cara ―. Pero, sí, si estás seguro de esto.

―¿Tú lo estás? ―preguntó a su vez él.

Candy no respondió, volvió a admirar la vista porque era hermosa y porque aún no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de Terry.

―Estos meses me ha costado contenerme, Candy, he sido tu amigo y también, me he permitido coquetear contigo, pero me he estado volviendo loco por ti ―reveló apasionado ―. No es solo atracción física, es algo más profundo y no puedo evitar pensar que es correcto esto que siento por ti y deseo seguir aprendiendo todo lo que aún podemos hacer juntos.

Candy se sentía adormecida, cada palabra que pronunciaba Terry hacía más real todo, la voz de él estaba llena de dicha y emoción que no podía simplemente pasarla por alto. Pero no era solo lo que decía, sino sus ojos que, veía reflejados en el cristal de la cabina, y parecían derramar un sincero amor y devoción. Terry se detuvo, tenía tanto por decir, que todo estaba saliendo de forma desordenada, tenía que poner un poco de sentido o solo lograría ahuyentarla, ya era suficientemente desfavorecedor que ella no le mirase. Debía ser elocuente y convincente, algo que parecía no dársele en ese momento.

―Terry…

Ahora sí, Candy clavó sus ojos en los del hombre sentado frente a ella.

―Candy, estas últimas semanas he contenido las ganas que tengo de besarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si antes no te pido que salgas conmigo. No quiero equivocarme como la otra vez.

Y Candy sabía que iba a responder que sí, lo había sabido desde que volvió de Francia. Desde el "hazlo" de Cyrus. En realidad, lo había sabido desde que hablaron en su departamento después de tantos meses de ausencia. Terry la había conquistado poco a poco sin que pudiera hacerlo algo para evitarlo.

―Sí… ―aceptó, tratando de contener su euforia, pero con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

Se acercó a Candy hasta quedar a un palmo de su cuerpo. Terry ahogó un suspiro mientras levantaba las manos ―que le temblaban las muy traidoras― hasta el rostro de la rubia y acunó las mejillas. Candy se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Terry suspiró y pegó su frente a la de la otra. Bajó sus manos por sus hombros, su espalda, deslizándolas con lentitud, devorando con ellas cada curva, reconociendo y memorizando los recovecos. Sus dedos llegaron hasta su cadera, donde se quedaron quietos. La rubia suspiró entrecortadamente y miró a Terry a los ojos. Los verdes de ella eran puro fuego.

Terry decidió que era suficiente. Inclinó más su rostro y tomó la boca de Candy con la suya. La reclamó. Era de él, toda de él. Oh, Dios y vaya que se cobraría con creces haberla deseado durante tantos meses con nulas esperanzas.

Candy sintió aquellos labios, delgados húmedos y suaves delineando los suyos como si conociera todos sus secretos. Reconociéndolos después de haber despertado un sinfín de mañanas añorando nuevamente su sabor, deseando que nuevamente se posaran en ella y no fueran solo un agónico delirio. No era la sensación de un primer beso. Pero sí de un primer contacto que tanteaba y descubría. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora dejo que Terry invadiera su boca, reclamándola con la misma autoridad de quien revindica lo que le pertenece. Con su lengua despertando su ansia; porque él sabía en qué momento profundizar el beso y cuándo suavizar el contacto para saborearle despacio y volverle loca. Cuando se separó de él, totalmente aturdida, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando la playera de Terry entre sus puños de una forma bastante inapropiada.

―Creo… que ―musitó Terry con voz entrecortada ―debemos detenernos. No quiero que pienses que voy demasiado deprisa. Reconozco que te deseo, pero dejemos que pase cuando tenga que pasar.

―Tienes razón. Pero ¿sabes? Yo siento lo mismo.

Terry le sonrió, convencido de que todo iría bien. Candy le estaba dando una oportunidad que él había desaprovechado antes, pero esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―Puede besar a la novia.

El hombre se giró hacía su ahora esposa con una expresión llena de dicha, sus ojos bailaron con alegría y adoración, deleitándose con lo hermosa que lucía en ese elegante vestido. Contra todo, al final habían logrado unirse, venciendo todos sus temores y fantasmas, amándose cada día más.

Subió la mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla, la sonrisa que florecía en sus labios rosados, le infló el corazón de felicidad. La atrajo hacía él, rodeándola por la cintura y sin perder ni un segundo más, unió sus bocas en un largo beso, cargado de emociones y sentimientos.

La explosión de aplausos no se hizo esperar, unida a toda clase de exclamaciones de alegría por parte de sus familiares y amigos, acompañadas de varios flashes, sin duda era un momento que debía eternizarse con una imagen que reflejara la alegría que los novios estaban viviendo.

―¡Muchas felicidades! ―dijo una voz profunda y sonriente. Después de todo aquellos dos eran de sus mejores amigos.

―Gracias, Terry.

―Quizá, tú y Candy deberían hacer los mismo ―sugirió Susana cuando Terry se acercó a darle un beso y un abrazo.

Él solo sonrió.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Josephine no quería estar ahí. De verdad que no. Pero Neil era de los pocos amigos que aún le quedaba, pese a su fallida relación con Terry, el pelirrojo jamás le había negado una palabra, incluso había sido su padrino de luna de miel en su boda.

Estaba sola en su mesa, cargando a su hija. Ethan le había avisado que se había presentado algo urgente y que llegaría más tarde.

Paseó su mirada por el enorme salón del Plaza ―¡qué original, Susana!― y lo vio, con un bebé en brazos. El pequeño reía mientras Terry le hacía carantoñas y pretendía hacerle cosquillas con un globo largo.

La pelirroja paso la siguiente media hora pensado qué hacer. La última vez que había hablado con él fue en el hospital, cuando se había lastimado el brazo. De eso parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo.

Creyó que podría olvidar sus palabras, pero cada día con Ethan le confirmaba que Terry no había dicho más que la pura verdad.

No era justo.

Josephine pensó que al menos debería saludarlo, sólo por cortesía. Alguna vez fueron amigos, ¿cierto? Eso debía significar algo. Puede que cuando él la viera le confesara que nunca había dejado de amarla.

Pero justo en ese momento Terry no podía ver nada que no fuera Candy. Igual que Josephine no podía ver nada que no fuera él.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ethan Raver iba de camino a la boda a recoger a su hija, la situación con Josephine había llegado a su límite. No era que no la quisiera, porque claro que lo hacía, pero al pasar el tiempo las cosas con ella se habían roto de alguna manera y no sabía decir en qué momento las cosas cambiaron entre ellos.

Entró al Plaza y de inmediato al diviso, estaba con él, bailando. Pasó a su lado solo para poder olfatear su aroma que a pesar de haber sido cambiado por un delicioso perfume parecía renuente a dejarse opacar.

Aquel solo aroma le recordó los besos, las caricias, los cuidados, el cariño, todo aquello que había tenido a manos llenas de ella ahora eran un recuerdo borroso en su mente. Incluso hacer el amor con ella era mágico, erótico y cálido, muy diferente a con Josephine que era puro fuego en la cama, fuego que con el pasar de los años fue menguando hasta reducirse a una pequeña llama.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saludarla, pero el recuerdo de ella despachándolo de su departamento aún le calaba muy hondo.

Ja, qué ironía, la vida le había enseñado que todo se pagaba.

Terry la besó en medio de la pista de baile y Ethan sintió que odiaba y envidiaba a Granchester más que nunca, pues tenía todo lo que él deseaba, o más bien, a quien amaba.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry estaba acostado en uno de los sofás de su departamento, tenía una pierna montada sobre el respaldo y la otra sobre unos de los brazos del mueble, miró el mensaje que acaba de recibir. El último libro de T. K. Graham estaba casi listo para ir a la imprenta y nunca había estado más satisfecho con uno de sus escritos. Serena había adorado el cambio de un detective soltero a un hombre de familia, esta vez, su personaje principal había cambiado, y su editora le había dicho que eso incrementaría el atractivo de la serie para una nueva clase de audiencia.

Terry sonrió, recordando la reacción de Candy al ver algunas de sus interacciones diarias reflejadas en aquellas páginas. Ella se había sentido halagada y ofendida, justo como él lo había predicho. Pelearon un poco sobre eso, pero la pelea no había durado mucho.

Terry dejó el celular sobre el respaldo del sillón y volvió a ojear su catálogo.

―¡Ay! ―se quejó cuando sintió el codo de Candy clavándose en su costilla ―Candy no te muevas tan bruscamente.

La cabeza rubia se levantó un momento, mirando a Terry con algo de pena, antes de bajarla nuevamente a su revista médica.

―Lo siento ―dijo apretujándose más contra él ―. Quería acomodarme.

Terry suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás de nuevo, la cabeza de Candy se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho y su cuerpo comenzó a resonar al tiempo que un suave tarareo salía sus labios.

La pecosa tenía la tendencia de hacer eso cuando estaba feliz y, sin poder evitarlo, Terry sonrió.

Después de un rato, levantó un brazo y lo apoyó sobre la espalda de Candy y la sintió retorcerse mientras iba serpenteando.

―Detente. Estoy leyendo sobre un nuevo método de órganos impresos ―pidió, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para retirar la mano que ya estaba dándole ligeras palmaditas en el trasero.

―¿Qué estás leyendo? ―preguntó al notar la portada del catálogo.

―Estoy buscando algo para comprar ―ella dio un suspiro. Y volvió a su revista.

Se quedaron así un momento.

De repente, la cabeza que tenía apoyada contra el pecho, se levantó. Terry la miró ausentemente.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Qué vas a comprar de ese catálogo? ―Terry por fin la miró con atención y le dio la impresión de que ella buscaba algo en sus ojos.

―Candy.

―Dime ―respondió lamiéndose los labios. Venía algo serio.

―Bien, mira… Estaba pensando… ―Candy tomó como mala señal que él empezara a balbucear ―Quiero vivir contigo.

Candy parpadeó un par de veces. Y luego, levantó una ceja.

―Pensé que ya vivíamos juntos.

―Me refiero a tener nuestro departamento. Tanto el tuyo como el mío no son opciones. Quiero algo nuevo, que ambos escojamos, que sea nuestro hogar.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―preguntó Candy.

―Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.

Eran novios desde hacía más o menos un año. Y este había pasado entre besos y caricias, un año perfecto, entre defectos y dudas, pero siempre junto a la mujer que le había dado todo desde el primer momento y hasta la fecha.

Durante ese tiempo ambos solían alternarse en el departamento del otro. Y durante todo el año de relación, ambos tendían a quedarse unos cuantos días en la casa del otro.

―Sé que me voy a arrepentir ―dijo en tono bromista ―, pero sí.

Terry sonrió suavemente, atrayendo el rostro de Candy hacía el suyo, besándola. Mordió sus labios suavemente, lamiéndolos luego y acercándola aún más. Candy se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo masculino.

―Deberíamos buscar un departamento ―respondió empujando a Candy hacía abajo, para que apoyara de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho ― que se ajuste a las necesidades de ambos.

―Pero tengo una condición ―el ceño de Terry se frunció un poco y le miró con una seriedad que le inquietó un poco. ―Compartiremos gastos y preocupaciones domésticas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry estaba parado al pie de la taquilla con el corazón en el puño. Alcanzó a Candy en los elevadores.

―Entonces, subamos. ―Terry tomó la mano de Candy y permanecieron abrazados hasta llegar al último piso, donde contemplaron un encapotado cielo de marzo, que amenazaba con lluvia.

Candy se acercó al cristal para admirar el paisaje neoyorkino, Terry la abrazó por la espalda. Definitivamente iba a hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Después de un rato, Candy se giró y Terry puso sus manos en su rostro y le plantó un tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron, Candy no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo en el rostro de Terry.

―Te amo, Candy. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, ni podré amar a ninguna otra. Quiero compartir cada día de mi vida contigo. Te necesito a mi lado. Te quiero a mi lado para amarte porque durante nuestra separación pude constatar que mi vida sin ti no tiene ningún sentido. Candy… ―y entonces Terry señaló algo a su espalda y ella giró el cuerpo.

En el edificio Comcast estaban iluminadas las palabras ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Que habían dejado a Candy sin palabras. Sus manos se habían apoyado en el cristal y daba gracias que estuviera ahí y a Terry detrás suyo porque sentía que el suelo había desaparecido bajos sus pies. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, con la sensación de que el Empire State giraba a su alrededor.

―¿Candy? ―le llamó, más inquieto ante la falta de reacción de la rubia y con la cajita de Tiffany burlándose de él en la bolsa de su saco. La sintió temblar levemente entre sus brazos y girarse para abrazarlo de nuevo con el rostro escondido entre el pecho masculino, él puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novia.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos y los demás visitantes se encaminaron a los elevadores, sin embargo, su compañera permanecía quieta en sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

―¡Dios, Candy, dime algo antes de que pesquemos un resfriado de muerte! ―imploró al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Entonces Candy levantó el rostro surcado por una pequeña lluvia que nada tenía que ver con la que caía encima de ellos y eso, le pareció a Terry una de las imágenes más tiernas que jamás hubiera visto en ella.

―¡Cómo odio que me hagas esto! ―dijo Candy con voz ronca ―¡Nuevamente me has hecho llorar! ―reclamó limpiándose el rostro con las mangas que ya estaban un poco húmedas ―Sí, Terry, claro que me casaré contigo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El nuevo departamento estaba casi a punto. Solamente faltaban detalles como cortinas, alfombras y algunos muebles del estudio. Ambos tenían tantos libros que tuvieron que encargar las estanterías a medida para optimizar el espacio. No es que fuera pequeño. De hecho, no era tan grande como Terry hubiera querido ni tan pequeña como Candy hubiera deseado, pero había sido una elección con la que ambas partes habían quedado satisfechas. Aprovecharon muebles de ambos departamentos, salvo los de la habitación, que eran completamente nuevos, ninguno de los dos había querido llevarse nada de lo que habían compartido con sus anteriores parejas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La playa principal de East Hampton era una de las más espectaculares en Nueva York. Aguas limpias, seguridad y buenas instalaciones. Seguramente por eso era muy popular entre la gente rica.

En la mañana se tumbaban sobre la arena caliente y Terry tenía la oportunidad de cubrir de crema protectoria la suave y caliente piel de la rubia.

Por la tarde, daban largos paseos, durante los cuales gozaban del paisaje, las tiendas y de la gente bulliciosa que se movía por el pueblo.

Amaba que Candy sonriera de la forma en que lo hacía y que preguntara y se interesara por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Amaba su expresión concentrada y atenta, cuando estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Amaba sentir su mano entrelazada con la suya. Amaba ver por las noches como sus ojos se cerraban y luego, escuchar después su acompasada respiración, guiándolo a él hacía su propio sueño. Amaba su voz soñolienta por las mañanas, cuando se estiraba como un gato todavía entre las tibias sábanas y podía besa sus labios con un cálido buenos días perdiéndose entre ellos.

―Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Candy.

―¿Me vas dar una fiesta sorpresa?

―Mañana lo sabrás ―repuso misterioso, besando su frente.

―Te amo, Terry, no necesito una fiesta, solo estar así contigo.

La mañana siguiente, Candy estaba sumamente intrigada. Terry la había hecho levantarse antes del amanecer, dejándole solamente una nota, junto con un vaporoso vestido blanco. Un vestido de novia.

Con mil sospechas, se cambió la ropa.

Terry estaba esperándola detrás de la puerta, cuando sintió el tirón desde adentro se giró, jalando un poco la puerta.

―Siento que he esperado una vida para hacer esto contigo. Candy, te amo. Y quiero casarme contigo. Hoy.

―¿Hoy? ―escuchó la sorprendida voz de la rubia ―¿qué quieres decir con hoy?

―Quiero decir, ahora, en cuanto salgas por esta puerta.

Candy se quedó paralizada, mirando la puerta como si esta pudiera darle alguna explicación.

―Tu regalo de cumpleaños es nuestra boda… Candy, ¿quieres… quieres casarte conmigo justo ahora? ―preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Candy cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Candy no amó por segunda vez porque Terry la ayudara a superar su relación anterior. No lo amaba porque siempre estuvo detrás para sujetarla cuando tropezaba, ni porque se bebiera sus lágrimas con sonrisas, ni porque la salvara de la soledad. No tenía nada que ver con que reconstruyera con paciencia su corazón, pieza por pieza, a sabiendas de que la que correspondía al primer amor no podía perderse ya que sin ella le faltaría un pedazo. Tenía que estar, aunque estuviera apagada, porque si no funcionaba todo el órgano, la que llevaba el nombre Terry no podría brillar.

No amó por segunda vez porque él fuera atractivo, ni porque le hiciera creer y saber que ella también lo era. No tenía nada que ver con que la hiciera sentir especial e importante, ni con que fuera su amigo, su confidente, su salvador. Tampoco porque supiera que Terry la amaba con todo su ser, o porque fuera algo seguro y estable o lo mejor para ambos.

Lo amaba porque era él. Lo amaba porque un día dejo de escuchar los llantos y vio las sonrisas. Lo amaba por toda su bondad y por toda su maldad. Del adolescente malcriado que fue y del adulto gentil que era. De sus miedos y máscaras. De los escasos momentos de seriedad, de las bromas, de los instantes. Amaba a Terry un poco más de lo que había amado a Ethan solo porque sí.

Y por eso, solo podía haber una respuesta a su pregunta.

―Sí, Terry.

El castaño abrió la puerta para besarla y Candy perdió el norte y el resto de los puntos cardinales, entregándose a ese beso como si fuera el último de su vida. Su vida de soltera.

Conforme los novios avanzaron rumbo a la playa, Candy pudo divisar el sencillo, pero elegante, altar; en las sillas estaban todos sus amigos, los padres de Terry y su madre.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, los invitados irrumpieron en felicidad. Candy sonreía, pero en su rostro aún se reflejaba la incredulidad de lo repentino de la situación. Terry también sonreía irradiando una felicidad que no podía ocultar.

Habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para llegar ahí. La vida les había dado lecciones duras que fueron aprendidas a base de caídas y golpes.

Y sobre todo él, que la había herido consciente de que lo hacía. Le había tomado mucho tiempo a Terry entender que la vida era mucho más que un error y un perdón.

Por eso, mientras caminaba con Candy hacía el altar él supo que no eran necesarias más palabras para saber que era en ese momento, en ese pequeño momento, que finalmente podría ser feliz, que todo el sufrimiento y pesar se habían quedado atrás. Era ese instante por el que había luchado durante tanto tiempo y que, a partir de ahora, ya no era necesario mirar al pasado porque tenían que salir adelante, a ese futuro que tanto habían soñado.

―Te amo, Candy.

―Te amo, Terry.

Y con el despunte del sol, se unieron para siempre.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El día que por fin pudieron mudarse, fue un día duro para ambos. Tuvieron que despedirse de los lugares que habían sido sus hogares por muchos años y sí, había recuerdos malos, pero también aquellas paredes habían sido testigos silenciosos de su amor.

Sin duda, serían dos lugares que recordarían siempre.

―¿Quieres que sigamos la tradición? ―preguntó Terry con una sonrisa nada más bajar del elevador.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Entrar a nuestra casa como mereces.

Lo miró comprendiendo a lo que se refería, una chispa cubrió de alegría sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar todavía más.

―¿Lo harías?

―Claro, eres mi esposa. ―profirió con una determinación que hizo revolotear el corazón de Candy.

El castaño restó la distancia y la tomó en los brazos con cuidado. Avanzó hasta la puerta y se detuvo, dudoso.

―¿Me ayudas?

―Creo que debiste abrir primero, antes de cargarme ―Candy buscó las llaves en su bolso, maniobrando con las bolsas de papel que llevaban la comida ― ¿si me aguantas? ―preguntó, viendo algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

―No son músculos de poser, puedo soportar tu peso por varios minutos ―contestó un tanto mosqueado logrando que ella riera.

Cuando Candy pudo abrir, Terry maniobró un poco, pero logró pasar sin que ninguno se golpeara en el marco.

―¡Bienvenida a casa!

Y en efecto, ere sería su hogar porque lo había acondicionado poniendo en él sus sueños y anhelos de vivir ahí con la familia que formaría con Candy y ahora todo empezaba a materializarse.

―Todavía faltan algunas cosas por terminar ―dijo, critica la rubia cuando él la bajo ―. Pero eso puede esperar, aún no me has dado la bienvenida como se debe, ¿o sí? ―preguntó con un tono sugerente.

Terry no necesito escuchar eso dos veces, recorrió la distancia que los separaba y tomó su rostro para atrapar en un beso largo esos dulces labios que lo tenían obsesionado.

―Tengo muchos planes para ti, Candy.

―Espero que sean muy placenteros ―respondió mordiendo sus labios

Sin tiempo de nada, Candy lo estampó contra la puerta por la que acaban de entrar y lo besó como si ni hubiera mañana, mientras sus manos prácticamente arrancaron la camisa del interior de sus pantalones y se colaron ansiosas bajo ella para poder acariciar su piel. Y Terry se rindió al apasionado asalto, dejándose hacer, totalmente entregado a las manos y a la boca de su esposa.

―Vamos al cuarto ―sugirió Candy deteniendo por unos segundos su entusiasta embate.

Un poco a tropezones, porque Candy insistía en seguir besándolo, obstaculizándole el paso, Terry los dirigió a ambos hacía la habitación, chocando con algún mueble en el camino porque tenía los ojos cerrados y los sentidos medio nublados. Entraron al cuarto que estaba iluminado por la luz del atardecer. Terry se separó un segundo para correr las cortinas, no sin perder detalle de Candy, con las mejillas encendidas y la miraba nublada de deseo. La empujó con cuidado hacía la cama, retomando los besos e intentando al mismo tiempo quitarle la blusa.

―¡Te deseo! ―gimió mientras se tendía sobre la cama.

Las manos de la doctora solo tardaron unos segundos en abrirle los pantalones y bajárselos a tirones. Después de unos momentos de frenética actividad, por fin se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama. Y fue entonces cuando se dieron un respiro para mirarse y tocarse con calma.

Terry comenzó a respirar profundamente, sintió un cosquilleo en su muslo derecho. Candy lo estaba acariciando, pasando las puntas de sus dedos hacía arriba y hacia abajo, rozando apenas a unos centímetros de su erección. A los pocos segundos, la rubia llevó sus dedos hasta el miembro de Terry y comenzó aquel desquiciante roce, Terry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios para no gemir. Candy estaba trazando con sus dedos la forma de su pene, desde la punta hasta la base, la forma de sus testículos y de nuevo, de regreso a su dura erección. Sin prisas y con un trato tan suave que casi parecía devoción. Candy siguió acariciando el miembro de Terry con su mano, de arriba abajo y toqueteándole la punta con un dedo, aferrando toda su erección y deslizando su mano hasta acunar delicadamente sus testículos, antes de regresar hacía arriba y volver a hacer los mismo.

Terry abrió los ojos y Candy le correspondió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la suya nublada de placer.

Candy serpenteó deslizándose por el cuerpo e inclinarse sobre las caderas de su esposo.

―¡Dios, Candy! ―gimoteó Terry en cuento se dio cuenta cuáles eran las intenciones de su esposa.

Candy estaba arrodillada frente a él, más hambrienta por el cuerpo de Terry que por la cena que había dejado en la mesita de la sala, tragó la saliva que llenaba su boca ante la simple visión que se presentó ante ella. Terry la miró, abriendo las más las piernas y suspirando entrecortadamente de pura satisfacción. Su erección, acunada entre brillante vello negro y completamente dispuesta parecía llamar a Candy, una minúscula gotita de pre eyaculatorio brillaba en la punta, esperando ser lamida por ella. Candy casi se dejó caer sobre su regazo y, de inmediato, comenzó a chupar aquella sedosa y enrojecida piel.

―¡Oh, Candy! ―gimió Terry, arqueando las caderas de forma involuntaria hacía arriba, deseando obtener más de su boca. Una lamida a todo lo largo de su dureza y Candy lo escuchó sisear largamente ―. Sisisisisisi.

Candy depositó la erección completa dentro de su boca, apretando los labios y moviendo su lengua con fuerza. El cuerpo de Terry respondió con un movimiento involuntario: erizándose toda su piel.

―Sí. Así ―suspiró.

Candy sonrió lo más que pudo con el miembro de Terry en su boca.

Terry gimió y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueando las caderas dejándose envolver en las sensaciones que los movimientos de la boca de Candy le producían.

Tendido de aquella manera, Candy pensó que se veía deliciosamente sensual, despertando las ganas de Candy de comérselo vivo a mordidas, a besos, a polvos, a lo que fuera. Excitado hasta un punto que le obnubilaba el cerebro Terry dejo que su esposa hiciera de él lo que le apeteciera.

Era un _beso_ fuera de serie, una caricia increíblemente erótica. Terry se encontró empujando las caderas contra la cara de Candy, deseando y pidiendo, rogando por más contacto. Gimiendo sin pudor. Jadeando de necesidad y deseo, de la forma en que solo con ella lo había hecho.

Diez minutos más tarde, Terry gimoteaba en la cama, con la frente sudorosa, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus caderas se arqueaban una y otra vez.

Y entonces, Candy hizó algo con su lengua y Terry no pudo soportarlo más.

―Candy, por favor. Por favor, no puedo más, voy a venirme si no paras y no quiero hacerlo así.

Candy se acostó a su lado y él la beso. Acarició la espalda de la rubia con ardor, llevando la mano hacía los senos y ronzándolos con su pulgar y luego regresaba hasta la espalda. Repitió ese movimiento infinidad de veces mientras la besaba.

Candy separó sus labios y, con los ojos cerrados, suplicó:

―Terry… Terry…

El aludido entendió y se acomodó sobre ella, a horcajadas, acunando sus senos. Cubriéndolos totalmente con sus palmas, sintió los pezones endurecidos. Ella gimió largamente y, enardecido, comenzó a besarla con más ímpetu.

Terry deslizó obscenamente las manos por la cadera de Candy, los labios y las manos masculinas parecían estar en todas partes, ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Besos, caricias y su nombre. Era glorioso escucharlo llamarla.

Se acomodó muy suavemente encima de su esposa, Candy cerró los ojos y él aprovechó para dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, tomó uno de los senos con su boca y succionó. Terry lamió, besó y chupeteó y, luego, llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la rubia. La humedad propia de Candy lo volvió loco, ella arqueó las caderas al instante en que los dedos de su esposo se sumergieron dentro de ella. Terry movió sus dedos en búsqueda de su punto g, encontrándolo y haciendo que su adorable esposa se sacudiera en medio de un gran sobresalto de placer. A continuación, se pasó al otro seno mientras no dejaba de acariciar el húmedo interior de Candy con sus dedos.

Candy estaba reaccionando hermosamente. Se arqueó hacía la mano de Terry y gimió largamente. Sus manos atraparon la cabeza de Terry y aferraron fuertemente su cabello, respondieron a los besos con furia. Pronto estuvo experimentando un orgasmo, con la sola ayuda de los dedos del escritor. Éste la sintió estremecerse devorando sus dos dígitos casi con avidez, apretándose contra ellos. La escuchó soltar un gemido y pronto tuvo a Candy desfalleciente pero feliz.

―¡Dios! ―masculló Candy con voz agotada, todavía retorciéndose contra los dedos de Terry.

―Puedes llamarme Terry, hay confianza ―bromeó él y recibió un golpe en el brazo.

Sacó sus dedos, se incorporó y levantó una de las piernas de Candy. Ella lo miró expectante, pero todo lo que él hizo fue lamer y besar la pierna por completo, provocándolo cosquillas de vez en cuando.

Terry amaba ese brillo en los ojos de su esposa. Finalmente, y solo porque su miembro estaba dolorosamente erecto y goteante; y Terry presentía que no duraría más si seguían jugueteando así, bajó la pierna y se las abrió con suavidad. Miró hacía abajo. Con su miembro buscó el calor de la entrepierna y, gracias a la abundante humedad que ya reinaba ahí, la penetró con facilidad.

El calor y la suavidad de la intimidad de Candy lo envolvieron y fue como un golpe, siseó de placer al tiempo que se enterraba lo más lejos que podía llegar.

Sin esperar nada más, Terry se salió una vez más y comenzó a penetrar a Candy rápidamente, saliendo y entrando de ella con mucha facilidad.

―Así Terry, así, oh, Dios, eres tan… Oh, Terry…

El aludido peleaba con su ambivalente necesidad de besarla y el deseo de seguir escuchando sus palabras cálidas y llenas de pasión. Empezó a besarla más suave y pausado, empujándose en el interior de ella, ganándose a pulso cada centímetro dentro de su cuerpo. Siguió penetrándola con largas estocadas, deslizándose hacia fuera hasta casi sacar su miembro por completo y luego de nuevo hacía dentro

Candy gozaba cada una de las estocadas, porque no solo era el disfrute físico, sino que había un extraño sentimiento de plenitud, de sentirse llena.

Candy de pronto se encontró jadeando ante el peso del cuerpo de Terry.

―Terry, ay, Terry, así ―gritaba sin reparo.

Pero, repentinamente Terry salió de ella y se acostó a su lado para que ella lo montara.

Candy elevó las piernas hasta lograr tener los pies plantados sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Terry. El castaño la ayudó sosteniéndola por el trasero, tomando cada una de sus nalgas con sus manos y oprimiéndoselas de modo indecente y posesivo, ella se dejó caer sobre la durísima erección de su esposo, empalándose en él. Sin reparo, se sentó, mordiendo su lengua mientras él siseaba de placer.

Candy gimió cuando Terry empezó a pellizcar sus pezones y estrujar sus senos, aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas hasta conseguir un ritmo constante, duro y profundo que satisficiera la necesidad de los dos.

Terry acarició con frenesí cualquier trozo de piel de Candy que estuviese a su alcance. Ese nuevo ángulo lo hacía enardecer, levantando cada vez más las caderas cada que Candy se dejaba caer. Sentía aquella cavidad cada vez más y más húmeda, y presentía que aquello pronto terminaría.

Candy llevó la cabeza al frente y se sorprendió al descubrir que Terry la estaba mirando, con tanta devoción que se sintió conmovida.

―Candy….

Ella no respondió. No podía hablar, sabía que si lo intentaba no podría hacerlo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos de sube y baja sobre Terry y, éste por inercia imitó el ritmo en las caricias que prodigaba sobre sus senos. Terry la jaló para besarla, ella se lo permitió, pero su total atención estaba en otra parte. No pudo responder más que a las descargas de placer que el miembro de Terry le mandaba por todo el cuerpo, separó su rostro para incorporarse sobre su esposo y seguir penetrándose a sí misma.

Terry le pidió cambiar de posición, ella gimoteó su desacuerdo, pero era evidente que sus piernas no resistirían más ese movimiento, Terry se acostó de costado, con ella dándole la espalda. Terry vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina del cuarto y aquello fue demasiado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó perder en las brumas de algo que era más denso que el ambiente que se estaba acumulando en la habitación; algo que oscurecía el mundo, que borraba todo, que le restaba importancia a cualquier cosa que no fuera su cuerpo y el de Candy moviéndose al unísono, acercándose el uno al otro, deseando fundirse en uno solo. Besó y mordió el hombro de la rubia, mientras los jadeos de ella se acrecentaban.

Candy vio a Terry reflejado en el espejo, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraído de placer.

Su esposo era mucho muy guapo, pero también era sexy, una oda a la lujuria. Y era eso, la suma de todo, la totalidad de su persona, lo que volvía loca a las chicas a su alrededor y a él lo hacía irresistible: su físico de campeonato, sus respuestas a cada estímulo, su modo de moverse, su hermoso rostro enmarcado por su cabello castaño. Su increíble manera de ser.

No era perfecto, pero ahora que Candy pensaba en ello, sus mismos defectos incrementaban su atractivo. A ella no le extrañó que todas esas chicas en los clubes se lanzaran a sus pies.

¿Con cuántas chicas, antes de ella, habría hecho eso miso que estaban haciendo?

Aquel pensamiento despiadado le congelo la sangre en las venas, quizá por eso él quería mudarse, para que ella no viviera con esos celos azotándole el alma cada vez que pensara con cuántas chicas había estado.

Terry, jadeaba entrecortadamente como si estuviese corriendo un maratón. Candy le miró por encima de su hombro, buscándolo y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

―Te amo, Candy ―susurró sonriéndole ―Te lo he dicho tantas veces, pero nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. Te amo.

Terry Granchester, escritor bets seller, hombre con cuerpo de adonis y con un historial de amoríos que nada tenía que envidiarle a una estrella de rock, se había entregado completamente a ella, en cuerpo y alma. Y no fue porque él se lo acabara de decir, sino porque en esa mirada verdiazulada se reflejaba el amor que él sentía por ella. Un amor, grande, profundo y verdadero. Y supo que Terry nunca había ni podría mirar a nadie de la misma forma y esa espinita de celos que la había invadido en ese momento murió, porque no importaba con cuántas mujeres había estado, ella era su esposa. Él era suyo y de nadie más.

Clavó la vista en los labios de su esposo, rojos e hinchados. Esos labios que repetían su nombre una y otra vez entre meros suspiros y que eran música para sus oídos, se volteó y Terry volvió a colocarse sobre ella. Candy deseaba besarlo y él no haría nada para impedírselo porque todo su ser era de ella.

Terry pensó en Cyrus, en Ethan y enfureció repentinamente. Comenzó a moverse con más firmeza sobre ella, consiguiendo que la rubia se arqueara bajo su cuerpo y aullara su nombre. Una y otra vez.

Terry sería lo mejor que Candy hubiera tenido. Sería mucho mejor que ellos. Candy nunca pensaría en el toque de otro mientas él estuviera con ella. Y la haría gritar su nombre las veces que fuera necesario hasta que borrara de su cuerpo el rastro de esos dos.

Pero Candy no lo dijo más, solo gemía. Gemía sin control, tan deliciosamente que él se movió todavía más rápido.

―Más… más… ―pidió Candy. Él buscó su mirada, verde e intensa, que parecía golpearlo con la misma fuerza con la que se clavaba en su interior.

Era fantástico, el ruido de la cama, el calor de Terry, su sabor, su olor, el placer que hervía en su interior, volviéndola loca, enviándola por una espiral de placer indecible y asfixiante y Candy tuvo su segundo orgasmo y emitió una serie de jadeos ahogados contra la boca del castaño. Terry pudo percibir en su miembro las contracciones del orgasmo femenino que parecía no tener fin y también pudo sentir la humedad de la venida de Candy, bañándolo.

Las embestidas aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza y Candy abrió la boca en un grito mudo.

―Te amo ―susurró Terry y la besó furiosamente mientras continuaba entrando en ella, Candy nunca lo había sentido así, tan pasional, tan posesivo. Era avasallante.

Parecía que el climax de ella le había dado a Terry la que esperaba para llegar a la orilla del precipicio y, en una extraordinaria muestra de fe, se arrojarse ciegamente hasta el fondo para acompañar a Candy en aquella aparatosa caída que parecía no tener fin. Con una estocada final, se corrió dentro del cuerpo de su esposa. Candy, aún en el paraíso de su propio orgasmo, disfruto tanto del placer de su esposo que no pudo menos que gemir de satisfacción sintiendo la manera en que él se vació en ella.

Terry más muerto que vivo, se dejó caer en el colchón a un lado de su esposa y ella le permitió abrazarla. Respirando ardiente sobre su piel, le dio un último beso en el cuello y que quedó completamente quieto mientras se normalizaba su respiración.

Suspirando de contenta, y sin importarle el desastre de semen y sudor que se sentía entre su cuerpo y el de Terry, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Hacía cuatro años que se habían reencontrado, tres desde que se enamoraron y ahora, ahora se amaban tan fuerte e irreversiblemente y no dudaban que fuera para siempre. Más temprano que tarde, descubrían que había una pequeña vida formándose dentro de Candy. Iban a ser padres.

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Uf, después de un año, un mes y dos semanas este fic llega a su fin.**

 **Sé que demoré bastante tiempo, pero no había tenido cabeza para concentrarme en el final, esta semana me sentí a escribir y decidí que no podía dejar que pasara otra sin traerles el último capítulo.**

 **No sé si quedaran a gusto con él, sin embargo, este siempre fue el final que concebí para Unbreak my heart.**

 **Quizá faltaron algunos cabos por unir, pero la historia siempre se centró en Candy y Terry y para mí era importante terminar solo con ellos.**

 **La última escena y la razón de no haber cumplido mi promesa de subirlo el 13 de septiembre se debió a una petición en mi grupo de Facebook de que debía incluir una última escena xxx de ellos dos, jajaja, Deni y Claudia, espero que quedan a gusto con esta, sé que las cosas de celos ya no iban porque llevaban más de un año de relación y ya hasta casados, pero no encontré otro lugar para meterlas, jajaja, lo siento.**

 **¿Qué les digo? Nunca me cansaré de agradecerles por acompañarme este año, por esperar pacientemente a que me dignara a terminar este fic, por su paciencia, por su preferencia, por sus palabras (que siempre leo), de verdad, chicas hermosas:**

 **¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

 **En FF**

 **Gracias a quien comentó:**

 **Todas las chicas guest, Jeceli, Alesita77, Eli, Blanca G., Miriam7, Iris Adriana, Skarllet Northman, AnastasiaRomanov, Aaronlady, Yoliki, Betina C, VannyCamy, Xanxisk, Silvia G, Isa, Izzaki, AyameDV, CyT amor eterno, ClaudiaCeis, Alondra, 4L-3X15, Nally Graham, Cascia, Rgranchester, Lucy, Dianley, Canulita Pech, Sofa Saldaa, Jill, Becky7024, Marina W, Venezolana Lopez, Marga1416, Graciela, Amrica Gra, Maritza, Gladys, Candy Candy, Sandy Sanchez, Dulce Graham, DreamK, Elvira H, Claudia Bonilla, Mimi, Johanarias, Danyela García, Yessy, Aurora, Yeshua1583, Angeles Grandchester, AnneNov, Tatiana Grandchester, , Palasatenea2018, Laleska, Kamance, Briss White, Jjaammrr, 73fabipg, Edith Bentez Almada, Yva, Mako Beautiful, Gaby, Candice White, Triny, DTG, Yop, Stear Star, Triny, Tete, Edeny Granchester, MariElise, Diana, Martha Hernández, Elydereyes, Lupitahernadz, Christine Daee, Lety Bonilla, I love Terry fic, Conny de G, Flaquita, Geraldin, Aliss, Marcegranchester, PrincesaFilomena, PattyLu, Edichi, Lea, Corner, Wenca37, Geo, Yelani, CandyNochipa2003, Mari Knight, Mari G. Grandchester, Lloronagrandchester, Myrke yue, Oli Rojas, Joy, Jennitanime, Reeven, Syr, Jiovanna, Ross, Dazayita, Nena abril, Erza501, NeneGrandchester, Shivi73, Myrnaglez4, Gloria Monroy, Meny Ramírez, Gelsi, Vernica Reyes, Katydg, , Luz, Gra, Kristiajessika, Yuyu, Mayela, Hokuouki.**

 **A quien agregó a favoritos:**

 **Airun Grandchester** **,** **Ale Sett** **,** **Alma DA** **,** **AmmiiMorrigan** **,** **Arelila** **,** **CatalinaGr** **,** **Dereka** **,** **Diana Eli Vidal** **,** **Erendira349** **,** **Guadalupe Mendez** **,** **HelenCerva** **,** **IloveCandyfic** **,** **Jeceli** **,** **Jessica Campos** **,** **Kaede Namikaze** **,** **Lucero Vilchis** **,** **MeruruRainbow** **,** **Musadelmar** **,** **Silandrew** **,** **Yara Barrios** **,** **apy granchester** **,** **aurasi** **,** **brendarvazquez** **,** **carol jeniffer Grandchester** **,** **citlali uchiha** **,** **daniskamurillo** **,** **eeog** **,** **flaquita** **,** **kattytyt** **,** **kristiajessika** **,** **la chinita** **,** **ladyyiya** **,** **lively jing** **,** **mcvarela** **,** **mixie07** **,** **norac8955** **,** **pattyquintana3011** **,** **89** **,** **shivi73** **,** **xiory**

 **A quien seguía:**

 **Alejandra Carrizales , Alis Ramrez, Aysel10, CatalinaGr, Cyrene Cyanide, Espima, Kaede Namikaze, Mako Beauty, NorideG, Perth77, Roco239, , Sandybere, Shant88, Silandrew, Tamylin, VannyCamy, Zenjimaru, aday, citlali uchiha, cositahermosa70, daniskamurillo, lis69, mixie07, norac8955, sweetpea81572**

 **En WATTPAD**

 **A quien añadió a su biblioteca, voto y comento (lamento no nombrarlas a todas, pero wattpad no me permitió ver las notificaciones más allá del 20 de junio)**

 **Judithtyt, AcasiaCrisostomo, JanGraham, Australia77, MiaVizRen, Joselinloreon , user96555941, yaninacastiglionipal, Paoquiroz25, ArletteLara9, MercyVelazquez7, marie26375844 , user12111078, EstreVal, pecosita3000, Africus, Rune77nuez, JuanitaArriaga1, MiliRamirez721, YeszaiPalacios , sinplemente9373331, SuslySanchez, BelenSalazar563, vero-3456, HarolyNandy, wandailp, mcarmenv67, XeniaMolinadeBarrera, arifabi2, Chicazafirom MartaHernandez814, palasatenea2018, SusanaFloresZapata, DenTovar5, candygata, ytap64, AlinMon, Aura1981, user22686237, JazminadelCarmenRome, princesa67 , LuzVeronicaSalgadoS, mimerry75, manzanadechamoy.**

 **¿Me regalarían un último comentario/voto para saber que estas 16,056 fueron de su agrado?**

 **Tengo otras historias pendientes, y voy a empezar a terminarlas, espero que para diciembre UN DÍA A LA VEZ, LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN Y TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA también vean su fin.**

 **No me resta más que reiterarles que estas palabras son suyas, porque en mi laptop no son nada, pero se vuelven eternas los minutos que les dedicaron.**

 **15 – sep – 2019**

* * *

[1] Conversación adaptada del libro "Y si quedamos como amigos"

[2] Según yo Kate Hudson tiene los ojos verdes.


End file.
